


Cortejo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bonito, Conquista, Cortejo, El 18 es lemon, Es un drama feliz, Fluff, M/M, Maso insinuado, Me tomó 17 caps llegar al lime, Mpreg, Oh sí, Romance, Romantico, Rosas, Sado insinuado, Shouri es un..., Un poquito pasado, Un poquito tierno, WolfYuu - Freeform, besos, dulce, juego, principe, sorrynotsorry, ¿Es posible?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 135,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: ...Yuuri  ha regresado al reino, y una desagradable obligación suya amenaza con anular su compromiso con el hombre del que finalmente reconoce se ha enamorado... Le dejó tanto tiempo que ahora puede saberlo. Hizo su elección.No perderá a Wolfram.No importando si no está preparado para todo el trabajo de este nuevo rol de "compañero" que debe llevar, o si es él quien debe cargar dentro al heredero del reino.A partir de hoy, el MÁgico camino del cortejo empieza!





	1. ACLARACIONES

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es necesario leer esto para entender la historia. Pero las notas se extienden tanto que preferí dejarles una página entera~. Sé libre de continuar sin todo el asunto de abajo. Espero disfrutes la historia ^^

 

EDIT. Cambié el resumen de nuevo. Creo que me gusta más. No estoy segura. 191018

(1) Cambié también mucho del contenido de esta nota, en consecuencia es más larga, más intensa, pero creo que es muchísimo más interesante que antes. Una especie de debate mental que no intenta spoilear nada, pero que termina haciéndolo de todas maneras. Si algún día imprimo esta historia, voy a reírme mucho de lo que he puesto. Gracias por leer esto...

EDIT. Sobre el nuevo resumen. No me pude resistir. #SorryNotSorry. 121018

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA**

  
¡Hola! Antes de que te animes a leer esta historia quiero aclarar algunas cosillas, y divagar un poco. No son cosas que sean realmente necesarias para entender el fanfic, pero creo que sí funcionan mejor para comprender por qué la historia se desarrolla de cierta manera. Ahora mismo estoy editando estas mismas notas (1) y siento que aunque son un poco demasiado para un fanfic, igual debo sacarme la espinita de contar este relato.

Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia tenía años sin leer o checar nada de este fandom, aunque siempre he llevado en mi corazoncito un especial amor por la historia. Por esta razón en especial _los primeros capítulos_ (no sabría decir cuántos) y los primeros one-shots que escribí de ellos ahorita me _parecen OOC,_ pero conforme fui avanzando siento que va mejorando, y me recuerdan muchísimo más a los personajes, a veces del anime, otras del manga, y poco a las novelas (apenas voy por la segunda, lo siento)

KKM! fue el primer anime que vi de manera formal (?), y el YuuRam fue la primera pareja homo sobre la cual escribí -mi primer fandom serio sería otra buena manera de ponerlo, porque antes de eso no me consideré fan de nada, me veo como una fan de hueso semicolorado porque aunque solo fue el anime, he atesorado el recuerdo por varios años-. Con el tiempo me despegué un poco, la vida, la escuela, en general, fue justo, necesario, esperable. Todos tenemos que despegarnos de lo que nos gusta, diría mi mamá -eso es triste, creo-. Como dije, tenía mucho sin volver a buscar de ellos cuando empecé a esta historia, así que bueno~ **Aquí me disculpo porque en halla tantos errores relacionados con la trama entre el fanfic y el final del anime, que según era la idea original que daba pie a todo esto, ya no, por cierto.**

Para mí fue todo un evento empezar este fanfic. El solo idearlo fue algo bonito, incluso sin recordar del todo la trama original del anime me pareció tan wow. Amo a estos personajes, ya lo dije, y fue debido a problemas personales que estuve pensando mucho en esa temporada en la que me divertí tanto viendo ese anime, escribiendo sobre ellos -¿alguna vez leyeron un fanfic llamado "Mi pequeña Greta" en Amor-Yaoi, HOLA~ Eso fue mío, lamento que haya sido tan triste, por cierto-. Volviendo, fue tan reconfortante para mí recordar esos momentos que al final dije " _Necesito escribir de ellos otra vez"_. Ese fue el primer pensamiento serio sobre escribir de en este fandom otra vez. No quiero despegarme de él en estos próximos tiempos. 

Creo que mi perspectiva no ha cambiado tan radicalmente en cuanto a lo mucho que me gustan, porque carajo que los amo más que la primera vez, pero si que he tenido cambios mayores en los roles en los que me lo planteaba antes. Aunque ahorita no me hace mucho ruido pensar en quien es activo o pasivo -porque la verdad, versátiles sean todos en todos los fandom, por favor... Excepto tú, Haku (Naruto)-, para este fandom fui muy de Yuuri es seme y Wolfram uke. ¡Qué vergonzoso admitir que tenía la idea muy clavada desde el comienzo! **Esta historia es darle la vuelta a eso totalmente.** _Ahora mismo veo, pienso, y vivo segura de que el que lleva más las riendas en todo sentido es el rubio_ -digo, ¿lo han visto?, es tan evidente, según yo-. Todavía disfruto de la versatilidad, pero debido a que tengo un trauma viendo que hay un mar de Yuuram y apenas unos pocos WolfYuu me he puesto la tarea de darle un poco la vuelta al asunto. Y me estoy desviando de nuevo... Regresemos.

 **Lo importante de esta historia es lo siguiente:** Este fanfic  nace como la rebelión contra la idea de que Wolfram es y tiene que ser el pasivo en la relación con Yuuri en todos los aspectos. No solo hablando de cuando tienen sexo, sino en la idea generalizada de que su feminidad tiene que ser llevada a un extremo casi perverso. Se ve lindo con ropa de chica, ¡pero no me recuerda a una en otros aspectos! He leídodcada cosa que ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de eso. LOL. Siento que esto es tan complicado de explicarlo a como lo estoy pensado, así que solo diré ¡Me niego a poner algo como eso ahora mismo! ¡No escribiré algo sobre Wolfram en ese sentido en esta historia! De nuevo, esta misión autoimpuesta de devolverle su masculinidad es algo serio para mí jajajaja. Quizá en algún one-shot, esporádico, y no totalmente. No lo descarto, pero no puedo prometerlo.

 **Sobre esta historia en particular.** En mi mente, Shin Makoku tiene una cultura conservadora en cuanto a los roles y papeles que juegan las personas en sus relaciones maritales. Suena creíble, teniendo en cuenta como son algunos capítulos. Sería algo como la ideología de las generaciones pasadas de las mujeres tienen que estar en casa, y los hombres trabajando. En el caso de dos varones en este mundo, aplican exactamente los mismos principios que he dicho. Uno que es la representación de lo masculino y otro más femenino. Es la idea con la que se manejan ellos, y mi pleito desde siempre con la sociedad más próxima a mí donde vivo, así que por eso también es que quería escribir algo como esto.

 **La pregunta fundamental para mí fue** , **¿qué pasaría si Wolfram tuviera la obligación de adaptarse a determinados comportamientos para poder casarse con Yuuri?** No suena loco para mí. Sí, está bien que Wolfram tiene razones válidas para enojarse cuando Yuuri pide su mano, pero, ¿no sería interesante si hubiera una razón más grande que un "Eres medio mazoku, me desagradas, y no reconozco que seas el rey de nada"? No podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Y si sí fuera por algo serio? Y de esas cuestiones vinieron muchas más... ¿Cambiar para casarse? ¿Lo haría? ¿Por qué lo haría? Si fuera por amor... ¿Sería su amor suficiente? ¿Y qué si no lo fuera? ¿Rompería su compromiso voluntariamente? ¿Lo dejaría estar con otra persona? ¿Podría Wolfram estar con otra persona? ¿Se resignaría luego de tanto tiempo "juntos"?

Pensé que **habría sido muy cruel hacer una historia solo con eso** , así que preferí ir adaptando el resto a como la iba pensando. No quería escribir algo tan malo como para que fuera otra historia sobre el interés unilateral de Wolfram hacia Yuuri -me da en una vena sensible-. Así que tuve que ir sobre la marcha, adaptando la idea original en algo mucho que para mí sonaba más correcto. 

En lo que a mí respecta, en un universo como el que planteo, Wolfram no está enamorado de Yuuri desde la primera vez. Sin embargo, decide quedarse con él porque es lo mejor para el rey -recordando que empieza a verlo como uno precisamente porque lo derrotó en el duelo-. Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos mutarían desde el mínimo interés romántico a un "quizá debería darle una oportunidad" para terminar en un "Lo quiero, pero no quiero hacer esto por eso". Una cosa por el estilo. También me gustó jugar mucho con la idea de que aunque Wolf es joven para sus estándares mazoku (supuestamente, porque igual la mayoría de edad es a los 16, y desde ahí como que es medio libre la interpretación), entre más aprendo de él más me parece que está bastante centrado. Gwendal lo dice alguna vez, que le agrada que sea capaz de autoevaluarse tan honestamente.

Por eso llegué a la duda definitiva, y he aquí la **situación.**

**Wolfram está enamorado de Yuuri. Realmente está seguro de que lo ama. Y lo ama bastante... Pero, ¿es un amor suficientemente grande como para entregarse de la manera en que Shin Makoku demanda?**

Como dije, las tradiciones super arcaicas que me pensé son crueles. Mucho. Me sentí muy culpable al idearlo. "Un hombre cuyo solo propósito de vida es gestar cuantos hijos desee el esposo" Era ridículo para mí pensar que con un pensamiento como ese Wolfram tuviera la libertad de seguir siendo él mismo. Lo menciona clarísimo en el segundo capítulo, pero se censura para decirlo: _Menos riesgoso, y no necesariamente mortal_. Los compañeros pueden tener hijos, sí, pero, ¿cuál es realmente el costo? ¿Entregar todo lo que es, representa y desea? Su vida entera, básicamente. ¿Wolfram estaría dispuesto a pagar ese precio?

_Si esta fuese una historia donde él estuviese con Yuuri solo porque es su soldado más cercano, seguramente no habría sufrido tanto tratando de justificar toda esta idea en esta misma nota._

_Por amor_. **Ese es el problema.**

Wolfram no quiere hacerlo precisamente porque está enamorado de Yuuri. Está tan enamorado que la idea de convertirse en otra persona con tal de estar a su lado le resulta inaceptable, porque si Yuuri quisiera más esa versión de él no podría soportarlo. Y la mejor manera de esconder que es porque quiere ser amado sinceramente es diciendo que se ama demasiado como para renunciar a su título como soldado, príncipe u hombre en general. No sé si podré narrar alguna vez algo como esto sin que sea estúpidamente ridículo, pero esa es la idea. Pienso que lo más difícil en una situación como la suya sería darse cuenta de que el hombre que ama, ama a su vez a la versión más repulsiva que se ha imaginado de sí mismo. 

De nuevo, si para él Yuuri no fuera así de importante, todo este rollo sería súper sencillo. 

 _"Ser lo que deba ser para ser de utilidad para el rey"_ Solo puedo aceptar un comentario como ese si él no lo amara para nada, no en plan romántico al menos. Que ame a su nación tanto como para ser lo que caiga es creíble, que ame a Yuuri tanto como para cambiar su forma de ser al 100% es lo que no creo.

Siento que me estoy picando demasiado, pero igual podría seguir por un buen rato. Lamento que esta nota sea tan larga, pero quería sacarlo. Me apasiona mucho esta historia, así que es bastante normal que no pueda parar de escribir ahorita JAJAJA.

Más que ser Wolfram el que deba apegarse a esos estándares de " _Tu deber para con él es..._ ", aquí Yuuri tendrá que aprender lo que significa ser el compañero de otro hombre en Shin Makoku, y entenderá por fin lo que pesaba para el rubio el que tuviera que casarse con él aunque, en un principio, ninguno de los dos quisiera hacerlo. Aquí es donde voy a irme rudo contra qué tanto se quieren realmente, y que Yuuri pueda ver lo mucho que Wolfram ha hecho por él desde el primer momento.

 **CABE ACLARAR** , esta es una historia feliz. El tema es serio de alguna manera, pero esto es un fanfic pensado para ser feliz. Sí, hago muchos corajes escribiéndolo, sí, hay escenas que me hacen querer dejarlo botado, y sí, hay veces en que parece que intento joderlo todo, pero definitivamente, **DEFINITIVAMENTE** esto es un **FANFIC ROMÁNTICO DE UNA PAREJA QUE TANTO LO NECESITA**. En este contexto, no quiero escatimar en momentos bobos, bonitos, cursis ni tiernos, porque hace falta. Si luego hay escenas que parecieran lo contrario, es solo por agregarle sabor al asunto. _**YUURI ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE WOLFRAM**_. Y Wolfram de él. Punto.

Me disculpo por la probable buena cantidad de OOC que pudiera llegar a escaparse. Y que de pronto no se sepa si estoy va a acorde al anime, manga o novela. Como dije, lo empecé cuando tenía rato sin ver nada, y estoy escribiéndolo a la vez que terminé el manga para seguir ahora con la novela. Habrá guiños hacia todas direcciones.

> _Es un fanfic, no esperen tanto sobre que sea exacto sobre nada más que el hecho de que es una historia sobre KKM!, donde WolfYuu es protagonista._

Y luego de tan tremendo pergamino, les agradezco muchísimo que se tomaran un momento de su vida para leer toda este meollo mental que tenía. No tienen una idea. Agradezco la atención, y por fin les digo~

 

> _**¡Espero disfruten la lectura!** _

 


	2. Capítulo 01

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

  
El tiempo era completamente relativo cuando se trataba de viajar entre los mundos. La Tierra y Shin Makoku tenían un modo particular de pasar los días, semanas, meses y años. Lo que fueron apenas 3 años para Yuuri, para Wolfram formaban casi 6 años. No era como si alguien se animase a comentar aquello a su Majestad, por supuesto. Greta tampoco había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo, pues, pese a ser humana, en su mundo el tiempo continuaba siendo eso... Relativo. Lo que para el rubio príncipe fue una eternidad esperando, para Yuuri fueron apenas momentos entre la escuela y los amigos.  
   
En ese tiempo, Lord Bielefeld razonó incansablemente su comportamiento para con su prometido, el rey de Shin Makoku. Y para total sorpresa de éste, a su regreso, decidió dar marcha atrás en muchos aspectos de su relación. Comenzó de golpe al informarle que no compartirían más el lecho, dado que no hablaba bien de su relación. Yuuri no quiso quejarse por ello aunque la decepción se notó en sus ojos al momento de oírlo. El tiempo lejos de su rubio le provocó extrañar incluso los pequeños gestos que en un primer momento le resultaban desesperantes. Y uno de ellos era saber que cada noche estaría ahí con él durmiendo.

   
Otro gran cambio fue la distancia que se formó entre ellos. Wolfram comenzó a dedicar más tiempo a sus entrenamientos y a la educación de su hija, que a mantenerse escoltando de manera tan recelosa a su futuro esposo. Para sorpresa del moreno, Wolfram cedió con sus hermanos, poniéndolo al cuidado de ambos. Yuuri sabía de antemano que su prometido confiaba en ellos... Pero nunca se había esperado el tremendo sentimiento de tristeza que le embargó cuando supo que no estaría más bajo su manto. Era problemático a veces, otras tantas no daba su brazo a torcer, Gwendal incluso podía culparlo de irrazonable, pero era quien más se preocupaba por él. Yuuri no se atrevió a pedir que le acompañara a ningún sitio luego de ello, demasiado avergonzado al saber que anhelaba precisamente eso, ser escoltado por el celoso príncipe. Y dejó las cosas ser.  
   
Para rematar con todo lo anterior, Shibuya Yuuri comenzaba a perder demasiado tiempo tratando de buscar explicaciones que antes no había necesitado. O pensado siquiera en buscar.  
   
Comenzó una buena noche en que su hija se quedó a dormir junto a él en su cuarto, una de las tantas noches en la que la cama le resultaba demasiado grande sin la presencia del otro; Greta se había quedado dormida luego de un rato largo en donde platicaban de temas diversos...  
   
Yuuri se quedó vigilando por largo tiempo descanso de su pequeña, hasta que su mirada, sin querer, se topó con el enorme armario de la habitación. Pocas prendas de Wolfram permanecían dentro de éste. Él solo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba delante de la puerta de una habitación ajena a la suya cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien al otro lado.  
   
En sus manos, traía una de las chaquetas militares de su prometido. Recordó vagamente que Gunter y Gwendal le hablaron sobre un evento que tendría lugar próximamente, donde Wolfram debería asistir vistiendo de manera impecable la gran cantidad de medallas que poseía por sus distintas habilidades. Quizá no tan reconocido como sus hermanos, quienes por décadas le ganaban en esas artes, pero si bastante reconocido por sus propias capacidades.  
   
—¿Yuuri? —inquirió curioso el rubio, al momento de observarle delante suyo luego de abrir la puerta.  
   
El ceño fruncido se había desvanecido al reconocer a su futuro esposo delante de él. Yuuri, por su parte, tardó un poco más en reorganizar sus pensamientos. Estaba por excusarse por la molestia a esas horas de la noche, cuando se permitió observar bien al hombre que estaba frente suyo.  
   
Wolfram se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, a la espera de sus palabras, con el cabello desordenado. Seguramente había estado ya acostado en la cama cuando él llegó a importunarlo. No fue esto lo que provocó mutismo en el rey, ni la expresión de confusión de su rostro.  
   
—¿Dónde está tu camisón?—cuestionó con una voz que sonó más contrariada de lo que habría esperado, el tono sonó incluso acusador  
   
La chaqueta que continuaba en manos del menor quedó totalmente olvidada llegados a ese punto.  
   
Los ojos negros habían recorrido el cuerpo ajeno con avidez al percatarse de la ausencia de la prenda. O de cualquier otra que cubriese el blanco pecho. Salvo en pocas ocasiones —y no es que las hubiese contado realmente, pero no eran más de 10—, Yuuri no había visto al otro con el torso desnudo. Por sus propias inseguridades, siempre se negaba a ir con él a baños públicos. Hecho que hacía enojar al mayor, dado que era bien sabido que incluso Yozak gozaba de esa clase de salidas a su lado.  
   
—Me siento más cómodo durmiendo así —respondió Wolfram extrañado, parecía incluso confundido por la repentina pregunta del otro, obviando completamente el tono demandante— Odio usar esas cosas... —agregó, luego de un silencio.  
   
Yuuri permaneció callado, siendo presa de la profunda sorpresa que provocó la revelación. ¿Wolfram odiaba usar camisones para dormir? Eso debía ser una broma. Desde que lo conoció no recordaba ni una noche que no lo viera con ellos...  
   
Su rostro debió de mostrar lo que pensaba, pues su prometido soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a decir...  
   
—El idiota de Gunter pensó que te sentirías más cómodo conmigo si me vestía de esa manera... Mi hermano no hizo nada por desmentirlo, así que asumí que era algo real. Pero ese no fue el caso, ¿no es así?.  
   
—Si no te sentías cómodo usándolas, ¿cuál era el punto de hacerlo? Podías dormir como prefirieras... —intentó decir Yuuri, extrañado  
   
No quería indagar más en cómo Gunter tomó esa resolución, o por qué la opinión de Gwendal al respecto convenció al rubio.  
   
Escuchó una especie de bufido por parte del otro, obligándolo a alzar ligeramente la vista. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando desvió la mirada del marcado abdomen del rubio para concentrarse en el suelo.  
   
—Yuuri, casi perdiste la cabeza cuando me viste desnudo la primera vez... No podía simplemente meterme a la cama sin ropa.  
   
—¿¡Duermes desnudo!?—casi gritó, asombrado, aunque no sabía realmente si debía sorprenderle.  
   
Wolfram siempre se quejaba del calor que le provocaba dormir en su habitación. Siempre lo atribuyó a todo menos el condenado camisón que, dicho sea de paso, se veía de todo menos cómodo.  
   
La sonrisa que se forma en los labios del mayor le parece la cosa más bonita que ha visto en días, y el sonrojo que le provoca no sabe si debe atribuirlo a eso, a su parcial desnudez, o la vívida imagen que tiene de él en su lecho, esperándolo para descansar.  
   
—Enclenque, aunque me da gusto hablar contigo... No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para interrogarme sobre cosas que deberías saber...  
   
Yuuri se sintió avergonzado. Claro, debería conocerlo mejor. Era su futuro esposo después de todo.  
   
—No tenía idea de que odiabas usar esa cosa —murmuró, a modo de disculpa, apartando la mirada.  
   
No podía ponerlo de otra manera. Excusarse por orillarlo a vestir de esa manera sonaba estúpido de cualquier otra forma en que lo pensara.  
   
Escuchó al otro removerse en su sitio, antes de sentir una mano tibia posarse en su nuca, acariciando su oreja, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos.  
   
Sus ojos buscaron las esmeraldas del otro de manera instintiva. No había más que una extraña calma en éstos, unida a lo que parecía culpa. O quizá fuese mejor llamarlo frustración.  
   
—Cambié muchas cosas por ti, Yuuri... Y lo sigo haciendo —declaró, sereno.  
   
Segundos después, los dedos del mayor delinearon la quijada del rey, hasta alcanzar los labios, que se estremecieron bajo su tacto.  
   
—No voy a volver a apresurarte a aceptar nuestro compromiso. Hablé con mis hermanos... Estuvimos de acuerdo en que eres demasiado joven incluso para ser un humano adulto en tu mundo.  
   
Shibuya intentó sonreír.  
   
—No soy tan joven allí...  
   
Wolfram le miró con un sentimiento que el menor no supo descifrar. Como si estuviese meditando sus palabras.  
   
—Eres un niño para mí —respondió, luego apartó su mano sin prisa, observando la prenda que continuaba en manos del otro— ¿Traías eso para mí?  
   
El Maou pareció confundido unos segundos, antes se asentir.  
   
—Gwendal dijo que irías a ese evento, y que necesitarías las medallas... Pensé que te haría falta.  
   
—Creo que tengo suficientes en la que pretendo llevar —confesó, divertido.  
   
Incontables reconocimientos estaban ya incrustados en sus prendas. No eran tantos como se esperaba de él, pero la realidad era que no quiso ir a la habitación del otro a buscar los que faltaban. Le daba la sensación de que invadir su espacio luego de haberse apartado traería más problemas.  
   
Esta vez, Yuuri pudo reír más fácilmente, para sorpresa del otro, que solo sonreía al verlo tan alegre.  
   
—¿Eres el mismo chico que me dijo que el esposo del rey debía ser el mejor en todo?  
   
Wolfram se sonrojó levemente, casi preguntándose si Yuuri había sido capaz de adivinar la línea de sus pensamientos segundos antes.  
   
—Idiota, intentaba impresionarte.  
   
Yuuri sonrió sinceramente, y se pasó una mano por la nuca antes de confesar:  
   
—Tu siempre has sido impresionante, Wolfram.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
El saber que Wolfram había estado actuando de manera distinta a su alredor por tanto tiempo fue un hecho que descolocó al Maou por varios días. Se atrevió incluso a cuestionar a sus más cercanos, encontrándose primero contra paredes firmes, como lo eran Conrad y Gunter, sorprendentemente. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar palabra sobre el rubio príncipe, y no fue sino hasta que habló con Gwendal que comprendió mejor qué tipo de cambios realizó su prometido para intentar complacerlo.  
   
—No es inusual contraer matrimonio con un hombre —dijo, serio como siempre, mientras continuaba rellenando documentos sobre su escritorio— Sin embargo, con nosotros, los hijos de la reina.... Se esperaba que nos uniéramos a doncellas de alta cuna, como su ex prometida, Elizabeth.  
   
La sola mención de aquella mujer le causó malestar.  
   
—Se espera que la sangre real se mantenga por generaciones, por eso educarnos como caballeros era lo ideal.  
   
Yuuri sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo.  
   
—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Gwendal? ¿Por qué la educación tendría que ser distinta?  
   
El mayor levantó la vista de sus papeles, y le miró por un instante, preguntándose si realmente estaba cuestionándole aquello. Un solo choque con sus ojos y vio la verdadera duda en ellos. Tuvo que recordarse que en la Tierra las tradiciones eran totalmente distintas. Por su pareja supo que incluso la relación entre dos hombres continuaba siendo un tema complicado, por lo tanto asumió que la diferencia que se daba en Shin Makoku con respecto al entrenamiento para ellos era igualmente diferente. Suspiró para sus adentros. Se puso de pie, y con una seña le pidió seguirlo. Yuuri así lo hizo. Se acercaron hasta los grandes ventanales que daban hacia los jardines, desde su posición, podían observar a Gunter yendo de un lado a otro dando órdenes. El dichoso evento de Wolfram se llevaría acabo allí mismo, en el Castillo. La guardia real mostraría sus respetos a su majestad.  
   
—Cuando miras a mi esposo... —comenzó a decir Gwendal, tranquilo— ¿Piensas que es como Conrad o yo?  
   
El menor frunció el ceño, casi ofendido. No comprendiendo si Gwendal realmente estaba intentando menospreciar al otro o no.  
   
—Es tan fuerte como ustedes... Incluso más de vez en cuando —respondió, receloso, mirándolo acusadoramente  
   
Gwendal ahora sí suspiró de manera audible.  
   
—No se trata de fuerza, majestad... Míralo atentamente... ¿Es Gunter como Conrad? ¿Actúa como yo?  
   
A Yuuri le tomó un par de minutos más comenzar a ver hacia dónde se dirigía todo el asunto. Claro que era consciente de que eran distintos. Absurdamente diferentes. Fue especialmente consciente de ese hecho desde la primera vez que habló con él, el día que llegó a ese mundo. Comparándolo ahora mismo con ellos... Sí, era cierto. Gunter era ajeno a ese tipo de actuar. Algo en toda su persona estaba en una sintonía totalmente distinta a la que Conrad o Gwendal tenían. Ese mismo hecho le provocó problemas incontables ocasiones, donde desconocía cómo actuar alrededor de todos ellos.  
   
—No... Él no es... ¿A Gunter...? —quiso preguntar, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. No estaba seguro tampoco de qué deseaba preguntar exactamente.  
   
—Lo educaron para casarse con un varón... A mi hermano no —explicó Gwendal, regresando a su trabajo, pronto otro papel se mostraba delante suyo, captando su atención— Wolfram esperaba casarse con una dama, no otro hombre... Especialmente no con el rey —resumió, no queriendo meterse más de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Wolfram seguramente estaría bastante molesto si se enteraba de que estaba hablando de ello con su prometido, de entre todas las personas.  
   
De alguna manera, aquello le hizo sentir insultado.  
   
—¿Tiene eso algo de malo?—contestó Shibuya, con cierta rudeza.  
  
En el momento en que ocurrió él era un completo inepto en cuanto a las costumbres de allí... Pero no por ello podía decir que estuviese enfadado con su compromiso. Quería a Wolfram. Había aprendido a hacerlo. Más aún, había aprendido a aceptar que lo hizo casi desde el primer momento. ¿Era realmente tan malo que el rubio fuese a casarse con él, de entre todos los demonios del reino?  
   
Gwendal dejó de lado la pluma con la que escribía, haciendo que el otro se tensara en su sitio. Su tono había sido seco, probablemente más rudo de lo que debería. Y Gwendal seguramente no dejaría pasar aquella falta de respeto, ni siquiera si era por parte del rey.  
   
—Mi hermano está obligado a someterse a los estándares que nos rigen...Y su deber como su prometido es obedecerle a usted. Ser dócil con usted... Olvidarse de su orgullo por usted.  
   
Yuuri frunció el ceño.  
   
—Yo nunca le pediría algo así, y lo sabes —replicó dolido el menor, pero sonó más molesto que triste.  
   
Gwendal le dedicó una mirada fría, que le hizo sentir tremendamente intimidado. Bajó la mirada por reflejo. Aquel hombre imponía cuando era ese su deseo.  
   
—No necesitate pedirlo, Yuuri... Lo aceptaste... Ese es el problema —gruñó Gwendal, olvidándose de las formalidades— Y el que no sepas lo que te corresponde hacer solo le trae más vergüenza. Incluso si está dispuesto a hacer lo que debe hacer, él no está preparado para dejar todo de lado para ajustarse a la sociedad en la que vivimos.  
   
El menor ahogó un suspiro, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y sintió deseos de jalar su cabello en un intento de calmarse.  
   
—¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Resignarme a arruinarnos a ambos? ... Incluso con todas las lecciones de Gunter, siento que no aprendo nada de lo que es realmente importante. ¿De qué me sirve aprender sobre cómo tratar al rey de otro continente si no puedo siquiera convivir con Wolfram adecuadamente?  
  
Gwendal no respondió. No queriendo admitir que aquella expresión el otro le descolocaba. Si bien el Maou nunca le faltó el respeto a su hermano de manera consciente, Voltaire no se esperaba que tuviese la suficiente consideración como para interesarse más de lo necesario.  
   
  
—¿Cuándo planeaban decirme que solo estoy deshonrando a mi prometido? ¿Hasta la boda?  
   
Los ojos de Gwendal se abrieron momentáneamente por la sorpresa, Yuuri ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que el mayor carraspeó ligeramente.  
   
—Majestad... Usted realmente.... —comenzó, serio, intentando ocultar la sorpresa de su voz — ¿Realmente desea casarse con mi hermano?  
   
El menor levantó la vista, encontrándose con la pesada mirada del mayor. Se sintió enrojecer sin remedio. Bajó la mirada antes de llenarse de valor para volver a enfrentarlo, con el ceño fruncido, y la ofensa escrita en su rostro.  
   
—Por supuesto que quiero casarme con él... Sé que soy un imbécil, pero no mantendría un compromiso por 3 años de viaje si no tuviera intención de casarme...  
   
Gwendal quiso decirle que el tiempo era algo más que eso, pero los toques de la puerta lo impidieron. Intentó ignorar el orgullo que se instaló en su pecho ante la seguridad del joven monarca. Se puso de pie, y camino hasta él. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.  
   
—Debe de hablar con él... Nuestras tradiciones demandan cortejos prematrimoniales, incluso en situaciones extraordinarias como la suya. Si desconoce el proceder debería darle oportunidad a mi hermano...   
  
Definitivamente el rubio tendría deseos de arrancarle la cabeza en el segundo en que supiera que había hablado demás. Yuuri no parecía totalmente convencido, quizá aún inseguro de actuar. Gwendal continuó:  
  
—Se preparó mucho tiempo para cortejar a su futura esposa, para mantenerla contenta. Quizá esa sea la razón por la cual aceptó tan fácilmente hacer lo necesario por hacerlo feliz.  
   
Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse más, pues los insistentes golpes en la puerta continuaron hasta que ambos se dirigieron a esta, el menor listo para salir. Tenía la sensación de que, incluso cuando podrían seguir por horas, esa conversación no le daría ya más respuestas.   
   
La inconfundible voz de Conrad sonó desde fuera.  
   
—No seas terco, Yozak —decía, provocando que Gwendal alzara un ceja al oírlo— No puedes amanecer un día y venir aquí sin siquiera escucharme...  
   
—Te esperé suficiente tiempo, Conrad. No es la primera vez que lo discutimos... —replicó el pelirojo, irritado, golpeando la puerta de nuevo — ¡Gwendal! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!—demandó, con insistencia  
   
El mayor sintió que una vena saltaba en su frente. Primero su cuñado más joven... Y ahora ese hombre... ¿Por qué sospechaba que no sería bueno?  
   
No alcanzó a abrir la puerta, pues Shibuya fue quien se encargó de hacerlo, mirando al par fuera con verdadera curiosidad.  
   
—¡Majestad!—exclamó sorprendido su padrino, mientras a su lado, Yozak solo miraba al mayor con una seguridad imposible  
   
—Yozak... —advirtió Gwendal, sospechando que el comentario que venía no le haría bien  
   
—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—murmuró confundido Yuuri, mientras Conrad se sonrojaba, intentando buscar una explicación para toda la escena  
   
—Vengo a pedir la mano de tu hermano, Gwendal —declaró Yozak fríamente, y luego tomó la mano del nombrado, que miró con terror a su ahijado  
   
Nunca había tenido oportunidad de contarle siquiera...  
   
—¿Su mano? ¿Te interesó siquiera nuestra opinión cuando lo sedujiste en primer lugar? —respondió el mayor molesto  
  
No era como si desaprobara la relación de su hermano menor. La realidad era otra. Si Conrad decidía pasar su vida al lado de otro hombre, Gwendal no podía pensar en mejor opción que Yozak. Nadie más merecía siquiera soñar con el castaño.   
   
El Maou miraba la escena casi como si estuviese viendo todo de manera astral a metros de distancia, sin poder creerlo. ¿Conrad y Yozak? Verdaderamente era algo que no esperaba... Aunque, honestamente, tampoco creyó que Gwendal y Gunter estuviesen casados desde que los conoció —se enteró años después, y solamente porque se los cruzó mientras celebraban su 10° aniversario—.

  
—Realmente fueron tres largos años... —musitó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta  
  
Él sabía, y estaba completamente seguro de ello, que antes de partir, Conrad estaba aun unido al recuerdo de Julia. Tanto así que cuando Yuuri le sugirió volver a enamorarse él confesó que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiese ocupar sus pensamientos de esa manera... Le dio gusto saber que Yozak había logrado hacerlo.  
  
—¿¡Ah!?—exclamó el pelinaraja confundido, mirando por primera vez al menor— ¿Tres años? Majestad, creo que tanto viaje lo dejó confundido...  
  
—Yozak... —intentó callarlo su ahora prometido  
  
El cómo habían llegado siquiera a aquella conversación, o porqué había insistido tanto en hablar con su hermano para pedir su bendición quedó olvidado. Yuuri no debía saber que abandonó el reino por más tiempo del que estaba pensando... Había prometido que él nunca...  
  
—Usted estuvo fuera de Shin Makoku por 6 años —dijo Yozak, ignorando olímpicamente al castaño.  
  
Luego todo fue un completo silencio. Conrad deseó palmearse el rostro en clara muestra de resignación, mientras Gwendal fruncía el ceño. Ya había aceptado que en algunas horas, con suerte al amanecer siguiente, Wolfram iría a su oficina a despotricar en contra del trío. Se hizo la nota mental de pedirle a su esposo un té para la noche.  
  
—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo responder Yuuri, intentando convencerse de que había escuchado mal, sonrió forzadamente— Estás bromeando, ¿no?   
  
Yozak se mostró especialmente serio, como si hubiese recordado algo que le provocaba malestar. Y así lo demostró cuando dijo:  
  
—Me tomó tres años convencer a Conrad de darme la oportunidad de...  
  
El pelinaranja no pudo terminar, pues un muy sonrojado castaño le cubría el rostro con ambas manos, mientras el humo casi parecía escapar por sus oídos.  
  
—Él no necesita saber eso—gruñó, avergonzado.  
   
La discusión que se desató entre la pareja no hizo más que irritar al hermano mayor, quien se llevó una mano a la frente. A su lado, Yuuri continuaba sintiendo como su mente se iba perdiendo en pensamientos diversos, además de identificar la culpa creciendo en su pecho... Estaban tan distraídos cada uno en sus propios asuntos que ignoraron totalmente el par de pasos que indicaban que alguien se acercaba.  
  
—¿Es cierto?—inquirió Yuuri finalmente, hacia Gwendal, quien parecía ser el único que no quería hablar ya más, el mayor permaneció callado como esperaba— Conrad, ¿es verdad?—cuestionó esta vez hacia su padrino, quien soltaba poco a poco a su pareja.  
  
El castaño no quería responder.  
  
—¿Abandoné todo por 6 años? ¿¡Me fui por 6 años!? —casi gritó, y no sabía si el enfado que comenzaba a sentir era hacia ellos o hacia sí mismo.  
  
Les miró con la ofensa escrita en el rostro, sin poder creer el peso del secreto que habían guardado. En ese momento ya no le sorprendió que Wolfram hubiese sido tan seco al recibirlo... Ni que no le mirara como antes.  
  
Sintió algo pesado instalándose en su pecho, bajó la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a arder. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué le causaba malestar?   
   
—¿Yo lo dejé solo tanto tiempo?—murmuró, para sorpresa de los otros— ¿Lo abandoné?  
  
—Espera, Wolfram... —dijo Conrad, preocupado, intentado dar un paso para detener a su hermano, cuando éste se acercaba al moreno joven, su prometido lo detuvo a tiempo.  
   
Lo que sea que pasara ahora era solo problema de la pareja real después de todo.  
  
   
  
   
  
  
   
  
 


	3. Capítulo 02

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

 

El escuchar su nombre hizo que Yuuri levantara la mirada, su padrino miraba tras él casi con miedo, y, por consiguiente, Yuuri se giró hasta dar de lleno con dos orbes verdes, que le miraban atento. El menor no pudo decir nada cuando sintió los brazos del rubio a su alrededor. Se abrazó a él de manera instintiva, mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas que estuvo tentado a soltar.

—No cuenta como abandono, porque sabía que te irías... —dijo Wolfram, sorprendiéndolo.

Su voz sonó particularmente dulce, como si intentara consolarlo. Aquello le hizo sentir más culpable todavía. ¿Por qué sentía como si él estuviese por disculparse? La culpa no era suya...

A su alrededor, Gunter miraba la escena con una mezcla de cariño y culpa. Quizá debió contarle ese pequeño detalle a su majestad desde el primer momento... Pero las órdenes de su rey habían sido claras. Discretamente, los cuatro hombres despejaron el sitio, dejando al par solo. A regañadientes, el pelilila tenía que interceder por su adorado cuñado ante su esposo, que no parecía muy dispuesto a entregarlo a su —aun no aceptado por él— prometido.

—Lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo... —murmuró el moreno, cuando estaban ya solos, él continuaba entre los brazos del otro.

Wolfram quiso soltar un suspiro. Realmente habría deseado que aquella conversación no hubiese sido necesaria.

—Querías ir a casa.... Lo comprendo, Yuuri. —replica, sereno.

Conocía a su prometido, y sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de buscar culpables. Yuuri no necesitaba que él lo culpara por haber tomado más tiempo del que habían planeado, muchísimo más del que a Wolfram le sonaba aceptable.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estoy arruinando tu honor? —preguntó Yuuri, pasados unos minutos, apartándose lentamente de su lado.

Los brazos del otro no le soltaron sino hasta que se repitió lo que acababa de preguntarle.

—¿Mi honor?—repitió, sin entender

El Maou pasó una mano por sus ojos, llevándose los restos de las apenas perceptibles lágrimas que se habían escapado pese a sus duros intentos de evitarlo. Hizo una mueca ligera al decir:

—Te educaron para casarte con una chica... Y yo no lo soy... Por eso tuviste que cambiar cosas de ti... ¿No es así? —intentó explicar a su modo lo que Gwendal le había dicho antes.

El rubio se mostró genuinamente sorprendido al escucharlo, pero pronto un atisbo de enojo pasó por sus ojos. No con su prometido, sino con quien le había revelado aquellos detalles tan íntimos.

—Como tu esposo, mi deber es servirte... —dijo, y su voz evidenció la tensión que todo su cuerpo secundaba.

Nunca esperó tener que pronunciar eso antes de su boda. Sus votos eran incluso más vergonzosos que eso. Amaba a Yuuri, pero declarar algo así era humillante. Él serviría al rey sin dudarlo... Pero de eso a decirlo...

—No tienes que renunciar a tu honor por hacerlo —replicó el rey, intentando sonar suave.

No quería admitir que le provocó malestar el ver la irritación del otro. Realmente había sido ciego... Voluntariamente había ignorado lo que su prometido dejó por él. Lo que hizo y hacía. Lo que le costaba estar a su lado.

—Wolfram... Si tu quisieras romper el compromiso yo... —intentó decir, pero la mano del otro tomando la suya con fuerza lo detuvo

Cuando miró los ojos verdes del otro le sorprendió notar tanto dolor en ellos.

—Yo no quiero anular nuestro compromiso, Yuuri... Eso ya lo sabes—dijo, triste.

—Yo no quiero te humilles por mí... Porque eso es lo que pasa, ¿no es cierto?... Estar conmigo... ¿Es así de vergonzoso? —inquirió, dolido

Wolfram suspiró bajo, apartando la mirada, pero no sus manos.

—No es humillante estar con la persona que amo —dijo, provocándole un sonrojo al menor, uno casi tan intenso como el propio— El problema no es contigo... Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Es la tradición.

—¿Por qué tendrías que cambiar tu forma de ser solo por una estúpida tradición?—gruñó fastidiado el menor, odiando la idea de que el otro no fuera feliz a su lado, soltando las manos que había apretado también segundos antes.

Wolfram no se lo impidió, disminuyendo igualmente el agarre.

—Nos gusta pensar que somos modernos... Pero aquí las cosas siguen siendo de esa manera... —dijo, serio— Al ser el Maou, una de tus obligaciones es tener un heredero.

—Greta... —quiso decir, inseguro

—Sabes que ella no vivirá para cuando llegue tu momento de retirarte —le recordó con dolor el rubio.

Ambos querían a su hija, pero si él quería realmente saber por qué era todo tan complicado, tenía que aceptar la realidad. Incluso si no había leyes que prohibieran que Greta tomara el trono, era demasiado joven ahora... Y una vez que Yuuri quisiera heredarle, ella sería muy mayor, si tenían suerte.

—¿Deberé tener una amante entonces?—cuestionó Yuuri, aterrado, tras pasar unos segundos

La idea no le llamaba para nada. Si ahora mismo le decían que representaba una humillación para Wolfram, ¿no sería el máximo deshonor acostarse con otra?

El rubio pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. A veces eso conseguía tranquilizarlo un poco, pero esa no fue una de esas ocasiones. Olvidaba que aunque había sido educado en varios temas, su futuro esposo desconocía también mucho de la vida en Shin Makoku.

—No tenemos las mismas facilidades que las mujeres, y es algo más riesgoso, aunque no sea mortal... Pero aquí hasta los hombres son capaces de concebir —explicó

" _Solo los hombres que son educados para ello_ " se recordó, sombriamente, con el malestar descubriéndose en su mirada.

" _¿Riesgoso? ¿Mortal?_ " las palabras se repitieron constantemente en la mente del moreno, incapaz de imaginar algo como eso. Nunca habría pensado que un hombre fuese capaz de cultivar una vida dentro de su cuerpo, pero, si era cierto.... No podía imaginarse a sí mismo pidiéndole a Wolfram que hiciera algo como ello.

_"Como tu esposo, mi deber es servirte"_ recordó que dijo, y no supo qué le provocaba más náuseas. Comprender que aquella lealtad no le era indiferente, o saber qué significaba realmente.

—Estoy obligado a darte un heredero...  —declaró con furia el rubio, sin embargo, Yuuri no pudo sentirse atacado por él

_"Incluso si está dispuesto a hacer lo que debe hacer..."_

—Wolfram... —murmuró, sin poder creerlo, al momento en que miró como la frustración se escapaba por sus poros.

_"Él no está preparado para dejar todo de lado para ajustarse a la sociedad en la que vivimos._ "

—Si quiero casarme contigo, tengo que hacerlo.

La pregunta que se formó en su mente escapó por sus labios antes de que fuera consciente de ello. Sus manos habían buscado las del otro, y su mirada suplicaba su calma.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? ¿No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Era estúpido siquiera decirlo. Wolfram lo adoraba. Él lo quería también. Saber que algún día ambos podrían estar unidos de esa manera le alegró... Pero ver tanta pena le hizo recordar duramente que ese no era el futuro que él había deseado. Incluso si Wolfram lo amaba... Pedirle que cambiara todo por él...

No se esperó que Wolfram tomara su rostro entre sus manos, ni que lo besara de aquella manera que, en lugar de demostrar cuánto le quería, le trasmitió las dudas que lo atormentaban.

Cuando el rubio se ocultó en su pecho, y la respiración irregular delató lo delicado de su animo, Yuuri deseó nunca haber preguntado.

—Nunca podré pelear de nuevo—dijo, con voz baja, y continuó pausadamente— Ni entrenar... Ni defenderte... Tendré prohibido cuidarte, y tendré que estar al cuidado de otros guardias... Perderé mi título, y mis condecoraciones.... Dejaré de servirte a ti y al pueblo como soldado...

A cada palabra que el mayor pronunciaba, Yuuri no podía hacer más que horrorizarse cada vez más. ¿Eso era lo que significaba realmente? Para estar a su lado... Él debía renunciar a ser Wolfram von Bielefeld. Renunciaba a ser el orgulloso príncipe. A sí mismo.... ¿Cómo podría Yuuri pedirle algo como eso?

Sus brazos temblorosos buscaron protegerlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le cortó, antes de que pudiera llegar a escuchar su voz quebrarse

No necesitaba hacerlo, no por él.

Lo sintió tensarse rápidamente.

—Yuuri —casi gruñó, asustado, mientras se repetía lo estúpido que había sido al confesar sus miedos. Su prometido era demasiado bueno...

Era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarlo, si eso es lo que pensaba le haría feliz. ¿Cierto?

—Por favor... —quiso decir, pero la voz del otro le detuvo

—Dijiste que uno de nosotros debe hacerlo, ¿no es así? —dijo, serio, Wolfram no contestó, solo sintió como le abrazaba más fuerte— No tienes que hacerlo, Wolfram.... Yo lo haré.

—Enclenque... —murmuró, sorprendido, su voz le rogaba que estuviera bromeando

—Gwendal dijo que fuiste educado para ser un caballero, no creo que termine de entenderlo pero... Si casarte conmigo te hace infeliz por no serlo.... Quiero que seas mi caballero —musitó, con voz temblorosa, las ganas de llorar regresaban con más fuerza—  Quiero estar contigo, Wolfram. Contigo... No con lo que la sociedad espera de ti —afirmó— No quiero que dejes de ser tu... No necesitas hacerlo.

—Pero eres el rey... Tu no puedes... —quiso decir, sin poder creerlo

—Soy el rey—secundó— Y si tengo que utilizar mi título para hacerte feliz, lo haré... Si es lo que quieres... ¿Tu querrías? —preguntó ansioso, mientras se apartaba de él para mirarlo casi con temor

Las manos de su prometido limpiaron las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, le miraba con ternura, y tristeza.

—No sabes de lo que hablas... No puedes decidirlo así como así —dijo, sintiendo su pecho oprimido

Tenía que ser racional. Debía serlo por ambos. El reino entero se pondría de cabeza si sus roles cambiaban de esa manera. Su rey no podía ser débil comparado con el príncipe... Incluso cuando era su enclenque, no podían darse el lujo... Incluso cuando su corazón comenzaba a desearlo fervientemente. Si fuesen otras personas. Si no fuera el mismísimo Maou...

—Gunter puede enseñarme. Lo que necesito saber, lo que debo hacer... Por favor, dame la oportunidad de intentarlo... Tu lo hiciste por mí.

—Eres el rey—repitió, como si con eso explicara todo— Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez haz hecho algo por mí? —cuestionó entonces el moreno, herido— Por mí... Por Yuuri.

Su prometido le miró con pesar, sus palabras habían lastimado su orgullo.

—Todo lo hago por ti —afirmó, con tal seguridad que el rey no tuvo duda alguna.

—Entonces hazlo de nuevo... Por mí —pidió, mirándolo con aquellas orbes nocturas con tremenda intensidad, Wolfram dudó.

—Yuuri...

—Cortéjame. —murmuró el menor, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba poco a poco hasta convertirse en una flama ardiente— Eso es lo que debes hacer...

El rubio suavizó su expresión tras mostrarse sorprendido por apenas segundos. Quizá aún desconocía cómo funcionaban las cosas... Pero no podía decir que no tuviera noción de ellas. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, antes de negar ligeramente, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Cómo negarle algo a aquel hombre?

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —cuestionó, y Yuuri supo que finalmente había cedido, sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy seguro de hacer lo necesario por la persona que amo... —respondió Yuuri, contento.

Cuando Wolfram se acercó lo suficiente de nuevo como para abrazarlo, se sintió un poco decepcionado de que solo lo hiciera para tomar su mano. No fue capaz de replicar nada cuando vio que la llevaba hasta sus labios, antes de depositar un suave beso en el dorso de ésta. Su rostro volvió a teñirse de vergüenza.

—Nuestra dinámica será totalmente distinta ahora... Espero esté consciente de ello, majestad —musitó, divertido.

Le complacía ver que era él el causante de tan hermosa expresión. El Maou no supo cómo responder. Wolfram tuvo un insano deseo por besarlo, incluso había acercado su rostro al contrario para hacerlo, pero se detuvo justo en la comisura de éstos. Cortejarlo... Realmente muchas cosas tenían que cambiar si deseaban unirse del modo en que deseaban.

—Tenemos que informarle a mis hermanos, y a Gunter de nuestra decisión —comentó, apartándose lentamente.

Yuuri le miraba atentamente con aquellos ojos que lograban calmarlo a la vez que atormentaban su mente en las noches de insomnio. Sonrió ante la idea de volver a dormir a su lado... Pero desechó esto casi de inmediato.

—¿Crees que estén bien con esto? —preguntó algo apenado el chico, sospechaba que tendría el apoyo del mayor de los tres hermanos, pero por lo demás...

—No lo sé, Yuuri... Pero ahora mismo vamos a averiguarlo —afirmó, mientras le invitaba a avanzar por los pasillos con dirección a la habitación de uno de sus hermanos.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Conrad no se sentía capaz de lidiar con sus propios problemas de pareja cuando su hermano menor llegó a la habitación. Gwendal y Gunter les habían guiado hasta el cuarto que compartían para poder hablar sobre el tema que Yozak deseaba: su próxima unión.

El castaño no dudaba del apoyo que tenía por parte de su familia, pero todavía sentía algunas dudas con respecto a apresurarse tanto al decidir algo como eso... Incluso cuando Yozak le había amado seguramente desde siempre, unirse así como así le sonaba ilógico.

Cuando Gunter abrió la puerta e invitó a los menores a entrar, Conrad tuvo la sensación de que quizá lo mejor hubiese sido salir corriendo, aprovechando la confusión del momento. Su expresión no demostró su ansiedad.

—Tenemos que hablar con ustedes —informó Wolfram, serio, y luego le dedicó una mirada a su hermano mayor — Especialmente contigo... —musitó con voz dura, visiblemente enfadado

Gwendal simplemente asintió. El pelilila observó el intercambio de miradas con suspicacia, se colocó a un lado de su esposo luego de invitar a los recién llegados a sentarse.

La habitación de ambos hombres era amplia, y contaba con una pequeña antesala lo suficientemente grande como para darles cabida a todos sin que se sintiese demasiado agrupado.

—Hablaste con Yuuri hoy—comenzó el rubio, sin importarle demasiado que el resto se encontrara presente— Recuerdo haberte pedido claramente que te abstuvieras de hacerlo...

El mayor le observó tranquilo.

—Su majestad pidió respuestas, no me prohibiste responder si preguntaba —replicó

Wolfram pareció frustrarse un poco por su respuesta, y fue en ese momento en que Yuuri decidió intervenir. Miró a su consejero con algo de vergüenza, pero se animó a seguir al recordarse que el resto se enteraría tarde o temprano de sus planes.

—Gunter... Gwendal me explicó hoy que cuando un hombre se casa con otro... Uno de ellos es educado de manera diferente... —comenzó, intentando sonar tranquilo

El consejero asintió, poniéndose algo serio. Se preguntó por un momento si existía alguna queja con respecto al rubio que antes hubiese pasado por alto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a educar a otros, pero había hecho lo posible por transmitir sus conocimientos al príncipe —sin demasiado éxito—. La otra pareja presente miraba la escena sin perder detalle, en completo silencio.

—Sé que Wolfram y tu estudiaban sobre eso pero... ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo conmigo?

El silencio que se instaló se sintió mucho más pesado que el que estaba ya cuando recién entraron. Tanto Gwendal como Wolfram sabían ya hacia dónde iba el menor al abrir la boca, por lo que fue claro que eran los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos ante su petición. Conrad por su parte miraba incrédulo a su ahijado, mientras Gunter intentaba recordar cómo respirar. Yozak, a un lado del castaño, se animó a dar un carraspeo, atrayendo su atención.

—Disculpe Majestad, pero... ¿Entiende exactamente lo que está pidiendo?

Yuuri le miró con sus ojos brillando de un modo peculiar, causando un estremecimiento general entre los presentes. Wolfram sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al verlo tan seguro, aunque el sonrojo adornara su rostro.

—Creo que lo hago —admitió— Y preferiría ser yo...

—¿Tú fuiste quien le metió ideas en la cabeza?—cuestionó uno de ellos con voz fría, Yuuri palideció cuando giró el rostro para encontrarse con la seria mirada del consejero, quien miraba ahora hacia su esposo

No pasó desapercibido para nadie la manera en que el cuerpo del peligris se tensó.

—Está en su derecho, no existe ley que lo prohíba.

Gunter soltó un bufido, hecho que sorprendió al Maou. En todo el tiempo en que le había conocido, nunca le observó hacer nada similiar... No mientras mantenía esa expresión tan estoica en el rostro.

—Majestad... —dijo, ahora en tono suave, mirándole como si fuera apenas un crío— No creo que Gwendal le haya explicado realmente lo que está pidiendo...

El rey frunció el ceño.

—Explícamelo entonces, y podré decirte tranquilamente que eso es lo que quiero —respondió, rudamente.

Respetaba a su consejero, quizá más que al propio Gwendal, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase ser juzgado por éste. Él, quien siempre le apoyaba... ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan renuente?

El pelilila miró de reojo a Wolfram, como si demandara alguna explicación. El rubio se encogió de hombros con una mirada por demás tranquila, dándole a entender que podía hablar libremente. Yuuri sabía ya lo más importante, si los pormenores le resultaban intimidantes, Wolfram aceptaría solo su intención de hacerlo.

—Yuuri... —dijo, y fue raro para todos la manera tan tranquila en que pronunció su nombre— Nuestras tradiciones son mucho más primitivas que las de la tierra... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escucharlo?

—¿Wolfram te escuchó también? —respondió, cruzándose de brazos, ante la mirada del mayor

No le gustó la forma en la que miró a su futuro consorte.

—Es distinto... Al ser su futuro compañero...

—No te atrevas a decirlo —advirtió Yuuri, adivinando la forma en la que esa oración terminaría— Wolfram estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo por mí... Y yo quiero hacerlo por él. Habla, Gunter... O buscaré a otro que lo diga.

Pocas veces Shibuya se atrevía a utilizar ese tipo de voz para con sus allegados. La amabilidad siempre había sido buena manera de buscar respuestas, pero ahora mismo era como si fuese la última de sus opciones. Gunter suspiró, mientras Yozak dibujaba una sonrisa ligera.

—Habla ya, cuñado... Que nuestro rey no parece estar para juegos hoy —recomendó, divertido

Yuuri no respondió. Por su parte el pelilila finalmente se armó de paciencia para comenzar a explicarle. Observó a los presentes uno a uno, antes de detener su mirada en el rey, quien esperaba paciente.

—No existe un título para nosotros... Pero llamarnos esposos no es suficiente. Compañeros sería quizá una palabra más adecuada... —comenzó, tranquilo— Contrario a lo que se espera de una esposa, los compañeros tenemos más responsabilidades y expectativas aun mayores... Es arcaico, pero la idea es compensar el hecho de que no somos mujeres. Ser dulces no es suficiente...

>> Los compañeros somos educados desde temprana edad de una manera muy similar a cualquier otro varón... Hasta que cumplimos cierta edad. Se nos prohíbe especializarnos en combate, aunque existen excepciones, como mi persona... Aunque seamos educados para unirnos a otro hombre, no es una obligación. Mi padre guardaba la esperanza de que conociera a una dama importante que deseara casarse conmigo, pero eso no ocurrió nunca...

>>Cuando las primeras relaciones entre dos hombres comenzaron a darse, el Maou de aquel entonces fue quien dispuso de las reglas con respecto a nosotros. Teníamos muchas libertades que, por lo que entiendo, no existen en la tierra... Nos permitió unirnos legalmente, o de maneras más sagradas. Junto con su ayudante, ingeniaron ideas para permitir que dos hombres tuvieran hijos... Pero ese regalo es también la condena de nuestra clase.

>>Como debe de saber ya, la función principal del compañero es otorgarle una familia a su esposo. Proporcionar la misma estabilidad que una mujer traería, en todos los aspectos. Se espera no menos que perfección... Por tanto, cuando un compañero es incapaz de cumplir dicha función, su esposo tiene todo el derecho de disponer de él de la manera que considere prudente... Verá, el Maou que nos dio tanto, no pensó mucho en protegernos... En aquel entonces solo se trataba de parejas enamoradas, imagino que nunca pensó las perversiones que podrían venir en el futuro... Padres como los míos decidieron entrenar a sus hijos para entregarlos a otro hombre solo con el propósito de ganar prestigio, debido a que no había hijas con las cuales negociar.

>>Como compañeros... Al ser esposos nuestro deber es servir a la persona con la cual nos casamos. De la manera que sea necesaria... Los más desgraciados terminan siendo esclavos, al menos en la Capital, he escuchado que la mayoría viven en relaciones felices... Sin embargo, aunque sea una relación basada en amor, las obligaciones son las mismas.

>>Un compañero debe ser siempre elocuente, prudente, debe ser de guardarse sus opiniones. Debe ser distinguido y elegante. Su actuar debe ser grácil. Debe cuidar su apariencia celosamente, y deberá traer honor a su esposo en cualquier área donde decida desarrollarse. Deberá obedecer las órdenes que su esposo dé, y complacerlo de la manera que éste considera apropiadas. Debe ser capaz de satisfacerlo, no solo sentimentalmente, sino también en el ámbito sexual. Deberá ser capaz de sobrellevar un embarazo a término, y entregar a su esposo tantos hijos como él considere prudente. Un compañero debe entregar su vida entera en pro de hacer feliz a su esposo, y aprender a ser feliz haciéndolo... Un compañero se debe a la familia que forme, por lo que debe ser capaz de renunciar a cualquier título... Si es que su esposo así lo dispone. Un compañero debe sacrificarse a sí mismo sin recibir nada a cambio, y estar dispuesto a morir en labor de parto si llegase a tener un embarazo complicado. Finalmente, esa es su única función... Ser quien otorgue un hijo a su esposo....<<

Gunter miró atentamente las reacciones de Yuuri cuando pronunció:

—¿Estaría usted dispuesto a todo eso, Majestad? ¿Estaría dispuesto a renunciar de ese modo sobre su persona?

El Maou se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, antes de asentir con decisión. Pasado un tiempo pudo poner orden a sus ideas antes de decir:

—La primera vez que vine aquí, me vi obligado a renunciar a mi vida en la tierra... Ustedes fueron lo suficientemente amables como para dejarme ir a vivir allá de nuevo, pero advirtieron que volvería porque es lo que debo de hacer... Esta vez no es que deba hacerlo... Sin embargo —dijo, y miró entonces a su prometido— Yo quiero hacerlo... Renunciaría a mi vida en este mismo momento, si es por ti...

Wolfram sintió que el calor se agrupaba en su pecho. Ignoró olímpicamente como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Le causó temor saber lo que Yuuri estaría dispuesto hacer... Pero no por ello dejó de sentirse dichoso.

El moreno le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al notar el pánico en sus ojos. Claro que no deseaba morir ni allí ni nunca, pero si fuera realmente necesario... Para él. Shibuya Yuuri podía morir mil veces si era por él.

Yozak soltó un suspiro bastante audible

—Ustedes realmente son algo especial... —comentó divertido, aunque se notaba los buenos deseos que tenía para ambos.

El Maou sonrió, regresó su vista a su prometido, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlo en el mismo sitio. Cuando giró de nuevo notó a Wolfram arrodillado delante suyo, provocándole un susto.

—¿¡Wolfram!? —exclamó extrañado, el rubio el sonreía dulcemente mientras tomaba sus manos.

Le oyó soltar un suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro entre éstas, Yuuri se sintió sonrojar cuando descubrió las miradas del resto sobre ellos.

—Olvidé mencionar algo más, majestad... —comentó entonces Gunter, y sonaba incluso divertido por ese hecho— Como compañero... Usted y Lord Bielefeld tienen una relación distinta ahora...

Yuuri les miró sin comprender, para su sorpresa, fue Gwendal quien dijo:

—Cuando mi hermano se mudó a su habitación, fue aceptado como un movimiento astuto por parte suyo... Si lo hace de nuevo, será considerado digno de una sanción.

El Maou abrió los ojos como platos, luego miró al rubio, pues sentía cómo su rostro enrojecía a cada segundo bajo su tacto.

—Necesitará su consentimiento constantemente... Antes del matrimonio, cualquier movimiento suyo podría considerarse como que trata de sobrepasarse— explicó Conrad, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Wolfram? —le llamó suavemente el moreno, mientras la vergüenza adornaba su rostro.

El rubio levantó la mirada, jugando aun con las manos entre las suyas. Besó el dorso con cariño.

—Te advertí que esto podía pasar... —comentó, se levantó lentamente, sin alejarse demasiado, y sin ponerse totalmente de pie, aun cerca suyo preguntó— ¿Puedo besarte?

El Maou sintió que el calor se disparaba por todo su pecho, y su rostro se encendía mucho más que antes.

—No necesitas pre... —quiso decir, pero calló abruptamente al sentirlo cerca de su rostro

—Yuuri... ¿Puedo?—cuestionó, y se notaba que necesitaba una respuesta para hacerlo

Sus hermanos tenían toda la razón. Con los papeles invertidos, cualquier cosa que hiciera era como insutarle. Y Wolfram no quería hacer nada como eso, incluso si Yuuri desconocía esa parte.

El menor, completamente sonrojado, solo atinó a asentir lentamente mientras sentía el aliento de su prometido sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos cuando sus bocas se encontraron... Estuvo a punto de intentar acercarse un poco más, para envolver su cuello con sus brazos cuando el rubio se apartó.

Lo miró respirar agitadamente, como si hubiese realizado un gran esfuerzo.

—¿No era demasiado pronto para un primer beso, príncipe? —se burló entonces Yozak, recibiendo una mirada iracunda por parte del rubio, al igual que un codazo por parte de su novio.

Yuuri sintió que había entrado en una dimensión totalmente desconocida cuando abandonaron la habitación del mayor unos minutos después. Wolfram caminaba a su lado con rumbo a su habitación, escoltándolo... No era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, pero era la primera vez en la que era especialmente consciente del hecho. Habían pasado casi toda la tarde encerrados allá, por lo que la luna ya adornaba el cielo nocturno cuando se retiraron.

—Yuuri...

Pronunció su nombre tan suavemente que temió haber alucionado. El nombrado giró hasta mirarlo, estaban ya delante de la puerta de su habitación. Wolfram estaba hospedado unos pasillos más lejos.

—Entiendo que desconocías las costumbres cuando nos comprometimos... —dijo, y le sonrió de un modo bastante encantador cuando continuó— Te ensañaré adecuadamente cómo se hacen las cosas aquí... 

El menor sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba a otro lado. ¿Qué podía responderle? Sintió que Wolfram buscaba su mano nuevamente, con cuidado. El gesto derritió su corazón de un modo que encontraba vergonzoso admitir.

—Vendré a buscarte mañana temprano para desayunar, antes de que empieces a trabajar —informó, y se acercó nuevamente hasta el dorso.

Yuuri tragó grueso antes de atreverse a decir.

—¿Puedes besarme?

Los labios del otro estaban ya sobre su piel, por lo que sintió claramente como se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa al asentir.

El rubio le soltó suavemente, y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Se acercó lentamente, tanto que Yuuri quiso maldecir por lo ansioso que se sintió en ese momento. Cerró los ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, esperando sentir sus labios.

—Lo que sea que mi amado desee —murmuró Wolfram sobre sus labios, haciéndole sonreír antes de ser besado.

Esta vez, lejos de la mirada de ojos indiscretos, Wolfram se permitió profundizar un poco más el contacto, pero se separó pronto de cualquier manera, haciendo que el otro casi suspirara.

—Dulces sueños, Yuuri... —se despidió el príncipe, con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse

—Descansa —murmuró el otro a su vez, viéndolo alejarse, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

¿Ese tipo de gestos eran los que debió tener con él todo ese tiempo? Vaya imbécil había sido entonces... Si hubiese aprovechado mejor ese momento... 

Se sonrojó más al entrar a su habitación... Hubiese deseado que Wolfram pudiera estar allí con él... Y no precisamente durmiendo.

 

 


	4. Capítulo 03

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Shibuya Yuuri no había sospechado el alcance de sus decisiones. Y, como varias ocasiones, se sorprendió por haber subestimado enormemente la respuesta del pueblo que debía gobernar. En su opinión —y debido a su lugar de origen, supuso—, los acuerdos entre él y su futuro esposo no deberían de haber supuesto tal reacción en la gente ajena a su relación pero, nuevamente, fallaba al intentar predecir la opinión popular. Si bien nadie se había proclamado realmente en contra de las decisiones del actual Maou, era evidente que muchas personas no encontraban muy adecuado el cambio de roles entre ambos hombres. Wolfram, por supuesto, le había advertido claramente lo que podría pasar... Y era algo real. Quizá Shin Makoku fuese avanzado con respecto a los derechos —si es que Yuuri podía realmente decir que eran "modernos"—, pero continuaban teniendo prejuicios aun más profundos que los de su mundo natal.

La primera semana luego de que Wolfram y él comunicaran de la decisión a los más cercanos, Yuuri comenzó a experimentar algunos ajustes en sus rutinas del día a día. Gunter, tal y como él le había solicitado, había iniciado los ajustes pertinentes para educarle de la mejor manera posible en los diferentes ámbitos que consideraba necesarios para considerarse un compañero. Honestamente Shibuya no pensó que fuera la gran cosa... Pero aparentemente el que pasara largas tardes junto al pelilila recorriendo los jardines mientras corregía su postura, sus modos de hablar, e incluso le sugería cambios para su aspecto personal, había sido demasiado evidente. Tres chismosas sirvientas miraban las largas charlas que ocultaban el nuevo entrenamiento del Maou, y faltaron solo días hasta que el rumor se escapara de los pasillos a las cocinas, y de allí hasta cada rincón del castillo, filtrándose finalmente hasta abandonar la seguridad de sus dominios.

La confirmación del cambio entre la pareja real ocurrió poco después, cuando el mismo grupo de mujeres comenzara a rondar igualmente al rubio prometido del rey. Yuuri descubrió también por aquellos días qué otras cosas Wolfram había estado postergando por mostrarse al menos mínimamente correcto a su lado.

Como él cuando comenzó a entrenar junto a Conrad, Wolfram despertaba bien entrada la mañana —incluso muchísimo más temprano de lo que él hiciera nunca— y salía a correr por los alrededores del castillo. Regresaba justo a tiempo para unirse a una pequeña carrera junto a sus guardias, e invertía otras horas más en entrenar en batalla y diversos ejercicios físicos que antes habían quedado completamente olvidados.

Era vergonzoso para el moreno admitir que notó aquello hasta más o menos el octavo día, cuando se encontraba encerrado en su oficina leyendo documentos y realizando sus funciones. Se había permitido tomar un pequeño descanso —aprovechándose de la ausencia de Gunter y Gwendal, que comenzaban a vigilarle más de cerca por alguna razón—, y luego de un rato simplemente disfrutando del silencio del lugar pudo oír los pasos ya familiares de la guardia real al trotar por uno de los patios cerca de aquella ala del castillo. No era raro que a veces pudiera ver los distintivos trajes azules pasando por su ventana... Lo inusual fue reconocer una rubia cabellera entre aquellas cabezas. Yuuri casi cae de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de sacar la cabeza por la ventana cerrada. Se hundió en su sitio cuando el objeto de su atención pareció sentir su mirada, y volteó en su dirección. No fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esconderse, lamentablemente. Cerró los ojos cuando se vio agachado lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser visto desde fuera, a la vez que su rostro se ponía rojo. ¿Por qué había tenido que mirarlo de forma tan insistente?. Se preguntaba.

Unos toques en el cristal le hicieron espabilar del susto momentáneo. Tragó grueso antes de alisar un poco su ropa —gesto que venía acompañándolo por culpa de su consejero—, para seguidamente ponerse de pie lentamente y acercarse a los grandes ventanales. Wolfram, desde fuera, le miraba con una sonrisa que parecía resplandecer en su rostro. Sintió paz en su pecho al tiempo en que le regresaba la sonrisa.

—Yuuri, ¿estás solo? —inquirió extrañado su rubia adoración cuando pudo observar el interior del despacho, antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

El moreno le restó importancia.

—Estás entrenando —comentó lo obvio, al no saber qué responder.

Claro que Gunter le había advertido de ese otro inconveniente. A menos que deseara ser considerado un irresponsable, pasar demasiado tiempo a solas podría considerarse descuidado. Incluso si era para continuar con su trabajo... Si uno quería "mantener el honor", nadie debía saber que se encontraba sin compañía... Hasta ese momento Yuuri se recordó que Gunter pocas veces andaba solo, y el ser consciente de ese hecho, por alguna razón, le puso un poco triste. Porque la imagen de su prometido encerrado en su camarote le golpeó con fuerza.

No era que Wolfram no deseara aventurarse a distintos sitios con o sin su compañía... Era que no podía darse el lujo de ir libremente sin él.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente cuando sintió los orbes esmeraldas observándole con particular atención. Wolfram estaba a unos pasos del sobresaliente de los ventanales, y él estaba justo delante, deseando dar un paso más para alcanzarle... No lo pensó mucho, avanzó esa corta distancia, apoyándose sobre el barandal en un gesto despreocupado. La sonrisa del rubio le hizo sonreír de vuelta sin poder evitarlo.

—Finalmente pude reintegrarme al entrenamiento—explicó Wolfram a lo que dijo antes, y se notaba particularmente contento, miró por sobre su hombro, varios de los chicos de la guardia les miraban sin mucha discreción— Creo que están esperando a que pida que laces tu larga cabellera o algo... —musitó bajo, con gesto divertido.

El Maou le contaba cuentos a su hija antes de dormir. Siempre un poco vagos, pues nunca le habían interesado demasiado, pero hacía el intento por ser lo mejor en ello. Wolfram recordaba oírlos en las noches en que la niña se quedaba con ellos en el cuarto. Seguía confundiendo historias con otras, como el propio moreno, pero disfrutaba mucho de ello.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa ante la imagen del recuerdo y la mezcla de ambos en ese cuento, miró de reojo a todos los curiosos que le observaban. Comenzaba a ser consciente de lo mucho que les miraban. Antes, cuando Wolfram andaba tras él, nunca había tomado demasiada importancia a ese hecho... ¿Cuántos comentarios malintencionados habría provocado él al no seguir el protocolo?

—No creo que mi cabello sea lo suficientemente largo, lo lamento... —se excusó, divertido, y extendió su mano hacia el otro— Puedo ayudarte a escalar, si gustas...

En momentos como ese, Yuuri se olvidaba un poco de que debía de ser "recatado y elegante". Una semana era muy poco tiempo como para aprenderlo, y, su propia personalidad le dificultaba las cosas de tanto en tanto.

—No podría pedirte algo como eso—replicó Wolfram, tomando su mano, y Yuuri solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

En su situación actual, sin ser libre de besarlo a gusto, hasta el más mínimo roce era agradecido. El solo tener su mano con la del otro... Nada podía llenarlo de más dicha.

—Si soy incapaz de subir, puedo vivir solo con observarte desde abajo —continuó de manera galante el mayor, y en un gesto que Yuuri ya se esperaba, besó su mano con cariño.

La alejó de su rostro sin llegar a soltarlo. Entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor,  observándolo con devoción.

—No sé si llegue a acostumbrarme a esto... —admitió el chico sonrojado, en apenas un murmullo

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió Lord Bielefeld, interesado—Si no estás...

—No me molesta en absoluto... —se apresuro a decir Yuuri, cuando le soltó sintió un vació en el pecho, luego agregó— No es incómodo ni nada solo...

El Maou llevó su mano a la contraria, y junto ambas sobre su pecho. Intentando apaciguar el ritmo desbocado de los latidos de su corazón. Estaba demasiado contento. ¿Debería decir las cosas justo como las estaba pensando? Imagino que era lo más adecuado. Pasó una mano por su cabello, sin mirarlo.

—No esperaba sentirme tan bien... Contigo haciendo esto...

Wolfram abre los ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos, antes de sentir que sus mejillas se enrojecen rápidamente. Yuuri se encuentra en la misma situación. El rubio da un paso más, con el deseo de escalar para colarse allí, de eliminar la distancia que los separa...

—Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a su entrenamiento, joven príncipe... —comenta una voz serena, a la vez que frena el avance del nombrado con una firme mano sobre el hombro de éste.

Bielefed dibuja un esbozo de mueca en sus labios. Unos minutos más, y habría podido besarlo.

—Majestad, ¿ha terminado ya con el resto de documentos?—cuestiona Gunter ahora hacia el rey, que alza la mirada apenado, negando.

El consejero suspira.

"Vaya para de tortolos" se dice, reteniendo el impulso de cruzarse de brazos antes de negar resignado. Su deber es mantener la cabeza fría en esas situaciones, salvaguardar el buen nombre de su majestad y del consorte. Inicialmente no pensó que sería buena idea... Pero conforme pasaban los días Gunter no podía más que admirarse ante el buen desarrollo de los eventos.

Habían estado equivocados al intentar cambiar tan radicalmente la personalidad de Wolfram... Ahora se daba cuenta.

—Yuuri... —llamó el rubio, suave, el nombrado le miró— Si es posible, me encantaría dar un paseo contigo hoy... Si Gunter lo considera correcto, por supuesto —agregó, pausadamente.

Era un mundo totalmente distinto ahora.

—Su majestad tiene muchos pendientes atrasados... Pero una distracción no debería hacerle daño. ¿Está de acuerdo en pasar la tarde junto al príncipe, majestad? —cuestionó el nombrado, tranquilo.

El Maou no llegaba a entenderlo todavía, aunque intentaba hacerlo. Si bien era rey, y aunque era ya mayor de edad, aun era representado de alguna manera por un guardián. En el caso de los compañeros, era usualmente la cabeza de la familia quien hacía de éste. Como lo había sido Cheri-sama para su prometido... Pero ante la ausencia de su familia, Gwendal prefirió designar a su esposo antes que a sí mismo. No había otro compañero de mayor estatus allí, después de todo, ¿quién mejor para cuidar de la imagen del joven monarca?

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo —respondió el moreno, intentando no sonar demasiado emocionado.

Habían pasado días desde que lograron verse a solas. Continuaban cenando juntos, si coincidían compartían desayunos y almuerzos. Pero siempre con la presencia de alguien más. La idea de que finalmente tuvieran un poco de privacidad...

—En ese caso, Yozak se encargará de escoltarlos —finalizó alegre Gunter, no necesariamente disfrutando de la decepción en los ojos del rey, Wolfram ya se había esperado aquello, por lo que no parecía muy perturbado.

—¡Lord! ¡Lord Bielefeld! ¿Regresará pronto?

Ante los constantes llamados de su tropa, el rubio solo pudo mirar al par con la disculpa escrita en sus facciones. Dio un asentimiento de despedida a Gunter, y luego concentró toda su atención en el menor.

—Pasaré a verte más tarde entonces... Esperaré impaciente por verte —admitió, guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse de regreso a su grupo, que le recibía con cierta alegría.

Gunter le observó alejarse mientras continuaba maravillándose con la escena. Había asumido erróneamente, como todos, que la llegada del rey traería a un hombre completamente varonil. Un caballero de armadura brillante. El máximo especimen del género masculino... ¿Por qué él, siendo un orgulloso compañero, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que su majestad también lo fuera? No era tan descabellado. Gunter a veces no sabía si debía admitir o no que habían hombres que nacían con ese don... Él mismo no sabía si, de haber tenido una educación diferente, se habría enamorado de su esposo. Debe apartar esos pensamientos. Gunter no quiere admitir que, quizá, aun sin haber sido elegido para ello... Él le habría entregado su alma al peligris.

Sí, Shin Makoku no era tan abierto... Incluso él tenía el pensamiento de que nadie nacia programado para enamorarse de otro hombre. Eso quería creer... Eso le habían enseñado. Pero ese tipo de ideas cambiarían. Al menos se haría el intento... Pues el Maou  27 marcaría la historia en ese sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

No había momento en que Shibuya se hubiese arrepentido más en su vida por no prestar más atención a la escuela media. Recordaba perfectamente lo incómodo que se había sentido en sus clases de sexualidad humana, y lo mucho que intentó ignorar la familiaridad con la que ciertas frases se ligaban a él. Se obligó a borrar eso de su mente, y ahora mismo, como rey, deseaba recuperar esos conocimientos.

En la tierra, había dos roles definidos, —no porque el espectro de la sexualidad fuera limitado, sino porque quienes lo estudiaban aun buscaban la explicación a cada uno de ellos—.Solo era aceptado identificarse como hombre o mujer, cualquiera fuera de ellos era cuestionado. Y todo ello se iba ligando a lo que representaban lo masculino y lo femenino.  Cualidad que no era designada realmente por el sexo, pero parecía ser la normativa de su mundo. Hombres masculinos. Mujeres femeninas. Y no se aceptaba algo más.

Yuuri no entendía porque todos parecían encasillarse dentro de lo que "debían hacer". Para él un  hombre no era menos hombre solo por ser femenino. O una mujer menos mujer por ser masculina. Su madre le educó en un punto medio... Quizá más femenino para su gusto — no necesariamente por considerarlo malo, sino porque odiaba ser burlado fuera de casa por ello—, pero en medio al fin y al cabo.

Quizá esto hubiese contribuido en el momento de su repentino compromiso. Por una parte no sintió desagrado de saber que dos hombres podían casarse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Siempre y cuando hubiese amor, él estaba contento... Por otro lado, el recuerdo amargo de una infancia llena de burlas le había hecho mostrarse renuente a la idea. Su madre le había creado de una manera distinta...

"Algún día conocerás una hermosa princesa, Yuu-chan..." le decía, y ante el ceño ligeramente fruncido del menor sonreía de un modo enigmático "O quizá un bello príncipe" continuó, ilusionada, el niño le miraba entonces con curiosidad "Cuando te enamores, Yuu-chan. Solo debes querer mucho a esa persona... ¿De acuerdo? De la misma manera en que te querrá a ti..."

Shibuya creyó con la firme idea de que el amor de su vida podría ser hombre o mujer hasta que llegó a la escuela media. Si consideró que el jardín de infantes y la educación básica fueron complicadas debido a las burlas por como su madre le arreglaba, su primer año de secundaria vino a cambiar toda la idea. Nunca lo habló con nadie antes... Pero cuando el primer día los profesores preguntaron sobre sus visiones del futuro, un ilusionado Yuuri respondió que deseaba conocer a su príncipe. Quizá inconscientemente ya sabía sus preferencias, o solo fuera la idealización de toda la vida. Lo que fuera que provocara la confesión lo enterró profundo en su memoria. La cantidad de malos tratos que recibió luego de ello le convenció de desechar la idea, y olvidó con el paso del tiempo el horrible momento. Yuuri no podía decir en que momento se obligó a seguir la normativa de la tierra.

A él debían gustarle las mujeres. Él debía ser un masculino hombre.

Luego llegó a Shin Makoku. Y un bello príncipe resultaba ser la representación de todos los sueños de su infancia... Y terminó comprometido. Aunque había un deje de ilusión en su semblante, la sola idea de ser maltratado rudamente de nuevo le hizo dar marcha atrás. No quería ser juzgado de nuevo. Él era un chico. Wolfram también lo era. Ellos no debían estar juntos... No debía quererlo. No debían quererse.

"De la manera en que te querrá a ti".

Los tres años en la tierra le hicieron replantearse sus sentimientos. No quería admitirlo, le costó incluso hacerlo. En ese lapso, intentó incluso comenzar a salir con alguna chica... Pero el remordimiento pudo más. Al principio se mintió, alegando que él debía terminar primero su compromiso antes de involucrarse con otra persona. Sabía de antemano que si se enamoraba realmente, Wolfram no pelearía por él... Sin embargo, él continuaba diciéndose que lo mejor era esperar a verlo. Terminar las cosas primero... Luego una tarde esa chica con la que quería intentarlo decidió besarlo. Él casi salió huyendo, completamente aterrado de la revelación que le provocó. No se sintió bien. No sintió nada en realidad. Y no era porque ella no le gustara. Le agradaba pero... No eran los labios de Wolfram.

Estuvo casi una semana encerrado en su habitación luego de ello. Se escondía de su familia incluso. No se atrevía a mirarlos a la cara... Durante algún tiempo, había ocultado sus dudas con respecto a sus preferencias. No le desagradaban las chicas, era incluso capaz de reconocer la belleza en ellas... Pero si bien eso era cierto, él también pasaba tiempo mirando a otras personas. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero solía retrasarse en los vestuarios de la escuela para no toparse con nadie. Temía que se dieran cuenta de que miraba a los chicos más de la cuenta.

A Yuuri le daba miedo admitirlo.

Sus padres, especialmente mamá, siempre se mostraron comprensivos. La castaña parecía incluso decepcionada cuando les platicó que quería invitar a salir a una chica en alguna ocasión, pero no le molestó con ello. Ambos parecían estar bien con lo que fuera que decidiera, y eso estaba bien... Yuuri quizá habría hablado más libremente sobre el tema si no hubiese sido porque su hermano era una historia ajena.

Antes de Shin Makoku, su hermano intentó por todos los medios detener a su madre en muchos sentidos. Era el primero en decirle que vestir de niña era estúpido, pero era también que se lanzaba a los golpes si alguien le molestaba por ello. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia se mostró orgulloso de verlo actuar cada vez de manera más —según sus palabras—, adecuada para un hombre. Le insistía en que consiguiera novia y le recomendaba que se diera prisa, para quitar de una vez y por todas los pensamientos de su progenitora con respecto a una orientación distinta a la normal. Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no le dolió su actuar. Por mucho tiempo guardó algo de recelo con él. Sabía que su hermano solo quería su bien... Pero sus maneras de hacerlo le desagradaban. La persona que más pensó que podría ayudarlo no podía comprenderle.

Entonces un buen día Wolfram se apareció también allí, o su hermano en Shin Makoku. Yuuri ni siquiera podía recordarlo. La experiencia fue traumática, por decir lo menos. Todas sus inseguridades golpearon más fuerte todavía. Su hermano, quien demandaba de él una actitud puramente heterosexual, descubría que se casaría con otro hombre. Sintió un miedo impresionante... Pero Shouri no comentó nada al respecto. No en un primer momento. No en esos días al menos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente dijo:

—Deberías terminar ese compromiso, Yuuri... No es normal.

Casi llora. Estuvo a nada de hacerlo. Había pasado tanto rato ya con el rubio que la idea había dejado de sonarle tan descabellada. Imaginarse durmiendo sin él a su lado era ahora algo tan extraño... El comentario de su hermano fue como un balde de agua fría. Era cierto... Él también lo pensaba. ¿No es así?

—No puedo hacerlo de inmediato —recuerda que respondió, fingiendo tranquilidad, pretendiendo que la sugerencia no había herido su corazón de un modo tan profundo— Por su bien y él mío...

La mentira que hubiese dicho estaba incluso distorsionada en su cabeza. Shouri pareció satisfecho y él no volvió a pensar en ello. Se alejó notablemente de su prometido, pero no anuló nada con éste. No quería hacerlo. No se atrevía. Wolfram era el bello príncipe que había esperado... ¿Y él? ¿Era él quien podría hacerlo feliz? No podía saberlo.

La mañana en que decidió emprender el viaje a la tierra Yuuri continuaba preguntándose sobre ello, y, para su total sorpresa, fue el mismo rubio quien le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. La que había estado esperando. Lo detuvo para abrazarlo un momento antes de que se fuera —no estuvo presente cuando partió, pero pudo interceptarlo en los pasillos fuera de su habitación... No habían dormido juntos la noche anterior—. El Maou intentó ignorar lo deprimente de su semblante, era obvio que poco o nada había descansado. Las ligera marcas bajo sus tristes ojos eran notables. Yuuri no tiene idea qué fue lo que preguntó al verlo.

—Si mi prometido es feliz fuera, yo no puedo detenerlo —recuerda que le respondió, con el orgullo en su postura, pero el cariño escrito en sus ojos, sin nombrar siquiera lo mucho que le dolía su partida. —Hablaremos de esto cuando regreses.

—¿Qué harás si conoces a alguien? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Se sorprendió de sonar tan asustado. Wolfram prefirió ignorarlo. Yuuri prefirió pensar que no lo había notado.

—Yo te quiero a ti, enclenque. Eso no va a cambiar. No puedo enamorarme de otra persona, cuando mi corazón ya está ocupado...

El Maou era consciente del valor que el rubio necesitó para confesarle aquello, y el coraje que requirió para dejarlo luego de ello. Él simplemente se quedó allí, estático en su sitio. Demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Conrad tuvo que ir a buscarle minutos después, para informarle que era hora de irse. No pudo admitirse en ese momento que él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando su hermano se coló en su habitación casi dos semanas luego del desastroso incidente, Yuuri parecía calmado. Solo en apariencia. Estaba sentado en su cama, observando a la nada, mientras una sonrisa triste estaba en bailando en sus labios. La tormenta de inseguridades de sus ojos no parecía detenerse.

—¿Yuuri? —inquirió entonces su hermano con verdadera preocupación

—Hermano... —respondió el menor, con un tinte de resignación en su voz— Creo que estoy enamorado.

.

.

.

.

 

 

¿Cómo se supone que debo lidiar con esto?  ¿Por qué debería siquiera preocuparme? Se preguntaba constantemente el Maou, especialmente al anocher, mientras trabajaba en la lectura de las pocas leyes que Gunter le había facilitado acerca de los derechos y obligaciones de los compañeros. La respuesta  saltaba desde lo profundo de su mente.  "Es por él. Por nosotros"  Yuuri se lamentaba de haber pensado en cualquier momento — no que recordara haberlo hecho—, que todo el movimiento de la comunidad gay era innecesario.

En su mundo existían países donde era incluso una sentencia de muerte declararse abiertamente homosexual, ¿qué decir de otras preferencias? El chico ahogó un quejido de frustración. Tenía tanto trabajo por delante. Si bien no deseaba indagar mucho entre los derechos —que, a su parecer estaban relativamente bien—, si necesitaría bastante ayuda si quería cambiar las obligaciones que les costaban. Casi le causó gracia... En la tierra muchos luchaban por al menos una parte de lo que ellos tenían, pero, ¿pagarían un precio tan alto como ellos? Yuuri quiso apartar esa idea. Casarse era complicado en la tierra, ni qué decir de adoptar... Sin contar con el rechazo de la sociedad. Apretó el puente de su nariz a la vez que cerraba los ojos, intentando mitigar la migraña que comenzaba a darle. "A cada mundo sus propios problemas" pensó, intentando serenarse. Había tanto que hacer. Y aun con la ayuda de Gunter no era suficiente... Si tuviese más gente...

La chispa que se prendió en sus pensamientos le hizo espabilar. Lo sacó de la depresiva aura que le acompañaba y le provocó una sonrisa.  ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Analizó las ideas que se formaron en su mente, claro, claro, era un plan excelente. No quería una guerra, pero debería comenzar a tratarlo todo como una... Y si planeaba luchar no podría hacerlo solo.

"Una comunidad que luche por nuestros derechos para expresarnos libremente. Para amar a quien querramos, del modo en que queramos... ¡Eso es lo que necesitamos!" pensó, seguro, antes de tomar un pergamino cercano, una pluma, y un tintero. Continuaba acostado en su cama, y era todo un caos allí con tantos documentos, pero no se detuvo.

Comenzó a anotar las cosas a como se le iban ocurriendo. Garabatos varios que comprendía inmediatamente. "Consejo" "Expertos" Compañeros" "Equipo" "Ayuda" "Audiciencias"

Finalmente apartó un pergamino nuevo, y comenzó a redactar el borrador de lo que esperaba fuera la clave de todo el movimiento que esperaba realizar en Shin Makoku. No esperaba que esa "guerra" terminara pronto, por lo que al poner el título completó, con una caligrafía temblorosa, evidencia de su estado ansioso...

"De los derechos y obligaciones de los compañeros. Un documento realizado por el Maou 27 Shibuya Yuuri, compañero del Príncipe Consorte Wolfram von Bielefeld"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 04

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

En un principio, Yuuri pensaba que la constante vigilia de sus cuñados y las parejas de éstos eran demasiado. Luego de aquel paseo junto a Wolfram —bajo la atenta mirada de un despreocupado Yozak—, Yuuri poco a poco fue mostrándose menos receloso ante la idea. Su rubio lograba distraerlo siempre, haciéndole olvidar la compañía que iba con ellos en cada oportunidad. El Maou constantemente se consolaba con una sola idea en la cabeza. Era mejor un par de ojos, a todo el castillo cuchicheando alrededor de ambos.

Pronto una semana se transformó en un mes, el siguiente estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Con el permiso de su guardián, Yuuri había conseguido salir cada vez más frecuentemente junto con el otro. Ambos jóvenes aprovechaban el visto bueno del pelinaranja y de vez en cuando se perdían por los jardines para besarse sin reparos, aunque con decencia. Wolfram nunca intentaba llegar algo más lejos que un intenso intercambio entre sus labios, e incluso Yuuri juraría que era el primero en apartarlo cuando se daba cuenta de que él quería dar un paso más allá. A veces le decepcionaba un poco, pero le recompensaba con una sola mirada. Y un murmullo que terminaba con sus inseguridades. Unas que desconocía que tenía.

—Te deseo, Yuuri... Pero no podemos hacer esto ahora.—le recordaba con voz tranquila, contraria a la ansiedad que sentía el menor en sus dedos al notarlo acariciar su rostro, o sus costados.

¿Desde cuando le había comenzado a preocupar no ser del interés del otro? ¡Ya habían confesado sus sentimientos antes! O lo más cercano a ello... ¿Entonces por qué? Negó ligeramente, la imagen de esas tardes a su lado le revolvía las entrañas. El trabajo continuaba consumiendo gran cantidad de su tiempo, luego invertía más en sus propios planes, dedicaba también tardes a disfrutar lo que restaba de la infancia de su hija. Agradecía que los años apenas aparecieran en su semblante... A los 15 apenas parecía que hubiese pasado algo de tiempo desde que la recibieran en casa. Yuuri necesitaba a veces obligarse a no olvidar verla al menos una vez al día. Wolfram le había explicado que, al menos allí, los cambios próximos a la adolescencia y o a la vida adulta no tomaban tanto como en su mundo.. De un momento a otro, ella sería distinta. No radicalmente. Pero si continuaba perdiéndola de vista, seguro si se impactaría por los cambios. Cerró los ojos mientras apartaba las manos de las pilas de documentos.

Su familia requería su atención también.

—Gunter, ¿podemos dejar todo esto para mañana? —inquirió a su consejero, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Con o sin permiso, seguramente ese día no continuaría allí.

El pelilila le observaba desde varios minutos antes, por lo que al verle rendirse ante los pensamientos que le ocupaban no le sorprendió. La carga de trabajo era enorme, especialmente con sus tardes de estudio —ahora mucho más pesadas—, aunadas a otras responsabilidades. Asintió a su majestad, y se dedicó a ordenar los papeles que el otro había dejado de lado. Yuuri había estado trabajando incansablemente toda la semana, se había ganado esa tarde de descanso. El monarca le agradeció sinceramente por darle esa oportunidad. El menor se estiró un poco, mientras el mayor decía:

—Continuaremos las lecciones mañana también, pienso que una tarde libre le permitirá estar más concentrado mañana.

El chico asintió, aunque sintió un poco de miedo ante la idea. Vaya, cuando pensaba que las exigencias de su consejero no podían aumentar, su nuevo rol de compañero llegaba a decirle cuán equivocado estaba. Le sonrió nervioso.

—Por supuesto, mañana prestaré la atención adecuada —respondió, seguro.

Gunter sonrió satisfecho. Le invitó a acompañarle a la salida, y el chico le siguió. Dejaron el despacho mientras una conversación trivial comenzaba, luego, mientras avanzaban hasta el comedor —dado que Yuuri sentía deseos de probar bocado ahora—, a lo lejos distinguieron las siluetas inconfundibles de la guardia. Al Maou le brillaron los ojos al distinguir los trajes azules, Gunter evitó sonreír. ¿Habría sido así él cuando se enamoró de Gwendal?

—El príncipe no se encuentra con ellos hoy... —le informó sereno, mientras continuaba avanzando, ignorando el hecho de que el otro estaba quieto.

Yuuri pronto le dio alcance, sin creerle.

—¿Dónde está Wolfram entonces? —quiso saber, curioso

El pelilila le miró de reojo, sin detenerse.

—Su prometido y la joven princesa salieron a dar un paseo desde temprano. Debido a que su cumpleaños se acerca, la princesa le solicitó permiso para pasear sin la guardia real acompañándolos...

El moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿En qué fecha estaba exactamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado con todo su trabajo? Gunter pareció adivinar sus preocupaciones, por lo que, al momento en que entraban al comedor, se dedicó a explicar.

—Falta una semana para su cumpleaños. Han pasado casi 6 meses desde que regresó, majestad. El cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa...

—¿Quién lo está organizando? —le cortó Yuuri, sin poder evitarlo, deteniendo sus pasos.

Gunter se sorprendió un poco, se detuvo también, y se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad. La cuestión le descolocó por unos segundos, y respondió con obviedad.

—Lord Bielefeld, por supuesto... —dijo, solo hasta ese momento entendió, su desconcierto pasó a formar una sonrisa discreta— Aunque... Si usted quiere, podría probar lo que hemos estado estudiando haciéndose cargo de la celebración...

Ante el silencio de su majestad agregó en un tono que simulaba un secreto agregó.

—Su prometido ha colocado las expectativas por lo alto, debo advertirle... Desde su primer cumpleaños, la princesa ha celebrado su cumpleaños en un gran evento.

Yuuri no podía más que darle toda la razón. Recordaba perfectamente haber sido él quien pidiera la ayuda del rubio en esa ocasión. Gunter y Gwendal habían estado necios con eso de tenerle hasta el cansancio, desechando cualquier posibilidad de preparar algo para la pequeña. Entonces él, esperando que el evento sirviera para limar asperezas entre padre e hija —que en aquel entonces no eran tan cercanos como ahora—, solicitó la ayuda del príncipe. Y Wolfram no le había decepcionado. Había incluso superado todas las expectativas.

—Su cumpleaños número 16, ¿eh? —repitió en voz baja el moreno, algo triste, provocando curiosidad en el mayor— Cuesta creer que pasé tanto tiempo fuera...

Gunter le sonrió de modo conciliador, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Usted quería pasar un tiempo con su familia, majestad. Fue comprensible... —le recordó

—Abandoné una familia por otra, fue irresponsable —corrigió, luego suspiró, dejando ese trago amargo de lado, levantó la vista y le sonrió al otro con seguridad— Quiero hacerlo, Gunter. Permíteme organizar la fiesta...

El consejero no pudo sino sorprenderse ante el abrupto cambio de ánimo, pero se mostró complacido.

—Necesitará consultarlo primero con su prometido. Wolfram es muy celoso al respecto —admitió, avergonzado— Al parecer le tomó algo de gusto a organizar ese tipo de eventos. Especialmente sus cumpleaños...

No quiso comentar que varias veces intentó ayudarle, y terminó siendo rechazado. Incluso cuando Wolfram había ocupado el cargo de monarca ante la ausencia de su futuro esposo, no pasó ni un solo año sin que Shin Makoku celebrara el aniversario de nacimiento del monarca número 27. Un evento que el futuro consorte planeaba solo.

—¿Cuáles cumpleaños? —preguntó Yuuri, curioso, sin querer adelantarse.

—Los cumpleaños de su majestad, por supuesto —respondió Gunter, seguro, con el orgullo en el pecho

No, él no había hecho nada por ello, no tuvo permiso para hacerlo. Pero como consejero, cuñado, y amigo cercano, familia incluso, no podía evitar sentirse realmente orgulloso del trabajo del rubio. Mismo que el Maou desconocía. Lo notó sorprenderse un instante, antes de que una sonrisa adornara su enamorado semblante, igual sonrió.

—Él nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? —comentó, divertido

Si era como su último cumpleaños junto al rubio, ya se imaginaba lo elegante del evento.

—Era la mejor manera de honrarlo en ese momento, después de todo —observó Gunter, igualmente contento.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto cuando Yuuri caminó con dirección a la entrada, luego de que se le avisara del regreso de su familia. Había desayunado en compañía del consejero, y había pasado parte de su libre tiempo en discutir algunos detalles junto con éste con respecto a los planes que tenía para celebrar a su hija. Gunter le había explicado que otro de los talentos que los compañeros cultivaban era ser magníficos anfitriones, y trabajan duro en ello. Especialmente cuando se trataba de organizar eventos. Al moreno le causó gracia pensar en el rubio haciendo todo eso. Wolfram no era conocido por su paciencia, por lo que imaginárselo discutiendo porque las cosas no iban como pedía era un escenario casi real.

Se distrajo de esos pensamientos cuando escuchó los cascos a la distancia. Dos caballos se acercaban a toda velocidad. Distinguió el sonido de las risas de Greta, sacándole una sonrisa. Pronto dos hermosos caballos pasaban las puertas del castillo, acercándose a su posición.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó alegremente la castaña al verle, saludándole con una mano

A su lado, Wolfram le dedicó una sonrisa.

El Maou observó maravillado a la pequeña. Aunque ella ya no lo era. Su hija comenzaba a crecer —tal como el rubio predijo—, en unos pocos meses su pequeña figura se iba alargando. Sospechaba que no sería mucho más alta que alguno de ellos, pero parecía estar haciendo su lucha. Su rostro dejaba de ser ligeramente redondeado para irse volviendo más bien ovalado. El cabello era ahora más largo. Ese había sido el principal cambio la primera vez que le vio a su regreso. De sus hombros, ahora caía en cascadas hasta por debajo de los omóplatos. Más brilloso y más sedoso de lo que recordaba. Yuuri suspiró para sus adentros... Si seguía concentrándose en los pequeños cambios, la preocupación por la cantidad de pretendientes también comenzaría a acosarle.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él caminó los pasos que los alejaban y la ayudó a bajar del corcel. Sabía que no lo necesitaba realmente. Wolfram se había encargado de enseñarle, así como le corrigió a él tantas veces antes. Pero el ver que aceptaba su ayuda con una sonrisa le hizo sentirse feliz también. La abrazó fuerte una vez que estuvo segura en tierra. Le causaba gracia saber que incluso aunque creciera, seguía preocupándose como la primera vez.

—Greta, ¿te divertiste con Wolfram? —inquirió curioso, mientras la miraba con cariño, Wolfram bajaba de su caballo también, para seguidamente entregar a los caballos a uno de los guardias que se acercaban para tal labor— Pensé en que desayunáramos todos juntos pero habían salido antes de que me diera cuenta —confesó, ahora mirando al otro, casi acusándolo.

—Lo lamento, pensamos que estarías ocupado hasta la tarde. De saberlo, pudimos haberte esperado para salir los tres —se excusó Wolfram, de verdad arrepentido

Ambos pensaron justo lo mismo. Habría sido una oportunidad única. Solos junto a su hija.

Yuuri negó, restándole importancia.

—¿Tienen hambre? Gunter me ha dado el día libre. Podríamos almorzar juntos. ¿O prefieren descansar un rato?... Wolfram, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo...

Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas, pronto Greta respondió por ambos.

—¡Comamos! ¿Podemos hacerlo en el patio? Hace mucho que no vamos ahí juntos —pidió, con su mirada brillante, las gruesas pestañas castañas enmarcaban los ojos color chocolate, Yuuri asintió— ¡Avisaré! —declaró, separándose de ellos, dándoles privacidad también

Sus padres le miraron ir corriendo, uno al lado del otro, ambos con una línea de pensamientos muy similar.

—No sé que haré cuando venga pidiendo permiso para irse con algún chico... —confesó Yuuri, decaído

—Lo interrogaremos primero, por supuesto —respondió Wolfram, seguro, aunque se notaba igual intranquilo por la idea. Lo escuchó suspirar, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello— Pero aun falta tiempo para eso... 

El moreno asintió, esperando a que tuviera razón. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de que el mayor cuestionara con verdadera curiosidad:

—¿Ocurrió algo, Yuuri? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Wolfram no pudo ocultar el tinte de ligera preocupación que se le escapó. Yuuri, en cambio, perdió el valor que había reunido antes en segundos. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Pasó una mano por su nuca, nervioso. Si Gunter tenía razón, Wolfram diría que no seguro. No supo cuando cerró los ojos, solo los abrió cuando sintió algo tibio en su frente, una de las manos del otro reposaba allí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí... Perfecto —dijo, nervioso, tomó aire antes de decir— Es sobre Greta.

Wolfram frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada. De un modo muy similar a su hermano mayor. Yuuri pensó que no era la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación. Sintió la mano apartarse. Ahogó un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa con Greta? —cuestionó serio el mayor.

—Ella está bien —se obligó a decir, temiendo su furia por alguna razón. —No es nada malo. En serio... Yo solo quería preguntarte algo... Con todo esto de mi ausencia realmente me ha tomado algo de tiempo ponerme al día. Y las peticiones tampoco dejan de llegar. Sé que hiciste un trabajo formidable, como esperaba de ti pero, aun así el trabajo se acumuló y yo...

—Yuuri, ¿qué pasa con Greta? —repitió con fingida calma el rubio, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados

El Maou quiso salir corriendo. Pocas cosas volvían a su prometido un hombre más peligroso de lo que era. Su seguridad era la primera... Pero si era totalmente honesto, era una persona completamente diferente cuando se trataba de ella. Ambos eran bastante protectores con ella.

Bajó la mirada, huyendo de las esmeraldas que le observaban atento.

—Gunter ha estado ayudándome a estudiar. Sé que sigo estando un poco verde con el tema de ser un compañero, y no quiero hacerlo si tú no quieres pero... En serio me gustaría organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija.

Ante el silencio, alzó la mirada. Wolfram parecía confundido, lo miró fruncir el ceño levemente, relajarse, y repetir el gesto. Finalmente soltó el aire que retenía, en un suspiro que se notaba hasta aliviado.

—Comenzabas a asustarme —confesó,Yuuri no quiso preguntar— Entiendo... Pero... —repitió el gesto de confusión, lo  rectificó en segundos, antes de mirarlo— Sé que puedes hacerlo, y me encantaría que te hagas cargo de ello... Pero la fecha está muy cerca ahora. 

Notó como pasaba una mano por su cuello, sopesando la idea. Lucía conflictuado por el asunto. Y no era para menos. Wolfram necesitaba de al menos un mes de preparativos para organizar la fiesta de su hija. Casi medio año le tomó el último evento —el cumpleaños de su prometido—. Confiaba en el otro, pero aunque pusiera toda su fe en ello, una semana sonaba insuficiente. Volvió a mirar al moreno cuando éste tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo con seguridad.

—Quiero hacerlo... Puedo hacerlo... Un compañero debe ser capaz de hacer estas cosas...

—Yuuri...

—No es solo por eso. Realmente quiero involucrarme más en ello. Sé que la adoras tanto como yo, pero cuando la adoptamos no te pregunté tu opinión. Solo asumí que estarías de acuerdo. Luego me deslindé totalmente. No he sido justo contigo, Wolfram. Mucho menos con ella. Así que, por esta vez, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Wolfram no estaba seguro de qué lo había convencido. El calor de las manos sobre las suyas, o la seguridad en los orbes color onix que le observaban atento, a la espera de una respuesta. Suspiró bajo, sonriendo ligeramente. Negó de manera imperceptible. Yuuri sonrió al saberse victorioso por ese simple gesto.

—De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas ayuda, solo debes decirme... —respondió, mirándolo con cariño

—Puedo hacerlo —afirmó, con una sonrisa ilusionada, luego presionó ligeramente sus labios en una mueca que al otro no le pasó desapercibida

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber, preocupado, acercándose un poco más

Yuuri se sonrojó cuando sintió la respiración del rubio tan cerca de su rostro. Justo eso pasaba. Fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Y la relativa soledad en la que se encontraban.

—¿Puedes besarme? —pidió, en un murmullo, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio, cuando lo sintió acercarse levantó ligeramente la mirada, encontrándose con el amor en sus ojos verdes

—Siempre, Yuuri —respondió su prometido, antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo 05

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

 

Yuuri se encontraba en el despacho junto con su consejero y el esposo de éste cuando tocaron la puerta con premura. Desde muy temprano esa mañana había ido voluntariamente a reunirse con el par para adelantar cuanto trabajo pudiera, con la clara intención de liberar el tiempo suficiente que necesitaba para retomar los preparativos de la fiesta de su hija que, amablemente, Wolfram le había entregado. El Maou no pudo discutirle demasiado cuando el rubio le explicó que varias cosas estaban ya programadas, y solo tendría que encargarse de hacer cumplir el resto, al igual que limar los detalles que faltaban. Gwendal, quien era el más próximo a la puerta, permitió el ingreso del guardia que se había atrevido a interrumpir el silencioso recinto. El consejero había corrido la voz temprano, anunciando los deseos de su majestad de no ser molestado. El que alguien fuera a hacer justo lo contrario causó curiosidad en los tres hombres.

Al abrirse la puerta, un distintivo uniforme azul obligó a Yuuri a dejar de lado el trabajo que revisaba. Reconoció el cabello cobrizo del guardia, y ante la mirada ligeramente avergonzada le incitó a hablar. Gwendal y Günter intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo lamento, majestad —se disculpó rápidamente— Debido a que me ordenó informarle inmediatamente sobre su excelencia, decidí que debía venir aquí enseguida.

Aquello hizo que el Maou olvidara su trabajo totalmente. Se puso de pie de golpe.

—¿Qué pasó con Wolfram? —demandó saber, alejándose del escritorio, para acercarse al soldado— ¿Está bien?

Un par de días luego de la plática que tuvieron con los hermanos del rubio, Yuuri había interceptado a ese guardia personal en particular para preguntar por la ubicación de su prometido. El soldado había recibido órdenes entonces de mantenerle informado de cualquier cambio que considerara de necesario conocimiento para el rey. Justo como en ese momento.

—Lord Bielefeld ha llegado a Shin Makoku, y ha ido directamente a hablar con el príncipe —explicó el de ojos miel, sin saber cómo responder la última pregunta

No quería decir mentira alguna, o acusar al señor de Bielefeld cuando no tenía prueba alguna. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que no estaba contento cuando se encontró con el rubio... Y la manera en que llegó hasta él antes de que se fueran lo evidenció.

La contrariada expresión del joven fueron suficiente para el rey.

—¿Dónde están?—exigió saber, dirigiéndose a la puerta

—Lord Waltarana le llevó hasta la sala del trono. Mencionó que deseaba privacidad, el príncipe nos despidió luego de que entraron.

Yuuri solo asintió, antes de dedicarle apenas una sonrisa al pasar a su lado para salir.

—Hiciste bien al decirme.

El matrimonio le observó partir sin soltar palabra alguna, tras el moreno, el soldado les dedicó una inclinación antes de abandonar también la habitación. Gwendal soltó la pluma de sus manos y pasó una mano por su frente. Sospechaba para dónde iba el problema. Günter, a unos pasos suyos, se acercó hasta él, hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, y colocó sus manos en las sienes de su esposo, masajeó suavemente.

—¿Estás preocupado? —inquirió el pelilila con voz suave

El tema sería delicado. Pero ellos no podían intervenir en ese momento. Si Gwendal pensaba que era mejor dejarlos solos, Günter tampoco podía hacer nada por convencerlo.

—Todo este asunto de su compromiso era una bomba de tiempo desde el comienzo —respondió con cierto recelo

El mayor sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo que es justo la persona que tu hermano necesitaba, ¿no lo piensas así?

 Gwendal no lo negó.

 —Solo espero que sepa defenderse del orgulloso Waltarana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Waltarana von Bielefeld no era precisamente conocido por ser un hombre expresivo. Por mucho, era completamente distinto al explosivo carácter de su sobrino. Aunque físicamente, Yuuri veía el perfecto reflejo del futuro de su prometido. Una vez que estuvo cerca del comedor, escuchó claramente la firme voz del Lord de Bielefeld, y sintió algo de nerviosismo al notar en su tono, antes calmado, la furia que sentía.

—Haz humillado nuestro nombre, todo lo que nuestra familia ha construido. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Wolfram? —escuchó que rugía, fúrico. 

No pudo escuchar la respuesta de su prometido, pero seguramente fue algo que al mayor no terminó de gustarle, pues se notó la ofensa en su replica.

—¿¡AH!? ¿¡Estás escuchándote siquiera!? No admití tu compromiso para que vinieras con eso ahora...

Yuuri empujó con fuerza las puertas, quizá algo más de la necesaria, o quizá fuera que las había sentido más pesadas que de costumbre. La acalorada discusión continuó, y desde su posición podía ver claramente la mirada fría de su rubio ante los regaños del mayor. El Maou no pudo oír qué dijo, pero cuando notó la furia ardiendo con intensidad en los ojos verdes, anticipó que no saldría bien parado de ello.

No terminaba de comprender las tradiciones, eso era un hecho. Antes, había pedido la mano de ese mismo hombre por accidente, tras oírle insultar a su madre... Y ahora mismo casi podía ver todo repetirse.

La bofetada que Waltarana le propinó al menor sonó de manera contundente, provocando incluso un eco en el vacío de la habitación. Yuuri corrió inmediatamente, pero sus pasos casi se detienen ante la grave voz del más alto.

—El mundo entero te conoce ya como un trepador, y no haz hecho más que confirmarlo...

Yuuri se quedó frío en su sitio, mientras miraba con sorpresa la escena. Wolfram había bajado la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños.

—Espero que lo que sientes por él valga la pena.

Y dicho esto, Waltarana le dio la espalda, encontrándose entonces con la figura del monarca. Le miró despectivamente, y Yuuri sintió que era peor que la primera vez que intercambiaron miradas.

—Ha terminado de humillarlo, espero esté contento.

El Maou no pudo detenerlo cuando pasó por su lado, el peso de sus palabras cayendo duramente en su mente. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, varios metros lejos suyo, le provocó un susto. Sintió la boca reseca. Su pulso era irregular. Tenia tantas emociones distintas.

—¿A qué demonios se refiere? —quiso saber, aunque no era necesario que el otro se lo explicara.

Lo había escuchado antes. Por supuesto que sí... Más de una ocasión. En cada uno de sus viajes, algunos años antes...

"¿Lo escuchaste? Es el hijo menor de la reina..."

Yuuri lo recordaba claramente.

"Qué desvergonzado. Atrapándolo de esa manera... Es obvio que no quiere perder su posición en el castillo."

Era todo mentira. Ambos lo sabían.

"Pobre Maou. Fue engatusado por el príncipe"

Nunca hicieron nada por desmentirlo. Yuuri pensaba que no tenía sentido hacerlo... Mientras ellos y la familia entera supiera qué pasaba realmente, ¿qué sentido había en decirlo?

—¿Qué es lo que dicen ahora? —inquirió, dando un paso hacia Wolfram.

Cuando quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro, el rubio se apartó. Mordía sus labios con fuerza, y ocultaba bajo su flequillo la humedad de sus ojos. Yuuri sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

—Wolf...

—Vete, Yuuri... —pidió, con voz rota

—Pero Wolf... — intentó nuevamente, le dolió la manera en la que el rubio volvió a huir de su contacto

—Quiero estar solo —declaró serio el rubio, dándole la espalda.

El Maou no supo qué más decir, ni el actuar que debía seguir. Quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra se formó en sus labios. Salió del comedor con pasos acompasados, y, una vez en la puerta, miró una última vez la silueta del otro, notando lo tenso en su postura.

Yuuri sintió deseos de golpear al Lord de Bielefeld... Porque era debido a él que su futuro esposo se encontraba ahora llorando.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_Shibuya había aprendido poco a poco sobre costumbres Mazoku con el pasar de los meses durante su estadía en Shin Makoku. Recordaba claramente el pánico que se dibujó en su cara cuando, durante una visita al pueblo junto con Conrad, distinguió a lo lejos a un hombre ya entrado en años dándole una tremenda bofetada al menor delante suyo. Contrario a lo que esperaba de una proposición, la escena no era para nada romántica. Probablemente fuese su pánico lo que hizo que su padrino explicara._

_—Los compromisos son cuando se trata de nobles ajenos a la familia... Aunque también pasa en familias que no pertenecen a la nobleza._

_Yuuri recuerda que se sintió un poco intranquilo al decir._

_—¿Entonces él acaba de pedirle...?_

_—No. No funciona de esa manera dentro de la familia —respondió Conrad, mirando a lo lejos como el chico comenzaba a llorar, mientras el mayor le daba la espalda— Cuando un familiar da una bofetada a otro miembro... Es considerado el mayor acto de vergüenza. Uno debe de haber cometido un acto imperdonable para merecerlo._

_El Maou no pudo evitar pensar que, en la tierra, era mucho más usual ver ese tipo de actos, aunque no era siempre por motivos tan nobles como "ofensas mayores". Bastaba un momento de furia incontrolable, como la suya en esa ocasión, para soltar la mano._

_Continuaron mirando unos minutos más, al igual que otros curiosos. El abuelo cerró las puertas de la casa con tal violencia que Yuuri sintió algo de pena por el chico. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando abrió nuevamente, solo para lanzar unas pocas cosas fuera... No cualquier cosa. Conrad a un lado suyo suspiró bajo, y Yuuri ya conocía ese tipo de suspiros. Estaban presenciando algo que el otro hubiese preferido no viera._

_—Cuando es algo grave... —calló, buscando las mejores palabras, luego resignado dijo con simpleza—Ese chico no tiene permitido volver con esa familia..._

Yuuri continuaba dándole vueltas a aquel recuerdo una y otra vez mientras esperaba. "Osado" Esa palabra habían usado antes para describir a su prometido... Él había decidido que quería intentar algo similar ahora.

No se sorprendió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, ni tampoco cuando el recién llegado pasó totalmente de él para dirigirse directo al armario, sin mirarle.

—No puedes estar aquí —le dijo, dándole la espalda, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse

Yuuri frunció el ceño visiblemente enojado.

—Quiero hablar de lo que pasó —respondió el menor, sin inmutarse, a la vez que el otro le miraba de reojo

—No hay nada de que hablar, Yuuri —dijo, serio

El Maou ahogó un bufido. ¿Cómo podía Wolfram minimizar siempre ese tipo de asuntos? Horas antes, luego de la discusión, Yuuri tuvo que recurrir al único hombre que confiaba sería mortalmente honesto... Y lo que Yozak tuvo para decir no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

¿Hasta cuándo todos seguirían protegiéndolo de esa manera, mientras todos pasaban por encima de su futuro esposo?

—¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? ¡Lo que dicen de ti!

Wolfram esta vez le encaró, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? Lo que digan de mi es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Eres mi prometido, lo que digan de ti es mi problema también.

El rubio se mostró más frío que antes, y Yuuri tembló imperceptiblemente en su sitio.

—Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo fue. Lárgate Yuuri. No quiero verte ahora mismo —gruñó, azotando la puerta del armario al cerrarlo

El chico se levantó, igual de irritado. Se acercó al rubio, y, aunque el otro intentó, no le permitió alejarse. Tomó sus manos con fuerza, impidiéndole apartarse de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó

Wolfram no respondió, evadió la mirada, que continuaba roja de furia.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarme ahora, Wolfram? —quiso saber, ahora más desesperado el Maou.

Cuando el rubio se soltó con fuerza Yuuri le miró herido.

—No quiero explotar contigo. No es justo para ti —respondió honesto el mayor, sin verlo— Vete... Porque si sigues aquí más tiempo, no va a gustarte lo que puedo decir.

Yuuri no insistió más entonces. Wolfram distinguió sus pasos rápidos al alejarse, y el sonido de la puerta al azotarse le hizo soltar el aliento que contenía mientras alzaba el rostro, buscando paz que no sentiría esa noche. Se sintió mil veces más miserable cuando escuchó los sollozos de su prometido mientras se alejaba de su cuarto. Cuán injusto estaba siendo ahora... Pero no podía herirlo.

Si Yuuri hubiese pasado un segundo más allí, Wolfram lo habría culpado de todo sin dudarlo más tiempo.

"¿De quién crees que es la culpa, maldito?" casi podía escucharse a sí mismo "Me pusiste en una situación de la cual no podía salir sin manchar mi nombre de alguna manera... Rechazar al mismísimo Maou, ¿eres consciente de lo que eso significaría para mí? ¡Cualquier otra persona se habría rehusado a comprometerse conmigo en ese caso!"

Sintió los ojos escocerle nuevamente, uniéndose a la frustración e ira que experimentaba. Claro que no era culpa de Yuuri. Él no tenía idea alguna de lo que hacía en ese momento... Y él mismo se pasó de la raya al meter a su madre en esa discusión. 

"—Si dices ahora que el compromiso fue un accidente, el Maou quedará como un ignorante. Nos tomará tiempo restaurar su buena imagen... Por favor, Wolfram, considéralo un poco más. No necesitas anularlo inmediatamente"

Las palabras de su cuñado hicieron eco en su mente. Se sentía tan lejano... Sabía que Günter hablaba por sí mismo, pero Gwendal pensaba igual. Separarse en ese momento sería perjudicial para el rey. Y Conrad pensaba lo mismo, aunque quisiera estar de su lado.

"—Él estará de acuerdo contigo. No tiene idea de lo que significa, pero si cree que es lo mejor para ti, no dudará en aceptarlo"

Wolfram se puso de cuclillas en su sitio, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, hundiéndose entre sus rodillas. Odiaba pensar en el pasado. Esos meses en que todo comenzó... Ese día particular cuando estuvo a un paso de ser él quien anulara toda esa farsa.

Quizá si el idiota de su tío no hubiese actuado tan imprudentemente en aquel entonces, secuestrándolo, Wolfram habría llegado al castillo directo a firmar la anulación. Pero las cosas pasaron de esa manera... Stoffel von Spizweg envió ninjas a secuestrar al Maou, y la preocupación que sintió fue más de la que pudo sobrellevar.

No fue amor a primera vista, pero tantas emociones encontradas le revelaron inmediatamente que era, sin duda alguna, algo más que un simple compromiso. 

—¿Por qué no puedes entender mi amor? —se preguntó el rubio en voz baja, mientras la frustración se escapaba en forma de gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes

Esperaba que Yuuri pudiera perdonarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La mañana siguiente, Wolfram no se apareció en sus entrenamientos, ni en la habitual carrera con su guardia. Yuuri pasó largos minutos observando a través de las ventanas esperando encontrárselo aunque fuese a la distancia, sin éxito alguno.

Waltarana continuaba de visita en el castillo, pero el Maou no se sentía aun preparado como para confrontarlo por haber humillado de esa manera a su futuro esposo. No perdía las ganas de hacerlo entender aunque fuese a golpes, pero constantemente se recordaba que debía ser prudente. Günter mismo le comentó que aquello era una probada del futuro que le esperaba... Una vez casados, Yuuri no tendría oportunidad alguna de intervenir en situaciones como ésta, y debía atenerse a los deseos de Wolfram. 

El Maou había discutido con su consejero por largo rato, alegando que él y Gwendal no mantenían esa clase de trato, pero el mayor dio por terminada la pelea cuando dijo:

—Gwendal no necesita prohibirme explícitamente lo no puedo hacer. Soy perfectamente consciente de ello, sin necesidad de que me lo diga, majestad.. Esa es la cualidad que le pido observe en usted. Wolfram no va a ordenarle nada, pues le respeta como Maou... Usted es quien debe aprender a callar sin que se lo ordene, de otro modo, estará fallándole como compañero.

Luego de ello, Yuuri se había quedado solo en el despacho. Estaba seguro de que tendría que disculparse con el pelilila después. Largas horas pasaron mientras se sumía en su trabajo, y no fue sino hasta casi la noche cuando alguien entró. Habían tocado unas veces, sin recibir respuesta, pero con plena consciencia de su presencia allí. Yuuri estaba todavía concentrado en su lectura, por lo que no notó al recién llegado sino hasta que verde y rojo se colocaron delante de su vista.

Alzó la mirada de las hermosas rosas rojas que estaban ahora sobre su escritorio, perfectamente envueltas, y aun en las manos del otro, para finalmente encontrárse con dos esmeraldas que le observaban con la culpa escrita en sus facciones.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo lamento —musitó Wolfram en voz baja cuando tuvo toda su atención, por su mirada, resultaba evidente que Yuuri estaba molesto.

—No vas a contentarme con unas flores —advirtió el Maou, poniéndose de pie, antes de rodear el escritorio, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

—No se me ocurrió otra manera de disculparme —confesó su futuro esposo, sin soltar el ramo que cargaba.

El menor soltó el aire.

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente? Lo que pasó ayer no es culpa tuya —gruñó, irritado.

"Mesura" recordó, pero no podía remediarlo. Cuando estaba con él, actuar de manera tranquila no era necesario. Wolfram conocía ya esa parte de él.

El rubio ahogó un suspiro.

—Dije que no quería irme contra ti, pero terminé hiriéndote en el proceso. Hice exactamente lo que quería evitar... Por eso me disculpo. Lamento haberme portado tan mal ayer.

Para Yuuri no era sorpresa que Wolfram intentara ser honesto en ese momento. Desde que saliera a la luz cuanto se había estado reservando desde que se comprometieron, el moreno le pidió no hacerlo de nuevo. No cuando él estaba ocupando ese puesto ahora. El más alto se acercó lentamente, mirándole con el arrepentimiento brillando en sus orbes, el menor supo inmediatamente que no podía seguir molesto, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Aceptó el ramo a regañadientes, aunque era evidente que el gesto le había gustado, de un modo u otro.

—No quiero pelear así contigo, Wolfram —murmuró, mientras sentía los brazos del otro rodeándole con calma, sin saber si le apartaría o no— Nos metimos en esto juntos, somos un equipo... Si algo te está lastimando, quiero saberlo...

—No es por eso que no quería decírtelo... —confesó el rubio, con voz culposa— No se trata solo de mí...

Yuuri apretó un poco más el ramo entre sus brazos, a la espera de lo que fuera a decir.

—Cuando tu y yo nos comprometimos... Muchas personas enviaron cartas desde distintos lugares del mundo solo para recriminarme por haber aceptado esto... Algunos incluso pensaban que yo fui quien te pidió comprometernos, aun sabiendo que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, porque quería seguir viviendo aquí.

—Creen que nos comprometimos para mantener tu posición en el castillo —musitó Yuuri, a sabiendas de lo que el otro decía

Yozak le había explicado como los horribles comentarios sobre su prometido quemaron como pólvora toda la nación en cuestión de días. Especialmente la manera en que todo empeoró con el paso de los meses.

—Por un tiempo, no me interesaba mucho lo que la gente pensaba. Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez. Nuestra familia era conocedora de la verdad, ¿qué importaba si los demás podían malinterpretarnos? —siguió Wolfram, con cierta gracia que no sintió— Estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado de esa manera... Incluso ahora. Pero, con el paso del tiempo... Mientras tú seguías en la tierra la primera vez que te fuiste, mi tío vino a hablar conmigo...

"—Debes entender, Wolfram. Si no anulas este compromiso rápido, no podrás remediarlo después... Esto va más allá de que debas ser su compañero o no. Cuando sea el momento, renunciar a tu título será el menor de tus problemas"

—Comprometerme con el Maou, para luego anular el compromiso solo iba a traerme deshonra... Y lo mejor era hacerlo inmediatamente. Podría hasta haber dicho que tenía años planeando casarme con otra persona... Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a entrar en ese teatro siempre y cuando realmente me casara con ella... Pero yo no quería salvar mi pellejo si eso significaba arruinarte a ti en el proceso.

Yuuri sintió claramente como el agarre en su cuerpo se volvía más firme. Las flores entre ambos no le impidieron sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Si admitía que pediste mi mano por error, otros podrían usarlo en tu contra.

"—El Maou no puede permitirse ir por allí diciendo que se comprometió por error. Y menos en un arranque de ira. ¡Su imagen quedará manchada para siempre!"

—Fue mi culpa que decidieras abofetearme en esa ocasión, y me lo merecía. Pero no merecías ser juzgado por defender a tu madre... Por eso no estaba dispuesto a anularlo fácilmente, incluso cuando tu insistías. 

—Pero las personas han dicho cosas tan terribles sobre lo nuestro —observó Yuuri, separándose un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos con preocupación que intentó disimular sin éxito— Has aguantado todo tipo de comentarios, ¿solo por no perjudicarme? ¿Así es como entrenan a todos los soldados?

Wolfram le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño cuando le escuchó. 

—Al principio el honor de defenderte me ató a ti. Como soldado, no existía mayor dicha que tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, aunque fuera como tu prometido... Pero con el paso de los días, supe que no era solo eso...

Yuuri sintió cómo las flores se presionaban más entre ambos cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre su frente. Se sintió más preciado de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, y esa sensación le sorprendió. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

—Creo que te tenía en más estima de la que quería, Yuuri. Al menos al principio. Solo que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo libremente al comienzo... Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue hostigarte para tapar el hecho de que me importabas más de lo que quería admitir.

El menor dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero no dejabas de repetir que eras mi prometido, y que por eso me celabas tanto —comentó, casi riendo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los del otro.

—Era mejor que confesarte que lo hacía porque te quería. Y temía que me dejaras por alguien mejor que yo... Sería absurdo no intentar mantener a tu lado a la persona que amas.

El rey disfrutó enormemente del sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, pues sabía que su rostro estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Lo harás ahora? —inquirió, con interés— ¿Decir que me amas? Que me celas por amor... Que cuidas de mi por amor... —susurró, acercándose lentamente, olvidándose de permisos.

Wolfram observó los ojos negros como la noche, brillando como si las estrellas encontrasen refugio en ellos. Luego se perdió en sus labios, que se le antojaban más atrayantes que nunca.

—Todo lo que hago por ti, y lo que haré hasta mi muerte, a partir de hoy, es por amor —confesó, cortando la distancia, justo sobre sus labios admitió— Te amo, Yuuri.

El Maou sonrió con los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

—También te amo—admitió, más bajo, antes de besarlo.

En ese momento ya no importaba si las personas no podían entenderlo, o si se negaban a hacerlo. Ellos le demostrarían al mundo que su unión no se trataba solamente de un beneficio para el rubio, o un accidente por parte del moreno. Su compromiso dejó de serlo hace tiempo. Ya no era un deber casarse... Era su sueño. La promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 06

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

 

Wolfram hubiese preferido mil veces no tener que lidiar con el problema delante suyo. La manera insistente en que pasa una mano por su rostro delata su nerviosismo. No quiere pensar en ello. Conrad, a un lado suyo, intenta reconfortarlo. El castaño ha querido asistir a consulta con la médico como parte de los preparativos de su boda y Wolfram se ha visto acompañándolo originalmente por buena voluntad. Solo para arrepentirse en el segundo en que su sobrina ha dicho que se quede, para revisarlo también.

—Creí que habías realizado los estudios antes —confesó su hermano, mirándolo curioso, mientras Wolfram fruncía el ceño

—Esperaba que Yuuri estuviese dispuesto a venir a acompañarme —admitió en voz baja, luego gruñó- ¡En serio no necesito saberlo ahora!

Conrad sonrió ante la audible queja, mientras a unos metros Gisela les dedicaba una mirada antes de sonreírles. El mayor negó ligeramente. Su hermano tenía un punto, pero ella estaba en lo correcto. El código era claro.

"Creo que es de esta manera en cualquier matrimonio" se recordó, luego de que la peliverde le llamara para examinarlo primero.

Dio una palmada al rubio antes de dejarlo solo. Siguiendo la figura de la menor a un pequeño consultorio. Una vez solo, el príncipe se hundió en su sitio.

Por supuesto que debería haber hecho eso antes. Desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, en los primeros meses, nadie pensaba que su compromiso fuese a llegar a algun lado. Al final olvidó tomarle importancia, y luego prefirió esperar. Si los resultados no eran los que esperaba, siempre podía quedarse con los recuerdos del tiempo en que postergó ese momento.

"Aunque no es como si ese fuera el caso ahora" se dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el rostro demostrando su irritación. Ojos cerrados, labios fruncidos. La imagen perfecta de la inconformidad.

—Oh, Wolfram... Ahí estás...

La voz de su futuro esposo le hace abrir los ojos. Le dedica una mirada contrariada. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?

—Gunter me mandó a un chequeo con Gisela. Dijo que formaba parte del entrenamiento, pero no me explicó más... Supuso que Conrad estaría aquí, y podría preguntarle. ¿Has venido con él?

Wolfram casi puede ver el momento exacto en que su cuñado se lavara las manos de aquella situación. No podía culparlo. Gunter era sensible con ese tema particular. Sus propios problemas le hacían evitarlo. El que se tomara el tiempo de educar a Youuri ya era lo suficientemente sorprendente como para poder reclamarle algo.

—Lo acompaño, sí —admitió, y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño al cerrar los ojos— Pero ahora espero mi turno. Gisela quiere completar mi expediente...

Yuuri asintió musitando un suave "Oh", antes de ocupar el lugar a un lado de su prometido. Wolfram no se negó cuando la tímida mano del menor buscó la suya demanera discreta. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras esperaban. No había nadie allí, de cualquier manera.

—Fue sorprendente—comentó Yuuri,  tras unos segundos, Wolf le miró de reojo— Gunter casi me arrastró fuera cuando supo que Conrad vendría hoy.

—No es tan sorprendente, enclenque—admitió— Gunter odia tratar con estos temas...

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, cuando el mayor le miró de nuevo le notó sonrojado, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitando la suya.

—¿Yuuri?

—Había pasado un tiempo desde que me dijiste enclenque-observó el menor, divertido.

El príncipe sonrío ligeramente, apretó un poco la mano que continuaba junto a la suya y respondió:

—Sigues siendo mi enclenque, aunque tengo que admitir que ya no pareces tan debilucho como antes...

—¡No soy un debilucho!

Se rieron sin poder evitarlo tras mirarse unos segundos. La familiaridad de los recuerdos los invadieron, alivianando el tenso ambiente. Wolfram agradeció su presencia entonces, ya que finalmente pudo respirar más tranquilo.

—Hey, Wolfram... ¿De qué se trata el estudio realmente? —cuestionó Yuuri tras un rato que parecieron horas.

El rubio, visiblemente más calmado, se tomo su tiempo antes de responderle.

—Son pruebas de fertilidad —explicó, sencillo— Conrad quiere asegurarse de que podrá traer un niño al mundo sin arriesgarse demasiado. Al ser mitad humano, le preocupa que su cuerpo no pueda hacerlo.

El Maou le miró preocupado. Ignoró el shock que le provocó pensar en que su padrino planeaba embarazarse pronto. Claro que era sorprendente, ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarlo, pero a la vez, la preocupación de que estaba en las mismas circunstancias le sobrecogió.

—¿Gunter quiere que me haga esos exámenes? —inquirió entonces, con asombro.

El otro asintió lentamente.

—Gisela también quiere realizarme las mismas pruebas. No deberías preocuparte tanto... En el peor de los casos, solo necesitarás algún tratamiento para lograrlo. Con tu cantidad de energía es imposible que seas infertil —comentó, externando sus propias ideas en ese momento

—¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? —fue la pregunta con la que respondió el otro, soltando el agarre lentamente, Wolfram advirtió su mal humor al instante— Nosotros...

—Necesitamos la autorización médica de Gisela para casarnos... Cuando recién nos comprometimos postergué demasiado esta cita, así que ahora aunque nuestros planes sean distintos ella debe dar el visto bueno. Si fuera incapaz de darte un heredero sería un problema —explicó

El Maou solamente le escuchó con cuidado, repasando lo que decía y retomando sus propias clases con el consejero. Hasta donde el mayor le había comentado, casi todas las parejas debían realizarse algunos estudios antes de contraer matrimonio. No era tan diferente de la tierra, donde las pruebas de sangre pre matrimoniales eran una obligación.

Yuuri quiso indagar más en el asunto, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a unos cuantos metros los obligó a mirar en esa dirección. Conrad salía del consultorio, con una expresión aparentemente relajada. Se notaba algo más tenso que de costumbre. El menor lo observó con curiosidad.

—Le anunciaré los resultados en cuanto termine el día... Puede pasar ahora, excelencia —comentó hacia el rubio, quien asintió, tenso

Su prometido buscó su mano de nuevo, justo antes de que se pusiera de pie. Dio un suave apretón mientras decía:

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —afirmó, con una sonrisa.

El rubio realmente quería creerle.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando el Maou salió del consultorio, sintió que era absorbido por una taza de baño de nuevo. En primer lugar, todo el examen había sido bastante exhaustivo debido a que Gisela tenía pocos datos suyos. Lo que un principio se imaginó como una simple extracción de sangre —hecho estúpido, recordando en siglo en que estaban—, resultó en pruebas físicas interminables. Yuuri nunca había sido manoseado de esa manera antes, para su vergüenza total. Ya fuera se preguntó si Wolfram entendería lo que sentía en ese momento, y esa idea le hizo pensar a su vez en su padrino. Ahora comprendía perfecto su expresión.

Suspiró bajo mientras se dirigía al despacho. Gunter le había dicho que lo mejor sería retomar su trabajo tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero tras pensarlo, a medio camino, dio media vuelta en búsqueda del futuro consorte. La conversación con Gisela le había resuelto varias dudas, pero había creado algunas otras también.

Su examen había resultado provechoso, e incluso ella parecía emocionada mientras lo revisaba. No así como cuando Yuuri quiso saber sobre su futuro esposo. La mirada de la médico se ensombreció ligeramente.

"No quiero decir nada hasta confirmarlo, lo lamento". Le dijo ella, cabizbaja.

Yuuri no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba, y, al haber sido incapaz de cruzar palabra con el otro al salir del consultorio, Yuuri no intentó preguntar nada, asumiendo que todo estaba bien. Al parecer fue lo contrario.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Wolfram von Bielefeld, contrario a sus hermanos mayores, no era considerado un especialista en una disciplina determinada. Eso era algo que su prometido sabía muy bien, puesto que Conrad no dejaba de hablar maravillas de él en más de una sola área. Él mismo había sido testigo de los múltiples talentos del rubio, hecho que, en su momento, le había causado tremenda gracia, pues le había estado comparado constantemente con el hombre quien le dio un nombre. Así como Conrad —quien a sus ojos era básicamente el hombre perfecto—, poseía un gran defecto, Shibuya Yuuri se juró encontrar el talón de Aquiles del futuro consorte desde los primeros momentos de conocerlo. En cuestión de meses, el Maou podía enlistar una gran cantidad de ellos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pasaba con Weller —de quien continuaba huyendo cada vez que comenzaba con su particular humor tan lamentable a sus ojos—, Yuuri terminaba encontrándose a sí mismo excusando esa parte de la personalidad de Lord Bielefed.

Era celoso, demasiado... Pero eso hablaba de lo mucho que le interesaba. Se enojaba fácilmente, y eso tenía que ver con lo sentimental que podía ser. Era orgulloso como ningún otro, porque había trabajado duro para ser bueno donde otros no destacaban. Y así podía perder un día entero, solo reconociendo que cada pequeño detalle que decía odiar, no era más que otro atributo que le fascinaba de él. Le interesaba primero solo como objeto de estudio, luego fue evidente que era porque se trataba de la persona que le gustaba. Hoy día se daba cuenta que era el hombre que amaba.

Sí, Wolfram podía tener una gran cantidad de defectos. Sí, era absurdo decir que a veces no odiaba alguno de ellos... Pero todo lo malo que pudiera reprocharle, Wolfram sabía compensarlo con creces. Cuando Yuuri pensaba en que era triste que no fuera ni la mitad de famoso como sus hermanos, no podía evitar también agradecer ese detalle. Constantemente se encontraba comparándolo, estúpidamente, con los tesoros escondidos del castillo. Y el Maou admitía solo para sus adentros que, de entre todo Shin Makoku, su futuro esposo era probablemente la piedra preciosa de más valor en todo el reino.

Era excelente luchador, no solo con la espada, sino que podía defenderse bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo —Yuuri sonreía pensando cuando le venció durante su único duelo serio... Porque nunca más volvió a ganarle en algo físico luego de eso—. No era un explorador como Conrad, quien tenía una condición física por encima de lo excelente, pero cuando se trataba de algo que le importaba, Weller le repetía varias veces como era capaz de sobrepasar sus límites para salir victorioso. De acuerdo a los guardias, era atento y observador, rivalizando incluso con los ojos de von Voltaire, quien era conocido como el vigilante perfecto. No solo era un excelente activo en el campo, sino que, de acuerdo a Gunter, era igualmente buen estratega. Yuuri desconocía que se obligó a pulir esa habilidad al estar al frente del pueblo, durante su partida, todo para alcanzar un nivel que considerara aceptable para colocarse a su lado con orgullo. Durante su entrenamiento como cadete, Wolfram destacó en innumerables aspectos, y, para sorpresa de su familia —debido a que no era algo que corriera en su sangre—, mostró aptitudes sobresalientes en el área médica. Yuuri recordaba a veces el día en que Greta apareció en sus vidas, provocándole un esgince que le obligó a usar un bastón por algunos días... Wolfram pareció satisfecho con el trabajo de su sobrina, y no fue sino hasta meses después que el Maou supo por qué ella lucía igualmente complacida con ello.  Él mismo lo dijo en aquellos tiempos... Era un excelente curandero. Y la médico de cabecera no hizo más que confirmárselo cuando le cuestionó sobre ello.

"—Lord Bielefeld estaba en mi escuadrón mientras me formaba como médico —le explicó la peliverde en aquella ocasión, y se mostró ligeramente avergonzada al continuar— Julia-san comentaba constantemente que era una lástima que no se quedara con nosotros de manera permanente. Era el mejor en ese momento... Seguramente, con un poco de preparación, podría superarme sin mucho esfuerzo. Es un verdadero talento"

Yuuri no necesitaba preguntar qué lo alejó de ese sendero. Wolfram no lo diría en voz alta fácilmente, pero era obvio. Sin embargo, era un poco más complejo de lo que su prometido pensaba. Se unió al área militar imitando los pasos de sus hermanos, a quienes admira profundamente. Eso era cierto... Pero el verdadero motivo detrás de ello era su aspecto físico. El Maou desconocía totalmente la manera en que, incluso a su edad (rondando los 20 años), Wolfram fue juzgado. No dejándose intimidar por quienes afirmaban su belleza le abría las puertas donde fuera, por no mencionar las burlas por ser el consentido de la reina,  Bielefeld se enlistó preparado mentalmente para mostrar su valía en la guerra. No fue parte de las legendarias batallas, pero fue reconocido finalmente como un gran guerrero al saberse que estuvo a cargo de la defensa del Pacto de Sangre, junto con su hermano mayor, quien defendía el pueblo en aquellos momentos. Si Shibuya hubiese prestado más atención a sus clases de historia, seguramente habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de que el Mazoku más joven en ser ascendido a Capitán de un escuadrón —aunque se tratase incluso de su guardia personal, que para ese entonces estaba a las órdenes de Voltaire, quien se negaba a reconocer como adulto al rubio de casi 60 años—, había sido, precisamente, el hombre que en esos momentos estaba buscando.

El Maou recorrió los pasillos del castillo con paso calmado, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso. El instinto le gritaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero se negaba a escuchar a esa vocecilla que le gritaba que lo mejor era retomar sus pasos hacia el despacho, y esconderse de lo que venía tras la pila de trabajo que no disminuía. Se obligó a respirar con fuerza cuando llegó a los jardines. El dulce aroma de las flores que la anterior Maou cultivaba llenaba el aire, casi soltó un suspiro cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de la esencia que inundaba el lugar. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que tuviera oportunidad de recorrer aquel sitio... Sus ojos viajaron a través del espacio, distinguiendo las flores que Cheri-sama había nombrado en honor a sus hijos... Su mirada se entretuvo un momento en hermosas flores blancas, mismas que reconoció inmediatamente.

"Hermoso Wolfram" se recordó, y cuando su mirada llegó a las flores más próximas a éstas, una distinguida cabellera rubia se dejó entrever a la distancia. Yuuri sonrió apenas... ¿Por qué sabía que le encontraría allí, de entre todos los lugares? Caminó en esa dirección, donde las flores que llevaban su nombre se extendían con elegancia y orgullo, nada similares a él en lo absoluto, si querían su honesta opinión. A los alrededores, no había movimiento alguno. No le extrañó que ni un solo guardia estuviese cerca... Ese jardín bien podría ser llamado "El secreto del Castillo", debido a que uno llegaba solo allí cuando no deseaba ser molestado. Shibuya observó al rubio jugando con los pétalos azules de la "Inocencia de Yuuri" cuando finalmente estuvo en su rango de visión. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando notó que, con otra mano, una suave película verdecina brillaba sobre su cuerpo. Distraídamente, Wolfram continuaba mirando la belleza que su madre había cultivado...

—Realmente captó su esencia... —murmuró, para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que el otro estaba ya a unos pasos, escuchándolo

—No creo ser ni la mitad de bonito —admitió Yuuri, al oírlo, provocando que Wolfram volteara a observarle con sorpresa

Para el Maou no pasó desapercibido como la mano que invocaba su magia se alejó violentamente de su cuerpo, y se escondió entre su bolsillo. El rubio parecía verdaderamente asustado, como si no hubiese sido capaz de oírlo ni de broma, hecho que preocupó un poco al más bajo. Intentó reponerse, y Yuuri reconoció cómo se ocultaba bajo esa máscara que ya conocía... La voz de su hermano vino a su mente.

"A veces un poco Tsun-Tsun... Otras Dere-Dere".

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Las flores que madre escogió no te hacen justicia... —dijo rudamente, como si lo dicho por Yuuri hubiese sido todo un insulto a su propia persona

El Maou sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario del mayor, antes de encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Si para esas vas, "Hermoso Wolfram" es poco para ti... No tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza, aunque tu madre sí acertó en algo aquí....

Wolfram le miró sin comprender, mientras que el otro se sentaba aun lado suyo. Observó a Yuuri dar un vistazo por todo el sitio, lo imitó a su vez, interesado.

—En comparación, sí que es el más hermoso.

Bielefeld sintió que el rostro se le enrojecía, y ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cuánto había cambiado su relación con el otro... Aunque era muy feliz por ello... El pensamiento que le siguió fue inevitable.

—No sé si hermoso sea la palabra adecuada —musitó, en voz baja, y se notó inmediatamente que algo había cambiado por completo su estado de ánimo.

Yuuri regresó su mirada a él entonces, encontrándose con que Wolfram no le observaba de vuelta. Sus ojos estaban ahora en el suelo, en el espacio que quedaba delante de ambos. Se notaba triste, e incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba a un paso de lucir verdaderamente deprimido. Se sintió mal, por no tener idea alguna de cómo remediarlo.

—¿Está todo bien? —cuestionó, suavemente, mientras su mano más cercana buscaba la del rubio.

Shibuya notó claramente como dudaba una vez que le alcanzó. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que correspondiera el suave agarre, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, aliviándolo momentáneamente. Intuía que la cita con Gisela no había ido como esperaba, seguramente Wolfram igual esperaba que preguntara, pero no se atrevió a presionarlo. La médico había dado la misma indicación a los tres pacientes esa mañana... Los resultados que querían se sabrían al anochecer... Pero, si lo que Yuuri pensaba era cierto, su prometido no necesitaba que ella le confirmara nada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solamente tomándose de las manos, mientras el sol continuaba iluminando el lugar. Un viento suave mecía los mechones rubios, dándole un aspecto todavía más hermoso al príncipe. Yuuri lo notaba porque no era capaz de alejar su mirada de él... De la manera en que sus ojos adquirían más y más tristeza, pasado otro rato.

—¿Wolfram? —llamó, casi en un suspiro.

—Creo que... —dijo, finalmente, comenzando a soltar su mano— Lo mejor es esperar...

Yuuri imitó sus movimientos, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que él. Le miraba sin terminar de comprenderlo. ¿Estaba acaso huyendo? No era propio de él... Wolfram podía ser miedoso a veces, pero se lanzaba a encarar sus problemas con tal valentía que el otro envidiaba mucho ese super poder. Deseaba responderle con un "De acuerdo", dispuesto a darle el espacio que quería... Pero lo que pensó no correspondió con lo que salió de su boca, frenando los pasos del otro, que comenzaba a alejarse.

—¿Tan malo fue lo que dijo? —preguntó, y su mirada mostró la culpa que experimentó por ir directo a ello

Wolfram volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa. Su expresión se suavizó al observar los rastros de vergüenza. Ahogó un suspiro cansado que luchaba por salir de sus labios, caminó la distancia que los separaba mientras decía en voz baja, como un secreto entre ambos:

—No necesitó decirme nada... Ya intuía que algo así pasaba —confesó.

Yuuri le miró con curiosidad, pidiendo una explicación, a lo que Wolfram tomó sus manos, y le guió al mismo sitio donde estuvieran minutos antes. Volvieron a sentarse, ahora más cerca el uno del otro. Probablemente el príncipe encontraba algo de consuelo con sentir su cuerpo cerca suyo, pues le había rodeado con un brazo inmediatamente después, apretándolo un poco contra él, haciendo que Yuuri se tensara un poco. No parecía sentirse mejor en lo absoluto.

—Cuando nos conocimos, no quería tener nada que ver contigo —admitió el rubio, en voz baja, deseando que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que planeaba decir a continuación— Era prejuicioso, y tu mismo has visto lo intransigente que puedo llegar a ser cuando algo no me parece... No soportaba la idea de que mi hermano fuera mitad humano, y mucho menos me gustó saber que yo tendría que casarme con alguien igual a él.

Aunque Yuuri lo intuía ya, escucharlo de su boca le puso algo triste. No podía reclamarle nada en realidad, dado que él mismo estaba renuente a tomar en serio ese compromiso, en primer lugar. El que el tiempo les abriera los ojos a ambos no cambiaba el hecho de que, en sus inicios, su relación fue un completo caos. Wolfram parecía tan hecho a la idea como él, por lo que continuó:

—Nunca he tenido problema con los matrimonios entre hombres. Gwendal quizá tuviera mucho que ver en ello... Antes de que supiera que planeaba casarse con Gunter era algo inconsciente al respecto... Fui prepotente, pero no era como si realmente tuviera una guerra con ellos... Yo... Odiaba pensar que lo que decían sobre mí fuera cierto —confesó, tras un corto silencio

—¿Qué demonios tiene la gente en contra de ti? —medio gruñó Yuuri, imaginando al rubio en una edad menor, siendo atosigado por personas que poco o nada le conocían, hablando a sus espaldas, hiriéndolo con palabras...

Wolfram casi sonrió.

—Como hijo de la Maou, era de esperar que estuviera siempre en la mira... —le recordó— Donde sea que fuera, era reconocido por los demás. Mi apariencia llama demasiado la atención, no tanto como tú, pero seguía destacando aunque tratara de evitarlo...

El hijo de Cecilie casi podía mirarse a sí mismo corriendo por esos mismos jardines, décadas atrás, huyendo de su madre. Evitando por cuanto medio podía caer en sus manos, donde le esperaban largas horas de arreglos para dejarlo, según ella, "más hermoso"... Sin saber cuántos problemas le traía aquello fuera de la seguridad del castillo.

—Todos afirmaban que algún día caería en los mismos patrones de mi madre... Ocupando mi belleza para casarme con hombres nobles —dijo, y se notó su enfado al decir— Ni siquiera porque se trató de la Maou, la gente dejaba de encasillarla en un solo papel por su aspecto...

—Es una mujer hermosa —tuvo que recordarle el menor, tímidamente, sabiendo que la mirada enojada caería en él

—Y peligrosa. Muy poderosa... —advirtió Wolfram, con voz seca— Más fuerte que mis hermanos y yo juntos... 

Yuuri no podía ponerlo en duda. En todo ese tiempo nada había dado pie a Cheri-sama como para iniciar una pelea, no que alguien quisiera tenerla de enemiga. El actual Maou intuía que era una precaución extra, el no meterse con su familia de manera directa.

—Cuando pediste mi mano aquel día, te convertiste en la materialización de mis pesadillas. No solamente eras hombre, eras un hombre con una posición contra la cual yo no podía pelear... Cualquier posibilidad de mantener mi título se desvaneció en el segundo en que el Maou se manifestó durante el duelo. Había echado los dados, y perdí de manera patética.

 —Siento justos, no sabías cómo funcionaba ese tipo de combate. Tuve que pasar la noche entera planeando como lanzarme sin temblar de miedo. La idea de luchar contra un guapo príncipe militar no era muy prometedora...

Wolfram disimuló bien la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

—En el segundo en que supe lo inevitable de mi posición, debí realizar las pruebas pertinentes... La verdad sigo preguntándome por qué me tomó tanto hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que pude librarnos del compromiso con eso.

Yuuri alzó una ceja, algo le comentó antes, en algún punto, pero todavía no podía creerlo.

—¿Habrías estado dispuesto a anularlo?—cuestionó, en voz un poco más alta

—No iba a quedar en mis manos—respondió Wolfram— Si resultaba incapaz de gestar a tu hijo, no había necesidad de preguntar mi opinión siquiera... La ley te demanda un heredero, si tu pareja no puede dártelo, no hay nada más que decir sobre ello...

—Eso es absurdo. ¿De manera tan terminante? —preguntó, con sorpresa, el mayor asintió — Dime, Wolfram... Si sabías todo esto, ¿por qué lo retrasaste?

El rubio guardó silencio por lo que parecieron décadas para el otro. Suspiró por lo bajo, antes de que su mano libre despeinara su cabello.

—Antes estaba tan seguro de la respuesta... —musitó, bajo.

—Las pruebas de fertilidad... ¿Sabes los resultados? ¿Lo sabías en ese entonces?

—Al principio creí que no tenía sentido hacerlo, porque terminarías conmigo de cualquier manera... Pero sí... Incluso antes de lo nuestro, ya me imaginaba algo como esto.

—Wolfram...

—Había escuchado que algunos hombres, incluso cuando son educados de otra manera, desarrollan un instinto paternal fuerte... Yo nunca lo tuve. Adoro a nuestra hija, y sé que amaré también a nuestros hijos, pero fuera de eso... Nunca pude verme de esa manera.

—No puedes estar tan seguro. Quizá no todos lo tengan... —intentó consolarlo su novio, notando la tristeza en sus ojos

No podía decirle lo que ya sabía. Antes de Greta, mucho antes incluso de su compromiso, él ya tenía ese instinto.

—Conrad lo tiene... Puedo asegurarte que de no ser porque se ha cuidado, habría quedado de encargo desde el inicio de su noviazgo.

Había cierto tono acusador que Yuuri no pudo pasar por alto. Le desesperaba. Si Wolfram afirmaba algo así, el otro no podía dudarlo. Una idea cruzó su mente entonces, fue apenas un fugaz destello, pero fue suficiente como para sorprenderlo. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba confirmarlo...

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste de esto conmigo? —quiso saber, mientras le observaba apartar la mirada, hundiéndose en su sitio.

Yuuri sintió su corazón encogerse cuando notó el húmedo brillo en sus mejillas, lágrimas apenas perceptibles que intentaba ocultar sin éxito.

—No podía darte la única arma que necesitabas para alejarme definitivamente... —confesó — Las leyes...

—¿A quién le importan las leyes? —replicó Yuuri, tomando su rosteo entre sus manos

Wolfram lo apartó de un manotazo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡No me querías, Yuuri! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme a la cara! Si hubieses sabido lo fácil que era anularlo, no lo habrías pensado dos veces antes desecharme.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Eras mi amigo! ¡Nunca te habría hecho pasar por algo así!

El rubio río amargamente. Y se notaba mucho más triste que antes. Shibuya se sintió como una verdadera mierda cuando le dejó solo tras decir de manera terminante.

—Eras alguien distinto hace 8 años, Yuuri. Si quieres mentirte de esa manera, yo no voy a detenerte.

Wolfram no volvió a mirarlo sin importar lo mucho que lo llamó, y Yuuri estaba tan molesto consigo también que tampoco insistió. Abandonó el jardín con pasos firmes, y pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en su despacho, negándole a todos el acceso. Nadie pareció extrañarse por su rabieta, dado que, encerrado en su habitación, el futuro consorte batallaba con la misma frustración.


	8. Capítulo 07

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La visita de Waltarana se extendió por motivos políticos y personales. Dado que la fiesta de Greta estaba a solo dos días de distancia, confirmó su asistencia personalmente, para pesar de la real pareja. Por supuesto, las cosas no dejaban de estar tensas. Para el castillo entero no pasó desapercibido como el futuro consorte evitaba encontrarse con el actual regente. Pasando tardes enteras entrenando, a veces disfrutando la mañana junto a su hija, o incluso limitándose a dormir por horas enteras. Wolfram von Bielefeld estaba deprimido y enojado, y no había alma alguna en el Pacto de Sangre que no lo hubiese notado. Yuuri, por su parte, no podía pensar de manera coherente. Abandonando sus obligaciones reales, el Maou se dedicó al 100% a los planes para la fiesta de su única hija, sorprendiéndose diariamente de los avances que Wolfram tenía ya para esos momento. Aparentemente, incluso la ropa de la menor estaba lista para que se dieran los últimos toques. Incluso preciosos trajes para la fiesta fueron llevados a él, todos a medida, para que escogiera lo que mejor le pareciera. Contrario a él, quien siempre dejaba a los demás hacer de su guardaropa lo que les diera en gana, Wolfram era muy quisquilloso con su aspecto. Y Yuuri estaba seguro de que poco o nada tenía que ver con su antigua posición de compañero. Era obvio. Lord Bielefeld era elegante por naturaleza... Y él, el Maou, no sabía coordinar dos piezas. O entender lo que ello significaba siquiera. Por ello, cuando llegaron los vestidos que se habían confeccionado especialmente para la princesa, Yuuri no pudo más que lucir confundido.

Sabía cuan cercanos eran Wolfram y Greta, además de lo mucho que ella admiraba su estilo personal — solo Wolfram podía lucir como modelo hasta un maldito saco de papas —. Que Greta confiara tan ciegamente en él en ese aspecto no debería apantallarle, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Aparentemente, ni una sola fiesta había pasado donde ella eligiera su ropa. Desde que su prometido le escogiera su primer vestido para la ceremonia de presentación, la joven princesa se había deslindado de ese tipo de preocupaciones. Y Wolfram, como no, estaba encantado eligiendo lo que todos usarían. Nuevamente Yuuri debía recordarse que era otro de sus talentos. Era un artista nato —aunque su nuevo estilo de dibujo dijera lo contrario — y tenía una percepción de la belleza totalmente a punto. 

Shibuya sabía que no habría manera humanamente posible de elegir un traje para Greta que fuera perfecto para ella. Wolfram venía haciéndolo desde hace años. La conocía tanto como a sí mismo y, desgraciadamente, Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo resolver su problema.

Descartó la idea de hablar con él directamente. Dos días peleados, y toda esa tarde ignorándolo no eran buen presagio para llegar a buscar consejo de su parte. Wolfram le golpearía antes de que pudiera siquiera decir hola. El Maou ahogó un quejido ante la insistencia de las costureras. Tímidamente pidió consejos de ellas, quienes gustosas no pararon de brindarle opciones. Una tras otra. Sin parar nunca

—Debe tomar una decisión pronto, majestad... —recomendó una de ellas, seria — Usualmente su excelencia pide tantos ajustes de última hora que vamos a contrareloj para la fiesta de la princesa...

Yuuri suspiró, rendido. Cuatro hermosos diseños, todos absurdamente galantes. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Casi como si el cielo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, las puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron de par en par, revelando la silueta del rubio príncipe, quien ingresaba con actitud altiva y que paró apenas unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro. Su ceño se frunció de manera tan pronunciada al verlas que por un momento Yuuri se esperó grandes reclamos con respecto a su fidelidad.

—¿Por qué siguen sin estar completos los vestidos de mi hija? —cuestionó fríamente, sorprendido al Maou.

¿Estaba ignorándolo? ¿Realmente Wolfram estaba pasando totalmente de él?

—Excelencia, como intentábamos explicarle a su majestad, necesitamos instrucciones precisas para arreglar los vestidos —explicaba, su tono era por demás extraño, Yuuri notó el malhumor del rubio a cada palabra, pero no terminaba de entender el por qué—Tenemos el tiempo encima...

Lord Bielefeld les miró de manera más ruda que antes. El Maou contuvo el aliento ante su aparente serenidad. Nunca salía nada agradable de esos labios cuando el frío congelaba sus esmeraldas. Algo había sido dicho en ese corto intercambio de palabras que había amargado al rubio, y lo había fastidiado de manera tal que ahora Yuuri temía que se armara una pelea allí dentro.

—Estella —dijo, cruzándose de brazos — Has diseñado para este evento durante... ¿Cuántos años han sido?

La cuestión tan frívola congelo a la mujer en su sitio, al igual que al resto de las costureras, que se miraron entre ellas sin decir palabra alguna.

—7 años seguidos, excelencia... —respondió ella rápidamente, agachando la mirada

—En ese tiempo nos hemos tratado bien... Quiero creer que no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora, ¿no es así?

—Sin ningún problema —aceptó la mujer, tímidamente

No iba a decirle lo exigente que podía ser, o la carga imposible de trabajo que les ponía. Era todo un honor estar a las órdenes del futuro consorte, después de todo. Wolfram pareció satisfecho ante sus respuestas, pero Yuuri intuyó que no estaba contento todavía.

—Si sabes lo que me gusta, y lo tenías instrucciones precisas para seguir... Vuelvo a preguntarte. ¿Por qué nada está listo todavía? Te dije claramente que este debilucho estaría al frente, pero no por ello admitiré tus juegos. Debiste saber que vigilaría de cerca todo esto. Si te atreves a burlarte de mi futuro esposo de nuevo, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde vuelvan a requerir tus servicios. ¿Está claro?

Shibuya necesitó algunos momentos para procesar lo que ocurría entonces. El grupo de mujeres recogieron todo en cuestión de minutos antes de salir a las carreras de allí, informando antes de irse que tendrían todo listo inmediatamente. Desde que él entrara a la habitación casi una hora atrás había sido acosado hasta el cansancio, sobre colores, telas y detalles, temas totalmente desconocidos pero que le repetían demandaban su atención. Yuuri no había notado la malicia en sus actos, dado que le repetían que su prometido hacía eso cada año, por lo que si él era el encargado ahora debía integrarse al mismo trabajo que éste inmediatamente. No habría sospechado nunca que las sonrisas que creyó nerviosas eran realmente una burla a su persona. Había estado demasiado tenso como para tomarle importancia... Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien... Ellas no facilitaban su trabajo. Era cierto, lejos de ayudarle, parecían dispuestas a entorpecerlo...

El sonoro suspiro del rubio le sacó de su ensoñación. Wolfram negaba con la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho. Se notaba aun bastante irritado. Yuuri comenzaba a entender qué había pasado.

—Ellas solo estaban burlándose de mí, ¿cierto? —comentó, aunque no necesitaba que lo respondiera, por la forma tan asustada en que miraron al molesto príncipe, era obvio que solo estaban jodiéndolo.

Wolfram abrió los ojos unos segundos después, antes de observarlo. Su frente continuaba luciendo una línea fina en ella, marca permanente de su coraje intermitente.

—No puedes darte el lujo de verte débil delante de esas mujeres —le advirtió, con voz algo dura— Imaginé que intentarían molestarte con algo, por la forma en que se rieron cuando les explique el cambio de planes. No esperaba que Estella quisiera atosigarte así. Ella ya tenía instrucciones para entregarte todo listo... Si lo que sea que te traiga no es aceptable, también he tomado precauciones. Gunter tiene la información al respecto...

Wolfram parecía listo para marcharse, y estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando Yuuri decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de casi había saltado para alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo del brazo, halando de la manga de su chaqueta con algo de necesidad. El rubio detuvo sus pasos, mientras el menor intentaba recordar cómo hablar.

—Wolfram... —comenzó

El más alto esperó, sin verlo, hecho que descolocó al menor. Se sintió algo estúpido por las crecientes ganas de llorar. No quería revelarle que, efectivamente, Gisela había optado por someterlo a un tratamiento extra, mismo que estaba haciendo mellas en su estado hormonal. Su silencio fue prolongado, intentaba ahogar el hipido que quería escaparse de sus labios.

—Lo lamento...

Su voz se quebró, alarmando al rubio, que entonces giró a verlo con la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro. Le llamó con sorpresa, mientras sus manos buscaban su cuerpo de manera protectora. Yuuri sintió más ganas de llorar. Luego se quejaría con la médico por tan absurdos medicamentos. Se suponía que su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, ¿qué maldita necesidad de ponerlo sentimental?

—Yuuri, amor, ¿qué pasa? —cuestionaba el rubio, asustado.

Estaba seguro de que aquella conversación que estaba evitando terminaría en gritos, llamas, y la probable presencia del Maou entre ambos para evitar que se asesinaran pero nunca, en ningún instante, se esperó las gruesas lágrimas cayendo por el rostro del moreno. Sus ojos ahogándose rápidamente. Se sintió encogerse a su lado, como si la culpa del mundo cayera sobre su cuerpo.

—Tenías razón, yo sé que era un tarado, pero no quería decírtelo así tampoco —intentaba explicar Yuuri, aunque Wolfram apenas podía entenderlo— Sé... Que no fui afectivo contigo... Yo no quería casarme... Pero no era por ti... ¡Nunca fuiste el problema!... ¿Quién?... ¿Quién no querría... casarse contigo?

Bielefeld intentaba seguir su línea de pensamientos, y, aunque le estaba resultando todo un reto, poco a poco pudo comprenderlo. Yuuri cubría ahora su rostro con sus manos, mientras sentía las manos del rubio a sus costados, acariciándolo en un intento de calmarlo.

—Yo sé... No es malo... Pero... Mi hermano... Dos hombres... Todos se burlaban de mí.

El futuro consorte sintió que su corazón se partía un poco al escucharlo. Creciendo en un sitio como lo era su pueblo, tan libre pero tan antiguo, el que fueran varones era el último de los problemas... Incluso cuando Yuuri apuntaba al mismo punto antes, Wolfram no había llegado a comprenderlo. ¿Por qué le tomó tanto darse cuenta?

Cuando Yuuri finalmente dejó de luchar con la tristeza que sentía se escondió entre los brazos del otro, mientras descargaba todos los sentimientos que había estado evitando los días pasados. Miedo. Ira. Culpa. Cariño. Anhelo. Wolfram se dedicó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, susurrándole cada cierto tiempo que todo estaba bien, que ambos habían actuado mal y que no se preocupara más por el asunto. Era historia pasada. Tenían que dejar de atormentarse por ello...

Cuando el rey se hubiese calmado, Wolfram depositó un beso en su frente, mientras sus dedos recorrían sus mejillas, llevándose todo rastro de lágrimas. Apoyó su frente contra la contraria, mirándolo arrepentido.

—Lo lamento, Yuuri... Estaba tan enojado conmigo en ese momento, que era tan fácil culparte por mis problemas...

Casi parecía estúpido, el hecho de que el príncipe hubiese sentido tanta rabia al enterarse de la noticia que, en otras circunstancias, le habría quitado un peso de encima. Claro que no deseaba hacerlo, implicaba tantas cosas... Sin embargo, amaba al moreno, y si Yuuri nunca hubiese decidido ocupar su puesto, en el momento en que Gisela notificara al reino su estado, no habría manera de detenerlo. Pudo perderlo. Realmente estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Y aunque para cualquiera pareciera un tema sin sentido ahora, que los roles estaban invertidos, Wolfram sabía que Yuuri podía entender. Si ninguno podía llevar un embarazo a término, entonces no había opciones para un futuro juntos...

El moreno asintió, comprensivo.

—Lo siento... —volvió a decir, ahora apartando la mirada, avergonzado de toda la escena—Gisela me ha dado un medicamento...

Sintió a Wolfram tensarse de una manera que parecía imposible. Le miraba asustado, y con una preocupación tan grande que opacaba el brillo de su mirada.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?—demandó saber, y para el asombro del chico, no le daba oportunidad de responder.

Las ágiles manos se instalaron sobre su pecho, e iniciaron un camino descendente hasta colocarse sobre su abdomen. El distintivo brillo de su magia le sorprendió, pero no se sintió incómodo en lo absoluto. No de la manera en que se fue con la médico, al menos. Wolfram quería saber, y no parecía querer confiar si no lo veía por sí mismo.

—Dijo que todo estaba bien —informó, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos bajando un poco más por su cuerpo — Mi cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones para llevar un bebé...

Shibuya no necesitaba explicarlo, la forma en que la expresión de Bielefeld se suavizaba mientras lo examinaba era signo claro de que podía ver de lo que hablaba. Yuuri se maravilló ante el brillo que nació en su mirada, ahora bajo una fina capa cristalima. ¿Podría llorar Wolfram de felicidad, como él cuando se enterase de la noticia? No le contaría, por supuesto. No podría decir que era culpa de las hormonas. Justo ahora deseaba pensar que tantas emociones distintas eran por esa estúpida poción, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—¿Para qué son las medicinas? —inquirió pasados unos segundos, sus manos continuaban sobre el plano vientre, su ceño fruncido apenas, buscando respuestas.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, o la emoción de su mirada.

Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente antes de responderle.

—Debido a que estoy listo, biológicamente al menos... Gisela consideró necesario que comenzara a protegerme desde ahora... Dijo que toda vida es bien recibida en el castillo, pero que piensa que soy demasiado joven como para pasar por todo el asunto del embarazo.

Wolfram asintió lentamente, comprendiendo completamente la opinión de Gisela al respecto. A veces el rubio olvidaba la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos. Si bien no era inusual que un joven de la edad de Yuuri se comprometira —porque los demonios tendían a ser especialmente diplomáticos uniendo naciones a costa de sus hijos, muy a su pesar—, si se esperaba más un divorcio que un próspero matrimonio cuando se unían enseguida. Ni qué decir de los hijos. La edad usual en que un Mazoku gestaba a su primer vástago era entrados los 40... Era cierto. Su cuerpo estaba preparado. Su energía le daba esa ventaja. Pero Yuuri era tan joven...

Bielefeld suspiró bajo, casi imperceptible. A sus casi 90, se estaba hasta tardando en tener un niño. La idea quedó bailando en su mente, mientras sus miedos iban desapareciendo. Tanto miedo para nada... Si Yuuri podía hacerlo, entonces, ¿por qué seguir asustado? Casi sintió deseos de casarse esa misma tarde.

—Ella tiene razón. Entre los Mazoku, eres un niño. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte en estado en estos momentos... —admitió, pero su ceño fruncido evidencio su orgullo herido— Aunque nunca te pondría una mano encima antes de casarnos. Ella debería saberlo...

El Maou fingió no oírlo, mientras reía nerviosamente. Claro que ella lo sabía... Fue Yuuri quien preguntó sobre los métodos de planificación familiar. Y ante el interés del chico, Gisela ni siquiera necesitó que le dijera nada más. Cuando terminó delante de una poción de extraña procedencia Yuuri quiso no haber sacado el tema, pero se sintió aliviado también. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse en ese sentido, en esos momentos. No quiso meterse a averiguar si realmente un pequeño desliz entre ambos podría haberlos dejado esperando, realmente no quería pensarlo.

Cuando Wolfram lo abrazó tan celosamente como en antaño, Yuuri, contrario a esas veces, devolvió el abrazo con simpatía. Tan poco tiempo, y había extrañado mortalmente sus brazos. Si debía viajar a la tierra, no volvería a dejarlo...

El rubio escondió su rostro en su hombro, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Yuuri acarició su espalda, como él hizo segundos antes. Sonreía ligeramente. Eran a veces demasiado tercos.

—Es un alivio saberlo, Yuuri. No tienes una idea de cuánto... —confesó Wolfram

—No nos hemos sacado la lotería—bromeó el Maou, aunque seguramente ello no sentiría tan bien como lo que sentía en ese momento

—Yo creo que gané todo un universo —replicó su prometido, divertido.

Las risitas nerviosas, la ilusión que sentían. Todos los problemas se desvanecían alrededor de ellos. Lo que quedaba por aclarar, podrían resolverlo después. En ese justo momento, solo querían disfrutar de las buenas nuevas. Yuuri no quiso preguntar, tampoco necesitó hacerlo. El que Wolfram se relajara tanto al saberlo capaz de llevar vida dentro le daba todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Si hubiese resultado distinto, y el Maou fuese infertil como el rubio temía sin verdadero fundamento más que el miedo de perderlo, su compromiso estaría oficialmente anulado. Porque ningún heredero saldría de su unión. Era obvio, casi triste. Tal como Wolfram esperaba... Su cuerpo no podía guardar vida dentro. Él nunca habría sido capaz de llevar al heredero de Yuuri en su vientre, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. No así con ayudar a éste. Yuuri no terminaba de comprenderlo, pues aunque Gisela intentó comentar casualmente que los mazokus —dependiendo del elemento con el cual realizaban contrato— eran bastante inciertos en ese aspecto. No le puso la atención suficiente. Lo único que le interesaba y sabía ahora con certeza; podrían formar una familia. Ese día se volvió uno de los más felices de sus vidas, pues los dejaba un paso más cerca de unirse para siempre.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Tal como su rubio novio había prometido, Yuuri fue sorprendido gratamente cuando, un día antes del cumpleaños de su hija, Estella regresara junto a su séquito cargando elaborados diseños que lucirían hermosos en su hija. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que la traviesa mujer esperaba, el Maou no le recibió solo esa tarde. Cuando las puertas de la habitación real se abrieron de par en par tras recibir permiso, las mujeres entraron cargando en sus brazos sus finos trabajos. La representante del grupo disimuló poco su sorpresa, no necesariamente placentera, al encontrar a la pareja real junta.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, a la espera de su llegada. Uno junto al otro. El Maou rodeado celosamente entre los brazos del príncipe. Por la sonrisa en sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos, y la complicidad que los rodea, Estella asumió que habían estado besándose.  Por la manera en que el rey se sonrojó ante el susurro que le confió el otro, supo que no estaba equivocada. Frunció ligeramente los labios, mientras saludaba al inclinarse de manera casi exagerada seguida de sus costureras.

—Majestad... —musitó, lento, luego se giró hacia Wolfram —Excelencia, no esperábamos contar con su presencia...

Estella pretendió no ofenderse cuando por respuesta tuvo un simple  asentimiento de cabeza, completamente desinteresado en ella, a la vez que soltaba el cuerpo que acunaba en sus brazos.

—¡Wow! ¡Wolfram! ¡Mira!

El emocionante llamado hace que todas las miradas viajen al Maou —aunque los ojos verdes no se hubieran apartado antes—. El monarca se acercó hasta los hermosos vestidos, todos diseños de Estella, y admiraba el duro trabajo de las costureras mientras apreciaba lo detallados que eran. Seguía siendo incapaz de decir cuál era más adecuado para el gran evento del día siguiente, pero era ese el motivo por el cual Wolfram estaba ahí.

—Son tan bonitos... —apreció alegre el Maou, sorprendiendo a la orgullosa dama.

El Maou era un joven totalmente distinto al chiquillo que viera algunos días atrás.  Ya no lucía asustado. Y aunque se notaba que se sentía intimidado, la manera férrea en que su mano se ajustó con la del rubio, que se colocó a su lado, eran prueba de que ni eso podría detenerlo de disfrutar el momento. Era el cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa, después de todo. Una edad que no se repetiría nunca, y que representaba tanto para todos en esa tierra. Para el resto era un evento que no se veía desde hacía años, cuando el rubio padre de ésta alcanzara justo esa edad. El cumpleaños del Maou era una historia distinta. Celebrar a a un príncipe o princesa, por otro lado... Estella sentía que era una lástima que tanto fuera desperdiciado en una pequeña que, aunque carismática, jamás heredaría Shin Makoku.

La Mazoku permaneció de pie delante de sus doncellas, quienes se alinearon de manera elegante tras de ella a la espera de órdenes. Estella era la única que se atrevió a levantar la mirada cada cierto tiempo, mientras la pareja caminaba alrededor de los trajes, platicando en voz baja, sobre qué opción sería perfecta para su pequeña Greta. Los ojos escarlata de la dama escaneaban la escena, no sin cierto recelo. Había servido, desde temprana edad, a la familia real del Pacto de Sangre, poniéndose primero a órdenes de Cheri-sama. Creció confeccionando elegantes vestidos para ella, la mujer más hermosa de la tierra. Luego, con el tiempo, tras el regreso del Príncipe al castillo —dado que pasó años de su tierna infancia creciendo junto a Lord Waltarana, en Bielefeld—, la Maou le permitió confeccionar sus ropas. Se conocían desde siempre, Estella pensaba que lo hacía. Y aunque ella sabía que nunca habría tenido oportunidad de atar su vida a la del orgulloso príncipe, no dejaba de sentir celos por el joven monarca que, a decir verdad, poco o nada le agradaba. Como Wolfram, había crecido con fuertes prejuicios que no mermaron con los años. Recluida en sus tareas no tenía trato más que con Mazokus de familias importantes, elegantes y tan hermosos como el hombre que deseaba... Mismo que en ese instante rodeaba la cadera de su futuro esposo, mientras apoyaba el metón sobre el hombro de éste, mirando de esa manera la ropa que ella tan dedicadamente había diseñado con el solo propósito de satisfacerle.

Para su celosa mirada, no pasó por alto la forma en que la mano del rubio envolvía el vientre plano, sin vida. Ella sabía las fuertes costumbres que se mantenían en el reino, pero sabiendo que su majestad era ajeno a ellas, no le pareció descabellado sospechar que seguramente, algo más que besos habían ya en su experiencia junto al hombre de sus sueños. Odió un poco más al joven rey, y se lamentó por no haber sido capaz de humillarlo un poco más en aquella única oportunidad. Wolfram von Bielefeld no necesitaba unirse a un hombre, mucho menos a un compañero tan lamentable como lo era su majestad... Si tan solo hubiese tenido ojos para ella.

—Sigo sin entender por qué todos pierden la cabeza... —musitaba Yuuri, sin mostrar signos de molestia ante las caricias que el otro dejaba en su cuerpo— Gunter ha dejado que posponga todo hasta pasado mañana... Ni siquiera cuando fue mi coronación me dio tantas libertades...

Wolfram le escuchaba atento, pero sus ojos estaban recorriendo los detalles bordados sobre el vestido color arena que se mezclaba suavemente con tonos lavanda en los extremos. Era el vestido perfecto para la fiesta, pero sentía que faltaba algo.

—Han pasado décadas desde que se celebró el cumpleaños de un integrante de la familia real... Especialmente una edad tan importante como lo son los 16 años —explicaba el rubio, y su mano se alejó del otro solo para alcanzar a tocar la tela del vestido delante, sonrió sin poder evitarlo— Siendo hija del Maou, es un gran evento...

Yuuri pareció comprenderlo, y miró de reojo la sonrisa del otro, haciendo que sonriera también. Sí, ese vestido también le había gustado, pero no estaba seguro si era el correcto. Todavía había algo que no le terminaba de convencer...

—Entonces dentro de 20 años más estarán volviéndose locos —comentó el moreno, divertido, imitando sus movimientos, se maravilló de la suavidad de la tela— Aunque, cuando pienso en ello... Algo me sigue preocupando...

Wolfram le miró interesado, esperando, sin meditar demasiado sobre lo dicho. El Maou se rascó la barbilla, en claro signo de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haremos con sus apellidos? Shibuya Bielefeld no termina de convencerme... Y Bielefeld Shibuya no pega tampoco. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrán nuestros hijos? Si fueran a la tierra serían molestados por un nombre como ese...

El rubio estaba a punto de replicar que olvidaba algo importante, y que definitivamente "Shibuya von Bielefeld" era el más adecuado, cuando las matemáticas hicieron de las suyas en su mente. Se apartó de Yuuri como si quemara, sorprendiendo al menor.

—¿20 años? ¿A qué edad estás planeando tener a nuestro hijo, debilucho? —vociferó, quizá demasiado alto, y cuando notó las miradas curiosas, atentas a cada acción, se acercó para susurrar bajo— Eres demasiado joven. Y no estás hablando de tenerlo en 20 años, ¿cierto?

Yuuri le miró ofendido, y se cruzó de brazos, en un acto que Wolfram ya se conocía. Su monólogo no tendría fin si no le pedía ir directo al grano, pero estaba interesado en entender qué demonios pasaba por esa cabecilla suya. Si estaba en lo correcto, el Maou hablaba de esperar un bebé en cuatro años... Wolfram ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué edad atribuirle al moreno. Según Yuuri, vivió tres años fuera... Pero para Shin Makoku, ya había pasado su cumpleaños número 24. Según sus leyes y costumbres, el moreno cumpliría el próximo verano los 25, no 21. El rubio suspiró para sus adentros, le daba migraña de solo pensarlo.

—Pues claro que no vamos a esperar 20 años para tener un hijo, Wolfram. ¿Por qué demorar tanto tiempo? Si nos casamos el próximo año, tendríamos dos buenos años de vida matrimonial y luego podríamos intentarlo... No pasará inmediatamente, seguro, pero si tenemos suerte no tomará demasiado... —comenzó, sin bajar los brazos de su pecho, solo alzando una mano, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Wolfram le miró con sorpresa, ¿cuándo había Yuuri comenzado a planear una vida a su lado? No pudo evitar sonreír ligero, pero también su expresión se volvió confusa a cada palabra que salía de su boca. A unos metros suyos, las costureras observaban también el monólogo del rey, con una sonrisa emocionada. Rumores habían por todo el pueblo, de que luego de Greta no se esperaban más herederos, pero fue grato enterarse de primera mano que ese no sería el caso... No así con la joven Estella, quien les miraba con la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos centellando de coraje. Continuaba esperando que esa relación fracasara.

—No quiero esperar hasta los 40. Las mujeres siempre tienen problemas después de esa edad. En la tierra está contraindicado embarazarse luego de los 35, así que como hombre pienso que es mejor bajar todavía más la barra. ¿Qué tal y fuera el único? No vamos a tener a un solitario príncipe —continuó Yuuri, a su vez, sin verlos— Tu y yo tenemos hermanos, así que intentaremos con varios...  Tus hermanos dirán lo que quieran, pero creo que querrán cuidarlo y mimarlo más que tu y yo juntos, así que por eso no tendremos problemas... No sé si 3 sea adecuado, con mi hermano fue más que suficiente pero, quizá tu sepas más de eso...

El futuro consorte le dejó continuar por largos minutos, tiempo que le parecieron horas eternas. Aparentemente, Yuuri se estaba tomando bastante en serio su papel como compañero, pues de un momento a otro había comenzado a explicarle que tenían que planear todo cuidadosamente si querían tener una familia grande, detalle que ninguno había hablado antes, pero parecía ser un mudo deseo que compartían desde siempre. 

—Además... Entre más pronto tengamos un niño, más probabilidades hay que de Greta quiera quedarse por otra temporada antes de...

Aquello provocó que Wolfram dejara de lado sus propios pensamientos, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, quien se había callado de manera abrupta, como si se hubiese dado cuenta del error que había cometido al pronunciar esa sola frase. Abrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos en una expresión de culpa pura, causando irritación en el rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Greta quiera quedarse? ¿A dónde se iba a ir? —exigió saber, molesto.

Su hija le confiaba todo, su relación se afianzó luego de la ausencia del moreno. Que Yuuri viniera de buenas a primeras a informarle algo sobre Greta, algo de su total desconocimiento, despertaba un sentimiento de enfado que no podía manejar. Quizá no por el secreto en sí... Si no por aquella remota —ahora más tangible— posibilidad. ¿Greta quería irse?

El Maou intentó reír, pero solo un sonido extraño salió de su boca.

—Mejor hablemos de eso luego —musitó, serio, mirando apenas de reojo a las mujeres que continuaban allí, Wolfram no insistió más, pero se notaba su malhumor a kilómetros de distancia— Por ahora tenemos un vestido que elegir, ¿no? En otra ocasión platicaremos sobre esto...

Intentó alejarse, pero la mano sobre su muñeca le frenó. Intentó no sentirse nervioso, pero cuando notó que volvía a rodearlo para acercarse a la ropa se relajó visiblemente. Tan cerca, y sientiendo su aliento sobre su cuello, Wolfram pronunció sobre su oído:

—Luego de la fiesta —aceptó, con voz seria, luego suavizó su expresión —Por ahora, déjame aprovecharme de que Gunter no está cerca... —murmuró, y Yuuri sintió los labios sobre su cuello, depositando un beso de manera cariñosa.

Yuuri soltó una risa nerviosa, sin apartarse de él, solo removiéndose un poco. Sabían que las miradas continuaban sobre ellos, pero no querían separarse. Con cualquiera de sus hermanos cerca, o el esposo del mayor, Wolfram era obligado a estar al menos 10 pasos lejos. En su ausencia, podían permitírselo, al menos un poco.

—Wolfram, para... —pidió riendo el más bajo, cuando las manos del otro comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, el otro solo sonreía— Para, para... Tenemos que elegir ya... 

El rubio se apiadó finalmente pasados unos segundos, tomó su mano, y se giró hacia las costureras para decir:

—Será ese vestido —indicó, señalando aquel que había capturado la atención de ambos— Estella, has vuelto a lucirte con ello. Espero nunca falten tus diseños para tan maravillosos trabajos —admiró, sonriéndole con satisfacción— Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo —agradeció ahora a las más jóvenes

La Mazoku hizo una reverencia, complacida. Sus costureras le imitaron segundos después, antes de pasar a retirar los vestidos que habían sido rechazados. La princesa los usaría en otra celebración. Wolfram se encargaba de nunca desperdiciar sus horas de esfuerzo, reconociendo sus trabajos con orgullo. Las tres más jóvenes abandonaron el cuarto, quedando solo la pareja junto a la diseñadora, quien se encargaba de colocar el vestido en un rincón apartado de la habitación, Wolfram tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera al darse cuenta.

—Esta vez Greta no se arreglará aquí —explicó, ante la duda en los ojos de la dama, quien, para su sorpresa, sonrió complacida.

Wolfram pensaba que estaba teniendo visiones cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sin embargo, su prometido le regresó a la tierra cuando fue él quien pasó su mano por su cadera, acercándose a él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron uno al lado del otro, y le dedicó una mirada recelosa a la satisfecha mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que se cambiará aquí... Siempre lo ha hecho —replicó el Maou, irritado, notando entonces las constantes miradas que esa mujer le dedicaba a su futuro esposo

Se sorprendió de saberse tan celoso. Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que ese defecto era exclusivo en el otro.

—En cada ocasión le he ayudado a arreglarse, y nos ponemos en ello desde muy temprano. No vamos a venir a despertarte, Yuuri. Greta y yo nos adueñamos de tu cuarto este tiempo, pero ahora necesitas descansar. Está bien, podemos hacerlo en mi cuarto —intentó calmarlo Wolfram, todavía sorprendido por la reacción del moreno 

Luego de saber que aquella costurera le había querido humillar delante del rubio, Yuuri no quiso pensarlo demasiado, creyendo que era una broma sin un verdadero trasfondo... Cuando ingresó notó la mirada pesada de ella en ambos, pero lo atribuyó a la cercanía entre ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que su mirada chocaba contra las orbes color sangre supo inmediatamente que no era un simple juego. Ella lo quería lejos de Wolfram, y no hacía nada por ocultárselo.

—El vestido se quedará aquí —dijo, con voz fuerte, sin darle a ninguno de los dos oportunidad de replicar, se sintió complacido cuando la expresión petulante de ella fue decayendo — Puedes dejarlo donde siempre, Estella —indicó, serio, y luego miró al otro— Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

El príncipe le miró atento segundos, solo se limitó a asentir. Yuuri le soltó para dirigirse a la puerta, seguido de inmediato por el otro, quien solo miró de reojo como la Mazoku colocaba el vestido en su sitio con algo más de fuerza. ¿Realmente pasaba lo que estaba pensando? En todos los años de conocerse, ella nunca mostró interés por su persona... Sin embargo, la violenta reacción del calmado moreno...

—Doria, que bueno que estás aquí... —escuchó que exclamaba, y regresó su mirada al frente— Necesito que hagas algo por mí...

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Majestad, en realidad yo... —comenzó, pero la sonrisa congelada en los labios de Yuuri le hizo guardar silencio

—Conoces a Estella, ¿cierto? La diseñadora de ropa... Sus trabajos son bonitos —comentó, ante el asentimiento de la muchacha continuó— Está terminando de arreglar unas cosas, pero necesito salir un momento, Wolfram viene conmigo, ¿podrías acompañarla hasta que se vaya? Pensaba en buscar a Dorcas, pero si no mal recuerdo salió junto con Gunter esta mañana...

Doria asintió inmediatamente. Sí, ella le tenía mucho miedo a Gwendal —quien fue quien le envió allí en primer lugar—, pero era una mujer lista. Y sabía que Voltaire nunca le haría daño, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra persona... El Maou enfadado, en cambio, aunque fuese defensor de todos ellos... Le asustaba más.

—Gracias, te debo una —comentó alegre Yuuri, saliendo del cuarto

Cuando Wolfram pasó a un lado de la mujer le pidió una disculpa con la mirada, a lo que ella negó energiamente.

—Buena suerte, excelencia—musitó por lo bajo, dándole ánimos

Wolfram intentó sonreír sin éxito. Yuuri celoso no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

 

 

 


	9. Capítulo 08

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Wolfram von Bielefeld, pronto de Shibuya, gustaba de creer que para ciertos temas podía comportarse como un hombre imperturbable. 89 años de vida junto a los desplantes de su madre, el ceño fruncido de su hermano, y las locuras de Weller debieron haberle preparado, por lo menos, un 90% para el incierto futuro que le esperaba en su vida adulta. Todo ese entrenamiento había funcionado bien... Hasta que su moreno prometido llegó a su vida. Shibuya —pronto de von Bielefeld— Yuuri era un hombre especial en más de un sentido. No solo por ser el Maou, o ganarse el título del ser más hermoso en la tierra —a ojos de Wolfram, y muchos otros, a decir verdad—, sino más bien debido a su encantadora personalidad, digna de un ser tan demoníaco como él. Y Wolfram hubiese estado en lo correcto en imaginarse imperturbable de no ser por el tremendo desplante que le armaba justo en ese instante.

Shinou mismo le daba una probada de su propia medicina. No había mejor explicación.

—Yuuri, no puedo simplemente correrla del castillo solo porque no te gustó como me miraba. ¡Tu mismo quedaste contento con su trabajo! ¿Qué excusa quieres darle? Celos injustificados no son motivo... —intentó decir, pero se mordió la lengua a media oración

Si a él Yuuri le decía algo parecido...

—¡¿Injustificados?! ¡Tu viste lo que hizo!

Y Wolfram no podía decir que no lo había notado.

—¡Ella te quiere en su cama! 

Aunque quizá eso era un poco una exageración. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Hace años él no dudaba en decirle cosas mucho más vergonzosas, no que le gustara recordar su actitud celosa, era parte de él, una parte muy importante... Seguía siendo de esa manera. Si las cosas fueran distintas, él estaría siendo el intransigente en esa discusión.

Se encontraban encerrados en el despacho del Maou, lugar que no destacaba por ser el más discreto, pues desde fuera cualquiera podía verlos vociferar, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para ahogar los gritos de ambos.

—¡No voy a encontrar a otra costurera a esta hora! —dijo el rubio, empezando a desesperarse — ¡Y no vamos a cambiar el vestido de Greta a último minuto!

—¡Dijiste que había más opciones! —reclamó el celoso moreno

—¡Ayer! ¡Pudiste decírmelo ayer!

—¡Ayer no había notado que era tan descarada!

—¡Que no me interesa ella!

—¡Pero le interesas a ella!

Y así pudieron haber continuado por horas enteras —justo como podían tardar cuando el rubio se quejaba de sus posibles aventuras, perfectamente fundamentadas, con celos justificables. No así como el Maou, quien no tenía razones para tal espectáculo—, de no haber sido por los golpes insistentes a la puerta. Wolfram le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al menor, que continuaba brillando rojo de frustración, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Abrió de un golpe, mirando rudamente a quien les interrumpía.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, molesto, antes de que se encontrara con unos familiares ojos color lila.

Ahogó un quejido, pero suspiró una maldición.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Gunter?—cuestionó, rudamente, sintiendo que una terrible migraña amenazaba con su descanso de esa noche

El consejero alzó una ceja de un modo mortalmente parecido al de su esposo, causándole un estremecimiento que intentó ocultar sin éxito.

—Quisiera recordarte, Wolfram, que aunque estén comprometidos, no pueden ir por ahí armando estos espectáculos... —dijo, seriamente

Y el rubio sintió que volvía a esos viajes fuera del castillo de nuevo, esos donde Gunter se colaba no solo para admirar a su objeto de deseo, sino para vigilarlo a él. Cuando le obligaba a cumplir con sus compromisos. Enumerar las veces que pelearon encerrados mientras Yuuri se largaba junto a su hermano era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. No había un maldito número.

—Yo no... —quiso decir, a punto de repetir la excusa de antaño

"Yo no tengo la culpa. Ese enclenque traidor..."

Un caballero no podía decir algo como eso. Quiso suspirar. Pocas cosas extrañaría de ser catalogado como compañero... Quejarse libremente era una de ellas. Libre, sin tener que temer por represalias hacia él, porque simplemente Yuuri desconocía lo que tenía facultad de hacer... O las que pudiera tener para con su novio, ahora que era Wolfram el que podía ponerle un alto.

Wolfram bajó la cabeza sumisamente, con una expresión orgullosa que no se notaba en su mirada preocupada. Yuuri no soltó palabra alguna, pues el mayor no se había dirigido a él directamente en ningún momento, dándole oportunidad de calmarse de manera paulatina.

—No te preocupes, Gunter. No volverá a pasar... —prometió Bielefeld, respirando más tranquilo que antes.

El consejero asintió, luego dedicó una glacial mirada al Maou, quien tembló en su sitio, con los celos evaporándose de golpe. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable entonces? Las palabras del mayor, semanas atrás, regresaron a su mente de un momento a otro.

"—Tenemos permitido sentir celos, como cualquier otra persona—confesó Gunter, un poco divertido, como si no sentirlos fuera inaudito para él, sin embargo se puso serio al seguir— Pero no tenemos derecho de exigir nada por ello... Lord Bielefeld estaba convencido de que exponiendo sus sentimientos le haría cambiar de opinión, yo no estoy de acuerdo con sus méotdos... Si Gwendal se alejara de los hombres que aborrezco por mis deseos egoístas, Shin Makoku no habría prosperado nunca. Y eso pudo pasar con usted..."

—Espera un mejor comportamiento de ti, Yuuri —confesó el pelilila, antes de dejarlos solos de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró a su paso en con un sonido ensordecedor. La pareja fue llevada a un mutismo absoluto, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna tras la realidad golpeándoles de ese modo. Yuuri, quien hubiese crecido a agigantados pasos durante ese tiempo, había dado un gran retroceso al comportarse como un amante celoso e infantil, cuando se había prometido ser un orgulloso compañero, digno del rubio. Wolfram, en cambio, necesitó recordarse que de ahora en más no podía permitirse perder los estribos de aquella manera. Discutir por otras personas era algo que se les daba bien. Malditamente bien. Fuese él o Yuuri —hecho que descubrían esa misma tarde—, ambos se dejaban llevar por sus fuertes emociones. Uno herido por el temor de verlo ir con cualquier persona, y el otro sintiéndose lastimado por la falta de confianza de esa persona que amaba. Un ciclo que parecía no querer detenerse nunca.

Wolfram necesitó armarse de valor para pronunciar aquello que, en su caso, esperaba siempre escucharle decir. No se atrevió a mirarlo, continuaba de espaldas a él después de todo, simplemente soltó el aire que había retenido, y tomó una gran bocanada antes de explicar:

—No existe ningún hombre o mujer, Mazoku o no, a quien pueda llegar a amar de la manera en que te amo a ti, Yuuri... Sé que no vas a creerlo, pero aunque en tu tierra te creas uno más del montón, para mí no hay otro como tu. Eres la representación de todo lo que anhelo, y por lo cual lucho... Lamento si te hago sentir de otra manera.

El rubio sintió los tímidos brazos del otro envolviéndolo, y acunó estos entre los propios por sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el otro se apoyaba en su espalda, guardando silencio. Incluso cuando las diferencias entre ambos eran mínimas, el mayor sí que podía jactarse de llevarle unos pocos centímetros de diferencia, apenas los suficientes para saberse más alto. Bielefeld no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonrojado, siempre se encontraba así cuando le decía cosas tan vergonzosas. Su propio rostro estaba coloreado con ese amor todavía tierno, siempre sincero...

—Sé que es irracional... No estaba pensado. Simplemente no me sentí bien con ella cerca de ti... Lamento no haber considerado tus sentimientos antes —confesó, admitiendo que quizá los locos desplantes no habían sido realmente injustificables— Es solo... No quiero que te miren de esa manera. No delante de mi, al menos... Si pudiera alejarte de las personas que te miran de esa manera...

El antiguo regente quiso suspirar, se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

—Entregaste muy pronto tu poder, cariño... Como mi esposo, habrías estado en derecho de encerrarme en la torre más alta de haberlo querido así... —comentó, con cierta burla.

Yuuri frunció los labios, no iba a mentir. La idea no era tan mala.

—¿Me encerrarás en la torre, amor? ¿A mí? —replicó, fingidamente herido, aunque con cierto calor en su pecho. Si decía algo como eso, no era precisamente porque se imaginara a sí mismo en esa posición.

El rubio soltó sus manos lentamente, girando sobre su sitio hasta poder observarlo, sus ojos brillaban de manera traviesa.

—Preferiría encerrarte en nuestra habitación para siempre, pero tendría que vivir con la culpa de privar al mundo de tu presencia... Aunque no sé si podría molestarme por eso. Serías solo mío...

Claro que Wolfram pensaría en ese tipo de soluciones. ¿Cómo no?

El casto beso provoca una risa en el moreno, que envuelve su cuello entre sus brazos mientras siente que lo abraza por la espalda baja, pegándolo a su cuerpo. ¿Quién carajos era Estella? Suspira el nombre del otro cuando siente su nariz acariciando su cuello, dejando besos en éste. Cualquier motivo de enfado se esfumó al instante.

Yuuri no pudo evitar recordar las primeras veces en las que el mayor intentaba avanzar en su relación, hace tanto tiempo. Parecía que siglos enteros habían pasado desde esos momentos. "¿Eh? ¿No estamos probando una nueva manera de hacerlo?" recordó que le dijo alguna vez, mientras le pedía que le empujara dentro del agua, la imagen mental tan clara del otro tras suyo, haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, mientras estaban ambos húmedos debido a lo inesperado del salto a la bañera le provocó un sonrojo intenso, a la vez que temblaba en su sitio. Tan directo y desvergonzado. Siempre afirmando que deberían consumar su unión incluso antes de casados.

—Wolfram... —susurró, cuando éste se apartaba lentamente de su piel, todavía abrazándolo.

Orbes color esmeralda le miraban con atención. La confusión tiñó éstos cuando percibió un deje de lujuria en las oscuras perlas del menor. Bielefeld tragó grueso cuando los impacientes labios de Yuuri buscaron los suyos, a la vez que sus manos traviesas acariciaban su cuello. Sus manos se afirmaron en la cadera del más bajo, mientras se tensaba. Sospechaba lo que estaba buscando...

—Vamos a hacerlo... —pidió el Maou, sobre su boca, mientras él intentaba convencerse de que eso que dijo no era lo que había escuchado.

—Yuuri —advirtió, con voz grave, sintiendo como se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

En el segundo en que sintió algo duro contra su propia excitación se obligó a tomarlo con más fuerza para apartarlo de su cuerpo, mirándolo con el rostro más rojo de lo que el menor le hubiese visto nunca. Sus ojos mostraban la revolución de ideas que tenía, y por la forma en que estos brillaban, Yuuri advirtió el regaño que vendría.

—Enclenque... No podemos hacer nada todavía —le recordó, respirando con dificultad.

El moreno casi sonrió ante la imagen. No era el único que perdía la cabeza en momentos como ese.

—Pero...

—No, Yuuri. No voy a hacer nada contigo hasta que no estemos casados... Lo prometí —informó, y lo que fuera que pensara en ese instante le ayudó a volver en sí, pues el color iba disminuyendo de su rostro.

El Maou le miró con el ceño fruncido, perdiendo también la excitación que sintió segundos atrás de manera paulatina. Desvió la mirada, confundido. ¿Ahora era él quien se negaba? ¿Era así como se sentía? Tan lejos, aunque estuviesen uno a un lado del otro.

—¿Por qué? ¿No eras tú el que decía que deberíamos...? —comenzó, recordándolo en el pasado, reprochándole con la mirada, alzando el rostro mientras su voz se volvía más grave, hasta que se topó con el fuego en sus ojos.

Tembló de pura anticipación. Una maldita mirada suya. Ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo. ¿¡Por qué se sentía tan caliente entonces!? Yuuri casi puede jurar que soltó un jadeo nada digno cuando la mirada del rubio le recorrió de arriba a abajo con ansiedad, antes de volver a sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás cuando el rubio se acercó, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina.

—Te lo haría aquí mismo, lo juro... Pero prometí hacer las cosas bien contigo... —informó, luego el moreno chocó contra el escritorio, siendo apresado entre éste y su prometido, quien puso sus manos a cada lado de él, atrapándolo.

Aunque sus palabras sonaban amables, un brillo en su mirada alertó al Maou. Aunque continuaba hablando sobre como no podían hacerlo, la forma en que le observaba parecía decir todo lo contrario. El más joven se volvió una simple hoja al aire cuando los labios de Wolfram recorrieron nuevamente su cuello, esta vez con más intensidad. El sonido de sus besos lo dejaba suspirando para sus adentros. ¿No se suponía que debían parar allí? Las manos de Yuuri alcanzaron los bordes del escritorio, aferrándose a éste con fuerza. 

—Aunque... No tenemos que ir tan lejos... —comentó el rubio, bajando por su cuello, y Yuuri sintió que dejaba escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando una de sus manos abrió los primeros botones de su ropa, exponiendo la piel de su pecho, gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando Wolfram besó la piel a su alcance, antes de succionar con ganas, dientes, labios, toda su boca atrapándolo.

Era una maldita suerte que toda su ropa fuera de cuello alto, porque ese simple gesto dejaría marcas. ¿Por qué no le pedía que parara?

—¿Qué haces...? —consiguió cuestionar el menor, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, solo cuando sus oídos comenzaban a alertarle de los pasos que resonaban a lo lejos del despacho

Comenzaba a anochecer, y muchos empleados continuaban ultimando detalles en los arreglos de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente. Yuuri supuso que todo el ajetreo que notó entonces —que seguro había sido silenciado antes por la pelea entre ambos—, se debía a que los guardias continuaban moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, corriendo justo por los jardines fuera de su oficina. Seguramente si miraba por sobre sus hombros, distinguiría —no sin cierta dificultad— las siluetas moviéndose a la distancia.

—No te muevas... —fue la única respuesta que dio el otro, y Yuuri, quien se había perdido apenas segundos en sus cavilaciones, pronto se encontró a sí mismo ahogando un grito de histeria cuando lo miró agacharse delante suyo.

Shibuya habría discutido sin pensarlo demasiado, si no hubiese sido porque sintió la mano del rubio rodéandole por encima de la ropa, sacándole un jadeo. Se tensó como nunca antes en su vida, cuando los pasos de los guardias se hacían más fuertes. ¡Cualquiera podría verlos!

—Mientras no te muevas mucho, y no hagas mucho escándalo, no debería haber problema... —le dijo Wolfram, adivinando sus pensamientos, a la vez que le miraba desde abajo con un brillo malicioso en sus preciosos ojos verdes

Yuuri quiso insultarlo, realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero también necesitaba que hiciera algo de lo que le estaba insinuando. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por completo, pero el calor de su cabeza no se comparaba con el calor que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Wolfram parecía estudiar sus reacciones, pues continuaba mirándolo con atención, su mano aun sobre el bulto del otro, que parecía endurecerse más bajo su tacto.

Shibuya experimentó un nuevo nivel de ansiedad cuando las manos del rubio subieron un poco hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón que usaba, el silencio de la habitación fue solo llenado por los bajos sonidos que provocaba el rubio al momento de desabotonar el pantalón del moreno, segundos antes de que bajara el cierre de éstos. Se estremeció cuando la suave tela de su ropa interior se deslizó con mortal facilidad por su piel ardiente... Un cálido aliento acarició su excitación.

Yuuri necesitó aferrarse con un poco más de fuerza a la mesa, temiendo que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle en cualquier momento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía la boca del otro rodeándole. Gimoteó su nombre en suspiros apenas perceptibles. Respiraba con dificultad. Sentía que podía tocar el cielo nocturno con la punta de sus dedos. Se negó a observar los ojos verdes que le taladraban con la mirada, pues se sentía justo al borde de un abismo de placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Cuando una mano nívea alcanzó la suya, colocándose sobre ésta, Yuuri volvió a temblar.

Desde su posición, Wolfram observaba maravillado, como quien aprecia una verdadera obra de arte, a la vez que continuaba moviendo su boca por toda su extensión. El cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse, bañado en estrellas apenas perceptibles, coronaban la imagen erótica de su prometido, quien se aferraba al escritorio como si le fuese la vida en ello, a la vez que su rostro exhibía el placer que sentía en ese momento. Su morena piel rojiza debido a la vergüenza y excitación, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el esfuerzo, los labios que apretaba intentando acallar los sonidos vulgares que escapaban cada tanto... Wolfram bebió la imagen más hermosa que hubiese presenciado nunca —con el deseo de poseerlo siendo más fuerte que antes— como si fuese alguien privado del agua por décadas enteras. Succionó, besó, lamió... No se contuvo en absoluto, y casi pudo sonreír cuando Yuuri arañó sin notar la madera entre sus manos. Wolfram deseó sentir esos mismos dedos en su espalda, mientras se hundía en su cuerpo. Su propia erección demandaba atención... Entonces por fin, luego de insistir en silencio por lo que pareció un milenio, Yuuri le miró. Y sus ojos negros llenos de deseo, aunado a su rostro teñido de placer, enmarcado con el anochecer tras suyo, coronándolo como el amo y señor de todas sus fantasías, le provocaron un insano deseo por mandar a la mierda todo el autocontrol que poseía. Contuvo las ansias de desnudarlo ahí mismo y, en cambio, soltó su mano para luego guiar ambas a las caderas del más bajo. Wolfram hundió sus dedos tan dolorosamente en su piel que Yuuri jadeó con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Terminó sin remedio alguno en la boca del otro, sin saber qué demonios lo había golpeado. 

Wolfram intentó recibir todo en su boca, tosió un poco, pero no se permitió desperdiciar ni una gota. La sola imagen del rubio arrodillado delante suyo, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, llevándose los restos de su esencia a los labios hizo que Yuuri sintiera todavía más ganas de poder estar en su habitación, de conseguir algo más...

El rubio se puso de pie, Yuuri ni siquiera supo cuándo, pero él ya había inclinado su cuerpo en su dirección, a la espera del lento beso que el rubio depositó en sus labios, separándose por pocos segundos, antes de volver a besarlo. El Maou continuaba temblando ligeramente cuando las manos del rubio arreglaban su ropa, comenzando por sus interiores, antes de subir correctamente sus pantalones, luego pasando a su cinturón... Tan perfeccionista que pareciera que nada había pasado allí.

Los besos disminuyeron de intensidad, hasta que apenas unos cuantos roces se perdieron. Wolfram finalmente se alejó, mirándolo con una paciencia infinita, el amor y el deseo aun brillando en sus orbes. Yuuri deseó poder decir algo, pero no había palabra que pudiera expresar nada de lo que sentía.

—No te desveles demasiado —advirtió el rubio, con una sonrisa ligera— Mañana estaremos ocupados —le recordó, ahora caminando lejos de él.

Wolfram casi alcanzaba la puerta cuando el menor finalmente pudo decir:

—Te amo...

—Lo sé —respondió divertido el rubio, dedicándole una mirada antes de salir.

Yuuri solo le miró desde allí con una sonrisa ocupando sus labios, más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca. Al menos ahora tenía una preocupación menos... ¿Cómo pudo pensar por apenas un instante que el otro no le deseaba también? Le tomó un rato más antes de confiar en sus piernas de nuevo como para atreverse a salir de allí, igualmente sentía que se cargaba un letrero en la frente que gritaba lo que había pasado. Fue vergonzoso regresar a su cuarto, pero lo logró con la sonrisa escrita hasta en sus ojos.

Esa noche, el rey durmió plácidamente, como nunca antes. Satisfecho completamente... Sin saber que el futuro consorte pasaba justo por un evento contrario. A varias habitaciones de distancia, Wolfram no conseguía calmarse. Ni siquiera un largo baño con agua helada había disminuido su excitación. Pudo calmarse por un rato, y comenzaba a disfrutar del baño cuando se atrevió a relajarse, cerrando los ojos. Fue un tremendo error. La visión de Yuuri alcanzando el orgasmo un rato atrás ocupó su mente por completo, su mirada suplicante volvió a hacer estragos en su sexo. 

—¡¿En qué carajo estaba pensando?! —se reprochó el rubio príncipe, hundiéndose en el agua que estaba ya más templada, y con una resignación colosal, su mano de deslizó bajo ésta también— Oh, Shinou... Cuando Conrad sepa... —se lamentó, casi deseando que nombrar a su hermano deshiciera el calor que sentía, la promesa de esperar a casarse gritando en un rincón de su consciencia.

Ni siquiera la imagen de sus hermanos mayores regañándole fueron suficientes para apagar su excitación. Wolfram soltó un gemido frustrado al darse cuenta, miró la distorcionada imagen de su miembro por sobre el agua. Se rodeó con algo de fuerza, y cuando soltó un jadeo supo que no había mejor solución a su problema.

"Estúpido enclenque" pensó, rendido, comenzando a mover su mano con parsimonia "Con su estúpida cara bonita". Imaginó su rostro, y cerró los ojos concentrándose en imaginar los labios del otro recorriendo su cuerpo. Wolfram era usualmente feliz estando solo... Sabía dónde tocarse y qué hacer para contentarse. Sin embargo, en ese justo instante, por más empeño que pusiera, no lograba calmarse. 

Esa noche Lord Bielefeld no encontró consuelo alguno, sino que se vio rodeado con recuerdos e imágenes que solo comenzaban a torturarle. Por primera vez en años, Wolfram no durmió inmediatamente. Maldijo su condición como Mazoku ligado al elemento del fuego... Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que necesitó tocarse para finalmente caer rendido por el cansacio físico y mental que le provocó no sentirse satisfecho, por mucho que la imagen de Yuuri bailó bajo sus párpados. Mejoró un poco cuando se imaginó cómo sería hundirse en él... Pero no fue suficiente. No debió sorprenderse por ello. Ni siquiera una fantasía donde estaba el moreno arrodillado entre sus piernas fue lo suficientemente buena.

Wolfram ya no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de mantener su palabra para entonces. Especialmente si Yuuri volvía a decirle algo así. Para cuando cerró los ojos, tenía certeza absoluta de que en la próxima ocasión, su inconsciente prometido no escaparía fácilmente de sus manos. Por mucho honor que pudieran perder.

 

 

 


	10. Capítulo 09

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

El tan esperado día ha llegado. Oficialmente, Greta cumple sus 16 años, edad en que todos los Mazoku sin excepción toman la decisión de lo que harán por el resto de sus vidas. Inicialmente el Maou se mostró renuente a la idea de poner tan importante peso en los hombros de su pequeña hija, sin embargo, tras la intervención de los tíos de ésta, Yuuri finalmente admitió que ella era lo suficientemente madura para elegir lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Tal como Wolfram había comentado, décadas habían transcurrido ya desde el último cumpleaños celebrado en ese mismo castillo. La fiesta de un príncipe o princesa era un evento que se repetía cada 100 años, en su opinión.  Su prometido creyó que exageraba, pero conforme avanzaba la mañana, no pudo más que darle la razón. Guardias, sirvientas, el propio consejero, sin contar al mismísimo Gwendal, todos caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo que las cosas estuvieran en orden para el gran evento que tomaría lugar esa misma noche. Cuando Yuuri intentó hablar con su padrino, éste se había disculpado como pocas veces, debido a que no tenía tiempo de quedarse un rato más a conversar.

"—Tenemos que asegurarnos de algunas cosas antes de que caiga la noche. Estaremos de regreso justo cuando empiece la ceremonia..."

El Maou no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Luego sintió algo de recelo al ver que salía acompañado de Yozak. Especialmente luego de cierta conversación con Wolfram. No le dio más vueltas a ello.

El sol no terminaba de salir esa mañana cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, dados con apenas un poco de fuerza. El moreno había dormido tan plácidamente que cuando despertó ese día no se sintió incómodo en lo absoluto, incluso una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando se levantó de la cama, antes de casi correr a la puerta. Cuando abrió ésta, casi pudo sentir decepción al no ver los castaños ojos de su hija, en cambio, sintió algo de nervios al encontrarse con una familiar mirada en tonos esmeralda. Delante suyo, Wolfram, contrario a él, lucía exhausto. Estaba presentable, claro, probablemente se habría duchado y su traje era hasta un poco formal, como si lo hubiese estado pensando demasiado.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —saludó, tranquilo — ¿Te desperté? —inquirió curioso, pasando al cuarto cuando el otro se movió de su sitio, dándole espacio.

El moreno negó inmediatamente, mientras sonreía algo apenado.

—En realidad no —admitió— Estaba por levantarme cuando llegaste...

Wolfram no contestó nada a ello, solo se dedicó a mirar la habitación tan familiar. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que observara el amanecer desde allí. Los grandes ventanales a un costado daban una vista maravillosa del pueblo entero, ni qué decir de lo amplio e iluminado del cielo... No recordaba la cantidad de veces que había maldecido por ello.

—¿Dormiste bien? Pareces cansado... —observó Yuuri, curioso, mientras se acercaba a la cama que habían compartido, se sentó en el borde de ésta, admirando al rubio, quien continuaba paseando su vista por las ventanas todavía cerradas, pero al desnudo.

La noche pasada había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Raras veces lo hacía. Usualmente, si alguna de las doncellas no lo hacía, Wolfram era quien se encargaba de buscar la mejor manera de ocultar el sol de la mañana. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el otro no pudo mentirle.

—No he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por tu culpa, debilucho...

Yuuri estuvo a punto de replicarle que no lo era, pero la confusión pudo más.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo ha sido mi culpa? —inquirió, mientras sus piernas se subían junto con el resto de su cuerpo, adoptó una posición de loto sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras que el rubio le miraba por sobre el hombro con cierto enfado, él solo sonrió, palmeando el espacio a un lado suyo

—Aquellos quienes tenemos contratos con el fuego tenemos necesidades que no se van solas, por mucho que lo intentemos —respondió Wolfram, acercándose con cierta cautela, observando al menor con una expresión que Yuuri no supo distinguir

Minutos antes de abrir pensó en cambiarse de ropa, era por eso que la mitad de los botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. El chico no había reparado en ese hecho, por mucho que la intensa mirada del otro se entretenía en esta zona de su cuerpo. Yuuri estaba más interesado en saber de qué demonios hablaba que en lo que estaba observando.

—¿Qué clase de necesidades? Ah, tengo una idea... ¿Se deshidratan más rápido? Eso no sería tan sorprendente... Aunque no sé si sea realmente el caso. Soportas bastante bien el calor, ¿no? Murata incluso decía antes que de los tres hermanos, tú le parecías el más centrado con eso... Aunque no logro descifrar bien a qué se refería con eso...

Wolfram le miró con ojos entrecerrados por una milésima de segundo, preguntándose cómo era posible que llegara a esa conclusión. Relajó su expresión casi al instante. Apartó esos pensamientos mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo, y se dejaba caer de espaldas contra el mullido colchón. "Maldita sea, como te extraño" pensó, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante. Respondió al comentario sin meditarlo demasiado.

—El Gran Sabio es un poco corto... No dudo pueda leernos a mis hermanos y a mi, pero ciertamente está equivocado.

El moreno se inclinó un poco para mirarlo, Wolfram había colocado un brazo sobre su rostro, ocultándose de los rayos de luz que comenzaban a entrar a la habitación, cada vez más intensos.

—¿Qué?

—Gwendal sabe controlarse bien, porque sabe que Gunter es bastante celoso al respecto. Aun así creo que todos los habitantes del castillo les hemos oído al menos una vez, y no estoy orgulloso de ello... De cualquier forma, se lleva el título. Quizá sea porque su relación es la más larga... Creímos que de los tres Conrad sería menos evidente, usualmente los Mazokus somos más explosivos en ese sentido, pero, ya ves... Todavía no logro decidir si es porque se trata de Yozak o es el mismo Conrad el culpable...

A cada palabra, Yuuri iba perdiendo más y más el hilo de la conversación. ¿No estaban hablando sobre la temperatura entonces? ¿No Wolfram se quejaba simplemente de una sed que lo mataba esa noche? ¿De qué se perdía exactamente? Intentó repasar la conversación, y cuando una sospecha se instaló en su mente quiso desecharla...

"—Tenemos necesidades que no se van solas..." —recordó que dijo, y sus propias palabras le hicieron eco

"—Tú le parecías el más centrado en eso..."

"—Está equivocado."

—Eh... Wolfram... —le cortó, mientras le escuchaba a lo lejos seguir argumentando si realmente su hermano era una especie de comadreja malintencionada, o Yozak un loco maniático (que decía no sorprenderle) adicto al puro acto de someterle. — ¿De qué necesidad hablamos exactamente?

Cuando su prometido guardó silencio, Yuuri casi tuvo esperanza de estar equivocado.

"—Por mucho que lo intentemos..."

Wolfram no podía estar hablándole justamente de eso. O de que no había podido dormir a causa de eso. O lo mucho que él había estado...

—Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexualmente frustrado como anoche. Eso es tu culpa. Yuuri... —informó, dándole la espalda como lo haría antes, y en un murmullo apenas audible ordenó— Ahora calla, déjame dormir un poco, antes de que Greta llegue...

Incluso si el menor hubiese deseado no hacerlo, le dejó ser. Demasiado asombrado por sus palabras como para poder formular oración alguna. Boqueó cual pez fuera del agua tras unos segundos, pero no hubo ningún argumento que pudiese decir en ese momento. Había pensado, claro, que lo menos que pudo haber hecho luego de lo que pasó era regresar el favor... Pero Wolfram había salido tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de ofrecerlo —aunque no es como si tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo, en verdad— La realidad lo golpeó. Claro que el otro podía decir que era su culpa por no quedar satisfecho con todo el asunto, él fue quien le incitó a llegar a eso en primer lugar, y luego le dejó ir así, sin insistir en nada, o preocuparse por algo más al respecto. Se sonrojó con tal violencia que temió que pudiera enfermar. No dijo nada, ni pudo moverse por lo que parecieron horas enteras. Escuchó los ronquidos del otro, signo claro de que finalmente estaba descansando. Y aunque se sintió un poco mejor por ver que dormía profundo, también sintió algo más de culpa, uniéndose a una creciente curiosidad.

¿Wolfram no descansó correctamente por estar pensando en eso?

"Ya no tienes 15 años, Yuuri", se regañó mentalmente. "Eres perfectamente capaz de llamar las cosas por su nombre..."

Pero no había manera en que el Maou pudiera pronunciarlo siquiera de manera mental. Podía rememorar lo que el otro hizo con su cuerpo con gusto, pero tampoco quería decir el nombre de ello. ¡De ninguna manera! Wolfram había perdido el sueño por que quería tener sexo con él, ¡y él había dormido como bebé luego de recibir su primera felación!

"Si hubiese llegado a matarme no debería sorprenderme" pensó, resignado, no sin cierta vergüenza "En cambio él solo vino antes de tiempo... Aunque no parece que fuera por... Eso."

Supuso que el rubio pudo fácilmente haber entrado con plena intención de cumplir sus deseos, sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario. No le reclamó verdaderamente por su incompetencia, o lo inocente de sus actos —que ciertamente no fueron del todo inocentes—, sino que sencillamente expuso el motivo de su descontento. Seguramente como advertencia de que no volvería a pasar nada de esa índole entre ambos en algún futuro próximo. Desde el momento en que tocó su cama toda su atención se desviado de manera gradual, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Yuuri casi podía sentir celos de la cama misma, Wolfram tenía una seria relación con dormir ahí. "Es de esperar", supuso con cierto orgullo, ignorando lo absurdo de molestarse con el colchón, decidiendo que mejor se centraría en cosas distintas, "Wolfram no me obligaría a nada que no quiera..."

Ya más calmado, pero con la vergüenza aun escrita en su rostro, Yuuri escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, corrió las cortinas que adornaban su cama, y se aseguró de que ni un rayo llegara a tocar el cuerpo del otro. El Maou estaba encargándose de cerrar las cortinas de los ventanales cuando escuchó dos toques a la puerta, antes de que el recién llegado ingresara al saberla abierta.

Gunter entró con aire digno, desde que le tomase como pupilo Yuuri comenzaba ser más consciente de la elegancia que ponía en su andar de vez en cuando. Aunque seguía confiando en que se trataba de su autonombrado fan número 1, sí había cambios en su trato. Era más serio, y más exigente. A veces incluso le miraba exasperado, especialmente cuando se tardaba más de lo esperado en comprender cosas que para el maestro parecían ir con los grados que iba alcanzando. Sin embargo, aunque Gunter pareciera otra persona —pues era muchísimo más estricto que antes—, la mirada llena de amor no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Ya no solo le miraba con adoración, sino que Yuuri descubría gran orgullo en sus ojos. Sabía que, al comienzo —y seguramente hasta ese momento—, Gunter todavía estaba conflictuado al verlo decidir tan inesperadamente tomar el título de "Compañero", pero aunque notaba que a veces no estaba del todo seguro, sí que podía ver que poco a poco el pelilila se alegraba por ello. Antes de él, no había existido ningún Maou que desempeñara tal papel... Si bien el segundo rey estaba rodeado de rumores al respecto, nunca se comprobó la existencia de otro compañero que ocupara el puesto de regente. El único quien ocupó el trono siéndolo había sido Wolfram von Bielefeld, pero la historia no lo tomaría mucho en cuenta —sospechaba Gunter—, debido a que no se habían casado aún, lo que volvía esa parte de la anécdota algo difusa a sus ojos.

—Majestad... Buen día... He venido a... —comenzaba a decir el mayor acercándose, cuando distinguió su silueta a lo lejos, mientras le pedía guardar silencio con una sonrisa en los labios

—Vamos fuera, Wolfram está durmiendo —explicó, acercándose al mayor con pasos acompasados, mientras señalaba con la cabeza la cama que continuaba oculta tras las cortinas que caían con gracia desde los doseles de la cama.

Gunter habría aceptado sin crear mayor problemas de no haber sido porque su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del Maou, advirtiendo la camisa entreabierta que dejaba a la vista su pecho. Yuuri notó como la mirada del mayor se oscurecía, le dedicaba apenas un vistazo asombrado, y luego corría las cortinas con tal fuerza que el menor temió que rompiera algo.

Cuando notó que la tensión del cuerpo de Gunter se iba pudo respirar más tranquilo.

—¿Cuándo llegó? —inquirió el consejero, con voz seria

Shibuya no terminaba de comprender por qué se sintió tan nervioso.

—Vino temprano, poco antes de que amaneciera... Me comentó que no durmió bien anoche, así que lo dejé quedarse allí mientras tanto. Greta todavía no despierta, ¿cierto? ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla...?

Gunter parece satisfecho con la respuesta, pues está más relajado que antes. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri intenta pasar por su lado para caminar a la salida la mano del consejero le frena de un solo movimiento, el Maou levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos lilas que le observan con cierta pena.

—Necesita cambiarse de ropa primero, majestad... Ocultar eso, especialmente —dice, antes de mirar su pecho, y que Yuuri siguiera su mirada con al confusión escrita en el rostro

Cuando grita de asombro el mayor no pude más que ahogar un suspiro.

"Por Shinou, ¿qué clase de niños son éstos?" pensó, cansado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Escuchó los reclamos del Maou hacia su prometido, todavía dormido —demasiado acostumbrado a los gritos matutinos del moreno—, mientras que se prometía no sacar el tema a su esposo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él podía vivir con ello... Pero Gwendal no perdonaría la imprudencia de sus actos.

"Solo deben ser discretos", se dijo, la imagen del chupetón bailando en su mente "Aunque con ese tamaño... Maldita sea, príncipe, ¿qué eres realmente? ¿un mazoku o un dragón?"

Gunter no quiso seguir pensando en ello, Yuuri era lo suficientemente capaz de ocultar semejante detalle. Debía serlo. Él mismo sufría sus propias peleas a causa de su esposo. La idea le provocó un estremecimiento... "Ah, así que sí se parecen en algo" pensó, entre divertido y asustado. Gwendal hacía justo lo mismo.

No quería imaginarse las marcas que se cargaría Yozak entonces. Seguramente —y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto—, al segundo en que fuera capaz de notarlo, Gurrier las mostraría por todo el castillo con orgullo.

Gunter no sospechó que sería esa misma noche.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La siesta había hecho maravillas en el cuerpo y ánimo del príncipe. Tan pronto como despertó, pasado un rato, ni los reclamos de su sonrojado prometido pudieron borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Su humor aumentó más cuando le explicó que no podría usar lo que deseaba ese día porque una enorme marca de color púrpura se acomodaba en sus pectorales, y era por su causa. Wolfram no quiso pelear sobre el tema, y prometió ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, aunque no dijo nada de no hacerlo de nuevo.

Yuuri refunfuñó por largo rato antes de caminar con recelo hasta el armario, sacar la ropa que quería y dirigirse al baño de su habitación. No era ni de lejos tan asombroso como el privado del Maou —mismo que podía decir de cierta manera que era más como "de Wolfram y el Maou", dado que Cheri-sama continuaba de viaje, y Wolfram adoraba el maldito lugar más que a sí mismo—, pero le servía de cualquier manera. No tenia ánimos de tomarse demasiado tiempo, después de todo. Estaba terminando de lavar su cabello cuando escuchó risas fuera de la habitación.

"Oh, por favor... Se supone que tendría que haber estado listo a tiempo" se medio lamentó, mientras se apresuraba a terminar de bañarse, se secó y vistió en tiempo récord. Pronto estuvo saliendo del baño cuando su oído volvió a notar la voz cantarina de su hija.

—Wolf, Wolf, dime, ¿ya volverás a dormir aquí? ¿volverás con Yuuri?

Cualquier queja que estuviera pasando por la mente del moreno murió tan pronto como la escuchó, observó la escena. Greta estaba sentada junto a su prometido, ambos en la cama del Maou, mientras sus manos unidas se alzaban entre los cuerpos de ambos. Desde su posición, no podía mirar la expresión del otro, pero notó claramente el brillo esperanzado en los castaños ojos de su hija.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —confesó el rubio, sereno, Yuuri casi adivinó que estaba sonriendo

—¿No quieres? —cuestionó ella, casi espantada.

Yuuri sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecía cuando escuchó al otro soltar una pequeña risa.

—¿Por qué no querría? Es mi prometido, después de todo... Quisiera poder dormir siempre con él.

Por la forma en que los labios de Greta se fruncieron, el Maou advirtió que diría algo inapropiado, por lo que decidió que era hora de intervenir. Se acercó a ambos con los brazos extendidos, y una sonrisa amplia al decir:

—¡Así que aquí está mi pequeña! —exclamó, divertido.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó la menor, lanzándose a su encuentro, mientras que el rubio se giraba para verlos.

El moreno levantó el cuerpo de la castaña sin mucha dificultad. Era más alta ahora, poco le faltaba para alcanzarlo. Realmente comenzaba crecer tan rápido...

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —felicitó, al momento en que la dejaba en el suelo, sin soltarla, antes de que depositara un beso en su frente, admirado de que poco o nada tuviese que inclinarse para lograrlo.

Se sintió en una nube de felicidad cuando ella se sonrojó, antes de sonreírle de una manera maravillosa.

—Gracias, Yuuri —murmuró en respuesta, todavía alegre, antes de volver a abrazarlo con una fuerza que no le conocía, el moreno soltó una risa por lo bajo, hasta que escuchó el murmullo apenas perceptible que salió de sus labios— Realmente voy a extrañarte...

El Maou levantó la mirada inmediatamente, notando como las facciones del rostro del otro se endurecían. Tragó grueso, y agradeció a Shinou que Wolfram no pareciera tener intención de hablar sobre el tema cuando Greta se alejó de sus brazos. La mirada de la chica dio con el fondo del cuarto, donde le esperaba el elegante vestido que usaría esa noche. Yuuri no pudo oír nada por algunos segundos, mientras sentía todavía las filosas orbes del otro taladrándole.

—¡Es precioso! ¡Qué hermoso! ¿Lo escogiste tú, Wolfram? —inquirió la pequeña curiosa, mientras giraba a mirar al nombrado, que finalmente apartó sus ojos del otro.

Yuuri sintió que era liberado de una especie de hechizo, incluso estaba entrando en una dimensión desconocida. Wolfram sonrió de un modo tan casual que parecía una realidad alterna.

—Ayudé muy poco esta vez —confesó— Yuuri hizo la mayor parte...

Greta sonrió complacida, antes de volver su atención al vestido. Estaba cada vez más impaciente por probárselo. Wolfram se puso de pie, y caminó en su dirección hasta detenerse a su lado. Miró con ojo crítico el resultado. Sabía de antemano que era un trabajo exquisito, y sonrió con cierta superioridad al recordar que él indicó originalmente lo que sería la base del mismo.

—¿Quieres probártelo ahora? —cuestionó, con cariño

—¿Puedo? —replicó ella, luego miró al moreno— Yuuri, ¿puedo?

Los padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Claro que puedes, ¿por qué no podrías? —respondió un poco divertido el Maou, dejando que la tensión fuese desapareciendo en el aire, justo como el otro hacía, se acercó al par con una sonrisa— Pero, ¿no quieres desayunar antes? Podemos comer todos aquí, si gustan...

Greta asintió fervientemente.

—Hace mucho que no estamos juntos aquí, ¿no?

Ignoraron deliberadamente la nostalgia en los ojos de la niña.

—Pero hoy lo estamos —replicó Wolfram, sereno, antes de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, luego miró el enorme tocador a unos pasos suyo, a un lado del perchero donde el vestido parecía brillar— ¡Ah! Creo que he olvidado traer los broches de cabello —observó, sorprendido, ante la mirada de Greta explicó— Cuando elegimos tu vestido, le pedí a Doria que los llevara a mi cuarto, quería agregar algo... Iré por ellos y pediré que traigan todo dentro —avisó

El par no pudo replicar mucho más, pues el rubio abandonó el lugar en segundos. Yuuri no estaba seguro si fue una mentira o no. Miró a Greta, quien parecía ligeramente decaída.

—Sé que prometí no reprochártelo pero, ¿no crees que deberías hablar con él antes de la ceremonia? —cuestionó el padre, serio, observando a su hija con aire autoritario

Greta no pareció sorprenderse.

—Lo conoces tanto como yo. No estará contento... —respondió ella, cabizbaja— Cuando lo sepa...

Yuuri negó ligeramente, conciliador.

—Wolfram estará orgulloso de lo que sea que decidas. Te adora más que nada en este castillo. Realmente, a veces me hace pensar que te quiere más de lo que se quiere a sí mismo.

Greta sonrió apenas.

—Te quiere más a ti, seguro.

El Maou se sonrojó apenas.

—Son tipos de amor distintos, lo sabes —respondió, divertido, antes de acercarse para abrazarla. Greta encontró consuelo entre sus brazos, acercándose más a él— El amor de un padre... Sé que en este castillo muchos sienten eso por ti—admitió

Yuuri podía enumerar fácilmente a todos los hombres que la habían adoptado como hija, sobrina, princesa. Era parte de la familia real, pero era igualmente parte de la familia que formaban todos allí en Shin Makoku. Era la pequeña Greta, después de todo. El moreno la sintió temblar apenas, y se sintió algo triste por ello.

—Nunca olvides que hagas lo que hagas, Wolfram y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Somos tus padres, ¿no? Y ningún padre querría para sus hijos algo que pueda dañarlos...

Greta solamente asintió, decidiendo que no soltaría más lágrimas por pensar en ello.

—Tu padre y tu madre también estarían orgullos de ti —agregó también, tras unos segundos, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

La castaña no respondió.

"Padre, madre... ¿Se sentirán felices por mi, si tengo otra familia?" se preguntó momentáneamente "Mamá y papá me quieren también... Ellos me aman. ¿Está bien si los quiero tanto como los quería?"

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, en un silencio que se prolongó por minutos. Intercambiaron solo un par de palabras más, antes de seguir envueltos en la paz del momento.

—Gracias por adoptarme, Yuuri...

—Gracias por llegar a nuestra vida, Greta.

No importaba el cómo, su hija había encontrado el camino hasta ambos, y eso era todo lo que le interesaba.

 

 

 

 


	11. Capítulo 10. ESPECIAL DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO

 

NOTA ACLARATORIA. Estos hechos se desarrollan antes de que Yuuri se vaya a la tierra. —6 años en tiempo mazoku, 3 años en el tiempo de la tierra... Porque en su momento, me pareció una buena idea—

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

 

En el reino de Shinma no existe nada similar a la celebración de los aniversarios de nupcias. Los matrimonios en la nación demoníaca tienden a ser solo uno, y, en casos contrarios, no existe verdadero inconveniente cuando una persona se casa varias veces. Pese a que se trata de un sitio romántico por naturaleza, Yuuri ha aprendido que allí, al menos, es hasta innecesario molestarse en preparar algo como un festejo por las famosas boda de plata, y la idea le parece un poco deprimente. El Maou ha encontrado el tema vago pero interesante cuando la conversación entre su consejero y él se da. Günter nunca oculta el interés que siente por sus costumbres y Yuuri sabe que la mirada atenta es una muestra de que en verdad quiere aprender sobre el tema. En ese momento, no toma importancia a la ilusión que genera en  el mayor. Su profesor siempre se emocionaba por cualquier cosa que decía, después de todo, no era su culpa no notar que esta vez parecía más interesado en la idea que en él. 

—¿Entonces se considera algo serio? Usted mismo ha dicho que muchas parejas dejan de hacerlo porque no tienen interés en permanecer juntos... Qué vergonzoso comportamiento. Hacer un juramento de vida sin la intención de cumplirlo.

Shibuya se ríe con cierto nerviosismo. Le suena a un reclamo hacia su persona, pero no quiere indagar si esa piedra era realmente un ataque a su compromiso o no.

—A veces las personas se casan solo para salir de un problema temporal... Con el tiempo buscan cualquier excusa para separarse. No es tan raro... —comenta, regresando su atención al documento en sus manos.

Si quería tener esas vacaciones pronto, tenía que dejar todo en orden. No puede ver que la expresión del pelilila se torna deprimida.

—Al menos algunas personas son de esa manera en la tierra... Aunque entiendo lo que dices... —continúa, sereno— Mi madre me educó con la firme idea de que el matrimonio es para toda la vida. Y yo sé que es lo que quiero para mi también...

El Maou está por agregar algo más sobre la que piensa es una situación lamentable con su prometido cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse. Levanta la mirada, confundido. 

—¿Günter? —le llama, pero el mayor ya se ha ido.

No le toma mucha importancia, y regresa a su trabajo. Ahora la idea de buscar como anular su compromiso queda bailando en su cabeza.

Pero no hace nada por cumplir lo que está pensando

 

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya sí que presta algo más de interés en todo el asunto de la celebraciones nupciales cuando Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, máximo espécimen de la raza mazoku, es quien vuelve a sacar el tema a relucir delante de él tras unos cuantos días. Yuuri ni siquiera puede decir cuánto pasó entre una cosa y otra, pues no puso atención en lo absoluto, pero sí que recordaba con claridad el casual intento del general para hablar de un tema que —usualmente— no parecería algo de su agrado.  El rey, encerrado en el despacho junto con el otro, quien igual que él había estado en profundo silencio cumpliendo con su propio trabajo, se quedó congelado en su sitio por largos minutos.

—Eh... Gwendal... ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieras saber? —inquirió en respuesta Yuuri a la duda planteada, temiendo que Wolfram fuese el autor intelectual del incómodo momento en que se encontraba.

Para su total sorpresa, el mayor solo explica:

—Günter me platicó que usted comentó algo sobre ello, pero no se atrevió a seguir indagando mucho... No quería molestarlo con el tema, así que le dije que podría ser yo quien preguntara por él...

Al Maou eso le sonó a engaño en cada sílaba que pronunciaba, pero no protestó. Si él seguía preguntándole sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, y de alguna manera el rubio salía a relucir en aquello, terminar de trabajar los pendientes de esa tarde sería una labor imposible. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mientras pensaba en qué decir. ¿Cómo funcionaban los aniversarios de boda en la tierra? Aunque parecía sencillo, a Yuuri no le parecía una pregunta cualquiera. 

—Creo que mi madre sería más adecuada para responder esto... Pero, si no recuerdo mal, se trata de reforzar los lazos con la persona amada cada vez que se cumple un año desde su boda—dice, sus palabras son un tanto inseguras al principio, pero va tomando confianza mientras explica— No recuerdo cada uno de los materiales, pero conforme pasan los años, se habla de que la relación se vuelve más fuerte... El primer año, se compara la relación con el papel... A los cinco, se dice que es más fuerte que eso, como la madera, después a los 10... No puedo decir si es algo sobre encaje, cristal o aluminio... La verdad creo que cualquier otro material vale. El punto es que, como los humanos no tenemos una expectativa de vida tan larga como los mazokus, alcanzar 25 años juntos es un logro, se le llama bodas de plata... Y llegar a 50 es el sueño definitivo, porque se trata de las de oro... 

Cuando el rey siente que se ha explayado demasiado con el tema le dedica al otro una mirada avergonzada, como disculpándose por toda la palabrería que ha soltado sin poder evitarlo. Culpa a su madre de que se deje ir tan fácilmente cuando se trata de esos temas. Incluso cuando no sabe tanto, sabe que hasta sus ojos han brillado.

—Entonces... ¿Qué consideraría usted adecuado para un décimo aniversario? —inquiere luego Lord von Voltaire, interesado.

Al menor le sorprende lo pensativo que parece en ese momento. 

—¿10 años? Mmn... Encaje... Cristal... Aluminio.... —repite, pensativo, luego llega a una solución que le parece la más simple— Creo que escogería lo que represente más para esa persona... Por ejemplo, si tuviera una esposa de carácter más delicado, le regalaría algo hecho de cristal... Frágil, pero preciado... Intentaría hacerle entender de esa manera que aunque sea algo fácil de romper, no tengo intenciones de arruinarlo...

El mayor asiente, comprensivo. Yuuri continua, con cierta emoción en el semblante, no una sonrisa demasiado vistosa, sino algo de ilusión en sus ojos negros, que brillan ante la perspectiva de un futuro así.

—Si fuera de alguien de carácter más fuerte, iría por el aluminio... 

Yuuri está tan entretenido visualizando ese futuro distorsionado de sí mismo  que no se puede entender ni a sí mismo, ni saber lo que está diciendo, cuando explica:

—Creo que a él le pega más algo de ese estilo. No me atrevería a darle cristal o encaje, porque no creo que le guste si llegara a pensar de esa manera. No es alguien frágil, ni delicado tampoco, así que definitivamente algo que vaya con su carácter sería mejor...

El que su mente proyecte una figura de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes no le hace pensar en Wolfram en lo absoluto. Demasiado en negación como para siquiera considerar que la imagen es de curvas demasiado varoniles como para contemplar esa idea.

—Cristal, encaje o aluminio... Entiendo —responde el peligris con lentitud, permitiendo que el otro regrese al momento en que está viviendo.

Tan fácil como él apareció en su mente, así se desvanece. Lo que no se va es la sonrisa de sus labios. Gwendal por su parte está demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para poder coincidir en que lo que piensa de su hermano menor es acertado. Se levanta de su asiento, para sorpresa del menor, y agradece con voz un tanto más suave de la que él le conoce.

—Enviaré a Conrad para acompañarlo. Puede ser Wolfram, si lo prefiere... —declara, luego de indicar que debe salir un rato.

El Maou primero sonríe y luego alza las manos negando, el nerviosismo evidente ante la sugerencia del rubio le hace parecer lindo. No que Gwendal vaya a decírselo. 

—Estoy bien así, no es necesario... Además, Conrad debe estar ocupado... Y Wolfram dijo que estaría entrenando... 

La pequeña mueca de Lord von Voltaire no le pasa desapercibida.

—Lo enviaré de inmediato.

En ese entonces Yuuri desconocía totalmente que lo que su prometido le confió era un secreto entre ambos. Le tomaría mucho rato entender porque el humor de su futuro cuñado pareció ensombrecerse ante la noticia de que su hermano estaba fuera del castillo dedicándose a luchar con su espada preparándose para batallas que no debería estar pensando.

El Maou no puede replicar nada cuando el otro ya ha salido. Se hunde en su asiento, resignado. Siente que su energía ha sido absorbida por una fuerza superior, y la idea de apresurarse para regresar pronto a su cuarto no luce tan tentadora. Lo es menos cuando Wolfram aparece —justo como Gwendal ha advertido— un buen rato después. Por supuesto, Yuuri asume que la enfurruñada expresión del rubio es por que estuvo encerrado con el mayor de los tres hermanos... Nunca ve la tristeza bajo la frustración de sus ojos por haber sido regañado por su hermano.

O por que se le recordó en voz del hombre que más admiraba en el castillo, que una espada en su mano era algo que ya no le correspondía tener.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Christ Günter se encontraba caminando por los pasillos aledaños a las bibliotecas amplias del castillo del Pacto de Sangre con la cabeza gacha. Para nadie había pasado desapercibido que, lejos de los ojos de su majestad, el consejero real se permitía abandonar la máscara de alegría que lo caracterizaba al pulular cerca del rey, o por un cumplido de éste. Tenía casi cinco días en esa misma actitud depresiva que, poco a poco, provocaba más y más preocupación dentro de los habitantes del castillo. 

Muchos soldados se habían acercado al triste hombre ofreciéndole sus servicios para lo que fuera que requiriera, todas las damas repitieron acciones similares día con día. ¡Inclusive su hija le había arrastrado a sus dominios en el área médica para suplicarle respuestas sobre lo que pasaba! Pero Günter no dio su brazo a torcer con ninguna persona. Gisela, quien bien lo conocía, tenía una idea de lo que lo preocupaba. Cuando se corrió el rumor de que su majestad había estado comentando días antes que era una infamia que no celebraran los aniversarios de boda en Shin Makoku, ella unió piezas con facilidad.

—¿Quieres que padre celebre contigo este año? —le preguntó la mañana del quinto día, con genuino interés.

Él negó vagamente. Apenas y había probado bocado. Se había disculpado con el rey un rato antes. Se sentía indispuesto. Su hija, con obvias razones, no dudó en revisarlo personalmente. Tampoco ayudó al humor del pelilplateado que fuese Gwendal que enviara la orden para buscar a quien estuviese disponible a esas horas.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? —cuestionó ella, triste.

Era inevitable sentirse mal al ver la miserable expresión del mayor. Günter siempre poseyó ese poder sobre las personas a su alrededor. No sin motivo Yuuri decía que Lord von Christ era el alma del castillo. Por mucho que su prometido le pelease, no era para negarlo tampoco. Si el consejero sonreía, todos lo hacían... Y si lloraba por algo serio, todos podían saberlo. 

El hombre dudó un poco antes de sincerarse.

—Su majestad me ha dicho... —inició, con cierta duda en su voz, su hija le miró atenta, tomando sus manos con cariño— Él dijo que en la tierra, muchas parejas se unen por el calor del momento... Y que sus matrimonios terminan en separaciones irremediables.

Gisela, aunque procuró, no pudo entender la relación de aquello con el dolor de su mirada. Él no se dignó a mirarla cuando bajó el rostro.

—Me hizo pensar... Cuando me uní a Gwendal en matrimonio... Él no estaba seguro de lo nuestro... Fue  por la insistencia de Lady Cecile que pidió mi mano, y yo no quise dejar que pasara la oportunidad porque cualquier otro me habría pedido todo a cambio...

Cuando la primera lágrima apareció en la mejilla del mayor, finalmente ella pudo entenderlo. Ella era una adulta hecha y derecha para cuando su padre comenzó su romance junto al Lord de Voltaire. Sabía la manera en que su relación se desarrolló, comprendía los pormenores que llevaron al enlace.

—Temes que Lord von Voltaire quiera separarse —observó, con una pequeña nota de sorpresa en su voz, Günter asintió sin decir nada, ella tomó sus manos con más fuerza— Papá... Él te adora... No hay manera en que haya alargado tanto esto si no fuera de esa manera...

—¡Pero 10 años para nosotros son un suspiro apenas! ¿Cómo puedo confiar de esa manera? Más aún... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que quiere a su lado... A alguien con mi problema?

La menor frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, padre —le riñó, con cierta rudeza, el consejero se hundió en su sitio, cuando las manos de ella se apartaron— Él no...

—Quiero estar solo, Gisela—declaró, no queriendo escucharla.

Su hija, conociendo su terquedad, no insistió. Le miró con algo de enfado antes de retirarse sin pronunciar nada más. Notó que él se arropaba mejor dentro de la cama, y estando en los pasillos llamó a una de las doncellas para que fuera a retirar los platos del desayuno que apenas tocó. Gisela luego se dirigió a la oficina de su segundo padre adoptivo. Para esa hora, Gwendal estaría encerrado en sus dominios antes de molestarse en acudir al cuidado de su majestad. Ella supuso que en la ausencia de Günter, era Conrad el que estaba junto con el rey. Tocó dos veces la puerta, antes de que la voz le diera permiso de entrar.

—Lord von Voltaire... —saludó ella respetuosamente al verle, él alzó una ceja al levantar la mirada para verla, esas formalidades eran inusuales cuando estaban a solas— Quiero hablarle sobre mi padre...

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Günter estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión de salir de la habitación en la que se había encerrado durante toda la mañana y tarde cuando, en su regreso a sus aposentos luego de encontrar el libro que sabía le ayudaría a distraerse, se topó con una escena no tan inusual esos últimos días en el Pacto de Sangre.

—¡ENTONCES VE Y ENCUENTRA ALGUNA MUJER QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡YA NO ME INTERESA!

El imponente grito del futuro consorte se escuchó por todo el pasillo, seguramente toda el ala había sido capaz de entender sus palabras incluso a metros de distancia. Desde el lado contrario a esa zona, a través de los jardines, Lord von Christ había visto todo a la perfección. La forma en que el enrojecido rostro de Wolfram exhibía una expresión llena de ira, y la fuerza sobrehumana con la que había azotado la puerta al salir del cuarto que compartía con el rey.

En otras circunstancias, el consejero real no habría dudado en caminar hasta allí, arrastrarlo a cualquier cuarto donde hubiese un mínimo de privacidad, antes de comenzar con un largo sermón que ambos sabían Lord von Bielefeld ya se había memorizado. Sin embargo, esta ocasión, Günter no tenía los ánimos ni la fuerza mental para realizar tal acto. Se limitó a mirar al príncipe desde la distancia, ignorando a los sirvientes quienes, sin poder evitarlo porque estaban precisamente por allí pasando, hacían lo mismo por instantes breves. El lugar quedó vacío en minutos. Wolfram, al sentir la mirada insistente levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos lila fijos en su persona, a varios metros lejos. El consejero se sintió algo culpable por haberlo regañado por tantas veces por esos desplantes cuando vio sus ojos cristalinos. 

Cuando el orgulloso príncipe se enderezó con el destrozado humor que se cargaba para dirigirse con pasos firmes a su antigua habitación, él ni pensó nada al ir en su búsqueda. Supo que Wolfram no huía de su presencia cuando, al llegar a su cuarto, le dejó abierta la puerta para que entrara. El mayor cerró con cuidado tras él, mientras se preguntaba momentáneamente por qué decidió seguir sus pasos.

No hablaron de nada por minutos enteros. 

En la habitación perfectamente ordenada, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos. La poco tranquila de Günter, y la notablemente irregular de Wolfram, quien no hacía mucho esfuerzo por acallar la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba. Ante la ausencia de cualquier otro sonido, los suaves sollozos hacían eco de manera impresionante.

—Es difícil estar enamorado... —comentó Günter, tras un rato, acercándose al rubio. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro de modo conciliador.

Discutían todo el tiempo, a veces pensaba incluso que el menor le odiaba, pero eran familia y, aunque fuera a sus modos raros, ambos siempre se apoyaban. Los sollozos del rubio se sintieron como propios. No necesitaba decirle qué había pasado, él tenía una idea bastante acertada.

Podía hacer una aproximación de la discusión que provocaba esos lamentos que no ahogaba.

"—¡Ya te dije que yo me casaré con una linda mujer! ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir insistiendo en que un compromiso entre dos hombres funcione!?"

No quiere pensar en cuál fue la oración exacta que lastimó al rubio, pero una idea tenía.

—Él tiene razón... —musitó el menor, luego de unos momentos, y pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro con rudeza, molesto por saberse incapaz de parar de llorar ahora— No tiene sentido que sigamos juntos cuando nosotros...

Günter cierra los ojos.

"—¡No podemos tener hijos, Wolfram!"

Ah~. ¿Qué tan exacto es creer que dijo esas palabras?

—Su majestad no entiende lo que implica su matrimonio... Siempre lo has sabido. Aceptaste su ignorancia...—le recuerda, en tono tranquilo.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no me duela! —replica con fuerza Wolfram, apartándose de su toque casi paternal, encarándolo con sus ojos ardiendo de furia.

El mayor ahoga un suspiro, no puede evitar rodearse a sí mismo, su semblante triste hace que el coraje en el menor disminuya notablemente. Recuerda que en todo el día, no ha dejado de escuchar que no ha salido de su cuarto... La preocupación que le genera aquello le permite olvidar las palabras de su prometido por un breve instante.

—¿Está todo bien con mi hermano, Günter? —pregunta, agradeciendo que su voz no suene tan nasal como esperaba.

—Es difícil estar enamorado... —repite el peliplateado, su mano izquierda acaricia entonces su abdomen de manera distraída, haciendo que el menor recuerde con claridad la voz del Maou, Wolfram le mira con tristeza— Y lo es más cuando se es un compañero que no puede cumplir con su única función...

El rubio no puede negarlo. De entre todos los que viven allí, quizá es precisamente él el único que puede comprender casi totalmente de dónde viene todo ese dolor. Comparten las heridas del corazón de un modo íntimo, que, contrario a lo que podría ser, es el origen de sus diferencias, pero a la vez la base sólida de su relación maestro-alumno. 

—Al menos siempre tendrás a Gisela... —comenta, intentando aliviarlo, le dedica una sonrisa apenada cuando le mira— No solamente como hija... Si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella...

El de ojos lila niega, pero no habla para nada. el menor siente el ambiente pesado de nuevo. Lo ve tan desolado que se siente culpable por no compartir su dolor de manera exacta. Sus situaciones son tan distintas... Günter, quien daría lo que fuera por tener ese don naturalmente... Y Wolfram, quien no quiere ceder, ni saber, o intentar.

El Lord de Christ no espera que sea Wolfram quien consiga consolarlo, pero sus palabras le dan un poco de la tranquilidad que tanto necesita.

—Eres un hombre muy afortunado... Tienes una hija que te adora... Un esposo que te ama. Él jamás te exigirá que entregues un heredero para Voltaire, y se atrevió a ir contra el consejo al negarse a aceptar las tierras de tu familia para que fueras el único gobernador en ellas... 

Cuando la mano de Wolfram se coloca en su hombro, apretándolo con cariño, el otro se siente algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Tienes suerte... —reafirma, los ojos verdes desbordan tristeza infinita— Por lo menos contigo, las leyes no te obligarán a dejarlo...

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Para el consejero no es una sorpresa regresar a su habitación bien entrada la noche para encontrarse con la ausencia de su esposo en la cama. La nota escrita por su puño y letra advierte de una diligencia que requería su inmediata partida, al igual que sinceras disculpas. Günter agradece su ausencia incluso. Debe pasar de media noche. Ha estado junto a su cuñado durante muchas horas, solo se atrevió a dejarlo cuando fue éste quien le recordó que debía estar junto a su esposo. Le sugirió hablar sobre sus preocupaciones. Sus palabras exactas eran la causa de su expresión avergonzada.

"—Mi hermano mayor no es como Yuuri... Si le dices qué es lo que te duele, él buscará la manera de arreglarlo. Tu esposo es ese tipo de persona, deberías conocerlo mejor ahora..."

Esa noche por fin consigue dormir sin sentirse tan triste, pero hay culpa en su semblante. A varias habitaciones de distancia, un joven de cabellos oscuros posee una expresión similar en el rostro, aunque las causas son totalmente distintas. Sin saberlo, para ambos hombres las camas parecen especialmente vacías esa noche.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Cuando amanece la primavera está a un paso de terminar. Shibuya despierta muy temprano esa mañana, la ausencia de un cuerpo ajeno al suyo en la cama —contrario a sus constantes quejas— le ha privado de un descanso adecuado. Se siente patético cuando piensa en que el otro le hace falta. No tiene intención alguna de ceder en la discusión que se han montado el día anterior. No ha mentido en ningún momento.

Si Wolfram no hubiese estado insistiendo en qué le llevó tanto rato de explicar a su hermano mayor  —porque contrario a lo que Yuuri esperaba, Gwendal no reveló la plática que tuvieron —, él no se habría puesto tan a la defensiva. Le molestó que el rubio se desquitara con su persona por el coraje que ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía y le gritó que no era su asunto... Luego todo escaló de nivel hasta que esas ideas de anular el compromiso volvieron a salir a flote. No pidió a Wolfram hacer eso, per se. Pero, evidentemente, la sola sugerencia no le gustó.

Palabras más, palabras menos, y a él se le ocurrió decir algo así:

"—¿Cuál es el punto de casarnos, de todos modos? Ni tu ni yo podemos tener hijos, y para adopciones ya te autonombraste padre de mi hija... En serio que a veces desearía que fueras una linda chica, así por lo menos valdría la pena tener tantas peleas. Solo una chica podría consolarme luego de gritarme..."

Claro que Yuuri se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Su voz incluso había disminuido antes de terminar la última frase. Él tenía 18 años solamente, ¡ni siquiera quería pareja! Pero Wolfram insistió e insistió... Y no supo callarse. 

El Maou suspiró audiblemente cuando salió a correr esa mañana. No se molestó a esperar a su padrino. Ni quiso tener que buscar a nadie. Necesitaba ese momento de soledad. Realmente era algo que le hacía falta. Tenía que hacer las paces con la vocecilla de su cabeza que le demandaba ir a por el rubio para decirle que lamentaba lo dicho, y que por favor, volviera a buscarle. Así se le fueron las horas. Corrió por lo ancho y largo de los jardines, hizo estiramientos, algunas repeticiones. Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, ni notó que ese día —como el anterior— su consejero no andaba buscándolo por el notable restraso en sus tareas. No fue sino hasta que se dio un baño al volver, y dirigirse con pasos cansados al despacho, que lo vio a la distancia. Recordó su ausencia de dos días entonces, alzó la mano para saludar, y solo hasta que abrió la boca reparó en que no estaba solo.

Caminando por los jardines más hermosos del Palacio, Lord von Christ Günter avanzaba a pasos acompasados. A un lado suyo —más cerca de lo que Yuuri les hubiese visto nunca—, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal le igualaba el ritmo. El rey distinguía tristeza en la mirada del consejero, y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba en silencio. El par no pareció notar su presencia, pues continuaron conversando.

—No debes culparla por preocuparse por ti... Ella solo me lo dijo porque temía que no fuera capaz de notarlo.

El peliplateado sonrió apenas.

—¿Y fue capaz de darse cuenta, Lord von Voltaire? —inquirió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Soy un esposo terrible. No necesitas recordármelo —responde Gwendal mientras hace una mueca parecida a una vaga sonrisa.

Shibuya, quien ya puede escucharlos, decide que es mejor esconderse. "¿¡Esposo!? ¿¡Gwendal está casado!?"

—Pensé que tu malestar era debido a las costumbres en el mundo de ese niño...

El Maou frunce el ceño.

—¡Gwendal! ¡No seas irrespetuoso! Estás hablando de nuestro rey.

"Gracias, Günter"

El menor de ambos rueda los ojos, una sonrisa adorna sus labios.

—Es bueno verte de mejor humor...

El consejero calla, luego decide retomar  la conversación anterior .

—Si hubiese sido el caso, ¿ya tenías planeado buscar una solución...? Para celebrar nuestro aniversario...

Yuuri no sabe si está escuchando correctamente. No puede hacerlo. Está entendiendo mal seguro.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? Hace 10 años... —da por respuesta el General, apartando la mirada, su mano se mueve tocando por sobre su ropa el presente que ha preparado.

Su esposo asiente, distraído. Hace 10 años... Tan poco tiempo y sin embargo, que felices años fueron para ellos... Para él, al menos.

—El último día de primavera, cumpliendo mis deseos, aceptaste compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo... Un día como hoy. Hace 10 años.

Shibuya deja caer su quijada al suelo. ¡Estaban bromeando!

—Sé que nuestras costumbres no demandan que hagamos celebración alguna en esta fecha, pero, si está bien contigo, quisiera que adoptáramos esa tradición de la tierra.

El rey cree que dejó de respirar. Desde su posición ve apenas como Gwendal abre su gabardina, exponiendo así una espada que no le ha visto antes. Desenvaina y la extiende hacia su pareja, quien comienza a sonrojarse.

—Es habitual regalar un objeto del material que corresponde, pero fui incapaz de pensar en un presente que fuera mejor para ti.

El moreno quisiera intervenir aclarando que no es necesariamente  de esa manera, pero con ellos funciona bien así, decide que ha escuchado suficiente cuando nota una mirada sobre él. Casi sale corriendo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con las esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba ver. Wolfram no necesita decirlo. Se endereza y lo sigue, olvidándose de los otros.

—Yo no te desposé pensando en el maravilloso compañero que serías. Me casé con el guerrero que eras y continúas siendo... 

Günter baja la mirada cuando el arma es colocada en sus manos. Agarra el mango con fuerza bajo las palmas del otro. Siente la respiración de Gwendal en su hombro, se ha parado detrás suyo, enderezando su postura.

—Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco. Y nunca habría sido capaz de levantar este reino sin ti. El rey te debe tanto como yo...

—¿Realmente eres feliz al lado de un compañero tan imperfecto como yo? Yo... Quien es incapaz de cumplirte por sí solo...

Cuando una de las grandes manos del otro cae sobre su vientre plano, contiene un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Contigo tengo todo lo que necesito. No debes sentirte obligado a darme un hijo, no puedo aceptar que desees exponerte al riesgo solo por una obligación que yo no te he impuesto.

—Gwendal...

La caricia sobre el área le provoca lágrimas.

—La guerra estuvo a punto de llevarte, el que estés aquí ahora es todo lo que importa.

Günter no lo soporta más tiempo. Suelta el arma, que queda sujeta en el fuerte agarre de Gwendal, gira sobre sus talones y se lanza a besarle con pasión. El peligris deja caer el arma antes de rodearle con fuerza. Regresa el beso con la misma intensidad. 

Desde el suelo, la gema incrustada en la espada alumbra con un brillo alucinante. 

"—¿Qué dirías que fue el factor determinante al aceptarme?—", recordó Gwendal que preguntó

"—Todo en ti es hermoso... Pero definitivamente fueron tus ojos"

Los oscuros zafiros de la nueva arma favorita del consejero parecían sonreír a la vez que el sol iluminaba esa última tarde de primavera. Idénticos a los ojos de Gwendal.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Es verano ya. A días de partir—y sin saber que es el mismo día en que se comprometió—, Yuuri no piensa mucho cuando, caminando por el mercado del pueblo se encuentra con un cinturón de cuero. Le suplicó a su padrino acompañarlo para comprar un regalo para su hermano menor, con el propósito de disculparse —aunque el tema ya había sido dejado en el aparente olvido por ambos— y regresó muy satisfecho con el resultado de una búsqueda del objeto que ni siquiera tenía contemplado.

Se esforzó en escribir una nota en el idioma del rubio. El papel crujía ante su tenso y lento paso. Casi en la noche se atrevió a entregarlos. 

Wolfram solo le dedicó una mirada extrañada cuando se lo dio antes de salir del despacho donde él y Conrad le estuvieron acompañando.

Cuando leyó la frase escrita, sin importarle estar delante de su hermano, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa

Luego abrió el lamentable envoltorio e hizo una mueca ante el objeto delante suyo.

Conrad, a sus espaldas, soltó una risita que enfadó al menor. Sus ojos pidieron una explicación. 

—Pienso que su Majestad ni siquiera lo ha notado, pero, según tengo entendido... Regalar algo hecho de cuero es habitual para un tercer aniversario... Aunque creí que era solo cuando se trataba de parejas que ya se han casado.

El rubio se sonrojó como nunca antes. Su hermano mayor le dedicó una sonrisa resignada, sus ojos llenos de calma le recordaron que, aunque fuese algo aparentemente pequeño, su problemático futuro esposo sí que pensaba en él.

—Él todavía no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Eso es seguro... 

Wolfram asintió apenas. Tenía razón en ello. Tendría que darle su espacio. Tomó nuevamente la nota, ahora con una sonrisa genuina en los labios.

"Perdóname. No quería ofenderte. No hablaba en serio con lo de que fueras una chica. Ya eres el Mazoku más hermoso de cualquier manera. Mi regalo es una ofrenda de paz, segundo padre de Greta"

Sólo con eso Lord von Bielefeld supo que podría esperarlo toda una vida. Humana o no. 

Conrad ni sospechó el motivo real de su sonrisa. Asumió que fue el presente o la carta... ¿Cómo iba a saber él que su pequeño hermano sí que celebraba ese tipo de aniversarios, como si fuera ya un matrimonio hecho y derecho? Era algo vergonzoso... Pero... Él ni recordaba ese día en particular, cuando su adorado ahijado pidió la mano de su hermano. En lo que a Wolf respectaba, pudo recibir la nota sola y su felicidad sería la misma. Una sola sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a su persona esa tarde-noche exacta habría tenido el mismo efecto.

Lord Weller solo caería en cuenta en los años posteriores, cuando su pequeño hermano luciera orgulloso ese mismo cinturón de cuero durante el décimo quinto día de los 6 veranos siguientes. Y sonreiría por ello... 

Sus hermanos le contagiarían esa particularidad de ir contra sus costumbres al recordar una fecha especial. La propia sería el primer día de invierno, pero para llegar a ese momento, faltaban unos años más.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Capítulo 11

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

 

 

Padre e hija continuaron charlando por un rato más, antes de escuchar como se abría la puerta tras unos cuantos golpes a los que Yuuri respondió. Tres mujeres ingresaron junto con un guardia, quien jalaba de una mesa llena de postres de distintos tamaños, junto a un extenso desayuno que exhibía cuantas variedades podrían pensar. A Greta se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que el moreno negaba apenas ante la imagen. 

 

—Felicidades, princesa —celebraron todos ellos tras estar lo suficientemente cerca, y a coro le desearon un buen día, a lo que ella solo podía sonreír mientras agradecía.

Ellos salían entre risas y comentarios sueltos a la vez que Wolfram ingresaba nuevamente a la habitación. Tanto Yuuri como Greta contuvieron una sonrisa cuando la expresión de Bielefeld se iluminó de manera evidente. Tantos postres distintos... No celebraban simplemente a la menor de los tres. El Maou distinguía también algunos platillos que a él le gustaban. 

—Me encontré con Gunter en el pasillo —comentó, acercándose al improvisado comedor que se había montado allí— Cuando le comenté que queríamos desayunar aquí me dijo que todos habían preparado ya un festín... Pensé que era una broma —admite, algo avergonzado, tomando asiento entre ambos.

 

—¿No pasó algo así cuando tu cumpliste 16 años? —preguntó curioso el moreno, mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a servir las porciones de cada cual, entregó el primero a la cumpleañera

 

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que fue algo similar... Madre y Padre dijeron que era una especie de tradición que se cocinaran los platillos favoritos de toda la familia. Claro que nunca comimos aquí dentro, éramos demasiados...

El menor asintió, la imagen mental era precisamente extensa. Cheri-sama, Bielefeld-san, Gwendal, Conrad, y el pequeño Wolfram... Ellos tres habían causado un poco de problema en juntarse allí, ¿cómo le habrían hecho si fueran una familia más extensa? La imagen le hace sonreír ligeramente.

 

—¿Nunca comiste con mamá y papá en su habitación? —preguntó entonces la menor, para confirmar si realmente había entendido lo que el otro comentó, parecía sorprendida

 

—Creo que alguna vez me dieron permiso de comer dulces aquí, pero no era tan apegado a ellos en ese entonces, así que era raro que yo entrara aquí —admite, tomando una nueva porción de un pastelillo de fresa

Yuuri no piensa decir nada sobre que sus favoritos no son precisamente desayuno, porque está disfrutando mucho lo satisfechos que ambos —Wolfram y Greta— están con sus respectivos alimentos.

 

—Cuando mi padre murió, mi tío y madre decidieron que viviera en Bielefeld una temporada —continuó, sincero, pocas veces tocaban el tema, y por alguna razón sentía que era buen momento— Lloraba mucho aquí cuando era pequeño, porque todo me recordaba a él... Me tomó bastante tiempo comprender que fue realmente mejor crecer lejos de mi familia, porque ellos también sufrían sus propias pérdidas...

—Eras tan pequeño como yo cuando murió, ¿no es así? —comentó Greta, recordando parte de las pláticas que había tenido con él en contadas ocasiones.

Wolfram asintió, sintió la mirada curiosa de su prometido sobre él, por lo cual explicó:

—Mi padre murió cuando estaba por cumplir los 20, así que ha pasado un tiempo desde eso... Debido a que soy un Mazoku, mi apariencia no demostraba mi edad en lo absoluto. Mi tío solía decir que me quedé congelado en los 10 años, y pasó bastante rato antes de que empezara a crecer. Cuando tenía 50 todavía me veía muy pequeño también, así que tus tíos no me dejaban ir a pelear mucho, aunque tenía años fuera de la academia...

Yuuri no podía terminar de imaginárselo. Si Wolfram se atrevía a llamarse a sí mismo pequeño, realmente debía verse muchísimo más joven de lo que lucía en esos momentos. Sonrió un poco enternecido por lo que proyectaba su mente. Era estúpido, Wolfram no podría parecer un pequeño de 12 o 14 cuando peleó su primera batalla seria, ¿cierto?

—¿Conrad y Gwendal eran muy duros contigo? —cuestionó curiosa Greta, mientras llevaba otra porción de panqueques a su boca, a la vez que el rubio lo pensaba un poco.

—No sé si duros sea la palabra adecuada... Conrad fue muy estricto cuando tenía tu edad. Gwendal fue un poco menos severo, pero sí que me amenazaba por hacer bien las cosas —admitió, pensativo— A veces me sorprende que todavía no le hayan dado un golpe a Yuuri, por lo atolondrado que es...

El Maou había estado divagando un poco en la imagen de su prometido a los 10 años, por lo que apenas y prestaba algo de atención real a la plática, hasta que su nombre salió a flote. Le miró confundido, luego a la menor, y trató de entender.

—Ambos podían darme un buen castigo por errores menos graves que los suyos... En serio que Weller tiene una preferencia evidente... Creo que incluso hoy día, si cualquier cosa pasara, me golpearía a mí antes de regañarlo... —se quejó, frustrado.

 Yuuri le miró horrorizado.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —cuestionó, sin creerlo.

Claro que Shibuya sabía el tipo de ventajas que gozaba dentro de la familia del otro. Aunque Wolfram era el menor de los tres hermanos, Yuuri sentía que a veces le trataban a él como el favorito entre ambos. Ni qué decir de Cheri-sama, quien podía pasar de largo de su vástago al notarlo. Agradecía que dejara de acosarlo, lo cual era todo un alivio, pero de eso a atosigarlo constantemente con los planes de una boda que antes no había tomado en serio eran a veces peores que los toqueteos indiscretos. Gwendal amaba las cosas adorables, y aunque no se terminaba de reconocer como "lindo", sí que sabía que a ojos del mayor, lo era más que su propio hermano... Y Conrad, ¿qué decir sobre él? Yuuri se obliga a no pensar en Julia, o en el cabezota de su padrino, por mirarle con ojos de enamorado aun cuando le juraba que no era por su fallecido amor.

"¡Nadie te cree eso, Conrad!" pensaba, cada vez que se daba el incómodo momento mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza. Desecha esos pensamientos de inmediato. Luego agradece que Wolfram comience a sacarle pleito.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? No es como si no supieras lo bien que te tratan... Ya te he dicho que no te andes aprovechando de tu aspecto, pero pareciera que lo haces a propósito siempre. Si no fueras tan enclenque, creería que realmente vas calculando cada paso... Seduces cuanto se te cruza, empezando por mis hermanos...

—¿¡Ha!? ¿Te estás escuchando ahora mismo? De los dos, tú eres quien se aprovecha de su belleza, Wolfram. ¿O acaso de te olvidas cuando fuimos a casa de mis padres la última vez? ¡Sedujiste a mi madre delante de nuestras narices! Con ojos bonitos y sonrisa de comercial, diciendo cosas como "Madre Jennifer, por favor cuide de mí". Luego a mi padre con tu "Padre, cuidaré de su hijo". Por Dios, si hasta Shouri dijo que si hubieses sido chica te habría pedido al mano y todo...

Guarda silencio abruptamente, recordando la forma terminante en que su hermano le ordenara luego finalizar aquel compromiso. Movió la cabeza con violencia, dejando ese recuerdo de lado. No quiere pensar en eso. No en ese momento. Se da cuenta de que Wolfram ha notado que algo ha pasado, pues no sigue atacándolo, sin embargo, ambos olvidan completamente la pelea que tenían cuando la risa de Greta no es capaz de ocultarse por más tiempo. Ella se ríe tan animadamente que se relajan como si el solo sonido fuera un calmante natural para ambos. Y lo es. No importaba que tan mal pudiera ir todo, mientras pudieran oírla de esa manera. Por momentos como ese, era que todas sus locuras valían la pena.

—No han cambiado para nada—comenta ella, contenta— No mucho, en realidad —agrega, sin dejar de reír levemente.

Wolfram y Yuuri se observan un momento, suspiran bajo casi al mismo tiempo. Claro, hay cosas que sencillamente no cambian. El rubio pasa una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo, mientras que el Maou dibuja una expresión avergonzada, una ya tan conocida por el par delante suyo que provoca más sonrisas.

—Sigo pensando que es tan bonito como la primera vez —confiesa el príncipe, como quien no está interesado, mientras lleva la taza de té a sus labios, oculta el sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas

El moreno ignora su propia vergüenza.

—Ustedes, mazokus, tienen un sentido distorcionado de la belleza —afirma, seguro, pero no replica nada más, pues el comentario de la menor le deja en una pieza.

—Pero es verdad... Yuuri no ha cambiado para nada. Es tan bonito como siempre —afirma, y luego mira al otro— Wolfram en cambio, ya tienes tu primera arruga...

Cuando el nombrado se queda quieto de pronto, a la vez que un aura oscura cae sobre su cuerpo, Shibuya siente el verdadero terror. Nunca había temido tanto por la seguridad de su hija, quien ignorando la incomodidad de su padre, continúa:

—Aunque Yuuri debería envejecer primero, y lucía mayor antes, ahora se ve más joven que Wolfram...

Hasta ese día, aunque no mentiría diciendo que no había visto parecido antes, Yuuri no podía recordar un solo momento en que su futuro esposo se pareciera tanto a su madre. Ni una sola vez. Cheri-sama solía decirle que aunque eran casi idénticos, él era mucho más como su padre... Hasta que tocaban el tema de su aspecto.

"Oh, orgulloso príncipe", pensaba preocupado, pero no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, "¿podrás regañar a tu hija por ser mortalmente honesta?", se cuestiona reconociendo que no falta verdad en las palabras de la pequeña. Quizá sea apenas perceptible, debido a que Wolfram continúa siendo todo un mazoku, pero es todo cierto... Esa pequeña sombra, imperceptible para quien no lo conociera, y lo poco o nada que pareció estirarse...

—Es normal que empiece a envejecer más rápido —replica Wolfram, tras lo que parece un largo rato, y se nota bastante irritado.

Yuuri comienza a pensar que es justo lo que Greta andaba buscando, pues su sonrisa se ensancha cuando el sigue rabiando, siente un poco de terror al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Cuándo había ella aprendido a manipularlos de esa manera?

—Cuando te comprometes con alguien tan torpe como tu padre, es imposible no vivir con estrés todo el tiempo. ¡Gunter perdió el color de su cabello por su causa! Mi hermano mayor también parece más grande ahora... ¿¡Qué puedo esperar yo, que soy quien pasará el resto de sus días a su lado!?

Las cavilaciones de Shibuya no pueden ir más allá del comienzo de sus teorías conspirativas cuando el rubio pone un puño sobre la mesa, haciéndola temblar en el acto. Levanta la mirada, sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de decir? No sabe si es la cantidad de café lo que le provoca tanto calor, espera realmente que lo sea, porque no quiere admitir que tan sinceras palabras —aunque fuese una explosiva declaración—, han calado hondo en su pecho. Wolfram no parece sospechar para nada de la menor, quien ahora les dedica una mirada que al moreno le recuerda a la inventora más tenebrosa del reino.

—¿Entonces sí se casarán?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

Ambos han exclamado a la vez, uno más confundido que el otro. Bielefeld parece finalmente caer en cuenta que ha  sido vilmente utilizado para propósitos que no quiere llegar a comprender. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Por supuesto que se casarían... Eventualmente. Aunque su relación estuviese viento en popa, no podía darle una fecha, pero era seguro que llegarían al altar. Él lo sabía.

—Greta... Estamos comprometidos, por supuesto que vamos a casarnos —intenta decir Yuuri, antes de que Wolfram pueda replicar nada, sospechando que el regaño a su hija favorita no será menos intenso aunque se trate de ella

Bielefeld le dedica una mirada enfurruñada a ambos, calculando el actuar del par que deliberadamente comienza a ignorarlo.

—Pero Yuuri, ¿cuándo será eso? Has estado fuera mucho tiempo... Y Wolfram ya demostró que es capaz de ser un rey excelente, con ambos al frente de Shin Makoku, seguramente todo irá mejor que ahora... Dijiste que abuela siempre dice que dos cabezas son mejor que una para llevar orden...

"No creo que se refiriera a un reino, sino al hogar...", piensa Yuuri, con una expresión graciosa, "Aunque no aplica tampoco. Ella hacía lo que quería, padre no ordenaba nada"

—¿Acaso no confías en Wolfram?

Se queda frío en su asiento. ¿En qué momento esto se ha convertido en el peor interrogatorio que le han hecho nunca? ¡Ni siquiera Jenifer había sido tan cruda con sus preguntas!

—¡No se trata de eso! —se apresura a decir, sin creer que ella ha podido preguntar algo semejante—Le confiaría mi vida a este hombre, pero no se trata de eso en lo absoluto...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces que te detiene?—cuestiona esta vez Wolfram, interesado, mirándole con una frialdad que le hace temblar

¿Por qué están confabulando ahora en su contra?

—¡Greta! ¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas? —inquiere él a su vez, apartando la mirada del orgulloso príncipe, que parece no querer irse contra la que ha originado toda la escena

"Claro que se irá en mi contra. Su cumpleaños... ¡Greta! ¿Dónde se fue tu inocencia? Aprovechándote de un día como este..."

—Pregunto porque es un tema importante —responde ella, seria como pocas veces, aunque con ese aire infantil que tanto le caracteriza, y Yuuri preferiría que le estuviese explicando de nuevo cómo hacer puntadas correctas a eso— Yuuri y Wolfram llevan comprometidos bastante tiempo, pero no he escuchado nada acerca de la boda... Cuando fui al pueblo la última vez incluso escuché que hay rumores de que no se casarán nunca, pero eso no puede ser cierto. Cuando dos personas se aman, lo más lógico es que quieran casarse, y ustedes se aman. ¿no? 

El Maou frunce el ceño ante la idea de lo que puede irse diciendo por allí en las calles, ¿¡qué imbécil fue el que dijo algo similar delante de su hija!? Su mirada molesta parece ser la indicación que el rubio esperaba para intervenir, pues no le da tiempo de hablar.

—Por supuesto que amo a tu padre, eso no está en discusión... Pero debes entender que no es que nos vayamos a unirnos inmediatamente. Yuuri apenas ha regresado de la tierra, y como Maou hay muchas cosas que debe atender ahora mismo. El que tengamos este tiempo libre es debido a que todos estuvimos de acuerdo con aligerar su carga para que pudiéramos disfrutar de tu cumpleaños juntos, pero no es como que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo como para planear algo tan complicado como una boda. Es mucho trabajo...

—¿Qué? —alcanza a exclamar el Maou esta vez confundido, mirando curioso al otro, quien suelta un suspiro

—Faltaba que fueras así de ciego de nuevo —le escuchó murmurar bajo, antes de que explicara— Mis hermanos y yo hemos estado trabajando extra para que Gunter te diera el día libre. En serio, si vas creyendo que puede ser así de condescendiente estás soñando...

—¿Es por eso que Gwendal ha estado encerrado en su oficina toda la semana? Cuando le pregunté no quiso decirme nada... —musitó Greta, con una expresión de comprensión total, Yuuri en cambio no sabía cómo sentirse

—Mi hermano mayor ha estado haciendo mucho papeleo últimamente, debido a que no esperábamos que Yuuri regresara tan pronto, comenzamos las construcciones cerca del campo a finales del año pasado —dice, ante la duda clara del moreno agrega— Yo firmé esos permisos, así que todo quedó a mi cargo desde entonces... Gwendal me ha estado ayudando con ello, a cambio me ha enviado de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento—medio gruñe, Yuuri no logra entender el motivo de su enfado hasta que murmura— Haciéndome entrenar a esos mazokus con elementos de tierra y agua como si fuera ayudarles de algo...

Yuuri no sabe guardarse sus comentarios, ni la expresión burlona.

—¿Tierra y agua? ¿No se supone que los de fuego son débiles cuando pelean con ellos? —la respuesta es una mirada llena de enfado— El orgulloso príncipe... ¿Cuántas veces has perdido contra los soldados de tu hermano?—musita en un murmullo, bastante divertido.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas —advierte molesto Wolfram, recordando las batallas que, si bien no eran derrotas, sí le causaban dolores de cabezas.

No dirá nada de que se trata de hombres más jóvenes que él, incapaces de levantar una espada en su mayoría. Gwendal tenía esa extraña fijación —culpa de su esposo seguro, pensaba Wolfram—, de reclutar novatos con un alto potencial. Tanta magia demoníaca era abrumadora incluso para él. Y los que, gracias a Shinou, carecían de este poder, eran todos vigilados por Gunter. ¿¡Por qué le tocaba a él lidiar con los chiquillos de su hermano mayor!? Yuuri realmente vivía en las nubes si no notaba los duros entrenamientos que el pelilila llevaba con sus alumnos. 

—Entonces todos han puesto de su parte para que podamos tener un día especial —observa Greta, complacida, y se nota que el gesto le conmueve.

El par casi agradece que el tema quede olvidado, aparentemente. La conversación fluye a otros temas, el desayuno termine y cuando creen que finalmente están a salvo, Greta parece estar dispuesta a regresar al ataque. No puede fallar en su misión autoimpuesta, ella y Cheri querían saber, no, necesitaban respuestas. Incluso si la Maou no estaba en el castillo, las cartas que intercambiaban giraban en torno a ello de vez en cuando. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? La castaña está probándose ahora el vestido que usará en la noche, y observa maravillada su reflejo mientras nota igualmente lo alegres que se ven sus padres mirándola a través de éste. 

—Es muy bonito —celebra indiscutiblemente alegre, luego la idea cruza por su mente— Hey, Wolf, ¿has pensado ya que tipo de ropa usarán para su boda?

No tiene sentido preguntar algo como eso a Yuuri, los tres son conscientes de ello. Incluso cuando el resultado de esta ocasión es un éxito, el moreno no es tan dado a cuidar celosamente su aspecto, no como el rubio, al menos. Greta puede imaginar una escena de esa ceremonia, pero solo ve rostros felices... Blanco/blanco, blanco/negro, negro/negro. ¿Qué colores decidirían finalmente? Siente curiosidad. Cuando mira a los dos por el reflejo, se nota que no quieren luchar más tiempo, algo que ella agradece.

—No lo he pensado mucho, realmente —confiesa Wolfram, rendido.

Incluso si quiere enfadarse por las constantes preguntas, no puede hacerlo. "Maldita sea, Shinou, ¿en qué momento permitiste que nuestro amor nos volviera débiles?", quisiera pensar algo como ello, admite.

Greta asiente, pensativa, una mirada de reojo hacia el moreno le saca una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tu has pensando en ello, Yuuri? —cuestiona inocente, no sin perder la forma en que se sonroja ligeramente.

—No es como que lo hiciera adrede—admite, sin mirar al otro, solo suspira antes de decir— Alguna vez pensé sobre eso... Creo que Wolfram luciría bien usando algo blanco con azul, pero no sé si sea lo mejor... Creo que en mi imaginación nada le hace justicia.

El rubio parece verdaderamente sorprendido, pero no parece tener intención de molestarlo con ello. En cambio se pone algo nervioso. Claro que ha pensado en ese día, muchas veces, solo que nunca se ha parado a cuestionarse los detalles. Está seguro de que podría dibujar a su madre y la expresión de felicidad con la que lo observa al estar junto al hombre que ama, pero no de ser capaz de decir cómo luce él exactamente. O sí mismo... Pero cuando Yuuri lo menciona él no puede evitar hacer una pequeña mueca.

—¿Blanco? —repite, en voz baja, en un murmullo apenas, pensándolo más seriamente — Definitivamente no... No quiero perderme en mi propia ropa...

Cuando el Maou le escucha no puede evitar reír ligeramente. Claro, justo ese era el problema de sus ideas. Sin el lo que fuese azul que se cargaba, enfundado en un traje blanco tradicional, Wolfram podía fácilmente pasar por un fantasma sin intentarlo siquiera. Realmente no podía verlo de esa manera.

—Esa vez no fue como un sueño que quisiera ver hacerse realidad —comenta más para sí, con cierta gracia.

Fue una pesadilla, de alguna manera.

—¿Pero será pronto? —cuestiona ahora Greta, volteando a verlos, ambos se han perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y ahora le miran confusos— Su boda, ¿será pronto?

Ellos no pelearán más. Se nota en sus expresiones cansadas. Cuando responden lo hacen al mismo tiempo, pero en el mismo instante en que sus voces chocan se giran el uno al otro para observarse con una mueca llena de sorpresa, uno de ellos sin saber si sentirse ofendido o no.

—Un año—afirma Yuuri, sin duda

—Diez años—dice Wolfram, a su vez, firme

Se hace el silencio, y Greta finalmente tiene oportunidad de respirar algo más tranquila. Evidentemente, no es como que ella ame la idea de crear conflictos entre ambos, aunque es gracioso verlos discutir, no disfruta cuando pelean... Y por la manera en que se miran ahora, eso no terminará pronto. Sin embargo, tal como Cheri advirtió —sin saber cuán cierto sería—, el tema había pasado inadvertido entre ambos. Las diferencias entre sus crianzas salían a relucir. Tal como la menor espera, no planean discutir de esa manera delante de ella. El tenso ambiente está en un silencio aplastante. La castaña termina de arreglar unos cuantos detalles sobre la prenda antes de que sea hora de quitárselo de nuevo, con asistencia del rubio, para luego mirarlos con cierta pena.

—Lo lamento —dice de pronto, ganándose la atención de ambos, ella baja la mirada— No quiero que peleen por mi culpa... Pero si no preguntaba...

Wolfram pasa una mano por su rostro, sus dedos acariciando su frente, es un gesto tan mortalmente parecido al de su hermano mayor que Yuuri no puede evitar suspirar antes de volverse hacia la menor. Coloca una mano sobre su hombro, y le mira con cariño.

—Si no hubieses insistido no nos habríamos dado cuenta del problema, ¿no es así? —comentó, un poco divertido, aunque el tema no le causara mucha gracia en realidad

Ella asiente tímidamente, mirándole con un poco de arrepentimiento, mira entonces al mayor del trío con todavía más culpa en su rostro.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Al príncipe le toma unos minutos responder, su expresión es algo severa.

—Estar enojado contigo... —musita lento Bielefeld.

—Wolfram... —medio advierte preocupado el moreno

El rubio le ignora cuando acaricia la cabeza de su hija.

—Quisiera saber cómo hacer algo como eso... —dice, y le sonríe ligeramente antes de sincerarse— Me molestó la manera en que lo hiciste, pero querías ayudar... Lo que me preocupa ahora es por qué eres tú quien tiene que sacar este tema. Pero, eso no es lo importante ahora...

—Pero Wolf... —interrumpe ella, alarmada.

—Wolf nada, Greta —le detiene con voz grave el rubio, mirándola fijo, ella se calla de inmediato— No estoy enojado contigo —repite, más claro, su mirada se suaviza inesperadamente, para asombro de su pareja y de su pequeña— No se trata de nosotros, se trata de ti. Hoy es tu cumpleaños... Yuuri y yo hablaremos de la boda luego, no tienes que preocuparte por eso... Además, no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si arruino la última fiesta que pasas con nosotros...

Greta siente claro como si el tiempo se detuviese, a la vez que le mira con más miedo del que le haya visto nunca. Shibuya no es capaz de articular palabra tampoco. Él sabe lo que ella debe pensar... Pero realmente no dijo nada. No realmente. Él, por sí mismo... 

Wolfram puede leer la tensión en el aire, por lo que actúa en pocos segundos. Greta sale de su shock inicial cuando siente los labios del rubio posarse en su frente. Siente más ganas de llorar ahora. 

—Apoyaré las decisiones que tomes, Greta. Eres mi hija, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti... Incluso si debe ser a la distancia, te amaré hasta mi muerte—declara, sin despegarse de su cabeza, su voz a centímetros de su frente.

El Maou no puede más que observarlos con el corazón encogido cuando ella se lanza a los brazos del rubio, y rompe en un llanto que ha contenido desde el momento en que tomase la decisión desde semanas atrás, luego del regreso del rey. Shibuya tiene el recuerdo claro en su mente, el momento en que hablaron de ello...

"—Sé fui yo quien decidió quedarse... Pero viéndote, y viendo a Wolfram... Yo también quiero ser responsable. Quiero estar orgullosa de mis actos. Sé que no estoy lista para intentarlo todavía, lo que queda de mi primer hogar... Las personas a las que di la espalda... Quiero ayudarlos. Quiero aprender a hacerlo"

Yuuri baja la mirada, frunciendo los labios. ¿Quién es él para detenerla? ¿Quién es Wolfram como para intentarlo? Ella es una parte importante de sus vidas, y saben que ambos son igual de importantes para Greta... Pero hacerla quedarse allí, egoístamente, no la llevará donde pertenece. Zorashia quizá no exista en los mapas ya, no con ese nombre... Pero la gente que sobrevivió, aquellos que protegieron a su familia, los que murieron junto a su reina, todos ellos la esperan. El regreso de su futura reina. 

Ella era una princesa. Una verdadera. Una princesa humana.

Las puertas de Shin Makoku siempre estarán abiertas para ella, la hija del Maou. La princesa ilegítima de Shin Makoku. Pero ambos saben que no volverá pronto... En el momento en que salga, y hasta que consiga estar orgullosa de sí misma... Visitas esporádicas, días que durarán apenas lo suficiente. Una vida humana que será consumida por el tiempo...

Yuuri debe convencerse a sí mismo de que no tiene miedo de lo que piensa en ese momento, en el segundo en que se acerca a las dos personas que su corazón más celosamente guarda dentro, siente que ambos lo abrazan con fuerza, y él está seguro de que corresponde de la misma manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarán hasta que puedan vivir juntos de esa manera otra vez? El rey finge muy bien, quiere creer eso... Que él no llora tan intensamente como lo hace en realidad. Que no llora más por escuchar los sollozos ahogados de su hija. O que no se siente miserable por escuchar el llanto de su prometido. 

Irónicamente, al saber que estarán lejos, se sienten más unidos que nunca.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Greta es quien decide que están desperdiciando demasiado tiempo lamentándose por hechos que no deberían cuando el sol amenaza por alcanzar su punto más alto, casi sin palabras, y solo con miradas que prometen una noche que guardarán para siempre en su memoria, se despide de ambos momentáneamente antes de salir de regreso a su habitación. Volverá a tiempo luego del baño para comenzar a arreglarse. 

Wolfram y Yuuri se quedan callados una vez que quedan solos, sin poder poner en palabras las sensaciones que tienen en esos momentos. Shibuya quiere suspirar sin tanta fuerza, pero no puede evitarlo cuando el aire escapa de su cuerpo. Hubiese sido mejor hablar de eso en otro momento, pero no podía recriminarle al otro haber confrontado el asunto de aquella manera. Él intuía que algo así pasaba, seguramente, y peor habría sido si lo escuchaba delante de todo el pueblo. 

Yuuri puede darse cuenta de que Wolfram está decaído, incluso sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara. Su mano busca la del rubio en silencio, recibe el apretón a la vez que lo devuelve en menor intensidad. El gesto parece devolverle el aliento al otro, quien respira hondo un momento, luego de segundos en silencio. Cuando busca su cuerpo y lo envuelve en un nuevo abrazo, el moreno no hace ningún comentario. Lo rodea con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, esconde su cabeza en su cuello, su rubio cabello le provoca algo de cosquillas. Acaricia su espalda lentamente. Una sonrisa triste surca sus labios.

Cuando pensó más joven que ambos compartirían un abrazo entre lágrimas, siendo padres de Greta, debido a que debían despedirse de ella, imaginaba una escena totalmente diferente. Una donde ella era mucho mayor que ahora, y era debido a un estúpido hombre que no necesitaba conocer para despreciar.

"—Pero yo lo amo—" habría dicho ella, antes de fugarse para casarse con él.

¿Era demasiado estúpido desear que hubiese sido algo más como eso?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La noche cae demasiado rápido para el gusto de los futuros esposos, quienes se encuentran ahora en la habitación del príncipe, quien se halla a su vez parado delante del armario de su cuarto, observando su reflejo con detenimiento a la vez que examina la apariencia de su traje. El azul marino que usualmente porta en forma de uniforme es ahora un elegante traje de tres piezas en un tono todavía más profundo, que contrasta con su pálida piel. Acomoda nuevamente la tela sobre su pecho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No sabe si es la ropa, o la sensación que tiene lo que le provoca esa distintiva reacción. Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, el Maou sabe qué es lo que continúa molestándole.

—¿Has pensando en usar algún broche? —comenta con simpleza, disimulando una sonrisa— Desde que me regalaste ambos no te he visto conseguir alguno...

Bielefeld parece sorprenderse de momento.

—Uhm... Gracias —responde, yendo directo a sus cajones en el tocador que hay dispuesto a unos pasos suyo.

No es ni la mitad del que se encuentra en el cuarto del Maou —no necesariamente por decisión suya, cabe decir—, pero es un mueble imponente. Yuuri no puede evitar preguntarse un momento cómo es que el otro se las ha arreglado para tener allí la absurda cantidad de productos que posee y  la incalculable cantidad de joyas —entre broches, medallas, y otro tipo de condecoraciones— que tiene. Le causa algo de gracia recordar que, en su cuarto, siempre se las arreglaba para despejar exacto la mitad del mueble, dándole mucho más espacio del que necesitaba en realidad. De vez en cuando Yuuri se imaginaba que Cheri sí llenaba todo por su cuenta, que era quizá la razón del descomunal artefacto, seguro.

Wolfram abre uno de los cajones con algo de inseguridad. No había caído en cuenta de que, efectivamente, últimamente estaba evitando usar broches en sus prendas. No que hubiera empezado a odiarlos ni nada, sencillamente no terminaban de ajustarse a lo que buscaba nunca. Se rindió en algún punto. Yuuri lucía mucho mejor el suyo, y se lo regaló con la mejor intención... Pero realmente debió pensarlo algo más. O conseguirse otro idéntico.

-Eh... Yuuri... ¿Quisieras ayudarme?

El Maou se sorprende por unos segundos, pero no duda en acercarse de inmediato, observando la absurda gama de opciones que originan la indecisión en el mayor. No sabe qué demonios escogería para sí mismo, honestamente.

—¿Tienes alguno en mente? —cuestiona en voz baja, mirando los que logra con expresión crítica,

Wolfram niega ligeramente.

—No tengo cabeza para esto ahora mismo —admite con simpleza— Mi tío continua rondando por ahí, así que probablemente terminaré por cruzar con él en algún momento de la noche. Accidental o no, debo buscarlo para hablar con él, al menos saludar... De otro modo sé que no me dejará tranquilo—gruñe bajo, imaginando los posibles regaños que vendrían en ese caso.

Yuuri asiente con aire distraído.

—Lord Waltorana... Él... ¿Fue demasiado exagerado con lo que te dijo ese día? —preguntó lentamente, pasando sus dedos por los distintas formas, piezas de oro, plata, bronce.

El rubio frunció el ceño apenas, antes de relajar su expresión, apartándose un paso. Da espacio al otro de mirar tanto como necesite antes de que elija lo que mejor le parezca. Se cruza de brazos, sopesando las palabras con las cuales quiere explicarlo.

—Puede ser un hombre exagerado, a veces tiende a ser algo como Gunter —ejemplifica, tratando de exhibir la mejor imagen que su mente puede asemejarle— Pero, como sabes... No siempre es que esté siendo muy dramático que digamos. Gunter sabe mucho, y comprende al pueblo de Shin Makoku mejor que nadie... Puedo decir que mi tío es algo como eso. Él comprende la forma en que razonan las diez familias nobles, porque él mismo es muy exigente en todos los aspectos.

El moreno asiente, tomando entonces dos broches distintos, ambos completamente distintos uno de otro. Voltea hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio, le hace mover los brazos, Wolfram lo hace sin que necesite decirlo, sin observarlo directo Yuuri pone uno sobre su pecho, a la misma altura donde los ve usarlos siempre. Hace una mueca antes de cambiarlo por el otro, repitiendo la acción algunas veces.

—¿Entonces todo lo que dijo es verdad?—cuestiona sereno, decidiéndose finalmente por uno de ellos, a la vez que el rubio pasa una mano por su cabello.

—A veces no sé si creerle —admite Wolfram, mirándolo de reojo agrega— No pienses mucho en eso, lo que sea que digan fuera del castillo no afecta realmente... ¡Auch! ¡Yuuri! —se queja, cuando siente el repentino piquete.

Las manos del moreno se han tensado en el momento en que ha colocado el decorado objeto en su traje, punzándolo con la aguja de éste sin poder evitarlo. Ignora la queja del mayor, frunciendo el ceño antes de terminar de arreglarlo, aleja sus manos una vez queda listo. El rubio ahoga cualquier comentario ante la mirada tan seria en el otro.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Qué harías tú si Conrad me hiciera algo como lo que tu tío te hizo? —cuestiona, frío.

Bielefeld abre los ojos con sorpresa por unos momentos. Frunce el ceño, abre la boca, pero no sale ni una sola palabra. Su rostro vuelve a poner una mueca inconforme.

—¿Él...? —musita, sin creerlo.

Yuuri levanta la mirada, esta vez observándolo fijo.

—No lo ha hecho, pero piénsalo un momento... ¿Qué harías, Wolfram? 

El Maou intenta que la forma en que esos ojos se oscurecen, a la vez que su expresión se vuelve completamente tenebrosa no afecte su línea de pensamientos. Es una de esas pocas veces en las que puede verlo enojarse en un nivel superior. Totalmente serio.

—Weller no viviría para contarlo —responde, serio, sin atisbo de duda.

El moreno regresa su vista al brillo dorado en el pecho del otro. Su mirada se fija en los detalles del artilugio. Un broche de oro, apenas más pequeño que la palma de un niño pequeño. Uno de los menos grandes dentro de la colección del rubio. Se trata de un elaborado león agazapado, con una expresión tan atenta y en claro signo de advertencia, que Yuuri no puede sino encontrar cierta similitud en él y su futuro esposo, quien parece igual de listo para lanzar un ataque. Los rubíes que forman sus ojos, aunque preciosos, no hacen justicia a las esmeraldas del rubio. El menor levanta la mirada, observando al otro, quien le mira a la espera.

—No creo que puedas perdonarme si le toco un cabello a tu tío, ¿verdad? —comenta, dibujando una sonrisa divertida en los labios, lo escucha bufar apenas— Ya entiendes mi problema...

Intenta alejarse del enfadado hombre, pero toma sus brazos antes de que pueda apartarse. 

—No discutamos por él, por favor... Lo que diga... —intentó Wolfram, procurando sonar menos agresivo de lo que logra.

—No se trata de él completamente, Wolfram —le corta Yuuri, mirándole con más enfado del que el otro siente, preocupado es más adecuado.

Bielefeld está realmente preocupado, Shibuya en cambio, podría hervir de la ira que le provoca ese hombre. Y eso es justo lo que su prometido teme. No necesitan a ese sujeto peléandose contra uno de los 10 integrantes de las familias más importantes del reino. Mucho menos por su culpa. Wolfram intenta no suspirar o gemir de frustración cuando, contrario a sus deseos, el Maou se manifiesta en la iracunda mirada del otro. Es obvio que, con los años, finalmente ha aprendido a dominarlo. Yuuri continúa allí... Y no sabe si es mejor o peor.

Su prometido enojado con esa cantidad de poder.

—Yuuri—suspira, cuando las manos del moreno se colocan en su rostro, cierra los ojos centrándose en el calor de su tacto.

—Me pides que permita que otros te lastimen... Que no mueva un dedo para evitarlo. Peor aún, me niegas mi derecho de castigarlos... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decides protegerlos? 

Wolfram sonríe apenas, sin pizca de gracia, a la vez que abre los ojos. Se miran el uno al otro por segundos que se sienten eternos.

—El Maou no puede darse el lujo de perder el respeto de su gente. Especialmente si es por un hombre tan simple como yo...

El rey frunce el ceño, y antes de que pueda quejarse el príncipe busca acercarse a su rostro. No se resiste cuando deposita un beso en sus labios.

—Solo soy un sirviente más de su majestad. Y no permitiré que elijas entre el pueblo y yo. Tu deber está con ellos, no conmigo.

—Yo nunca... —quiere decir Yuuri, pero su voz ha salido tan distinta a la suya.

Frunce el ceño todavía más, ahora irritado. Por supuesto, Wolfram no ha apelado a su novio... Esas palabras, esa manera de tratarlo... Está llamándolo. Quiere su ayuda para controlarlo.

—Shin Makoku está por encima de cualquier persona —dice, con voz seria.

Bielefeld casi saborea la victoria en aquello, hasta que su mirada da con la sonrisa en los labios del otro. Tan maliciosa. Tan satisfecha. Pensaba que había llegado a entender a ese sujeto por completo... Pero, al final, es tan idiota como el mismo Yuuri. Siente las manos todavía en su rostro, acarician este con devoción. 

—Tienes razón en eso... —acepta, el equilibro entre él y Yuuri resulta evidente— Pero se trata del futuro esposo del rey... Ni siquiera Shinou habría permitido algo como esto... Que el consorte derrame lágrimas que provoca la malicia de su propia gente.

Wolfram va a quejarse, cuando las manos se alejan de él y se posan ahora a sus costados, cuando vuelve a mirar al moreno a la cara ve que le sonríe tranquilizadoramente. "Claro" se dice "Sabe que el Maou lo respalda..."

—Además... Si no soy yo, ¿quién te defenderá? —dice, divertido.

El príncipe le mira con tal ofensa escrita en el rostro que Shibuya no puede ocultar las risas.

—¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo solo! ¡No necesito que me andes cuidando!

Ante la amplia sonrisa de él siente que ha sido engañado.

—Precisamente, ¿verdad? No necesitas de mí para eso... —dice, complacido, Wolfram siente un escalofrío— Así que no tienes excusa... Si no quieres que me meta, hablarás con él sobre eso...

El rubio le mira con fingido coraje.

—Tú...

La expresión del moreno se vuelve oscura al decir:

—No volveré a ser así de condescendiente, te lo advierto. Por tratarse de él, dejaré que lidies tú con eso... —musita, con una mirada demasiado tranquila— Pero si alguien vuelve a decir algo así, o a ponerte una mano encima...

El futuro consorte no puede evitar el temblor que le recorre. A veces, solo a veces, olvida lo poderoso que es el hombre con el cual desea casarse. Lo malditamente aterrador que el rey puede llegar a ser.

—Hablaré con él —promete— Solo déjamelo a mí.

—Es justo lo que haré —jura Yuuri, y sonríe al decir— Porque confío en que puedes hacerlo...

Wolfram está seguro de que hay una amenaza allí de la cual no quiere saber nada más. De repente, discutir con su tío ya no da tanto miedo como antes.

¿En qué momento es que se enamoró exactamente esa terrorífica figura?

 


	13. Capítulo 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

 

Esa mañana, cuando Yozak le informó de nuevas órdenes que venían directamente desde su majestad, el rey original, Conrad quiso creer que se trataba de una broma. Aunque tenía ese deseo en su mente, no peleó en lo absoluto cuando el pelinaranja le arrastró fuera del castillo, y apenas intercambió unas palabras con su ahijado cuando abandonaba uno de los pasillos. Una vez en listo, con una maleta sobre el hombro, el segundo hijo de la reina sexy alzó una ceja en signo de extrañeza al mirar a su novio aparecerse delante suyo en un carruaje. 

No peleó tampoco cuando una vez estando completamente solos —y Weller sabía que nadie iba a molestarlos allí en medio de la nada—, Yozak empezó un coqueteo descarado que terminó con ambos encerrados en ese mismo vehículo. Al fin y al cabo si realmente debían esperar la llegada del grupo, sí que tenían suficiente tiempo.

El que Gurrier estuviese a mitad de terminar de enfundarse en un vestido de gala tampoco ayudó a que pudiera negarse. Si le preguntaban directamente al castaño, sería imposible decir qué aspecto le parecía más sexy. Aunque estando de espaldas contra uno de los asientos mientras el otro lucía espectacular en aquella prenda que realzaba su belleza por donde le mirase, a la vez que sus propias piernas rodeaban con fuerza su cuerpo, definitivamente sería complicado mentir.

¿Era demasiado pervertido si admitía que le encantaba que el otro le tratara de manera tan ruda en medio de esa apariencia casi angelical que se empeñaba en alcanzar con el maquillaje que usaba? Conrad no necesitaba que nadie le respondiera, gracias. El otro le daba una idea bastante clara.

—Eres realmente un degenerado... —comentó el pelinaranja en su oído, mientras sus manos abarcaba cada centímetro disponible— Te encanta cuando lo hacemos de esta manera... ¿No es así?

Su comandante sentiría entonces que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez con más fuerza ante el inminente orgasmo. Se aprovecharía de la prenda semiabierta y enterraría sus dientes en el musculoso pecho que enrojecería con fuerza por su acción. El cómo se las ingeniarían para mantener todo limpio sería un problema para luego, porque en ese preciso momento ambos sabían que no terminarían en un momento próximo.

Y vaya que aprovecharían bien ese tiempo.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Greta se encuentra sentada frente al tocador de la habitación del Maou. Tras ella, Wolfram le ayuda a colocar en su largo cabello castaño diversos adornos que asemejan a pequeñas estrellas que brillan de manera discreta en su melena alborotada. Ambos se han rendido con el tiempo, el rubio más que ella misma. Al ser hijo de su madre, él sabe lo que es luchar contra los caireles que no ceden ni un ápice. En otros y en sí mismo. Peor aun cuando los rizos de su hija son todavía más pronunciados que los de su familia. La castaña ha soltado varias risas antes cuando han librado las mismas batallas, año con año, intentando hacer algo más que cepillar su cabello. Hicieran lo que hicieran, al final Greta luciría su cabello brillante en un simple arreglo que asemejaba al de la previa Maou, quien sonría complacida al verlo. Es imposible remediarlo. Sus opciones son limitadas. Pero ese año es un tema distinto. Esta vez, Wolfram no se deja vencer fácilmente. Ha dedicado casi todo lo que les quedaba de la tarde cepillando su cabello, desenredado nudo por nudo, alisando hebra por hebra.

Han platicado por largo rato, tanto que en algún punto ambos solo quieren que haya un fin a todo el proceso. El Maou incluido. Yuuri, quien sinceramente intentó ayudar en la titanica tarea de peinar a su hija, no resultó ser más que un verdadero problema que ni su prometido ni la menor pudieron aceptar. Fue enviado primero lejos de ambos, diligencias que Shibuya intuía eran para sacarlo del cuarto. Luego, con las horas, solo se contentaron con que se quedara en la cama, tras ellos, quieto y callado. Wolfram terminaba de desenredar —finalmente— toda la melena, y estaba avanzando rápidamente colocando pequeñas joyas entrelazadas en las finas hebras color arena. Yuuri supuso —y con razón—, que el otro había estado practicando antes de hacerlo, pues la destreza de sus dedos no era la de un principiante en lo absoluto.

—¡Oh~! Greta... Tu cabello luce tan diferente... —alabó, con sorpresa, mientras observaba la figura del otro apartarse para continuar con otra sección, el rubio le miró con enfado un segundo.

No necesitó decir nada, pues ella replicó:

—¿Ah? ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo? —ella giró sobre su hombro para observarlo con cierta preocupación.

Yuuri se sintió algo avergonzado. De acuerdo, decir "diferente" como cumplido no iba con ninguno de ellos. Se puso de pie, alisó sus ropas perfectamente arregladas y se encaminó al par con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Diferente como bonito... Luce muy bien —sentenció, se sintió algo bobo al explicar justo lo que había estado pensando— Es como cuando caminas por una playa, y encuentras muchas conchas de distintos tamaños y colores.

Greta sonrió soltando una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Wolfram, ¿ya puedo ver? —suplicó ahora volviéndose a su otro padre, quien terminaba al fin, colocando seguidamente una mano en su hombro.

El príncipe pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, satisfecho con el resultado.

—No comas ansias, Greta —aconsejó, mientras alcanzaba un espejo de mano y lo giraba para permitirle mirarse— Intenta mirar el otro reflejo aquí —indicó

Cuando la menor de los tres soltó un grito de felicidad fue notable como el cuerpo del rubio se relajaba. El Maou disimuló una sonrisa, se estiró un poco en su sitio y luego decidió que, por la hora, debería visitar el baño una última vez antes de ser arrastrado al evento que empezaría dentro de poco rato.

—¡Brilla mucho! ¡Como estrellas! ¡Gracias Wolfram!

Shibuya los escuchó atento mientras se encaminaba al baño, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus palabras. Se sentía inusualmente relajado. Sonrió satisfecho con el momento mismo. Estaba tan contento en ese instante que, por su puesto, nunca sospechó lo que pasaría después. No terminaba de meter sus manos entre el agua para lavarse cuando sintió el familiar jalón desde el otro lado. Gimió audiblemente.

—¡WOLFRAM! ¡GRETA! —gritó, a viva voz, y escuchó los pasos de los otros dos

Intentó hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero era jalado con bastante fuerza. Por sobre su hombro, se encontró con la mirada aterrada de su hija, y la expresión incrédula del rubio. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando justo ahora! Ese día, no ese día. Cualquier otro momento. "Shinou, por favor. No volveré a rezar por nada en esta vida" pensaba, desesperado. Wolfram torció el gesto, tomando la mano de la menor, quien sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

—Yuuri.. —murmuró con pesar el príncipe, y el Maou sintió que su corazón se encogía al verlo

—Volveré. Definitvamente. Hoy mismo... —prometió, a la vez que era jalado con más intensidad— ¡Yo no me perderé este día!

Cuando su cuerpo fue succionado por el agua, escuchó claramente el grito de su hija, al igual que la amenaza de su futuro esposo.

—¡MÁS TE VALE REGRESAR, DEBILUCHO! ¡O TE PROMETO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS!

Yuuri no quería ponerlo a prueba para nada.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Intentó estirar su cuerpo, sin embargo, el reducido espacio le impidió mover demasiado sus brazos y piernas. Gimoteó con una mezcla de tristeza, frustración y ansiedad. Aunque Yuuri quería concentrarse, las emociones ganaban terrero fácilmente. ¡No podía tener una suerte tan mala! "Maldita sea, Shinou. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" gritó en su fuero interno, mientras se levantaba lentamente, a la vez que abría los ojos. El sitio estaba en total penumbra, hecho que le sorprendió por unos segundos. Salió de la bañera casi arrastrando los pies. Refunfuñó una maldición cuando notó su traje arruinado. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todo lucía tan exageradamente limpio? El día que regresó a Shin Makoku, estaba seguro de haber dejado un completo desastre. Observó el agua tras su cuerpo, preguntándose si serviría saltar de inmediato de vuelta. Estaba metiendo un pie de nuevo cuando escuchó pasos veloces subiendo las escaleras.

—¡YOOO! ¡Shibuya! ¡Espera!

Detuvo su pierna justo un segundo antes de meterla a la bañera, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la sacó completamente de ésta. La puerta del baño se abrió con violencia. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto de encontrar allí, delante de él, al Gran Sabio. No. Este era solo Murata Ken. Su cara reflejó ira seguro, pues lo vio dar un paso atrás, dudoso.

—Antes de que digas nada, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto —declaró, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho en señal de rendición, con su voz una octava más alta, el Maou frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah? ¿Mura-chan? ¿¡Ha llegado!?

Yuuri se sintió bajar su defensiva actitud cuando distinguió la voz de su madre, antes de oír que alguien se acercaba. Sonrió por poco cuando Jennifer lanzó a Muraken a un lado para darse paso y entrar al baño antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Oh, Yuu-chan. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo!

El menor le abrazó devuelta. Comparado los días en la tierra, que se sintieron como meses en Shin Makoku, a la inversa tenía una sensación distinta. Pocos meses le sabían años enteros de ausencia en su hogar natal, aunque al parecer, pocas semanas transcurrieron desde su partida.

—Madre, por favor... Tengo que irme —dijo, muy a su pesar, cuando miró por el pasillo, viendo a lo lejos el reloj seguir avanzando.

Si no se apuraba, si no metía verdadera prisa, no había manera de llegar a tiempo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué son esas ropas? Ah, Yuu-chan, ¿estabas en un evento importante? ¡AH! ¿¡No será tu boda!? ¿¡Huiste de tu boda!? ¡Mura-chan! ¿Por qué no dijiste...?

Yuuri intervino casi a regañadientes.

—¡No me estaba casando! —le cortó, desesperado — Y no huí de nada... Estaba a punto de ir a una fiesta... La fiesta de mi hija—declaró, ahora mirando acusadoramente al otro moreno, quien le miró con vergüenza.

—Ups... Ese fue un mal cálculo...—musitó, apenado, luego susurró para sí— Estaba seguro de que ya era el día siguiente...

—¡Murata! ¿¡No dijiste que no tenías nada que ver!? Argh. No tengo tiempo para esto... Greta está a punto de ir al salón principal, y Wolfram va a matarme si no me presento. ¡Envíame de vuelta!

Ken negó inmediatamente, completamente nervioso, sintiendo el filo de una espada inexistente amenazando su cuello. La sola mención de Lord von Bielefeld le provocaba esa sensación de peligro inminente, si es que estaba molestando al moreno.

—¡No puedo! Ya te había dicho que tu solo puedes...

—Espera, Yuu-chan, eso quiere decir que todavía no te has casado, ¿cierto? —inquirió por otro lado su madre, desesperándolo

Shinou le diera paciencia.

—¿Eh? ¿No? ¡No! ¡Todavía no! —dijo, primero confundido, luego más bien sin pizca de tacto, miró a su mejor amigo— ¡Pero si eres tú el que me gritó que esperara!

—¡Ahh~! Es verdad. Espera, espera... Era algo importante.

Yuuri, quien continuó vociferando con el otro, no tomó mucha importancia cuando su madre salió de allí casi como si fuese disparada como dardo, y tampoco escuchó pasos extra andando fuera del pasillo. Estaba impaciente, y mientras Ken intentaba detener su regreso al agua, una tercer persona ingresó al pequeño espacio del baño.

—Hum... Si es mi pequeño hermano menor. Eres tan desesperado como siempre... —observó Shouri, al verlo.

El moreno ni levantó la vista al oírlo, solo gimió enfadado.

—¿¡Puedo irme de una vez!? ¡En serio, chicos! ¡Mi vida está en riesgo! ¡La velada de mi hija está en riesgo! ¿¡Qué se supone que creen que me hará Wolfram si no regreso ahora mismo!?

Murata puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

—No estará contento, eso es seguro... —aceptó, imaginando los escenarios donde su amigo era brutalmente atacado.

Le provocó una sonrisa el hecho de que en cada posibilidad, al final terminaban abrazados.

—Ya, ya. Estamos listos para irnos... Aunque parece que madre quería entregarte algo también —comentó su hermano, mirando sobre su hombro.

Yuuri no le tomó importancia, solo tomó el brazo de Ken y comenzó a tirar de él con dirección ala bañera.

—¡Muévete! ¡Muevéte! ¡Haz espacio! —demandó, mirando el reloj a lo lejos.

Su madre se atravesó en su campo de visión. Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que llegó allí. ¿Cuánto era eso en Shin Makoku? ¡¿Era demasiado tarde?! Yuuri estaba ingresando a la bañera cuando sintió la mano de su hermano jalándolo de la ropa, le miró con enfado antes de sentir que ponían algo en sus manos. Volvió el rostro hacia esa dirección. Su madre se encontraba frente suyo, mientras, tras de él, Shouri se metía a la tina.

—Sé que no puedo ir ahora, pero Papá y yo definitivamente estaremos allí cuando sea tu boda. Le compramos esto a Greta; también hay unas cosas para ti y para Wolf-chan, en caso de que no podamos llegar a tiempo... Mura-chan no supo decirnos si se casaron o no, así que tuvimos que apurarnos. No te preocupes, Yuu-chan. Papá y mamá pensaron en todo. ¡Por favor sé cuidadoso! Aunque mamá quiere un nieto, Shouri debería darnos uno primero, ¿sí? Ahora corre, corre. ¡No puedes perderte la fiesta de tu hija!

Shibuya Yuuri no pudo ser capaz de procesar ni la mitad de la cantidad de información que su madre le dio, ni prever el golpe leve en su hombro que ella misma le dio, tirándolo directo al agua, haciendo caer al par entre la bañera, provocando que todos quedaran apretujados. La sensación del remolino formándose bajo sus cuerpos le dio un poco de tranquilidad. Creyó distinguir la silueta de su madre a la distancia, a la vez que oía algo parecido a "¡También puse tu broche dentro! ¡Es muy bonito!"

El chico casi podía jurar que completó aquello con un "Tu padre no me dejó presumirlo o empeñarlo", pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que quisiera saberlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar el Maou en ese instante era en que debía llegar a tiempo. ¡Prometió hacerlo! Y así, rezando por que su futuro esposo no encontrara nuevas razones para asesinarlo, los tres hombres de negro viajaron de regreso a Shin Makoku.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Shibuya vuelve a reconocer la tierra donde está parado cuando siente el aroma fuerte de los árboles del bosque. El aire fresco y limpio llena sus pulmones. Cuando abre los ojos, reconoce inmediatamente uno de los lagos aledaños al su pueblo. Casi sonríe, hasta que piensa en cuánto le tomará regresar a casa desde allí. Ahoga un suspiro cuando distingue dos siluetas tras él... "¿Eh? Murata... y..."

—¡¿Shouri?! —grita, sorprendido, volteando a mirar a su hermano mayor, quien, todavía sin acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de viajes, se levanta lentamente del suelo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuuri intenta ignorar la expresión divertida de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué si qué hago aquí? Por supuesto que he venido a visitar a mi querido hermano menor...

El Maou quiere replicar, pero hay tantas otras cosas en su cabeza que cuando escucha el sonido de una rama rompiéndose decide que no es el momento ni el lugar. Gira sobre su hombro con el rostro serio. Desearía llevar encima a Morgif, pero en buen momento no escuchó a su prometido cuando este sugirió que tomara el arma aunque fuera para mostrar una imagen segura del Maou.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —demanda, irritado, pero a la vez con preocupación en sus ojos.

Siguen en Shin Makoku, hasta donde puede recordar, así que quienquiera que sea no será enemigo. Pero con la suerte que tiene, Yuuri ya no puede asegurar nada. La maleza a unos metros de él se mueve con fuerza, y tanto él como su hermano —a quien no puede observar— tensan sus cuerpos poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡YOH~! ¡Majestad! ¡Alteza! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo!

Shibuya siente que le regresa el alma al cuerpo, está agradecido.

—¡Yozak! —saluda, con alivio.

—Majestad... —le saluda una segunda voz, y Yuuri mira entonces al otro casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Conrad!

—Lord Weller, Yozak... Sí que ha pasado un tiempo —saluda Murata, alegre, luego mira al pelinaranja— ¿Qué te demoró tanto esta vez, Gurrier?

El nombrado solo pasó una mano por su cabeza, riendo satisfecho, sin dar respuesta alguna. Cuando el trío se permite mirarlos más atentamente, notan que están enfundados en sus trajes de gala. "Bueno, Conrad siempre usa uniforme... Hasta para las fiestas" piensa Shibuya, admirando el uniforme que su padrino porta, es visiblemente más formal que los que usa usualmente. Luego mira al pelinaranja, quien, como sospechaba —y que no notó al primer instante, quizá por la familiaridad de verlo así—, se encontraba usando un elegante vestido color turquesa, con el rostro perfectamente maquillado, y el cabello recogido de tal manera que lucía más largo de lo que era. "Así que van a una cita" se dijo, divertido.

"No. No una cita" le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

—¡La fiesta! —casi grita Yuuri, alarmando a los demás, luego mira sus ropas— ¡ARGH! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —murmuró, estresado.

Los mayores intercambian una mirada. La risa del espía les hace devolver la mirada.

—No te preocupes, chavalín. Yo te tengo cubierto—informa la señorita Bísceps, sonriente

—Tenemos que darnos prisa—dice a su vez su padrino, mirando al cielo— Comienza a anochecer, seguramente Gunter no pueda postergar el inicio de la ceremonia por mucho más tiempo...

—Así que llegamos a tiempo después de todo—observa Murata, sonriente.

—¿Han traído ropa para todos?—pregunta a su vez Shouri, observando al castaño con cierto recelo.

Sabe que es el hombre que hizo llorar a su hermano. Y nunca ha terminado de agradarle. Especialmente por que su instinto de hermano mayor grita lastimosamente cada vez que lo ve.

—Sí, sí —responde Gurrier, guiando el camino, seguido de cerca por los otros cuatro— Hemos traído lo que nos pidieron, así que debería ser suficiente... —explica, cuando alcanzan el carruaje a unos cuantos metros suyo, abre la puerta y saca dos bolsas, luego entrega una al sabio y la otra al Maou, quien asiente, Conrad hace lo mismo con el mayor de los hermanos—Dense prisa, tenemos un tramo largo antes de llegar al castillo...

Los tres recién llegados empiezan a cambiarse de inmediato, Shouri siendo el primero en terminar, levanta su ropa y comienza a quitar el exceso de agua. La dobla pese a que todo irá en la bolsa que han traído los otros, para luego comenzar a hacer lo mismo con la ropa de su hermano, quien la ha dejado en el suelo de manera descuidada. Niega para sí, sin ocultar su ligera sonrisa. Apenas oculto tras unos arbustos, no puede mirarlo.

—Ah~ Hermano de mi mejor amigo, ¿me ayudarás también? —inquiere Ken, interesado, admirando la labor del moreno mayor, mientras termina de vestirse.

—Ayúdate tu mismo, amigo de mi hermano —responde, rudo.

Murata suelta una risotada. Nunca perdiendo el humor al hacer enojar al más alto. El ruido distrae entonces al actual rey, quien terminaba de meterse en la camisa que portaría para la noche. Mucho menos formal que la que usaba antes. Saca sus brazos de una, y luego intenta que su cabeza siga los mismos pasos, hasta que escucha a Ken, y se mueve por la sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, el árbol tras de él le impide caer. Gira sobre su eje y cuando está terminando de sacar la cabeza escucha algo rasgándose. 

La conversación de la que no era partícipe se detiene abruptamente, y cuatro pares de ojos se dirigen a su posición, sin poder notarlo.

—¿Yuuri?—musita preocupado el hermano de su novio.

—¿Shibuya? —inquiere a su vez el gran sabio.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE PASA EL DÍA DE HOY?! 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba a toda velocidad siendo guiado por el castaño, acompañado del espía, dentro del vehículo Yuuri intentaba reparar por todos los medios que podía la tela de su camisa sin éxito. La prenda en sí estaba casi en perfecto estado, salvo los primeros botones que habían saltado por todos lados en el segundo en que él había chocado con una de las ramitas del árbol. Ha tenido apenas suerte, un poco más, y se habría deshecho por completo.

—Ya, ya, Shibuya... —le intentó consolar Murata, resignado, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su propia camisa con tranquilidad— Puedes usar la mía, y yo conseguiré algo mientras van a la ceremonia.

Yuuri negó de inmediato.

—No. Ya que estás aquí, tú tampoco puedes faltar— le recordó, rindiéndose con la ropa, echando la cabeza atrás.

Shouri le escuchó curioso, sin voltear a verlo, demasiado concentrado en la vista fuera del vehículo. La noche comenzaba a caer con lentitud, y el cielo era sencillamente majestuoso.

—Si lo pides correctamente, yo, tu hermano mayor, puedo darte mi ropa —comentó, sereno.

—¿Y de qué me serviría? —replicó el menor, irritado, pero sin querer ser tan grosero agregó— Eres más alto que yo, y me quedará enorme... Aunque te agradezco que te preocupes por mí...

El mayor hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

—Bueno, siempre puedes ir a tu cuarto corriendo, dudo que alguien empiece nada si no llegas a la hora que debes —medita el sabio, pensativo.

—¿Tú crees que van a estar esperando? ¡Ni siquiera es justo! Se supone que todo es sobre Greta hoy, si yo llego tarde no dejarán de hablar sobre el rey que no pudo llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños 16 de su única hija.

Murata asintió, comprensivo.

—Lord von Christ no parece del tipo de persona que tenga mucha paciencia con los retrasos —aceptó, luego sonrió, mientras volvía a desvestirse con calma— Bueno, entonces no tienes otra opción... Si el Sabio no aparece no hay tanto problema.

—¡No puedes faltar a la ceremonia! —repitió Yuuri, y al ver que ni eso lo paraba de desnudarse, agregó con voz casi ahogada— ¡Además no puedo aceptarla!

Ken, quien tenía ahora la mitad de la camisa abierta mientras soltaba la risotada, se quedó quieto de pronto. Levantó la mirada con la curiosidad escrita en su semblante.

—¿Qué?

Shouri también se interesó en aquello, por lo que miró a su hermano confuso, justo por sobre su hombro. Yuuri se ponía  más y más incómodo mientras pasaban los segundos, hundiéndose en su sitio. No quería tener esa conversación con ellos en ese momento, pero sus opciones eran limitadas.

"—Mi tío continua rondando por ahí, así que probablemente terminaré por cruzar con él en algún momento de la noche"

Las palabras del rubio seguían dando vuelta en su mente. No podría escaparse de Waltarana esa noche, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Y si quería tener esperanza alguna de ganarse a ese hombre que era tan importante para el rubio, su comportamiento tenía que ser excelente. Debía seguir todas las normas.

—No puedo aceptar usar nada que no sea mío... O de Wolfram —explica, sintiendo que sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse, luego de susurrar casi sin voz lo último.

"—Es una tremenda falta a la moral ir usando ropa ajena, al menos entre los nobles. No se espera que el Maou necesite usar algo que no sea suyo, evidentemente, pero debido a las situaciones pasadas no es tan importante...."

La voz de Gunter resuena en sus oídos. Hubiese preferido vivir unos días más sin saber ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Murata, algo confuso.

Hasta ese momento, Shibuya nunca le había peleado el hecho de vestirse con lo que cayera. Vivieron tantas aventuras donde cambiarse por lo que fuera era de vital importancia. Fuera ropa suya o no. ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba de opinión? Eran incluso de la misma talla. Sí, quizá su camisa no fuera la mejor para combinar con su pantalón, e incluso Murata habría intercambiado las piezas completas pero algo le decía que el problema no iba por allí. Shibuya carecía de sentido de la moda. No le resultaba lógico por mucho que lo pensara. Yuuri, por su parte, seguía escuchando la voz del de ojos lila mientras los segundos pasaban.

"—Entiendo que desea aprender los pormenores de su nuevo título, majestad, sin embargo, pisamos terreno peligroso... Por su rango, no debería de existir problema alguno en que use lo que usted considere conveniente pero... Como compañero..."

—Porque es una falta de respeto a mi futuro esposo...  —murmuró Yuuri, en un hilo de voz, tras lo que pareció ser el silencio más largo hasta ahora.

En ese instante, el carruaje se detuvo, y los pasos fuera les indicaron que era hora de bajar del mismo. Murata continuaba procesando lo dicho por el Maou mientras que al hermano de éste no le pasaba desapercibido el tono del menor. Aunque sonara así de avergonzado, no daría su brazo a torcer. Le observó con particular atención, a la vez que el menor se removía en su sitio. Abrió la boca para replicar, hasta que lo vio. El shock adornó sus facciones. Traumatizado era una perfecta palabra para el estado en que se encontraba. En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, el rey salió casi disparado fuera. El Sabio comprendió de pronto, pero no pudo detenerlo. Ken solo atinó a gritar, con un tono de sorpresa que no era nada similar a los que actuaba para burlar al moreno:

—¿¡TE VOLVISTE SU COMPAÑERO!?

Yuuri no se molestó en voltear a verlos. Cuando pasó casi empujando a su padrino y al futuro esposo de éste, Conrad abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y casi pánico en su rostro. A su lado, Yozak primero se mostró sorprendido antes de mirar a su prometido con una expresión traviesa...

—¿Eso era...?

Conrad no respondió. Yozak no buscaba aprobación tampoco. Sintió los brazos rodearle, y ahogó un quejido cuando lo escuchó reír tan campante. Cuando lo sintió apartarse le miró de reojo, se escandalizó al verlo abrir la parte superior del vestido.

—¡Yozak! —le reclamó, histérico.

Su novio le guiñó el ojo.

—Es para que, como su majestad, todos sepan que tengo dueño...

Conrad entendió por primera vez esa expresión de la tierra, que hasta ese día no había llegado a Shin Makoku. "No sé si reír o llorar" pensó, cansado, haciéndose mentalmente a la idea de que esa noche sería algo que pasaría a la historia. Solo rezaba porque su nombre desapareciera de los libros, porque no quería tener nada que ver en esa historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

El rey avanzaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo mientras revisaba la bolsa que su madre le diera casi una hora atrás. Había dos cajas distintas dentro, y en una pequeña bolsa para sandwiches, reconoció el dorado del arreglo. Sacó primero la caja más grande, que tenía un enorme moño rosado encima. Asumió que era para su hija, y cuando vio la pequeña etiqueta con su nombre sobre ésta casi sonrió.  Chocó al doblar por una esquina, y cuando se disculpaba reconoció a una de las tres damas que siempre pululaban por toda su área.

—¡Lasagna! ¡Qué suerte verte! —dijo, sonriendo, ella intentó hacer una reverencia, pero él la frenó— Toma, deja esto en mi habitación por favor, ¿sabes si han comenzado ya?—inquirió, mientras depositaba la bolsa con la otra caja sobre sus brazos, sacó el otro objeto antes de soltarla.

La chica negó, queriendo hablar pero él ya estaba avanzando.

—¡Gracias! ¡No pierdas eso! ¡Cuento contigo!

La dama solo le miró ir al trote antes de que pudiera procesar bien siquiera lo que sus ojos habían visto. Comenzó a sonrojarse con violencia. Su majestad siempre lucía bien, por supuesto, pero nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de verlo usar ropa medio abierta de manera tan casual. Su traje elegante, con los primeros botones abiertos —ella no notó que estaba roto—, le daba un aire despreocupado.

Y no habría existido problema alguno —¿qué podían reclamarle al Maou sobre su aspecto fuera de las normas, conociéndolo?—, sino fuera porque reconoció lo que parecía un hematoma en su pecho. No necesitaba verlo mucho para saberlo. Eso no era un golpe, en lo absoluto.

Quizá ella habría pensado que finalmente Lord Weller había regresado a buscar el alma que le pertenecía de no ser porque vio el objeto de oro brillando en las manos del rey. Ahogó un suspiro resignado, antes de obligarse a correr a hacer lo que él solicitó. Debía darse prisa para volver. 

¡El chisme que saldría de todo aquello le exigía apurarse!

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Los dedos del rey temblaban de los nervios mientras colocaba un último elemento en su atuendo, estando a pasos de las grandes puertas que lo separaban del salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo una pequeña ceremonia antes del banquete que se planeaba para la fiesta de su hija. Escuchó la música resonando con fuerza incluso desde metros fuera, y supo por ella que estaban a poco de comenzar. 

—Muy bien, Shibuya. Mira que la has vuelto a armar... —se dijo, al cerrar el broche sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. 

En el carruaje había sacado los hilos rotos de los botones que no se molestó en volver a intentar colocar. A como pudo, alisó la tela de esa sección, sin darle más importancia. Sabía que esa ropa no era para ese estilo tan "galán" —aunque él nunca podría verse a sí mismo de esa manera, de ninguna manera—, pero era su mejor opción en el momento. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que terminaba de secarse. Se colocó derecho en su sitio y justo cuando la música bajaba de intensidad, abrió con fuerza las puertas, que siguieron sus movimientos gracias a los guardias del otro lado de éstas.

Todos los invitados volvieron su mirada en su dirección, y Yuuri intentó imitar los orgullosos pasos de la familia real a la que pronto pertenecería. Alcanzó a ver a Gwendal al fondo, a su lado, Gunter lucía igual de hermoso que el propio general, a unos pasos de él, distinguió la rubia cabellera de su futura suegra. Todos ellos se veían más imponentes que nunca, inalcanzables sería la palabra que él preferiría usar. Paseando su mirada en esa dirección —intentando ignorar por todos los medios la mirada de las más de 500 personas allí sobre él—, notó los cabellos dorados del Lord que le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Waltarona le dedicó una mirada resentida. Continuó su búsqueda.

Sus pasos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Caminó con pasos firmes, imponiendo su autoridad como pocas veces, mientras sus ojos ansiaban encontrar las dos figuras que había abandonado antes esa misma tarde. Cuando alcanzó el fondo del salón, su mirada dio directamente con la de Gunter, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Shibuya no notó ni por asomo la manera en que el pelilila agarraba el brazo de su esposo con fuerza. Giró su rostro, al oír la voz de su hija.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Lo lograste! —alabó ella, aliviada, y el Maou se acercó a abrazarla, unos segundos después de depositar el regalo de sus padres en sus manos inquietas.

El moreno tenía rodeada a su hija con sus brazos cuando escuchó pasos familiares a su lado, en el momento en que elevó el rostro chocó de lleno con la mirada oscurecida de Wolfram. Tembló imperceptiblemente. Abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse, para excusarse y recordarle que definitivamente llegó a la hora adecuada, cuando la voz seria del otro dijo:

—Todavía no decido si me estás haciendo sentir orgulloso, o terriblemente avergonzado.

El Maou le miró con una interrogante en los ojos, luego sintió la mano del otro sobre su pecho, mientras Greta se alejaba de él con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Wolfram tenía sus ojos fijos en el dorado broche que le había regalado, justo sobre su corazón. Eso es lo que él pensaba. 

—Qué descarado... —escuchó Yuuri que decía, y estuvo por preguntarle a qué se refería cuando ocurrió el primer momento memorable de la velada.

El moreno levantaba la mirada de donde la mano del otro descansaba, justo al tiempo en que este invadía su espacio personal. Sintió el conocido cosquilleo en sus pecho cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y cerró los ojos por inercia cuando sus labios tocaron los del otro, en un beso casto. Wolfram se alejó en segundos que para Yuuri se sintieron como horas enteras, sonriéndole de una manera en que nunca antes le había observado. Tan orgulloso, sí, pero parecía tan en paz... Si bien sabía que por sus venas corría sangre de demonio, en ese momento le pareció que conocía un verdadero ángel.

—Orgulloso será... —decidió, divertido, ante la expresión del Maou.

El no supo qué responder, más interesado en el hecho de que su orgulloso prometido posaba una mano sobre su pecho, deshaciéndose primero del broche de león que él le eligiera horas antes. Se extrañó cuando le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, que a la vez evidenciaba cierto nerviosismo que no llegaba a comprender. Cuando el príncipe comenzaba a sacar la chaqueta azul de su traje es que el peso de las cosas comenzaba a caer sobre él. Pero, eso que pensaba ahora debía ser una total exageración. Recuerdos de una discusión matutina, y una larga charla con su consejero le hicieron eco. Luego un incidente en el bosque donde su ropa terminaba en no muy buenas condiciones. Intentó restarle importancia.

Quizá su contrariada expresión, aunada al silencio nervioso que le provocaron sus pensamientos, fue lo que despertó el interés del otro nuevamente. El rubio ya tenía la prenda de azul profundo en uno de sus brazos cuando otro de éstos alcanzó al moreno, rodeando su cadera, acercándose de nuevo a su rostro. Las manos del rey se pusieron sobre su pecho por inercia, sin llegar a detenerlo. Se siente un poco mejor cuando nota la sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—A veces eres demasiado lindo...

Acepta el beso con gusto, porque necesitará al menos otros diez para lidiar con el regaño que tendrá luego de esto. Gwendal, Günter, Conrad incluido... Tendrá una buena migraña, esta seguro de ello. Siente la sonrisa nerviosa en el rubio, y manda la rectitud que esperaba de sí mismo al carajo cuando lo escucha reír por lo bajo. Sus brazos rodean el cuello del otro.

—Yuuri... —escucha que le advierte, entre divertido y asustado.

—Tu hermano me matará de cualquier modo—le recuerda, antes de besarlo de nuevo— Al menos... —se aleja un poco antes de repetir la acción— Que valga la pena...

El que la pequeña risotada del otro sea contra su boca es algo que nunca esperó que fuera tan placentero. Y el que Wolfram lo rodee posesivamente frente a medio pueblo también es igual de bueno. 

 


	14. Capítulo 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Shibuya Yuuri no era necesariamente el hombre más listo de todo el reino. Y eso podía admitirlo sin perder una pizca de orgullo... De acuerdo, quizá si dolía un poco. Solo a veces. Su futuro cuñado era muchísimo más inteligente, solo rebasado por su propio esposo. Y Yuuri comenzaba a plantearse que era más cuestión de los años de vida que un coeficiente intelectual absurdamente alto. El caso era que él no era tan listo. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Y, aunque era consciente de ello, no tuvo problema en sufrir casi un infarto cuando sintió que en su mente algo hacía click. Aunque los besos de su futuro esposo lograban calmarlo en medidas desproporcionales, la certeza de que tendría que responder por su descuidado acto era preocupante.

Claro, porque la conversación de esa misma mañana había sido compactada en algún rincón de su mente. Tenía un espacio especial en su memoria para las lecciones de Gunter, y otra para sus regaños. Si estos se mezclaban, su cerebro incluso barajeaba la posibilidad de crear un nuevo compartimiento. Ese recuerdo en particular quedó en la papelera justo por ello. Luego de la vergonzosa escena donde el consejero malinterpretó la situación del rey al encontrar a su futuro esposo en su cama, luego de ver la penosa marca que le dejó la noche pasada, la cátedra duró por lo menos 20 minutos. Shibuya fue casi obligado a jurar que nadie, nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vería el lamentable resultado de sus hormonas alborotadas. Gunter pareció satisfecho cuando el Maou cambió el traje que usaría ese día por algo absurdamente conservador. De pronto el que Gunter vistiera como monja a veces no le sonó tan descabellado, era ahora lógico. El famoso compañero de Lord von Voltaire le había regañado por descuidado, a la vez que le explicaba qué hacer en esos casos, precisamente por que él tenía su propia experiencia lidiando con ese tipo de inconvenientes.

Vergonzoso era decir poco.

Luego, con las horas, todo el asunto quedó olvidado. Terminó de arreglarse, observó a Wolfram alistarse, luego regresó a su cuarto, miró a padre e hija acomodarse frente al espejo, fue echado de su propia habitación, regresó luego de cumplir las órdenes del rubio —No le pregunten cómo pudo con la bandeja llena de bocadillos en sus brazos, por favor. Era excelente deportista, pero eso de llevar líquidos requería un equilibrio mortal del que carecía—, lo acusó de mandarlo personalmente por comida para hacerlo perder tiempo, luego se dio cuenta de que era cierto —Wolfram no lo negó en ningún momento—, vociferó, se cansó, los escuchó platicar. Platicó con ambos. Greta le contó cosas, él se dedicó a mirarlos. Y luego que les miró terminar tras las horas más aburridas de su vida —no desperdiciadas, porque fueron con su familia, pero vamos, nadie soportaría tanto por mucho amor que hubiera—, decidió ir al baño... El resto ya se sabía. En retrospectiva, Yuuri se preguntaba por qué, en serio, ¿por qué demonios Conrad no le advirtió de lo visible que era la marca en su pecho? ¿por qué Shouri no le regañó por andar exhibiéndose de esa manera cuando era tan metiche con cualquier otro tema? Se recordó que, al cambiarse, todos habían estado preocupados por sus propios asuntos, así que no debieron notarlo de inmediato. Pero ya dentro del carruaje... ¡¿Cómo pasó por alto?! Seguramente Murata había disfrutado mucho de saber algo que él no —como siempre—. No sabía si eso le enfadaba más o no. Aunque recordando lo alterado de su reacción seguramente estaba haciéndose ideas extrañas de nuevo.

Así que ahora, parado a un lado de Wolfram, siendo observado por todos los invitados a aquella fiesta, bajo la mirada divertida de su hija, Yuuri por fin pudo entender el meollo del asunto. Por qué todos le miraron tan sorprendidos cuando entró —incluso si eran minutos tarde, tiene un poco más de sentido que no fuese debido a la impuntualidad por la cual era ya conocido— Caviló en segundos toda la novela que fue ese día de su vida y, cuando se atrevió a bajar la mirada hasta su propio cuerpo para mirarse realmente por primera vez en todo este tiempo, contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Ahí, bajo la camisa abierta, su trabajado pecho exhibía de manera orgullosa la prueba definitiva de que su relación estaba avanzando. ¡Eso era suficiente material para dar a todo el pueblo de qué demonios estar platicando! Cayó en cuenta de eso a la vez que sentía haber sido lanzado al helado océano en temporada de invierno. Acaba de pasearse por el salón, frente a todos —¡pasó incluso frente a Gwendal y el imbécil de Waltorana, maldita sea!—, mostrando la condenada marca de su recién iniciada vida sexual —¿era válido llamarlo de esa manera si seguían en ceros de cierta manera?—. ¡Todo el mundo miró el chupetón que Wolfram le dejó en el pecho la noche pasada! ¡Por eso todos hablaban! De pronto esos murmullos sueltos cobraron sentido. "¿Habrá sido el príncipe?" "¡Los rumores son ciertos, definitivamente lo engaña!" Tenía tanto sentido ahora que el otro se acercara tan altivamente, y lo tocara tan descaradamente, marcándolo como su propiedad. ¡Lo besó frente a todos, por todos los cielos! Varias veces. Y en el momento en que él comprendió verdaderamente el por qué, decidió que quería confirmar las propias acciones del otro. Correspondiendo sus besos, rodeando su cuello con recelo. Si quedaban dudas de que ellos estaban teniendo algo serio esta vez, se encargaron de aplastar ese tipo de ideas a besos.

La mirada del rey debía estar gritando sus pensamientos, luego de que el mayor le soltara finalmente, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue como el otro se acomodaba a su lado, rodeando su espalda baja con un brazo, y murmuraba en voz baja, solo para él, con voz resignada:

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? Vaya que puedes ser un descuidado...

El Maou había perdido definitivamente el habla, el apetito, y la capacidad de raciocinio. El otro le miró con una pizca de resignación. Menos de 5 minutos antes, Yuuri estuvo tan seguro de imponer su relación ante todos que se dejó hacer tan sumisamente en sus brazos que los murmullos incluso cesaron. Luego, ya que parecía volver a poner los pies en la tierra, comenzaba a darse cuenta del posible regaño que recibirían ambos por descarados. Wolfram suspiró, pero se notaba bastante divertido todavía. Yuuri supo a los pocos segundos que tanta alegría era una farsa por completo, un mecanismo de defensa. Sentía la mirada pesada de unos ojos que lo taladraban, y supuso que Wolfram lo sentía también, pues pronto lo miró apartarse de él un poco, para comenzar a intentar arreglar su camisa rota. El rey le dejó hacer, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Gunter, a unos metros, se encargaba de dirigir a la banda para que comenzaran a tocar de nuevo, mientras la atención poco a poco se despegaba de la pareja real. 

—No te acerques a Gwendal bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mucho menos a Lord von Bielefeld —advirtió Wolfram, con voz tensa, al decidir finalmente que no hay arreglo para lo que está arruinado en esa prenda.

Shibuya parecía casi un muñeco cuando el rubio le ayudaba a colocarse su chaqueta azul, por sobre su ropa. El moreno salió de su mutismo cuando Wolfram terminaba de abotonar la prenda, tras haber sacado el broche de la camisa debajo de ella, y colocarlo justo donde había estado el león minutos atrás..

—¿Por qué?

El rubio le miró apenas de reojo, concentrado en colocar el ave de oro que él mismo le regalara 8 años atrás, luego de dejar en manos del moreno el león que él había usado antes.

—¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada!? —bramó entonces el histérico chico, en un murmullo de voz, siendo silenciado al instante por el otro.

—¿Cómo fue que tú no te diste cuenta antes? —replicó Wolfram, sereno— No dejaste de quejarte hoy en la mañana, me despertaste por eso mismo, ¿y me dirás que sencillamente lo olvidaste?

Yuuri le miró mal, tomando por su parte la tarea de regresar el león a su pecho. Piensa por una fracción de segundo que la blanca camisa que lleva hace un mejor juego. Luego se dice que realmente es porque se trata de él, quien podría lucir lo que le diera en gana como si fuera un millón de dólares.

—¡No lo hagas sonar como que es mi culpa! ¡Tú dejaste eso ahí en primer lugar! —respondió, en un murmullo tan bajo como la voz siseante del mayor, sus manos ahora colocando por segunda ocasión el león de oro, esta vez en la camisa blanca del otro.

Están descargando el nerviosismo que sienten el uno en el otro. Tan ocupados echándose la culpa del vergonzoso evento cuando Wolfram sintió una mano pesada colocándose sobre su hombro. Temió lo peor. El escalofrío que lo recorrió fue evidente. El Maou tuvo que alzar el rostro para mirar al hombre tras el rubio. No supo qué decir, salvo apartar rápidamente las manos del otro.

—Majestad... Que agradable saber que pudo asistir al evento —comentó con voz aparentemente tranquila— Había rumores de que había escapado a la tierra de nuevo, huyendo de sus responsabilidades y compromisos...

Shibuya sintió algo muy parecido al pánico, sin entender muy bien la razón. Si se tratase de otra persona, responder con algo irónico habría sido sencillo. Pero tratándose de aquel que tenía tanto poder sobre el rubio no se podía dar el lujo de aflojar la lengua sin meditarlo.

—Lord Waltorana... 

—Quisiera hablar un momento con su majestad, a solas. Si no le molesta...—solicita el mayor.

Wolfram chasquea la lengua de manera apenas audible.

—Lo que debas decirle a mi prometido, puedes decirlo delante de mí —dijo, con voz firme.

Yuuri no se sorprendió de que la siguiente frase dicha con tanta simpleza, viniendo del representante de Bielefeld, pudiera entristecer tan fácilmente la expresión del rubio menor.

—No importa cuanto intentes mentirte al respecto, querido sobrino... Este hombre dejó de ser tu prometido, porque no puedes entregarle lo que necesita. El reino entero lo sabe ya. Ahora déjanos solos... Incluso si se empeñan en continuar este absurdo compromiso, un compañero debe aprender a retirarse sin decir nada. ¿No es eso lo que predica Lord von Christ?

El Maou siente el ambiente tensarse con demasiada rapidez, por lo que coloca una mano en el brazo del rubio antes de que sangre sea derramada. Es cierto. El rumor de que Wolfram deja todo de lado con tal de ponerse de parte de este hombre... Su favoritismo es evidente. Lo defendería a capa y espada de todo y todos, cuando no se tratara de Yuuri. Le dedica una mirada que intenta tranquilizarlo, las orbes color esmeralda hablan del conflicto dentro de su mente, y él murmura en respuesta:

—Ve, Wolf... Yo hablaré con él.

—Yuuri... 

—Por favor, déjame solucionarlo —pide, en un tono apenas perceptible.

La mirada del príncipe pasa desde él a su tío, y repite la acción una vez más antes de perderse en los orbes color ónix. Suspira resignado, apartándose de ambos. No pasa desapercibido para el regente de Bielefeld la manera en que sus manos se han tocado antes de alejarse. Cuando Yuuri nota que está lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle, se gira para para encarar al otro hombre. Su mirada endurecida tensa ligeramente al mayor.

—Si piensa que tendremos esta conversación durante la fiesta de mi hija, está completamente equivocado—informa, serio, intentando sacar aquella seguridad paterna que el otro exhibe delante suyo de manera tan natural.

Waltorana le mira con cierto desdén.

—No se preocupe, majestad. Dudo seriamente que una escena ahora sea de interés, luego de lo que ha hecho ya. Si este día es recordado como el cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa ilegítima del reino será una verdadera sorpresa...

El Maou se sonrojó ligeramente, buena parte debido a la vergüenza, pero muchísimo más debido a la ofensa que provocó aquel tono de voz en el mayor. Le observó con enfado sin molestarse en disimular su inconformidad.

—Puedo soportar que intente burlarse de mí, pero no permitiré que use ese tono cuando se trata de nuestra hija. 

Cuando el otro alza una ceja siente todavía más calor en sus venas, que llevan la sangre hirviendo en su cuerpo. El más alto suelta algo parecido a un bufido, pero sus labios apenas y se han movido. Su expresión no ha cambiado ni un ápice. Es evidente el parecido entre este sujeto y lo que podía llegar a ser su burlón prometido.

—Llegar tan lejos como decir que es de ambos... —le escucha murmurar por lo bajo.

Yuuri tiene suficiente.

—Cualquier asunto que desee tratar conmigo puede esperar hasta mañana. Hoy no discutiré más con usted... 

El mayor se dedica únicamente a observarlo, está analizándolo completamente.

—Sabe lo malo de mi temperamento, ¿no? Que tiendo a explotar de vez en cuando...

Waltorana rueda los ojos en un gesto no muy digno, es notable que el rey delante suyo no le provoca mucho respeto. Y Yuuri sabe de antemano que es porque se trata de quien intenta arrebatarle a su único hijo. Si el orgulloso príncipe, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, era tan leal al reino como para estar dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes incluso odiándolo desde el primer momento, ¿qué decir de su tío? Si le pedía allí que le trajera la cabeza de un enemigo, Waltorana seguro usaría el odio que tenía hacia el moreno como motivación para cumplirlo.

—Abofetear rostros hermosos... Sí, recuerdo que algo de eso he oído...

Claro que sabe la historia entera. La verdadera. Seguro Wolfram lo contó por sí mismo. Sabe que también debió contarle sobre el duelo, la aparición de su segunda persona, y el odio que le profesó cuando aceptó casarse con él, al despertar tres días luego de eso. Shibuya ni se molesta en negar sus palabras. Lo dijo antes, y no mentiría al respecto. La única razón por la cual no golpeó a Wolfram en ese entonces es porque se trataba del hombre más hermoso que había conocido —y seguía siéndolo, si debía ser honesto—. Se cruza de brazos mientras sus ojos pasan por la sala de nuevo, siente que podría mandar todo a volar en ese momento, su lengua quiere pronunciar todo lo que se guarda. No tarda en encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándolo con atención. Eso es todo lo que necesita para frenar su defensiva actitud. Le prometió a su novio que le dejaría solucionar esta situación durante esa misma noche. No sospechó que el guardián de su rubio iría directo a él antes de eso. Quizá pudiese aprovecharse un poco.

Respira hondo de manera discreta, a la vez que sus ojos dejan de ser taladrados por las esmeraldas del otro,  mira a otro sitio, más específicamente a su hija, quien parece comenzar a decirle algo al rubio que, a esta distancia, es imposible saber. Regresa su atención al rubio mayor.

—Si está dispuesto a esperar a mañana, discutiré sobre esto cuanto prefiera... Pero tendrá que escuchar lo que tengo que decir, así como yo estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

Diplomacia ante todo. Si desea agradarle, debe cumplir con su papel. Compañero, rey, o niñato. No le daría razones para despreciarlo en ningún ámbito. El representante de Bielefeld parece sospechar de sus palabras, pero no parece interesado en seguir esta conversación cuando la promesa es pronunciada.

—Esperaré cuanto haga falta—afirma— Solo pido que se comporte por lo que resta de la noche...

Shibuya le mira con cierta confusión en el rostro. Waltorana ya ha dado media vuelta con dirección a uno de los balcones, cuando se despide diciendo:

—Si quiero que mi adorado sobrino se comprometa pronto, no puede permitirse ir por allí actuando tan descardamente con usted, después de todo.

El Maou siente que su cuerpo tiembla de la ira que le recorre, hasta que un brazo le detiene, frenándolo justo cuando daba un paso con dirección al distante ente que ahora sabe sonríe de modo triunfante. Cuando mira  a su lado, con las palabras hirientes bailando en la punta de la lengua, se sorprende un poco de ver el perfil del rubio. Está decir algo cuando se percata de su rostro endurecido, su cuello tenso, y el filo peligroso de sus ojos que no parecen dispuestos a mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en asesinar solo con sus esmeraldas la figura que finalmente desaparece lejos de ambos.

—Weller te está buscando... —dice, de pronto, entre el tenso silencio que se ha formado.

La cara del menor es adornada con duda. Abre la boca para responder cuando siente que el agarre en su brazo pierde fuerza. Está alejándose de él.

—Greta también quiere verte, no te despegues de ella, o en serio vas a dar de qué hablar...

—No tienes que...

El rey se queda en silencio antes de poder siquiera terminar de pronunciar esas palabras. Prometió comportarse. Se prometió  a sí mismo actuar adecuadamente. Hacer que hasta Gwendal reconociera su esfuerzo. Y ya había arruinado demasiado las cosas por permitirse ir por sobre lo que era correcto. Apretó los labios, asintiendo. Por el tono del otro, era evidente que no le estaba dando opciones tampoco. Ese príncipe no llegaría tan lejos para ordenar, no a él. Pero con la advertencia en su voz era evidente que ganas no le faltaban para hacerlo. "No te entrometas en esto" No diría así al rey.

El mayor no le dedica ni una sola mirada cuando sus pasos siguen los de su guardián. El moreno no puede más que ahogar un suspiro resignado. Cuando gira sobre sus pasos, apenas y puede avanzar algunos metros cuando choca de lleno contra una figura que le resulta demasiado familiar.

Tiembla cuando alza el rostro, la endurecida expresión de Gwendal le provoca un escalofrío. Maldice su suerte en un murmullo interno. Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente listo, habría buscado a su padrino inmediatamente.

—Majestad... —pronuncia, su voz es tan neutral que siente que va a ser asesinado con su sola mirada— Espero tenga una buena explicación...

Yuuri empieza a reírse de manera nerviosa. Su cuerpo está tenso. La ha cagado a lo grande. Si alguien aquí tiene derecho de recriminarle algo debido a la vergonzosa escena que se han montado, es precisamente este hombre. Este mismo quien le sugirió adoptar un rol muchísimo más adecuado a su personalidad porque deseaba recuperar la buena imagen de su amado hermano. No necesita decirle qué es lo que ha provocado su enfado.

Entrar al salón exhibiendo una marca en el pecho, para luego besarse delante de esa manera delante de todos los invitados, explicando así quién era el que realizó dicho chupetón en su cuerpo, era muchísimo peor que no hacer nada con su prometido en ese tipo de eventos. Descaro era poco. En ese momento Gwendal seguramente se arrepentía de haberle sugerido nada, y Shibuya no podía culparlo si se sentía de esa manera.

—Ha... Es... una historia bastante graciosa... Si te pones a pensarlo... —comenta, con un tono tembloroso

El mayor alza una ceja, su ceño fruncido se relaja apenas un milímetro.

—Espero que pueda contármelo entonces... —responde, cruzándose de brazos.

Shibuya sonríe más forzosamente que antes. ¿Cómo comenzar exactamente? No hay manera de excusarse. 

"—Verás, tu hermano y yo discutimos terriblemente ayer, así que le sugerí hacer algunas cosas que no debería así que él me mordió porque le provoqué de alguna manera. Creo que es un sado, aunque no sé si sepas de lo que estoy hablando... Al final él... No necesitas saber eso. Günter lo encontró mi cama hoy. ¡Pero no hicimos nada ahí! Espera, ¡no quiero decir que...! Bueno, la verdad. ¡Argh! ¡Todo fue un accidente!"

Ni siquiera intentaría decir algo así, quería vivir unos buenos años más, gracias. Sabe que el mayor debe ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos solo con verlo, pues su expresión se pone más tenebrosa a cada segundo. Abre la boca, se sonroja, cierra la boca, desvía la mirada. Está poniéndose en evidencia. Ahora no sabe si desearía seguir en la bañera de su casa en la tierra, honestamente.

Se quedan en silencio, el ambiente es notablemente incómodo entre ambos. A su alrededor, los invitados continúan disfrutando de la música que se encarga de aligerar el momento. El rey no se atreve a mirar al mayor ni por accidente, y no es sino hasta que lo escucha suspirar audiblemente que levanta la mirada. Voltaire pasa una mano por su frente. Parece contrariado, incluso avergonzado. El moreno está pensando qué puede ser el motivo, hasta que lo ve sonrojarse ligeramente. Casi emite un gemido de sorpresa cuando lo ve desviar la mirada, evitándolo.

—Um... Usted... Mi hermano no... ¿Ustedes...? —intenta decir.

El rey abre los ojos como platos, a la vez que entiende qué es lo que está pensando.

—¡De ninguna manera!—medio ruge, demasiado alto, cuando ve que personas cerca les miran con interés se acerca al otro para susurrar mortalmente bajo— Dios, no. Aún no... No hemos... Cruzado esa línea en particular.

Se golpea mentalmente cuando el general le mira con sorpresa. ¿¡Acaba de decirle que sí que han hecho algo!? Necesita respirar hondo para no salir corriendo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, lo ha dicho indirectamente. Lo nota dudar un momento, él desvía la mirada.

—Bien... 

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Yuuri casi puede agradecer que todo parezca estar llegando a la normalidad de nuevo cuando el otro vuelve a comentar algo que le provoca descomunal vergüenza.

—Sea cuidadoso cuando esté cerca de él... —le aconseja, tenso— Wolfram tiende a ser... Impulsivo, cuando se trata de eso... Especialmente cuando está enojado por algo.

Shibuya no puede más que darle la completa razón en ello. Nunca se imagino que en Shin Makoku hubiese algo como "Sexo de reconciliación", menos por discusiones tan estúpidas como la que habían tenido antes. Pero luego de lo que pasó con el rubio, estaba claro cuál era su manera de contentarse luego de ese tipo de peleas.  Lo besó antes precisamente porque estaba enfadado con él. Y solo se mostró algo menos irritado en el proceso. Resultaba hasta interesante. Wolfram era, al parecer, el tipo de persona que descarga sus fuertes emociones de un modo más bien pasional.  El pensamiento se torna extraño de pronto, y se olvida de la pena que le provoca hablar de ésto con el hermano del otro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tiene sentido que Shibuya lo haya descubierto. Era su prometido, después de todo. El rubio no cruzaba límites así antes porque entendía que no sentía lo mismo que él. Ahora, siendo que se profesaban el mismo afecto, no era de extrañar que finalmente le permitiese conocer esa faceta suya en particular. Pero de allí a que el mayor de los hermanos sea capaz de advertirle que podría salir no muy bien parado en ese tipo de actos impulsivos si no se iba con precaución, debía ser porque tenía referencia al respecto. La idea le hace fruncir el ceño de manera apenas perceptible. Para ser capaz de saber eso... 

El general se puso tenso; mala señal.

—Gwendal... ¿Cuántas parejas ha tenido Wolfram, que tu le conozcas?

Voltaire carraspea, llevándose una mano al pecho, luego intenta mantener una expresión neutral en el rostro mientras sus manos se ponen a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—No sé de ninguna relación formal —admite, pero ante la mirada del menor finalmente confiesa— Nunca fue del tipo de hombre que se quedaba demasiado tiempo con la misma persona...

Aparte del hecho de que no ha sido una sola, lo que le hace eco es el uso de esa palabra en especial. "Persona" No mujer. No señorita. O dama siquiera. Wolfram anduvo con distintas "personas". Mujeres y hombres. Frunce el ceño visiblemente. No quiere ni imaginarse cuán larga es esa lista de "personas". 

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de lo demás?

Gwendal vuelve a pasarse una mano por la frente, intentando borrar la arruga que se ha formado de nuevo en su rostro. Se suponía que él debía interrogar a este niño, no al revés.

—Durante sus años en la academia, y una temporada en que compartimos turnos con las guardias de ambos, pude presenciar varias veces como perdía la paciencia cuando las cosas no iban como queríamos al cumplir con algunas misiones. Era muchísimo más volátil de lo que es ahora. Era joven y totalmente inmaduro. Aunque se calmó con el tiempo, me preocupa que sea tan parecido a ese entonces cuando está cerca de usted... 

El menor se tensa, mientras su mirada recorre el lugar. Nota a su padrino a la distancia, dividido entre acercarse y mantener la atención en el musculoso hombre que se agarra de su brazo de manera íntima.

—Muchos de los soldados, suyos y míos, desaparecían todo el día siguiente a esos arranques... Especialmente otros usuarios de fuego. Creo que usted puede imaginarse por qué...

El moreno regresa su atención al otro, las preguntas que antes habían estado haciendo mella en su mente relacionadas precisamente con los usuarios  de distintos elementos queriendo escapar de sus labios. El general parece intuir sus intenciones, por lo que niega ligeramente, sus ojos fijos lejos de él.

—Podemos hablar de ello en otro momento... No es un tema apropiado consideranto el evento...

Cuando el Maou sigue la dirección en que observa, sonríe ligeramente cuando distingue la silueta del consejero real a la distancia, de espaldas a ellos, dirigiendo una conversación entre un grupo de personas que Yuuri reconoce como otros líderes importantes. De reojo nota la orgullosa expresión del esposo de ese hombre. Siente algo de envidia de ellos. 

—Hey, ¿Gwendal...? 

El mayor solo le mira un segundo antes de volver su mirada a su compañero, que al sentir la atención de ambos gira sobre su hombro, observándolos. La sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios es especialmente para el más alto. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos...? Como pareja, quiero decir...

El general sonríe ligeramente hacia Günter, quien comienza a despedirse de hombres y mujeres alrededor suyo. 

—Lo conocí cuando Conrad ingresó a la academia... —comenta, rememorando el primer encuentro.

Su hermano se apareció directo en su habitación cuando se liberó del interrogatorio de su madre al regresar al castillo. Estaba visiblemente emocionado, y Gwendal no dudaría en usar una frase como "Estúpidamente maravillado", mientras platicaba sobre su nuevo instructor favorito. El profesor más hermoso del reino.

—Nos tomó mucho tiempo confiar el uno en el otro, pero nos conocemos desde hace décadas.

Yuuri, demasiado concentrado en admirar la extraña suavidad que se muestra en el rostro del estoico general, no pone mucha atención en el hombre que ahora se acerca a ambos.

—Tenía la edad de Wolfram cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él —continúa, sin vergüenza alguna— Pero no me atreví a comentárselo en ese momento... Era un chiquillo de casi 90 cuando le insinué algo por primera vez.

Cuando el Maou hace el cálculo en su mente, puede darse cuenta de que eso fue mucho antes de la guerra. Voltaire no le permite preguntar.

—Tuve que verlo estar entre la vida y la muerte para animarme a dar el paso... Si no hubiese sido por mi madre, quizá yo...

La expresión ligeramente ensombrecida tiñe el momento, pero se repone a los pocos segundos, su mano alzándose lentamente. Yuuri intenta no mostrarse muy sorprendido cuando una pálida alcanza la del mayor.

—Fui afortunado cuando aceptó mis sentimientos en ese entonces...

—Tenía 135 cuando un niñato de menor edad se me acercó con ese tipo de intenciones... —comenta Günter, uniéndose a la conversación con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios, se vuelve hacia el Maou cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los del peligris— Han pasado 20 años desde ese momento. 

El rey parece bastante sorprendido, se nota satisfecho ante la respuesta a su pregunta, pero otra duda le ronda. No la externa como cuestión, aunque es evidente la razón de su comentario.

—No permanecieron comprometidos mucho tiempo entonces... Si tienen... ¿Cuánto es? ¿16 años casados?

Cuando el consejero sonríe ampliamente siente que está pensando en algo que le provoca satisfacción personal. No pregunta sobre ello.

—Cumpliremos 17 años pronto... —admite, mirando de reojo a su esposo, quien le mira con intensidad— Debido a que era un hecho que habíamos poseído tiempo para conocernos, no necesitamos más que tomar 4 años para arreglar todos los pormenores de nuestra unión.

Yuuri frunce el ceño un poco, contrariado. Günter comienza a explicar entonces, en un tono algo solemne:

—Todos quienes formamos parte de las familias nobles, además de usted majestad, tenemos responsabilidades muy grandes en nuestras manos como representantes de cada uno de los terrenos que componen la nación. Es por ello que cuando se trata de unir nuestras vidas con la de otra persona ésta debe ser una unión bendecida tanto por el Rey Original como por los propios nobles. Si los nobles no ven con buenos ojos el matrimonio, no tenemos permiso de contraer nupcias. En su caso particular, el consejo aceptó sin oponer debido a que, siendo Maou, tiene un poco más de libertad al elegir con quién casarse sin tantos inconvenientes. Siempre que la persona que escogiera cumpliera los requerimientos, claro está. Uno de estos incluye un compromiso de al menos dos décadas. Sin embargo, esto es una tradición en cualquier matrimonio arreglado a su edad. Sería lamentable que la primera experiencia matrimonial de un mazoku terminara debido a que no se permitió conocer adecuadamente a su pareja...

El menor entendió entonces porque aunque todos insistían a veces, ninguna persona le demandaba sincerarse completamente  con los sentimientos que tenía para con el rubio. Si debían estar al menos 20 años juntos antes de contraer matrimonio, ¿por qué preocuparse en que se llevaban mal al comienzo? Los despreció un poco en ese momento... Nadie dudaba en que terminaría enamorándose del príncipe, tarde o temprano. Y él admitía que tuvieron razón en ello porque terminó haciéndolo.

La pareja comenzó a platicar mientras que el Maou continuaba pensando en el asunto. Su único consuelo ahora mismo era que su prometido, como él... No, si hacía bien las cuentas en este momento, era evidente el problema que Greta apuntó ese mismo día. Según Wolfram habían pasado 8 años desde que se comprometieron, eso quería decir que si sumaba los 10 que el rubio estimaba necesitaban antes de ponerse algo más serios con el asunto de la boda, en realidad sí que estaba pensando en postergarlo tanto como las dichosas costumbres exigían. Shibuya se planteó seriamente el tema en ese momento. ¿Tendría que dejarse guiar por el rubio en esto o debería insistir más para salirse con la suya? ¿Era un absurdo de su parte querer casarse antes de los 30? 

No pudo seguir cavilando en el asunto porque pronto Günter le indicó que había llegado la hora de realizar un pequeño discurso  —mismo que habían estado postergando debido a los incidentes ocurridos — para dar inicio al evento propiamente dicho. El Maou fue guiado entonces por el consejero hasta un podio que fue dispuesto precisamente para este propósito, junto con el Gran Sabio, al igual que el resto de integrantes de la familia. De un momento a otro, Cheri-sama  —quien había acudido al reino para el día tan especial —, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Shouri y Murata lo acompañaban en el espacio designado para que dijera unas cuantas palabras. 

No le pasó desapercibido el hecho antes, y fue el consejero quien le explicó que el que hubiera tantos alrededor suyo se debía a que el príncipe menor era reconocido como el otro padre de la menor, y, por tanto, toda la familia debía estar allí. Le comentó también que aunque este hecho era perfectamente esperado debido a que todos conocían de su compromiso, esta era la primera vez que un Maou celebraba el cumpleaños 16 de su hijo o hija estando fuera del matrimonio.

—¿Yozak..? —quiso pregunta el moreno, al ver que el espía se quedaba del lado mientras todos tomaban sus puestos.

Gwendal fue quien le respondió.

—No se ha realizado el anuncio oficial, e incluso si fuera ya un hecho conocido, solo se consideran matrimonios para acompañarlo... Su propio caso es la excepción—explicó, calmado.

El rey asintió, comprensivo. Ahora también entendía por qué FanFan-san continuaba igualmente a varios metros de ellos. El acompañamiento de Murata era principalmente porque Günter realmente esperaba que dijera algún tipo de comentario trascendental que Shibuya no creía fuera posible, pero fue silenciado cuando éste fue quien inició con las palabras. Yuuri comenzaba a temer que el rubio no regresase a tiempo, y suspiró visiblemente tranquilo cuando vio la silueta de éste apresurándose hasta llegar a su lado. Tomaron sus manos inconscientemente. El Gran Sabio dio un saludo general, agradeciendo la asistencia, y poniéndose particularmente serio mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve el honor de presenciar un evento como éste aquí en mi amado Shin Makoku... Sin embargo, tantas cosas son diferentes. Es un poco extraño, es como si ésta fiesta en particular fuera la primera a la que asisto...

Unas pocas risillas correspondieron la sonrisa ladina del moreno.

—Sé que esto es de conocimiento general entre los integrantes de la maravillosa familia de la antigua Maou, Cecile, pero quisiera permitirme contar también a todos los presentes de un pequeño secreto con respecto a esta celebración en particular.

El nombrado le miró con curiosidad, mientras que la rubia solamente le agradecía las palabras con una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos brillando con lo que parecía ser solemnidad y alegría. Bielefeld observó a su madre con suspicacia, y, tras intercambiar miradas con sus hermanos, éstos le indicaron que mantuviera la calma. Ellos sabían de qué se trataba el discurso.

—Hace mucho tiempo, mientras que continuaba viviendo al lado de su majestad, Shinou, él y yo mantuvimos una conversación que no tiene sentido exponer. Fueron las momentos más largos de mi existencia, así que deben hacerse una idea de lo agotador que fue para mí tal evento... 

Hubo otras pequeñas risas generales ante la fingida diversión de su voz, no se sentía así en lo absoluto.

—El resultado de esta conversación fue una promesa. Una que él hizo hacía mí.

Todos guardaron silencio al notar la repentina seriedad en su mirada.

—Un día... Cuando pienses que toda esperanza se ha perdido, cuando creas que has escapado de esta pasado... Ese día la prueba definitiva se mostrará ante ti. 

Los ojos ensombrecidos del Sabio adquirieron un brillo que no podía ser descrito. Pese a que observaba las personas delante de él, si mente rememoraba esa momento del cual hablaba. Muy vívidamente. Se obligó a omitir palabras de nuevo al continuar: 

—En el momento en que lo veas, sabrás de lo que hablo. Hoy finalmente pude comprenderlo— declaró, mirando esta vez hacia el rey— La decisión que tomaste es la prueba que estuve esperando...

El Maou le miró con sorpresa. Se sintió golpeado de pronto, y tomó con más fuerza la mano entre la suya, recibiendo un apretón en respuesta. Murata sonrió de manera enigmática al volverse esta vez hacia la princesa, quien se encontraba más cerca, bajo el estrado, a la espera del gesto que le indicaría que era momento de subir. El Sabio extendió una mano hacia ella, invitándola a unirse a ellos. Greta así lo hizo.

—Cuando llegué aquí la guerra era una batalla inminente. Estaba preparado para morir una vez más antes de que la paz llegara a este reino... En lugar de este desastroso futuro que tanto temí, encontré un mundo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba... Y la mayor prueba de que la paz está cerca, es que tú, Greta, te convirtieras en la princesa de esta nación... Shinou te ha reconocido como la hija de mi mejor amigo, y yo también lo hago. Mazoku o no, perteneces a la realeza de nuestra nación...

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras correspondía la sonrisa que el mayor le dedicaba con tranquilidad. Fue más notorio el color en su rostro cuando él se inclinó ligeramente, con su mano aún en una de las suyas, antes de dejar un beso en el dorso de éstas.

—Será mi honor servirte para continuar con el deseo que tienes en tu corazón ahora...—musitó, lo primero lo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, y lo último solo para ella— Los humanos tendrán en ti una reina sin igual...

Greta sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero logró reponerse a tiempo para corresponder la ligera inclinación que debía. Sonrió ampliamente cuando el Sabio dio un paso atrás, esta vez siendo hora del Maou de pronunciar su discurso. El moreno sonrió nerviosamente mientras se apartaba de su prometido para acercarse a su hija. 

—Luego de ese discurso, el mío no sonará ni la mitad de memorable... —comentó sin pensar, sacándole una risa a la castaña, y a unos pocos que pudieron escucharlo. Se avergonzó un poco, antes de carraspear ligeramente.

Cuando sus pasos cruzaron con los de su mejor amigo, se sorprendió un momento ante la mirada de Ken. Ignoró los fuertes latidos en su pecho. Algo le decía que tendría que hablar seriamente con él luego de ésto, y decidió que tendría que ser mucho después. Se concentró en los ojos brillantes de su hija, preguntándose momentáneamente si su el discurso que tanto tiempo estuvo preparando sería algo igual de bueno que el anterior. Intentó sonreír tranquilo.

Bueno, solo quedaba decirlo en voz alta para averiguarlo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

 

 

 

Murata Ken continuó observando lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos analíticos sin realmente poder prestar más atención en ello. Había estado pensativo desde el instante en que la realización le pegó duramente unas horas atrás. La imagen de cierto rubio bailaba en su mente de manera constante, recuerdos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus memorias intentaban abrirse paso entre su aparente serenidad e iban ganando terreno conforme pasaban los minutos.

Cuando fue evidente que su presencia sería requerida de vuelta en Shin Makoku no pensó que sería por un problema como el que tenía enfrente. Especialmente debido a que él accedió a regresar más por corresponder la solicitud de la madre de su mejor amigo que por tener muchas intensiones de pisar de nuevo ese lugar. 

Contuvo un suspiro mientras escuchaba a Shibuya comenzar con su discurso. Sus propias palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Aunque, no era su voz lo que escuchaba. Y ciertamente no era a su actual rey al que observaba. Parpadeo una vez, dejando finalmente que este doloroso recuerdo ganara la batalla. Entre más rápido lo viviera de nuevo, más rápido podría deshacerse de él.

 

 

_Azotó la puerta que cerró tras de sí con demasiada fuerza. Su carácter en otras vidas se había caracterizado por ser bastante inestable, y, todo iniciaba desde el comienzo de su existencia. Empezaba a pensar que se debía precisamente porque fue la vida que compartió con él, quien en ese instante le miraba desde detrás de su escritorio con una duda que no sentía. El rubio sabía qué es lo que pasaba por su mente, qué es lo que le tenía tan iracundo._

_—¿Hermanos? ¿Esa ha sido tu respuesta?—cuestionó con voz dura, sintiendo una tristeza profunda en el pecho, a la vez que le miraba con rencor._

_Su relación nunca fue buena. No de los modos convencionales. Se odiaban a muerte algunas veces, pero se amaban más que nada en muchas más. Definir dónde terminaba una cosa y dónde empezaba la otra era ciertamente complicado._

_—Medios hermanos—respondió con tranquilidad del rey, regresando su atención al documento entre sus manos, su actuar irritó todavía más al moreno delante de él._

_El Gran Sabio caminó los pasos que les separaban con el cuerpo temblando de coraje. Rumores varios circulaban ya por todo el reino acerca de ambos, del tipo de relación que mantenían. Y no era como si pudiera culparlo. Shinou era conocido por tener una absurda cantidad de amantes, precisamente porque él le suplicaba que lo hiciera por el bien de su secreto. Porque era su modo de esconderlo. El problema radicaba en que, a veces, él no podía ocultar su resentimiento por ello. Actuando con mortal seriedad, o pronunciando cosas fuera de lugar. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba entre ambos, y la historia los recordaría siempre como los amigos más problemáticos que la vida de antaño había conocido._

_—¿Sabes lo que supone que te atrevieras a mentir de esa manera?—pregunta el Sabio, molesto, el tinte de tristeza impreso en su mirada es ignorado deliberadamente por el otro— ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho?_

_El rubio levanta la mirada una vez que su firma está impresa en la página, a la vez que se pone de pie, rodea el escritorio, alcanzando la otra figura mientras sus ojos azules denotan fingida serenidad._

_—Lo entiendo perfectamente._

_Los ojos negros escocieron intensamente._

_—Me parte el alma ser la causa de tu dolor, amado mío... Pero mejor que nadie entiendes que esto es lo que debemos hacer... —le dice, y una vez delante de él, sin que el moreno se oponga, limpia las apenas perceptibles gotas salinas que escapan por su mirada apesadumbrada._

_El Sabio mira entonces las hojas sobre la superficie, reconociendo su caligrafía uniéndose a la del otro, en un texto que han tardado semanas completas en redactar, apartándose del rubio. El ser consciente del contenido de éste le causa algo más de malestar. Se suponía que eso sería la llave para su libertad, para que pudiesen unirse sin que nada más importara. Faltaban décadas antes de una nueva guerra, deberían haber sido capaces de aprovechar un poco esta paz efímera..._

_—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Shinou? ¿Por qué me has traicionado de esta manera? ¿Es tu amor una farsa?_

_El rubio le mira dolido, y toma su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo, le obliga a mirarlo atento._

_—Mi amor por ti es lo más real que he sentido nunca, no puedes dudar nunca de ello._

_—¿Esperas que crea algo así, cuando te atreves a ir contra lo nuestro? ¿Negándonos el ahora? ¿Negándonos un futuro juntos?_

_El rey ahoga un suspiro apesadumbrado, a la vez que su cabeza se apoya en el hombro del otro, sus brazos rodeando ahora su cuerpo. El Sabio no corresponde el gesto, pero no hace movimiento alguno para alejarlo._

_—Si pudiese asegurar que nuestros hijos y tu sobrevivirán, no dudaría ni un momento en unirme a ti en este mismo instante... —confiesa, haciendo que el moreno se tense ligeramente— Pero sabes que no hay certeza alguna..._

_—Si tu quisieras, lucharía por entregarte tantos herederos como quisieras..._

_—No puedo pedirte morir de esa manera, mi Gran Amor... No soportaría perderte de ese modo._

_—¿Prefieres perderme de esta manera entonces? Si me apartas así..._

_—No existiré en un mundo donde tú no existas.... Tu vida vale más que la mía._

_El moreno apartó al rey entonces de él, con mucha fuerza. El rubio no intentó evitar en ningún momento la caída que vino luego de ello, quedando en el suelo delante del otro, mientras la noche misma retaba el cielo de sus ojos._

_—No quiero volver a verte nunca, Shinou —declara el Sabio, con el corazón encogido— No tengo que volver a hacerlo, si no estás conmigo..._

_El rey no intenta detenerlo, y observa su silueta darle la espalda. La promesa escapa de sus labios sin rastro de duda alguna, tal seguridad detiene los pasos del otro._

_—Un día... Cuando pienses que toda esperanza entre lo nuestro se ha perdido, cuando creas que has escapado de esto, de tus propios sentimientos, de mí, de lo nuestro... Ese día la prueba definitiva se mostrará ante ti.—dice, serio, pero la revolución de sentimientos se muestran en sus ojos azules, una tormenta de dolor lucha contra el amor devoto que posee por este hombre, que le abandonará en este mismo momento. —En el momento en que lo veas, sabrás de lo que hablo. La prueba de cuánto te amo ahora y lo mucho que seguiré haciéndolo hasta el fin de mi tiempo..._

_El Sabio cierra los ojos, negándose a guardar esta promesa en su pecho. Nuevas lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos, y no se atreve a mirar tras él, pues sabe que no podrá irse si vuelve a encontrar amor en aquel cielo infinitamente distante. Abandona la estancia sin decir nada más, negándose a guardar esperanzas. Shinou le ve ir sin intentar nada más. Cierra los ojos, mientras una sonrisa deprimente surca sus labios. Se permite caer totalmente contra su espalda —continuaba en el suelo, después de todo—, y dibuja en un futuro que sabe lejano un reencuentro que esperará con ansias por siglos enteros._

_—Mi sangre continuará buscando a la tuya, mi Gran Amor... Y, cuando lo veas, sabrás que este amor siempre fue lo más real que he sentido nunca, Murata..._

 

_._

_._

_._

—...de mi hermano... Murata.... ¿Mura-chan?

El Sabio consigue regresar al momento presente cuando distingue una voz que le llama con cierta insistencia, cuando parpadea para acostumbrarse de nuevo, se da cuenta de que, otra vez, ha terminado por actuar de modo automático. Han bajado ya de la tarima, así que asume que el discurso ha finalizado. Se siente un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, realmente quería saber qué tipo de palabras usó Shibuya para ese evento.

—¿Estás bien?—inquiere el hermano de su mejor amigo, 

Parado delante suyo, le observa con cierta preocupación. Su repentino mutismo había sido evidente para él, quien sabe lo hablador que puede llegar a ser. Su hermano menor, en cambio, le ha dicho que simplemente le deje estar, pero siendo el hombre responsable que es , Shouri no se permite tal cosa. No cuando la tristeza en el menor es tan evidente. Murata intenta sonreír sin mostrar preocupación alguna, aunque tiene bien practicado este acto, no consigue engañarlo en lo absoluto.

—Estoy bien, hermano mayor...

Shouri le mira sin creer ni una palabra, pero comprende que no dirá nada al respecto.

—Consíguete tu propio hermano—replica, sin pensar.

La expresión del menor se vuelve rara por un instante, tan corto es que teme haber visto mal. Luego sonríe de manera amplia, pero la felicidad no está en sus ojos para nada. Se quedan callados, mientras que siguen los pasos del consejero, quien los guía entonces a sus puestos. Un banquete ha sido preparado como parte de la celebración, así que se han dispuesto varias mesas y sillas por lo largo y ancho de una nueva sala. El próximo Maou de la tierra alza una ceja cuando es guiado a un sitio que ha sido dispuesto especialmente para él, junto a dos asientos vacíos, justo delante de su sobrina, su hermano, y el prometido de éste.

Su expresión causa interés en el rubio, quien le dedica una mirada de orgullo cuando explica:

—Esperaba que padre y madre pudiera acudir también, aunque sé que es poco probable... Es bueno que al menos tú pudieras aparecer...

Shouri debe admitir para sus adentros que el chiquillo rubio no le es tan desagradable. Sí, todavía no perdona que su adorado hermano menor haya decido casarse tan rápidamente, pero tiene que ser sincero con ello... El príncipe es un buen partido. Incluso si es un hombre.

—Sé que ella estará muy feliz por saberlo... —responde, tomando la copa delante de él, mientras que Wolfram responde con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Al lado de él, Yuuri les mira curioso. Wolfram sabe —porque el moreno menor es quien se lo ha contado, e incluso sin eso ya sospechaba de ello—, que su futuro hermano no le tiene en demasiada estima. Inicialmente sospechaba porque era demasiado celoso con él —que era en parte verdad— y por ello desestimaba tan rudamente su futura unión. Sin embargo, luego de la conversación que han mantenido el día anterior, Bielefeld sabe, y está perfectamente seguro de ello, que no es que Shouri le odie. Duda que ese hombre sea capaz de odiar a nadie. Es tan noble como su hermano menor, aunque tenga una apariencia muchísimo más acorde al puesto que ocupará en la tierra. Shouri no lo desprecia a él, no tiene motivos para hacerlo... Lo que odia tanto es la idea de que su adorado hermano menor sea herido de nuevo. Y en eso Wolfram está totalmente de acuerdo.

Si él pensara que por unirse a otro varón cualquiera de sus hermanos será tratado de maneras tan poco educadas también sería bastante renuente a aceptar la unión de ambos. Suerte que en Shin Makoku no pasa nada como eso —salvo en tierras humanas bastante anticuadas—. Ese pensamiento revolotea un poco más en su mente. Allí en el reino no había mucho problema, pero, ¿qué pasaba en la tierra en estos momentos? ¿qué pasaría si Yuuri quería volver de nuevo? ¿Y si él quería acompañarlo? ¿Tendría la libertad de caminar tomados de la mano, o de besarse delante de otras personas como se habían atrevido a hacerlo aquí?

—Veo que te has lucido esta vez organizando este evento... —comenta Shouri hacia el rubio, con expresión serena, éste regresa su atención al ahora.

—He hecho lo mínimo, si te soy sincero... Yuuri es quien ha ultimado todos los detalles. No he ayudado mucho esta vez—confiesa, mirando de reojo al moreno, quien se muestra algo avergonzado.

—Ya habías avanzado bastante para cuando se me ocurrió intervenir—le recuerda, en voz baja, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

—¿Yuu-chan? Eso sí que es una sorpresa... Pensé que tú eras quien se encargaba de este tipo de cuestiones. Mi hermano no ha dejado pasar un solo cumpleaños sin estar recordándonos las fiestas que solías prepararle... _"Wolfram hizo esto aquella vez..." "O deberías haber visto el pastel que hizo que Gwendal me preparara" "Wolfram también pensó que esto se vería bien"_... Creo que te he conocido mejor que a mí mismo debido a lo mucho que estuvo hablando de ti.

El Maou comienza a sonrojarse con fuerza.

—¡Shouri! —le regaña, totalmente avergonzado.

—Es _"Hermano mayor_ " —le recuerda éste, sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Greta solo se dedica a soltar risas por lo bajo, sonrisas discretas surcan los labios del resto de la familia, quienes también prestan atención a aquella conversación.

—Solía encargarme de eso, sí—admite el rubio, retomando la plática, disfrutando interiormente del vergüenza en la expresión de su prometido, no quiere torturarlo mucho más en ese momento, corta con tranquilidad el filete en su plato mientras sigue hablando— Debido a que se espera que los compañeros actúen a la altura de sus futuros esposos, me esforcé mucho con cada evento... Yuuri lo ha hecho mejor que yo la primera vez.

Se forma un silencio momentáneo. El rey interviene antes de que su hermano pueda hablar.

—Bueno, yo tuve bastante ayuda... —intentó, pero la voz del moreno mayor se alza por sobre la suya.

—Es la segunda vez que escucho esa palabra hoy, aunque los contextos son totalmente diferentes... ¿Qué significa eso? ¿" _Compañeros_ " has dicho? 

Shibuya Shouri, contrario a su atolondrado hermano menor, no es tan desconocedor en cuanto a las relaciones homosexuales entre mazokus. En la tierra, Bob es quien le ha explicado por qué en Shin Makoku no representa problema alguno que su hermano contraiga matrimonio con otro varón. No trataron el tema en profundidad porque estaba seguro de que convencería a Yuuri de anular el compromiso, pero evidentemente eso no ocurrió.

—Es una especie de tradición aquí—explica el rubio príncipe, y su ceño se frunce ligeramente— La absurda normativa, si me preguntas a mí... Cuando dos hombres se unen en matrimonio, uno de ellos está obligado a otorgar herederos a su esposo. No poseen un título real, ni se ha designado un nombre oficial, pero, en general, son llamados " _Compañeros_ ". 

El futuro Maou de la tierra no necesita que lo explique más. " _Existen hombres que son capaces de embarazarse_ ", esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Bob. Asiente de manera distraída, sopesando las palabras del futuro esposo de su hermano. Ni siquiera puede decir que le sorprende que intercambiara de puesto con el otro —porque eso es justo lo que el príncipe dio a entender, y lo que Shouri no necesita que diga realmente—. Cuando su madre se entere... No. Quizá es porque ella sabía de todo esto que no tuvo ningún inconveniente con todo ese asunto del compromiso. Por supuesto que era lógico. Ella siempre anticipó el resultado incluso antes de conocer a Wolfram, muchísimo antes de que Yuuri viajara lejos de la tierra. Su hijo menor tendría hijos. No con una mujer, y ciertamente no en el cuerpo de otro varón. Él mismo los llevaría en su vientre. Ella lo sabía. Maldijo en apenas un susurro. Debió suponerlo desde el comienzo. Su rostro delató su descontento. Su voz siguió el mismo rumbo.

—A veces me pregunto si madre tenía razón, y eres una chica después de todo... —mencionó, con cierto pesar, hacia su hermano, quien le miró con algo que le pareció dolor.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, Yuuri no le respondió .

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Wolfram no desea discutir con su futuro cuñado. Realmente no quiere hacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras sus pasos secundan los de su prometido, el notar su expresión decaída le provoca regresar por donde vino e ir a decir una o dos cosas no muy amables a su hermano mayor.

" _Ir tan lejos como para decir algo como eso..._ " piensa, sintiendo su sangre ebullir en su cuerpo.

El resto de la velada ha pasado demasiado rápido para ambos. Luego del discurso del Rey y la manifestación pública de Greta respecto a sus decisiones de retomar sus estudios en una academia humana fuera del país, la cena y el baile han concluido al cabo de unas cuantas horas. A pesar de que Yuuri  ha intentado olvidar el comentario no muy amable de su hermano, y se ha concentrado en disfrutar la noche, para él no pasa desapercibido que en el segundo en que han abandonado el salón la máscara de tranquilidad cae de manera irremediable. Como es habitual, le acompaña hasta su habitación. El silencio se vuelve algo pesado conforme los minutos pasan.

El rubio sabe que buena parte del malestar del menor es por culpa de Gisela y las estúpidas pociones que Yuuri se ha empeñado en tomar por recomendación suya —no que Wolfram pueda saber que fue el moreno quien lo pidió en realidad—. Y últimamente está muy sentimental debido a ello; cualquier cosa puede hacerlo llorar o rabiar. No sería un problema para Wolfram sino fuera porque él reacciona de esa misma manera al verlo. Siempre que su prometido llora delante suyo termina llorando con él. Y últimamente siempre que él se enfada, Yuuri lo hace también.

El príncipe continúa dándole vueltas al asunto cuando finalmente llegan a su destino. El rey tiene una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de su habitación  cuando la duda que le viene rondando desde temprano se escapa de sus labios.

—Wolf... ¿Crees que actuó como una chica?

La pregunta le toma desprevenido totalmente, por lo que ante el silencio el menor continúa. Su habitual marcha de pensamientos no se detiene fácilmente. 

—Nunca me ha gustado tomar eso muy en serio pero, a veces sí que suelo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Tiendo a ser un poco ridículo con eso. Mis amigos solían burlarse porque antes era mucho más amanerado, inclusive estando en el equipo de béisbol. Supongo que Shouri tiene algo de razón. Incluso mi madre estaba tan segura, cuando me enseñaba cosas que no son muy apropiadas para los niños... Si yo hubiese sido una chica sería más fácil para todos, ¿cierto? Si yo no...

El chico calla abruptamente cuando una mano golpea la puerta delante suyo, pasando por un lado de su cabeza. Se gira sobre su sitio con sorpresa. 

—Eres un chico muy raro... Pero nunca he pensado que lo nuestro sería más fácil si fueses una mujer —confiesa Wolfram, mirándole seriamente.

El moreno se siente avergonzado, baja la mirada mientras sus ojos empiezan a escocer.

—Yo si pensaba ese tipo de cosas contigo...— le recuerda, arrepentido — Me escudaba con el hecho de que usabas esos camisones cuando íbamos a dormir...—murmura.

El mayor retira la mano de la puerta, utiliza esta misma para acomodar sus cabellos, ahora desordenados luego de tanto rato, y finalmente deja escapar un ligero suspiro.

—Siempre supe que tenías muchos más complejos que yo... —musita, algo bajo, luego intenta sonreír un poco—  Usar ropa de mujer no te vuelve mujer. ¿Nunca has visto a Gurrier? 

Yuuri hace una mueca apenas. Esto y aquello no le parece lo mismo. Carece de la seguridad del pelinaranja, y la belleza, si debe ser totalmente honesto.

—Él consigue verse bien en lo que se ponga... —comenta Yuuri— Aunque sean vestidos ridículos. 

—Si no recuerdo mal, ni tu ni yo lucimos tan mal en ellos... Tu dijiste que me veía bastante guapo— rememoró el otro, pensativo— Y tú lucías bastante lindo.

El moreno le miró con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de su hermano salen de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Un chico debe verse guapo. No lindo...

El príncipe le mira con suspicacia. Le sorprende poco que su prometido sea tan inseguro como para permitirse dudar de esa manera con un comentario... Ah~ Con que a esto se referían cuando él tomaba parte en las discusiones con su tío. Su expresión se vuelve algo más seria cuando responde seguro:

—Si mi prometido es lindo, y luce lindo, ¿qué tiene de malo con que le diga lindo?

Un esbozo sonrisa se formó en los labios del Rey, pero no su expresión no era tan alegre. Palabras del pasado vuelven ante el tono y lo similar de la oración _"Si el rey es un enclenque ¿Qué tiene de malo con que le diga enclenque?"_

—Eso me trae recuerdos...

Se quedan en silencio. Por muy intensa que se vuelve la mirada verdecina, el moreno se niega a observarle de vuelta. Wolfram empieza a desesperarse un poco. Si le deja solo en un momento como este, teme que se quede encerrado consigo mismo de nuevo. Quizá si hubiese recibido otro tipo de educación en la tierra tendría muchísima más confianza en esto. El príncipe ha estado pensándolo mucho últimamente... Debido a que estaba tan cegado convenciéndose a sí mismo para ser el excelente compañero que debía ser, nunca se detuvo a observar demasiado que el moreno era innato para ese tipo de sentimentalismos que los compañeros tan fácilmente exhibían. Nunca despreciaría a nadie por esa capacidad emocional. Él mismo era bastante llorón y se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mencionar desde dónde venía eso. Pero el rey estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. Contrario a Günter, quien pensaba muchas veces que cualquiera podía adaptarse a los roles de un compañero, Wolfram estaba seguro de que sin ese algo del que él carecía era una misión imposible. Y su novio lo tenía. Siempre estuvo ahí. El que todos fueran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para negarlo debido a que se trataba del mismísimo Maou era un tema aparte. 

—Yuuri...

El llamado tan serio lo hace buscar su mirada. Se siente un poco sorprendido por la manera en que está observándolo. No puede poner nombre a lo que transmiten sus ojos, solo sabe que le llenan de tranquilidad. La ansiedad que estaba carcomiéndolo desaparece lentamente.

—Shouri no entiende cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, y tu también estás aprendiendo lo que implica realmente—agrega al ver que quería replicar.

Si le llegara a decir que, dentro de la academia donde estudiaban este tipo de personas, pudo graduarse con honores, Yuuri difícilmente le tomaría en serio, ¿cierto? Omite ese tipo de información. Luego tendrán oportunidad para hablar un poco más sobre eso. Su brazo se elva lo suficiente para que su mano acaricie la mejilla del moreno con cariño. Su expresión se ha apaciguado un poco.

—Tus modos no son extraños aquí. Nunca lo han sido totalmente... No cuando piensas en que eres este tipo de persona... Un hombre de un corazón tan puro como para formar su propia familia...

El Maou siente algo cálido en su pecho, mientras su mano busca la suya y se permite esconderse en ambas, mientras continúa perdiéndose en los verdes ojos del otro.

—Me enamoré de ti antes de saber que podrías darme hijos, y te amaría incluso si no pudiéramos tenerlos...

—Wolf...

—No te tortures con ese tipo de pensamientos— pide con voz suave, acercándose a su frente.

Cuando deposita un beso allí, las manos se alejan de su rostro. Sus dedos se entrelazan por inercia. El brazo libre del rubio lo rodea de manera protectora, mientras él esconde la cabeza en su hombro. ¿Cuántas veces han estado en este tipo de posición? El orgulloso príncipe dándole oportunidad de desmoronarse.

_"Está bien si lloras"_ recuerda que le dijo años antes...

—Quédate conmigo hoy...—suplica en un hilo de voz.

—Yuuri...

—Por favor... Sólo hoy...

El rubio mira ligeramente por sobre sus hombros, y hacia a ambos lados del pasillo, sintiendo que el moreno se aferra a él con más fuerza que antes. Suspira apenas cuando se aparta del cuerpo del otro. Cuando los ojos negros le miran casi con resignación termina de rendirse. Nunca supo negarse a nada que le pidiera antes, incluso cuando era con menos necesidad que ahora. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría para hacerlo en el futuro, cuando se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él?

—Solo hoy...—acepta finalmente, estirando una mano para abrir.

Ingresan en la habitación antes de que el rubio cierre detrás de él, asegurando las puertas. No necesitan que algún curioso tenga posibilidad de encontrarlos juntos en la mañana, incluso si su plan es despertar antes que el moreno, no puede prometer que sea capaz de librarse fácilmente, o quiera salir incluso luego de verlo dormir de nuevo. Camina hacia el armario mientras que el menor se queda quieto en su sitio, dejándose llevar nuevamente por lo negativo de sus ideas. Yuuri está preguntándose si realmente no cometió un error invitándolo a pasar la noche con él cuando siente una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Sigue al rubio hasta la cama, donde la ropa de dormir fue extendida por el otro segundos antes.

—Creí que los odiabas... —comenta sin mucho interés, cuando ve la mano del otro alcanzar la fina tela del camisón rosa que había estado enterrado en el fondo de su armario.

El rubio duda momentáneamente.

—Pensé que te gustaba que los usara... —confiesa, sin mirarlo, cuando su mirada va hacia su lado derecho se encuentra con que el moreno no le observa— ¿Yuuri?

El moreno da un respingo. Se gira hacia el otro y le dedica una sonrisa apenada.

—Te ves bien con ellos, pero no es como si quisiera que uses algo que no te agrada...

Wolfram le evalúa un momento, antes de restarle importancia y empieza a desabotonar la camisa blanca mientras que comenta:

—Por hoy te daré el gusto, la próxima vez esperaré lo mismo de ti... 

Ante la sonrisa divertida del rubio el rey le dedica una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa crece en los labios del mayor, pese a que es un tono travieso, no existe maldad alguna en sus ojos al decir:

—Creo que te verías muy guapo en él...

Shibuya intenta por todos los medios no insultarlo después de eso. Pero es por ese tipo de comentarios que Yuuri sabe que es el hombre correcto. Porque sabe qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, y hacerlo recordar que es él quien siempre lo aceptará como es sin importar la situación. Termina por sorprender al otro cuando, en lugar de apartarlo, decide abrazarlo una vez que están ambos en la cama. El rey sonríe cuando el rubio se enreda con él como lo hacía antes... Su única preocupación antes de dejarse atrapar por Morfeo es que sea capaz de despertar todavía con el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos, o por lo menos, ambos todavía sobre el colchón, aunque sea a varios centímetros de distancia.

Con que no reciba una patada estará contento.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

En el momento en que Yuuri abre los ojos, unas horas más tarde, puede darse cuenta de que su sueño ha sido algo intranquilo. No puede llamarlo sueño por mucho más tiempo, sabiendo que ni siquiera un esbozo de imagen se ha mostrado en sus mente. No ha dormido realmente, su cuerpo se apagó para descansar, pero no se siente mejor en ese momento. Observa el techo fijo. Escucha perfectamente los suaves ronquidos a un lado suyo... Es casi un arrullo que no recordaba tan efectivo. Le relaja escucharlo. 

Se mueve ligeramente a su costado, a sabiendas de que está libre de hacerlo. Sonríe apenas cuando nota el cuerpo de Wolfram a media cama de distancia. Está todavía en ella, pero solo un poco más y caerá definitivamente, como siempre. Esta vez le tocó ganar el territorio, por lo menos. Cierra los ojos, siente una molestia extraña de nuevo.

En los últimos días ha estado sintiéndose de esa manera. No se siente enfermo, a veces está un poco cansado, su humor es está siempre en constante cambio. Las palabras de Gisela fueron bastante claras con respecto a que debería esperar ese tipo de resultados debido a las pociones que comenzó a tomar. Supuso que era algo que en su mundo sería equivalente a anticonceptivos orales, porque fueron recetados de la manera en que él recordaba éstos funcionaban. Diariamente, preferentemente a las mismas horas, sin interrupciones hasta que su médico lo ordenase.

_"—Debido a que el embarazo entre los mazokus está directamente ligado al elemento con el cual se tiene un contrato, las pociones actúan sobre éste en el cuerpo. No se preocupe, no afectará negativamente su poder, pero quizá sí vuelva a desmayarse si utiliza demasiado de manera repentina, como la primera vez... Un mes con el tratamiento debería ser suficiente para protegerlo por el próximo año, sin embargo, recomiendo que lo repita cada 3, no tengo referencias sobre alguien con su cantidad de energía embarazado, así que debe ser muchísimo más fértil a consecuencia de ello"_

Yuuri se remueve un poco ante la vívida imagen de esa escena. La médico se encuentra realizando un estudio sobre los mecanismos reales que influyen en la fertilidad, así que confía plenamente en sus conocimientos en el tema. Es un poco incómodo hablar de ello de cualquier manera. Todavía le provoca algo de ansiedad ser llamado "fértil". Es extraño que no se sienta raro por ello, solo... Nervioso. Ahoga un suspiro, moviéndose de nuevo, esta vez dándole la espalda al otro. Preferiría verlo un poco más, pero la posición le provoca esa misma punzada que continúa molestándolo.

_"—Le he dicho antes que su cuerpo está listo, y es verdad, sin embargo... Pienso que podría empezar a tener algunos síntomas que debe considerar..."_

El moreno intenta no sonrojarse cuando recuerda la mirada que ella le dedicó luego de decir aquello.

_"—Debido a que no ha iniciado su vida sexual, era imposible considerar esto, pero, debe entender que su cuerpo todavía pasará por unos cuantos cambios que no son necesariamente físicos... No es nada tan radical como lo que ocurre durante la gestación, no tema. Simplemente el cuerpo... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Esto sonará extraño, majestad, pero el cuerpo se prepara mentalmente para ese momento... Da pequeños avisos de que está listo. De esta manera, en el momento en que la concepción ocurra, usted lo sabrá de inmediato."_

Shibuya cierra los ojos, aquí viene el familiar dolor de cabeza. Otro síntoma. Entre las punzadas fantasma —no encuentra mejor manera de describirlas—, su humor inestable, los dolores de cabeza, y el entumecimiento que a veces siente en la parte inferior de la espalda Yuuri ya no sabe qué más esperar. Aunque Gisela ha intentado darle una amplia gama de posibles efectos secundarios, también ha dicho que siendo él el Maou todo puede variar en forma e intensidad.

_"—Si siente algo que considere raro, no dude en decírmelo. No descarte a Lord von Bielefeld si es necesario... No tiene mucha experiencia práctica en el área, pero definitivamente sabe las bases para tratar los dolores que provocan los cambios."_

El rey se encoge ligeramente en sí mismo, mientras una de sus manos se coloca por sobre su abdomen. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto, pero se siente tan distinto. Acaricia distraídamente la zona, intentando ignorar la sensación de que algo está ocurriendo ahí... Cuando siente un ligero zumbido en los oídos hace una mueca. Era algo que también podía pasar. Quizá la próxima vez que fuese a la tierra se conseguiría un equipo para revisar la presión, o un estuche médico completo... ¿Y si convencía al pediatra de su mejor amigo para vivir un tiempo allí? Algo inútil para él quizá, pero para su hijo o hija, en algún tiempo...

Suelta el aliento que retiene con bastante fuerza sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Yuuri?

Su improvisado ovillo se pronuncia al oírlo. Lo ha despertado. Intenta no quejarse cuando la mano del rubio alcanza su brazo, intentando mirarle. Ahoga un quejido, y puede sentir en el aire que ha comenzado a preocuparse. No es dolor para nada, pero aunque no es que lo mate, la sensación es...

Siente que el aire regresa a sus pulmones lentamente. Ni siquiera había notado que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo respirar con normalidad. Puede extenderse poco a poco, hasta que finalmente es consciente de dos manos que se encuentran sobre su pecho, ahora bajando a su abdomen. Abre los ojos lentamente, no aparta las propias de sí mismo, y Wolfram no intenta quitarlas del sitio tampoco. 

—¿Has estado pasando esto todas las noches?

El rubio ignora deliberadamente su intensa mirada cargada de vergüenza, observando atentamente el accionar de sus propias manos, concentrado en que la energía de éstas se mantenga constante, a un calor agradable. Yuuri suspira bajo cuando se mueven hacia un costado.

—No todas... —admite, bajo.

—¿Cuándo empezaste con el tratamiento? —inquiere el rubio, ahora levantando la mirada con apenas un atisbo de reproche, no permite que su reclamo se convierta en algo más que una pequeña elevación de sus labios.

El Maou desvía la mirada.

—El día que peleamos...

El mayor ahoga un suspiro apenas.

—Debes de tener una energía impresionante, si te está provocando síntomas que usualmente aparecen al finalizar el primer mes...

El moreno sonríe apenas.

—El primer Maou embarazado. ¿No podía ser mejor el segundo? Para tener algo más de tiempo para prepararme física, emocional, y mentalmente...

Cuando el otro no responde regresa su mirada a él, luce algo lamentable. Las manos de Yuuri buscan las suyas, obligándolo a mirarle. El toque analgésico de su magia no desaparece incluso cuando sus ojos le otorgan la atención que demanda.

—No te reclamo en lo absoluto. Estoy bien con esto...

Bielefeld le mira con un poco de duda, regresa su atención a su trabajo.

—Debería haber sido yo...

Yuuri intenta bromear.

—¿Crees que hubieras sentido esto igual de rápido? Creo que habría sido divertido de ver...

El otro frunce el ceño ligeramente, confundido.

—¿Qué tanto has estudiado sobre esto realmente?

No logra entenderlo por completo, Wolfram continúa al darse cuenta de ello.

—Mis síntomas serían completamente distintos... Los cambios que manifiestan la preparación del cuerpo son variados, pero son notoriamente diferentes de acuerdo al usuario. 

—Creo que escuché algo sobre eso, ¿es como lo que dijiste la otra vez? ¿La frustración en eso?

Cuando se considera satisfecho con su serenidad, las manos del rubio finalmente abandonan su cuerpo. Se acomoda mejor en su sitio, con una expresión más bien pensativa, Yuuri también se mueve, apoyándose un poco sobre los codos, observándolo. 

—Esto y aquello no es tan distinto en realidad... —admite, rememorando la conversación fácilmente, luego resume lo mejor que puede— Los elementos con los cuales podemos realizar contratos son esencialmente cuatro: agua, fuego, tierra y viento. Para su estudio en el área médica se han agrupado en dos grupos, y a ellos se han anexado otros que se consideran más puros, como los usuarios de hielo..

—En la capital no hay ninguna familia que posea ese tipo de contratos, ¿no es así? Nunca he conocido a un usuario de esos elementos... —observa Yuuri, pensativo.

El mayor le da la razón.

—Son pocos quienes tienen un contrato así, creo que de mi familia, solo mi madre ha llegado a verlos realmente. Quizá Gwendal pueda contarte sobre eso...

Yuuri asiente, luego regresa su atención a lo anterior.

—Espera, ¿por qué los agruparon en 2? ¿No deberían de ser estudiados individualmente? 

El rubio niega, mientras que acomoda un poco la tela sobre su cuerpo, en serio era complicado encontrar la manera de sentarse bien con ello puesto cuando había perdido el hábito por completo.

—Aunque se ha estudiado por tanto tiempo, todavía no hay tanta información como para separarlos totalmente. Además, tienen ciertas similitudes que no pueden ser ignoradas... Se les llama estables o inestables, y quiero creer que no necesito dónde va cada uno.

El Maou abre la boca, pero no se atreve a responder la duda no expresada. Su prometido rueda los ojos apenas.

—Tienes que estudiar más...—murmura, por lo bajo— Los estables los componen el agua y el viento, por tanto, los inestables son el fuego y la tierra. Ésa es la clasificación.

Shibuya se da un momento para pensar sobre ello, el otro solo se dedica a mirarlo, asegurándose de que esté comprendiendo. Luego de un silencio el rey es quien se atreve a hablar de nuevo.

—Gisela me dijo algo así una vez... Que todo era dependiendo del elemento... Fue antes de que que me diera los resultados. No puse mucha atención porque ella tampoco parecía querer hablar mucho de eso, dijo algo como que era difícil decirlo, Gwendal también me dijo que era un tema inapropiado hace un rato...

El rubio lo piensa un poco antes de responder.

—No es que no se pueda hablar sobre ello—informa— Es... Delicado, de alguna manera. Algunas personas son muy susceptibles al respecto, y tienen buenas razones para serlo. Te lo dije antes, Günter es el ejemplo perfecto. Si le preguntas directamente, responderá lo que quieras, solo debes saber que él intentará evitar por todos los medios que no tengas siquiera oportunidad de sacarle el tema...

—Lo conoces bastante bien, ¿cierto? Siempre creí que se odiaban o algo...

—¿Cómo voy a odiar al hombre que hace feliz a mi hermano? No digas tonterías.

—Lo siento, solo recordaba algunas cosas... Pero dime,¿por qué es delicado? Solo explícame, y no tendré que molestarlo con esto... O, ¿también evitas hablar de eso?

—A veces pienso que debería hacerlo, pero si hablando sobre esto evito que vayas importunando a mi cuñado favorito, tendré que resignarme...—responde Wolfram, casi suspirando

—Eres cruel, prefiriendo protegerlo antes que a tu prometido...—replica el menor, fingiendo tristeza

—No digas cosas así si no sabes qué tan serio es el asunto...—le regaña Wolfram, repentinamente serio, el menor se queda quieto en su sitio, a lo que el otro suspira por lo bajo— Te dije que es un tema delicado...

—Lo siento...

Se quedan en silencio, Yuuri decide sentarse delante de él cuando ve que continúa formulando lo que va a decir. Uno delante del otro, largos minutos transcurren antes de que el príncipe consiga empezar con aquel tema. Se obliga a tener la imagen del consejero y de su hermano en mente. Él está bien con esto. Él no es tan sensible como ellos...

—Probablemente has estado escuchando la palabra " _fértil_ " bastante seguido. Pienso que Gisela ha de estar siendo muy minuciosa cuando habla contigo, así que podría apostar que es lo que ha dicho...

—Ha sido su justa expresión... Ella dijo algo como " _Majestad, usted es probablemente el mazoku más fértil que he conocido, y me honra que me permita ayudarlo en este proceso_ " Fue bastante vergonzoso, para ser honesto.

—Ella tiene razón en lo que dice. 

—¿Qué parte?

—En todo.

Ante la mirada confundida del menor Wolfram explica:

—El que los grupos sean llamados estables e inestables no es un mal chiste... Antiguamente se les clasificó como " _Fértiles e infértiles"_... Debido a la naturaleza del elemento, usuarios inestables como yo, o como mi hermano mayor, tenemos serias dificultades en muchos aspectos de nuestra vida. La personalidad es la más evidente. Es grosero generalizar con base a un elemento, pero es bastante acertado. Los inestables somos eso. Muy inestables en muchos aspectos. Solemos tener un carácter de lo más desagradable, especialmente durante los primeros años de tener relación con el elemento con el cual realizamos contrato. Si te contara las cosas que hice a tu edad, e incluso antes de alcanzar los 40 te sentirías bastante sorprendido de seguro... Avergonzado incluso

—Gwendal me contó que tuviste tus desplantes pasionales durante misiones donde te acompañó... Y que no eran precisamente eventos asilados—medio acusa, sospechando que no habrá otro momento para cuestionarle sobre ello.

—No puedes reclamarme por cosas que pasaron antes de conocernos—advierte, pero no le permite responder— Además, no es como si yo tuviera mucho que decir sobre eso... Te lo dije antes. Una vez que tengo ganas de hacerlo, no es fácil que esté contento al respecto. —Yuuri intenta no enfurruñarse al escucharlo —Piénsalo de ésta manera... Cuando tu llenas un balde de agua, por mucho que intentes agitarlo, siempre regresa a la calma, ¿no —El moreno asiente lentamente, desconfiado—Si prendes una flama, en cambio, e incluso si limitas su espacio, si no tienes cuidado termina quemándolo todo a su paso... Así es como todo esto funciona... Mi hermano tuvo mejor suerte porque no necesita tanto para relajarse, y no dejes que te engañe, incluso si es suave por dentro, Gwendal no es el puritano que aparenta. Solo mira a Günter de vez en cuando...

—Esa es una imagen mental que no necesitaba...

—No te dije que pensaras en ello, pero gracias por asquearme también

Cuando el Maou está por discutirle escucha una especie de campanilla en su mente.

—Estás desviándote del tema... —observa, asombrado, y está todavía más sorprendido cuando el rubio vuelve a apartar la mirada— Wolfram, ¿qué tan grave es esto? ¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar de ello?— El mayor suspira audiblemente—Puedo preguntarle a Günter, si prefieres...

Cuando Wolfram se observa a mirarlo con temor Yuuri se preocupa más que antes.

—No te atrevas a sacarle el tema. Hablaré. ¿De acuerdo? Solo... Prométeme que no vas a intentar hablar de esto con él.

El rey dudó.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio guardó silencio...

—Wolfram...

El nombrado dio un respingo, antes de rendirse.

—Hace años, durante la guerra... Günter fue elegido para proteger la academia donde trabajaba.... 

—Pero... Creí que él no había luchado nunca en la guerra...

—Nunca peleó en un campo de batalla—corrió el mayor, intentando sonar tranquilo, su voz sonó algo resentida cuando dijo— El consejo le prohibió hacerlo. Las intenciones eran buenas, pero sigue siendo insultante... Negar que alguien tan fuerte como él defienda nuestro hogar...

—Wolfram... —advirtió Yuuri, serio.

—¿Por qué estás tan insistente hoy? Deberíamos de estar durmiendo. 

—Insisto porque sé que estás ocultándome algo, algo serio... Me pides que sea honesto contigo, y me dejas serlo cuando quiero. Yo también quiero consolarte si es necesario, porque es algo como eso, ¿no? No necesitas decirlo... Tus ojos son bastante honestos.

El mayor renegó mientras apartaba la mirada de nuevo. Odió su mirada. A veces le delataba más que su propia expresión.

—¿Qué pasó con Günter entonces? —cuestionó, dándole oportunidad de escapar por la tangente, insistiría luego de esto— Escuché algo hoy... Sobre estar entre la vida y la muerte. Pensé que se trataba de Gwendal...

—Habría sido infinitamente más fácil si hubiese sido así...

El rubio respiró hondo, mientras miraba el techo. Recuerdos demasiado nítidos llegaban a su mente. Y Yuuri ya no estaba tan seguro de querer escucharlo...

 

 

 


	16. Capítulo 15

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

 

 

En el momento en que el príncipe se permitió abrir esa caja de recuerdos amargos, la indecisión pasó por sus ojos, pero al encontrarse con la mirada del menor comprendió que era un mal necesario... Yuuri sabría de esto tarde o temprano, en cualquier caso, y era mejor que no fuese Günter quien hablara de ello. Además, iba más allá de la desgracia que ocurrió al propio demonio. Y la perversión de los hombres. El mejor ejemplo de lo que ocurría al no cumplir o vivir acuerdo a las reglas era el propio consejero. ¿Por qué si no sería tan renuente a sus decisiones, medio año antes? Cuando Yuuri expuso su decisión, él único compañero vivo en el castillo fue el primero en oponerse. ¿Y alguien podía realmente sorprenderse? Razones no le faltaban. Wolfram se obligó a hablar considerando esto. Yuuri tenía que empezar a entender qué tan grande era la carga que tenían que llevar, que tan delicado podía ser cumplir con lo impuesto... 

Pudo ver en su mente de manera clara todo lo ocurrido incluso antes de los eventos que comenzó a relatar. Los hechos que observó bajo su propia mirada, y aquellos que su vívida imaginación convirtió en realidad. Tiempos oscuros cubrieron el castillo. Muerte, guerra. Si su moreno pensaba que la peor carga pertenecía a la tragedia de Julia, la blanca, es porque definitivamente no había escuchado lo suficiente. Nadie quedó intacto en aquella guerra. Aunque en distintas medidas, todos guardaron rencor a los hombres luego de ello. Que su futuro esposo fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para encaminarlos a una vida en paz sin discriminaciones entre ambos bandos era un milagro solo considerando el pasado. Si había algo que Lord von Bielefeld le reconocía al consejero real era precisamente su fe... No se sentía mal por reconocer que, al menos desde un primer momento —al enterarse de su llegada—, fue él quien guardó más esperanzas que nadie. Sin necesidad de que fuese un alma que conocía, o una derrota vergonzosa. Günter confió en Yuuri desde que supo de su existencia. Y Wolfram lo admiraba por ello. Porque se permitió esperar un futuro mejor luego de un pasado tan oscuro. No vivió cada momento a un lado suyo en aquel tiempo, pero sabía la historia tan bien... Todos en la nación lo hacían. 

La tragedia de que tiñó para siempre a la familia von Christ.

—Fue encerrado en la academia por orden del consejo a forma de prevención, y junto a él, se reunieron todos los compañeros que vivían en en la ciudad en aquel entonces, estudiantes y hombres casados. Unos más jóvenes y otros muchísimo mayores que él... Aunque se tratara de un Lord, se le prohibió unirse a las filas porque no tenía ningún heredero aún. En ese entonces, Gisela no era reconocida totalmente como su hija, y él, por no volver el asunto más grande de lo que ya era, aceptó sin oponerse.

Fue una jodida suerte que ninguno de los príncipes fuese elegido para ser un compañero durante la infancia. Una maldita suerte, si le preguntaban.

—Yo fui designado a proteger el Pacto de Sangre, Weller se encontraba lidiando con su próxima batalla en Ruttenberg y mi hermano mayor se encargó de desplegar incontables hombres a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

Los pocos inconscientes que intentaron atacar esa noche a su madre cayeron bajo el filo de su propia espada, pero no podía contarle eso al moreno. Éste solamente intentó pensar en la información que tenía ya almacenada... Cuando pensaba en ello, recordaba vagamente que Günter le dijo antes que los pocos compañeros que vivían en la ciudad eran felices. No tenía sentido la diferencia abismal que se exponía en la voz del rubio en cuanto a la cantidad.

—Un grupo opositor radical se enteró de la ubicación de la academia... Y de quiénes se encontrarían ahí esos días. Los humanos tienen unas creencias muy estúpidas, pero no puedo afirmar si en esta están totalmente equivocados... Creen que cuando un bebé nace de un hombre, tiene más poder que cualquier otro. Y tenían miedo de ello... En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que todos los hombres que podían hacer este acto estaban recluidos en un mismo sitio, atacaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

El rey se sintió horrorizado.

—Nadie sospechó de que harían algo como eso, no en un primer momento. Mi hermano estaba seguro, y con justa razón, de que atacarían primero el castillo, y las zonas más vulnerables, niños y ancianos... Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la academia era el objetivo definitivo fue tarde...

Shibuya recordó súbitamente las palabras del consejero.

_"Se nos prohíbe especializarnos en combate, aunque existen excepciones, como mi persona"_

—Los pocos estudiantes que estaban allí no pudieron hacerles frente, y con esa cantidad de objetivos, dudo incluso que mi propia guardia fuera capaz de salvarlos a todos.

Yuuri sintió náuseas. Pudo verlo todo tan claramente. Incapaces de defenderse, cayendo uno a uno.

—Günter nunca peleó en un campo de batalla—repitió el rubio, sin gracia alguna— Pero fue quien vio más cerca que nadie lo que trae consigo la guerra.... Se derramó mucha sangre en ese entonces... Se perdieron vidas invaluables, vidas de hombres de distintas clases... Incluso vidas que todavía no llegaban al mundo... Hijos e hijas que nunca conocieron a sus padres... Cuando mi hermano me habló de ello, me dijo que Günter le confesó que fue tal la desesperación que esos hombres sintieron que suplicaron por ser asesinados en algún punto... Fueron torturados, y no sabían defenderse. Muchos carecían de contratos incluso, por decisión de sus padres...

El Maou cerró los ojos. Era casi capaz de oírlo. Los gritos. El miedo y el espanto.

—Salvo él... Ningún otro compañero sobrevivió a esa masacre... Nuestro consejero real demostró ese día que es un verdadero genio con la espada, pero ni siquiera él puede salvar a tantas personas en semejante desventaja... 

—¿Fue herido de muerte?—preguntó, con temor, sus ojos buscando una confirmación en los orbes que no se dignaban a mirarle, Wolfram parecía más triste que antes.

—Günter... Él no tuvo tanta suerte... Se llevó a la tumba a tantos como le fue posible, pero para cuando fue consciente de que no quedaba a quién defender, se rindió por completo... Debido a que sus enemigos sabían de quién se trataba, él decidió protegerse de la única manera que le quedaba. Ellos no iban a matarlo. No cuando se dieron cuenta de qué tipo de persona se trataba... Lord von Christ ha sido un nombre importante por él, y en cuando lo reconocieron realmente... Con su habilidad, su poder, y su capacidad... Ellos...

No pudo pronunciarlo. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

_"Ellos planeaban usarlo. A él, y los hijos que pudiera darles..."_

—Lo que se dice de él es verdad, Yuuri... El que no hay ninguna cicatriz en su espalda. Ningún enemigo fue capaz de sorprenderlo, incluso de tocarlo siquiera. Él es así de bueno... Pero... Rodeado de tantos, y sin motivación alguna, sin esperanzas... Tomó una decisión imposible... Él decidió protegerlos a toda costa... Los hijos que nunca tendría. Los que pudo llegar a tener...

Cuando las palabras fueron dichas la imagen fue nítida. De pie, rodeado de tantos enemigos, y a la vez tantos cuerpos, Yuuri pudo verse a sí mismo como si fuese él que viviera ese momento. Una pequeña distracción y esta vez podía ver al consejero en ese instante. La sangre escurriendo a lo largo del filo de su espada, su semblante derrotado, el vacío en su mirada. Se sintió horrorizado. Observarlo allí, débil, sin esperanza. Tomando su espada con vacilación al principio, antes de agarrarla con fuerza. Alejó el filo de su cuerpo, antes de apuntarse directo a sí mismo... 

—Se apuñaló tantas veces que nadie saber cómo consiguió la fuerza física o mental para hacerlo... No se permitió dejar nada que pudiese ser útil para esos hombres de ninguna manera... Gwendal tuvo suerte de llegar a tiempo para que no muriera luego de eso, pero con lo que pasó después, creo que incluso él se lamentó de haberlo hecho en algún momento. El castillo no ha vivido un momento tan oscuro como ese. Y puedo jurarte que nadie desea que pase algo así de nuevo... De solo recordarlo...

Wolfram tiembla sin poder evitarlo... Él se encontraba de pie en las puertas del castillo, terminaba de deshacerse de sus enemigos. Los gritos de la voz iracunda de su hermano retumbaron por todos los jardines. Lo vio claramente, cómo ingresó con el cuerpo de Günter en sus brazos. Ni siquiera su propia lucha había provocado tanta sangre. La perfecta piel teñida de carmín, el rictus de dolor en su rostro, los lamentos mientras luchaba por permanecer despierto... No. Wolfram nunca podría olvidar lo que sintió en ese momento. Habían sobrevivido a la terrible batalla, pero perdieron esa guerra.  Y todo empeoró cuando despertó varios días después.

En el momento en que el espadachín recobró la inconsciencia. El instante en que su hija le explicó las consecuencias del acto que voluntariamente había realizado. Ningún alma dentro del reino fue inconsciente del dolor que sintió el guerrero. Sus gritos vivirían para siempre en cada persona que presenció ese momento. Quizá esa era la verdadera razón por la cual todos actuaban según sus órdenes extraoficiales tan fácilmente, el motivo por el que todos intentaban complacerlo... 

—Fue tan problemático de tantas maneras—continúa, rememorando las largas discusiones que se dieron luego de ello— Perdió tanto, y de cualquier forma el consejo se atrevió a exigirle respuestas... Estuvo a punto de perder todo. Sus tierras, su título, su vida entera... 

—¿Por qué harían algo como eso? Él pertenece a una de las casas nobles...

—Precisamente por ello... Siendo el único hijo de Lord von Christ, se esperaba mucho de él. Por la ambición de su padre fue obligado a ser educado como compañero, y, aunque le permitió actuar como cualquier otro hombre, ninguna mujer estaba dispuesta a unirse a él con eso en mente... Él te lo dijo claramente... Un compañero tiene una única función estipulada, siempre que su esposo no diga lo contrario... Se le permitió permanecer en su cargo porque él prometió casarse el algún momento, y entregar un heredero digno de su casa. Los nobles aceptaron, incluso Shinou no mostró problema con ello pero... Ni siquiera quiero saber si él anticipaba el resultado de todo lo que pasaría cuando dio su aprobación. 

Wolfram recuerda claramente haber pasado la noche entera con su madre luego de que Günter fuese llamado por las nueve familias restantes. Ella  lloraba de impotencia ante la negación de los  nobles para que fuese deslindado de sus responsabilidades como compañero. Ni su título ni su fuerza le permitía proteger al cuarto hijo que su corazón celosamente cuidaba y que su alma había elegido.

—Si un compañero no puede tener hijos, no le queda nada más en el mundo. Siendo señor de Christ, él necesitaba asegurar que alguien pudiera quedarse con el título de su hogar... Alguien con su sangre. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Christ habría caído en manos de cualquier otro noble. Si mi hermano no hubiese intervenido como madre sugirió, quizá no habrías llegado a conocerlo tampoco...

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no...? —no fue capaz de terminar la oración, siendo particularmente listo para comprender.

—El hombre que tú conoces no es el mismo que todos vimos aquella vez... La depresión lo consumió completamente. Llegó a tal grado que estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar por su hogar con tal de que le dejaran irse... Si no podía tener hijos, no tenía sentido que su título permaneciera en sus manos, y llegó un momento en el cual todos sabíamos que ya ni siquiera le interesaba intentar recuperarlo. Si Gwendal no hubiese entrado en acción, temo que habría cruzado la línea definitivamente. Solamente mi hermano habría sido lo suficientemente valiente como para tratar de impedírselo, ni siquiera yo habría intentado salvarlo, si hubiese intentado hacerlo... —admite, con pesar —Mi hermano estuvo enamorado de él por mucho tiempo, todos lo sabíamos... Pero... Cuando ellos se comprometieron... Günter no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que todo lo que su trabajo había cultivado. Mi hermano tampoco quería imponerse, pero era la única manera de que la ley pudiera protegerlo... Creo que mi cuñado estaba interesado en él también, incluso antes de la guerra, pero saber que era incapaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones es algo que le atormentaba... Más que cualquier otro compañero que he conocido, su educación fue muy estricta en ese sentido, especialmente cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que no había mujer en el reino dispuesta a unirse a su familia. Les tomó años, primero para que Günter cediera, y luego para convencer al resto de los nobles de que su unión era lo mejor para ambos. Incluso cuando Gwendal era el más capacitado para liderar Voltaire y Christ a la vez, no quitaba el hecho de que no habría herederos para ninguna casa. No puedo pensar en otro  momento donde los haya visto tan felices siendo tristes juntos... Fueron tiempos oscuros. Mi hermano... terminó por prometer que Voltaire tendría un heredero, e incluso juró renunciar a su nombre si falla en cumplirlo. No será un hijo suyo, eso es seguro... Probablemente Eru se volverá la señora allí, siendo que Hube se ha negado a aceptarlo.

—¿Qué pasará con el hogar de Günter?—cuestionó Yuuri, preocupado, ¿cómo fue que nunca escuchó nada de esto?

—Günter planea heredarle todo a su única hija... Pero el asunto es delicado. Aunque todos los nobles reconocen la buena educación de Gisela, nuestras leyes demandan a alguien que posea la sangre de los fundadores. Son tradiciones antiguas, Yuuri. Tu comprendes lo problemático que es esto, nosotros tuvimos nuestras propias peleas para que reconocieran a nuestra hija también...

El rey se siente frustrado al escucharlo. Se quedan en silencio, el rubio sintiendo la amargura propia del terror que se atrevió a confesar, y el moreno sintiendo que no hay manera posible en la cual alguien fuese capaz de sobrevivir... Su consejero... Un hombre que consideraba tan exageradamente alegre... ¿Pasó por tanto? No... ¿Vivía ese tipo de tristeza, incluso ahora? Si seguía luchando por los derechos de su hija, debía de tener siempre en cuenta por qué debía hacerlo para empezar. Tenía sentido de pronto que le pareciera tan alejado de los niños. Inclusive con su hija Greta, él siempre fue muy renuente a convivir con ella más de lo necesario. Cada vez que hablaba en sus clases siempre parecía tan ilusionado al tratar el tema de la familia. Lo que era educar hijos e hijas fuertes, seguros e independientes... Tan feliz con las ideas en su mente.  Los mismos sueños que Yuuri compartía ahora, y que, sin embargo, eran sueños que Günter nunca vería hacerse realidad... 

—No puedo creer que Günter ha sobrevivido a algo como eso... —murmura, con voz apenas perceptible— Yo... Él... ¿Cómo puede vivir con eso de esa manera? ¿Cómo se las arregla para sonreír cada día?

Wolfram no puede más que compartir sus mismas dudas.

— Si pasara algo así... No sé cómo podría soportarlo. Superarlo siquiera...

—No lo ha olvidado en lo absoluto, y dudo que lo haga alguna vez—advierte el rubio, intentando que su voz no sea demasiado dura.

Por eso es que le pidió no bromear al respecto. Y era evidente el por qué estaba tan renuente a que Yuuri se atreviera a platicarlo con el consejero directamente. Continuó tras unos segundos.

— Gisela se prometió encontrar una alternativa para él precisamente porque sabe lo mucho que le afecta. La última vez que hablé con él al respecto... Él continuaba sufriendo bastante por ello... Dijo que era incapaz de cumplir con su único propósito, y cumplir con el sueño que le fue impuesto...  Por mucho tiempo pensé que podía entenderlo, pero, en ese sentido...  Nunca pude comprender totalmente,  siéndote sincero... Aunque entiendo lo que dice, yo... Me siento culpable por no compartir su dolor al menos con la mitad de su intensidad. Ser incapaz de gestar a los hijos que tanto deseó ...

Cuando Wolfram se permitió regresar su atención y mirada hacia su prometido,  se sorprendió de encontrarse con una noche humedecida en sus ojos, a la vez que los suyos lo imitaban por reflejo. Apenas se formó un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios de manera arrepentida cuando vio que las manos del moreno se posaron inconscientemente sobre su propio vientre... Claro que Yuuri era capaz de comprender lo que él no podía. Esa era la empatía de la cual Wolfram carecía totalmente. La pureza que no tenía. Los compañeros solían ser todos tan humildes negando la existencia de este don superior. La diferencia definitiva entre ambos. La confirmación de lo que ya sabía. Yuuri entendía. Ese era su don. 

No era solo el hecho de que el fuego era incompatible con esa naturaleza tan amable que agua y viento poseían,  era que simplemente era incapaz de comprender a los compañeros porque nunca estuvo escrito en su destino que él se convirtiera en uno de ellos.  Su propio elemento era incompatible con ello, pero luchó por intentarlo. Por ir contra su naturaleza.

Al principio fue sencillo hacerse a la idea de convertirse en lo que su país necesitara de él. Como soldado, era su honor entregar su vida a la nación de la manera en que fuese necesaria... Pero en el momento en que se supo enamorado, nada volvió a ser _"sencillo_ ". Odiaba la idea antes, incluso cuando estaba dispuesto, y la odió más cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a este hombre. Fue entonces cuando vivió su propio tormento. Esperando poder ser capaz de hacer lo que no quería si esto significaba quedarse a su lado. Pero aunque hubiese rezado por el milagro, sabía nunca sería concedido. 

Personas como su madre eran excepciones asombrosas. Los usuarios de fuego eran pocos hoy día precisamente porque eran los menos fértiles en muchos aspectos. Las mujeres rara vez tenían hijos que heredaran su naturaleza e incluso los hombres tenían sus batallas con ello. Más que cualquier otro elemento, la unión entre una mazoku o compañero con esta afinidad por el fuego junto con alguien ajeno terminaba en desastre. El fuego era  cien por ciento compatible con el fuego... El resto no llegaba ni siquiera a la mitad de ello. Y no eran lo únicos con esos problemas. Por eso era un tema tan delicado de hablar. Nadie quería apuntar lo obvio. Los mazoku podían vivir décadas como si fueran días, su población parecía inmensa por ese hecho, pero, siendo sinceros... ¿Era un país tan próspero en cuanto a su tasa de natalidad comparado con los humanos? Bielefeld sabia muy bien la respuesta. No lo eran para nada. Si nacían 10 bebés al año era estar exagerando. Pero nadie hablaba sobre ello nunca. Más aún.. Después de la muerte de tantos compañeros, se evitaba por todos los medios mencionar algo parecido. En el Pacto de Sangre no había nacido ni un solo mazoku desde la guerra. Ni uno. 

A Gwendal le tomó casi 10 años conseguir convencer a distintas familias del mismo sexo para vivir en la capital. El miedo era grande y el trauma no daba lugar a más emociones que el temor perfectamente fundamentado ante un nuevo atentado. Pero el general no se rindió. No permitió que todo lo que ocurría dentro del castillo, ni los problemas que continuaban fuera de éste hundieran más a su prometido, y fue muchísimo más firme cuando se convirtió en su esposo.

Si de alguien había aprendido Wolfram que por amor se hacen imposibles, era sin duda de su hermano mayor. Movió cielo, mar y tierra, recibió incontables quejas, vio peligrar su relación y, de alguna manera, entre lo más adverso, su matrimonio junto al hombre que amaba sobrevivió. Continuaban teniendo sus problemas, pero con el tiempo, se reconocieron mutuamente.

Antes de ellos, el rubio nunca creyó en almas gemelas. Luego, gracias a ellos, supo que era real. Y esto se reafirmo por su prometido. Porque supo que haría hasta lo indeseado por él. Solo por su bien, solo por permanecer a su lado.

El resto de esa noche se concentra en cuidar al hombre entre sus brazos, que comparte el dolor de su más creyente aliado como si pudiera sentir lo mismo que éste. Y ahí es donde Wolfram sabe que, definitivamente, no se ha equivocado en ésto. Éste es el hombre con quien quiere quedarse eternamente, al que protegerá hasta su muerte. Éste es el hombre que su corazón ha elegido.

Él también a encontrado su alma gemela, y no permitirá que nadie lo aparte de él.

Ni las personas que aman al moreno, y mucho menos aquellos que lo aman a él. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya sabe que está jugando de manera peligrosa con la paciencia de Lord Waltorana. Desde que despertó temprano esa mañana, encontrándose con el lecho vacío, y el pecho encogido por los recuerdos de la noche pasada, supo que su repentino bajón de energía no mejoraría con el tiempo... Saberse un poco poderoso sobre el regente de Bielefeld le proporcionaba un poco de consuelo, así que decidió aprovecharse de ello tanto como fuera posible. 

Durante el desayuno, fue su prometido quien le ayudó a evitar la esperada confrontación sin que tuviese que pedirlo. Las sirvientas le informaron que ambos hombres partieron temprano hacia el pueblo y que parecían tener intención de permanecer allí largo tiempo. A medio día, se enfrascó tanto en su acumulado papeleo que fue imposible sacar algo de tiempo. Cuando la tarde comenzaba se reunió con su hija unos pocos minutos, antes de que ella informara que debía empezar los preparativos para marcharse dos días más tarde. Para cuando el sol empezaba a caer Yuuri ya se había olvidado —no verdaderamente, pero era comprensible de cualquier manera— de que ese día su compromiso, su decisión, y su futuro estarían a discusión. Cuando Wolfram lo abordó en un pasillo desierto antes de que pudiese regresar al despacho luego de despedirse de su hija supo que había llegado la hora.

—No tiene poder para disolver nuestro compromiso, no mientras tú seas el rey... Si los nobles no están todos de acuerdo, sin al menos 5 de ellos, no puede moverse... No le des armas para conseguir que los demás estén en su favor. Solo contamos totalmente con mi hermano y mi cuñado. Los demás pueden fácilmente seguirlo... Lord von Grantz no suele inmiscuirse, y Lord von Wincott parece respetarte... Con su propio voto fuera, no debería haber nada de que preocuparse... Pero, por favor... Ten cuidado. Es mi tío, y lo quiero, pero si pone un solo dedo sobre ti... 

Yuuri optó por besarlo antes de que pudiese seguir preocupándose por más tiempo. Asintió a cada palabra suya, y comprendió por qué estaba tan asustado en ese justo instante. Solo, Lord von Bielefeld no podía dañarlos... Pero si movía bien sus cartas, habría sido capaz incluso de anular el compromiso legalmente, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No voy a ponérselo tan fácil. Además... No quiero iniciar una guerra en su contra. Lo has dicho tú mismo... Es tu tío... Yo quiero estar en paz con él, si eso es lo que te da tranquilidad. Ahora que si tu quieres que sea justo...

—No te atrevas a presentarle al Maou ahí dentro. Lo usará contra ti, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo... Escúchame, Yuuri... Los Bielefeld sabemos hacer eso. Nuestra familia se benefició de quienes nos tendieron todo sin pensarlo. No caeré tan bajo como para decir que somos seres rastreros, pero sabemos movernos en un mundo de palabras vacías y actos aparentemente buenos. Ése es nuestro mayor orgullo, el poder que tenemos. Si tu me lo pidieras, provocaría la caída de un imperio sin derramar sangre alguna. Y si yo puedo hacerlo, él es muchísimo peor que eso...

El rey procura no escandalizarse demasiado por las crudas palabras, respira hondo, mientras analiza lo dicho. Su futuro esposo es ciertamente un hombre peligroso, incluso con sus debilidades, es seguramente el único entre el trío de hermanos que podría seriamente hacer lo que ha dicho, conquistar sin luchar, y ganar sin que le pongan resistencia para hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, entonces? No piensas mandarme a la guerra sin armas... —comenta, tras un silencio, y Wolfram le sonríe ampliamente.

—Ojalá nunca intentes esto conmigo, o realmente me harás enojar... Te estoy dando el secreto para ganarme, claro que incluso si lo tienes, todavía necesitas ser listo con ello... 

—Y qué mejor que practicarlo contra el más poderoso de tu linaje... Sí que te gusta retarme...

—Ve a lo grande, o lárgate. ¿No es un dicho en tu tierra?

—Viste películas con mi madre...

—Nos gustaron algunos vestidos en aquella película.

—¿Podrías no distraerte?

—Tú eres el culpable.... 

Tras un profundo suspiro, y tras asegurarse de que nadie podía verlos ni oírlos, Wolfram se acercó a su oído y dijo en apenas un hilo de voz:

—Sé honesto todo el tiempo. No importa qué... Si no hay mentiras donde fundamentar las nuestras, no tenemos armas qué lanzar en tu contra... En el momento en que intentes jugársela, ahí sabrás que has perdido.

Cuando se alejó, Yuuri le miró con ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser tan sencillo. En cambio, el otro parecía convencido, tanto que esta vez dibujó orgullo en su rostro, a la vez que una sonrisa ocupaba sus labios. Cuando el rey dio un paso para alejarse, todavía no coordinaba sus movimientos con sus pensamientos. Demasiado ensimismado en lo dicho la preocupación comenzaba a ganar terreno. Sintió una nalgada en el muslo justo cuando daba el primer paso, se dio la vuelta y le miró con ojos desorbitados. Wolfram le miraba con intensidad, tanto que no supo si empezó a sonrojarse por el golpe, sus ojos, o la idea de que su mirada traviesa no le disgustaba para nada. El rubio sonrió de un modo que le pareció divertido, aunque notó aún el temor en sus ojos. Pese a ello, su voz fue bastante firme al decir:

—Ve a hacerme sentir orgulloso, o discutir sobre qué tan rápido vamos a casarnos ya no será un problema tan grande como pensabas...

El Maou solo le dedicó una mirada medio ofendida antes de asentir. Las palabras en la punta de su lengua se detuvieron a tiempo " _¡Por supuesto que nos casaremos pronto_!", habría dicho, sin duda. Pero necesitaba resolver el problema delante suyo antes. Tenía que reconocer que al menos eso era un buen incentivo para perder el miedo. Primero ganaría contra el segundo rubio más orgulloso que había conocido —¡oh, la ironía! Eran ambos de la misma familia— y luego, cuando todo estuviera listo, se encargaría de apresurar al príncipe para hacerlo ir a su ritmo. Cuando su mirada llena de determinación alcanzó la del otro, se sintió feliz de ver que parecía más aliviado. Era agradable saber que tal como la seguridad de Wolfram lo reconfortaba a él, la propia tenía en el rubio el mismo efecto. Le sonrió jocoso.

—¡Más te vale comenzar a pensar en el color de tu traje! —advirtió, volviendo a darle la espalda, ahora convencido— ¡Y espero que no sea Estella la que lo prepare o te prometo que consideraré divorciarme!

El príncipe ni siquiera supo qué responderle, solo le miró partir mientras la sorpresa adornaba su rostro. ¿Seguiría sacándole aquello toda la vida? Sonrió ante la idea sin poder evitarlo... Ya no era el uno loco allí, al menos. Era increíblemente problemático, pero era un poco tierno.

Aunque pensando más seriamente, tendría que empezar a buscarse un sastre lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué mortal podría negarse a casarse rápido con semejante demonio?

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Observó la silueta delante de la puerta con el corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho. El Maou ingresó al despacho seguido por el Lord de Bielefeld, se encaminó hasta su escritorio y buscó paciencia para iniciar la conversación. Sentía que podría envejecer décadas en lugar de años. Casi sonrió ante lo ansioso que se sentía. _"Honesto. Solo tengo que ser honesto"_ se dijo, intentando calmarse. Carraspeó ligeramente, antes de volverse hacia el rubio, quien esperaba sus palabras.

—Entiendo que usted no quiere reconocerme como el compañero de Wolfram —dijo, serio, a lo que Waltorana asintió— En ese caso, permitame hablar como su futuro esposo... Continúa siendo mi prometido, hasta que la ley pueda demostrar lo contrario.

Lord von Bielefeld alzó una ceja apenas, hablando con voz neutra. Más que iniciar una guerra contra su rey, prefirió apelar a la diplomacia. Era necesario dejar las cosas claras si quería mantener el honor, sin dejarse llevar por la inconformidad que le llenaba.

—Contrario a lo que usted cree, majestad... —comenzó, pausado— No desapruebo su unión porque lo considere un mal hombre, usted no me desagrada. Pienso que indudablemente es un gran partido... Sin embargo, no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda e ignorar los problemas que enfrenta nuestro reino debido a su comportamiento actual. Shin Makoku está necesitado de un monarca digno, y, quiera o no, nadie le tomará en serio si se rebaja tanto como para complacer a un príncipe egoísta tan problemático como lo es mi sobrino.

El moreno intentó no molestarse demasiado al escucharlo. Era perfectamente consciente de que sí, efectivamente, dejando de lado su relación con el rubio, Waltorana nunca mostró particular apatía hacia él por ocupar el puesto de rey. Fue incluso amable alguna vez, diciendo que era un hombre digno de ser monarca. Un tema totalmente distinto era cuando se trataba del príncipe. Waltorana lo gritaba al verlo cada vez que se encontraban, sus ojos decían a viva voz lo que su boca callaba.

_"Usted no es digno de él"_

—Independientemente si se trata de un príncipe o no, él ha demostrado que es un hombre de honor. Usted habla como si no estuviera orgulloso de él, de sus logros, o de lo que es... —observó Yuuri, siendo totalmente sincero con respecto a lo que el comentario del otro le parecía,  el mayor le miró ofendido.

—No hay hombre en Shin Makoku que sienta más orgullo de él que yo... Lo he educado, y le quiero como un hijo. No me insulte de esa manera. No existe en Bielefeld nadie quien desee su bien más que yo, y estoy seguro de que en este castillo, sigo siendo yo quien está más preocupado por él.

—No minimice mi afecto, Lord von Bielefed— advierte, gruñendo— Yo también me preocupo por él, y nunca he dicho nada contrario a eso, incluso desde la primera vez que nos vimos—declara, serio

—Sé que se preocupa y lo quiere...—replica Bielefeld, con voz lenta— Él me lo ha dicho.

—No veo entonces cuál es el problema al que apunta. Príncipe o no, las cualidades de Wolfram lo hacen un esposo perfecto. Si dice quererlo tanto, ¿por qué usted se opone a que haga lo que le hace feliz...?

—Es precisamente porque lo quiero más que mi vida misma que pelearé contra usted, si lo necesita —le cortó el rubio, con rudeza, sorprendiendo al menor— Wolfram es demasiado testarudo como para reconocer el daño que se provoca a sí mismo cediendo a sus caprichos infantiles... Le supliqué anular este compromiso por su bien en el momento en que me enteré... Él no tiene madera para ser el compañero de nadie, y lo sabía. Deliberadamente ignoró mis advertencias y ahora todos saben que el futuro consorte no es capaz de darle herederos al rey. ¿Tiene alguna idea de la vergüenza que caerá sobre él y su familia cuando la ley los obligue a separarse? ¿Lo complicado que será para él encontrar una esposa luego de todo el daño que usted ha provocado?

El Maou le miró enojado entonces. Ni siquiera Conrad, Gwendal o Günter, ni la propia Cheri-sama tenían derecho de meterse entre un problema entre ambos. Por eso nunca se permitió hablar sobre la anulación de su compromiso con nadie más que con el rubio. Que Waltorana admitiera su intervención hizo que su sangre ardiera, y fue peor cuando nombró sus ideas. De ninguna manera permitiría que Wolfram se casara con nadie que no fuera él. Ni otro compañero, y mucho menos con una mujer.

Ah~ Al final comprendía la ira desmedida de su novio. Luego de tanto tiempo.

—¡No bromee conmigo!—declaró, furioso— Wolfram no va a casarse con otra persona, de ninguna manera. Yo no anularé nuestro compromiso. No por algo tan absurdo como lo que está diciendo. Y si los demás nobles no se oponen, yo continuaré mis planes de unirme a él de la manera que ambos hemos decidido. Cumpliré mi parte, nacerá un heredero eventualmente, no dude de ello...

—¿Lo humillará entonces teniendo hijos con cualquier otra persona? —se burló Waltorana, aunque su voz denotaba lo ofensivo que aquello le parecía. 

¿No era capaz de comprender lo doloroso que sería para el príncipe si ocurría algo como eso?

—Por eso estoy diciéndole que yo seré quien lleve a nuestros hijos. ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?—replicó Yuuri, molesto— Él no va a hacerlo por mí.

El mayor suspiró, visiblemente ofuscado. El ambiente tenso alrededor de ambos no hacía más que incomodarlos en medidas desproporcionadas. Waltorana le dedicó una mirada tan fría capaz de hacer que el rey diera un paso atrás, amedrentado. Sus ojos no eran ni de lejos del color esmeralda que poseía el otro, pero el que fuesen físicamente tan parecidos, con un porte idéntico, era suficiente para que Yuuri viera en él un esbozo de su futuro esposo mirándolo con rencor. 

—El Maou no puede sencillamente abandonar sus responsabilidades para dedicarse a cumplir con las labores de un compañero. Nunca ha ocurrido una barbaridad semejante. Su estatus le prohíbe bajar la cabeza delante de nadie, ¿qué pensarán las demás naciones si saben que nuestro rey hace algo tan poco digno como abrir las piernas para alguien de menor posición que él?

El menor se sonroja de manera violenta, pero tiene poco que ver con sentir vergüenza por las maneras en que se ha atrevido a decirlo. No le ofende que hable de esa manera de su persona, no él, pero lo que le hace rabiar muchísimo más que antes era el hecho de que su moral era totalmente injusta.

—¡No se atreva a mentirme a la cara! ¡Usted no habría puesto peros si Wolfram lo hubiera hecho, de ser capaz de llevar a mi hijo! —reclamó Yuuri con odio—  ¿Por qué me defiende a mí de un acto que le parece tan poco digno si a él lo habría obligado cumplir? 

—¡El deber de un soldado está con su pueblo, y cumplir con su rey! —bramó Waltorana, seguro— Aunque me doliera, él tendría que hacerlo... ¿Cree que la idea me agrada?  ¿Mi único hijo siendo tratado utilizado de un modo como ese debido a las estupideces de un niñato como usted? ¡Yo fui quien le pidió anular este engaño desde el comienzo!...  Aun cuando su madre y su hermano olvidaron lo indigno que resultaría para él, yo intenté protegerlo. Le advertí incontables ocasiones de todo lo que las personas dirían sobre él, pero no quiso escucharme. Ahora el país entero dice pestes sobre él a sus espaldas, mientras que a usted lo alaban.Las repercusiones de esta farsa han sido más que suficientes. Tengo la prueba que necesitaba. ¡No permitiré que él se permita abandonarlo todo por usted!

Shibuya intentó calmarse con mucha fuerza. ¿Engaño? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba realmente? La palabra " _farsa_ " caló profundo en su pecho... Debía reconocerlo... Al principio, durante todo un año, su compromiso era solo un maldito espectáculo. Y él también fue culpable de ese teatro. Si se hubiese tomado las cosas más seriamente, quizá la situación no se le habría ido de las manos. Respiró profundo, intentando conseguir algo de paz. A veces odiaba a ese hombre... Mucho antes de este problema, y por razones no muy distintas. Waltorana amaba a su sobrino, él mismo lo dijo, lo quería como un hijo. Y eso era problemático. Yuuri se sentía juzgado alrededor suyo, como rey y como futuro esposo. No era secreto que el hombre despreciaba su persona como hombre, aunque le admirara como monarca. Era como reencontrarse con el príncipe quien le miró altivo desde el primer momento, pero con la diferencia de que nunca cambió su opinión sobre él. Precisamente porque Shibuya sabía el amor que Waltorana tenía por su prometido, se obligó a enfriar un poco su temperamento. Si quería darle algo de tranquilidad a Wolfram, tenía que aprender a vivir con ese hombre que no soportaba para nada.

—Sea honesto conmigo, Lord von Bielefeld... —pidió Yuuri, luego de un rato callado, Waltorana le miraba a la espera, pero se notaba todavía molesto— ¿Qué debo de hacer para tener su aprobación en ésto?

El mayor le miró sin entender.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho antes, así que no tiene sentido ocultarlo... Ya lo sabe, de todos modos. Es verdad. Wolfram no puede ser mi compañero. Él no puede darme hijos, no de la manera en la que la ley de nuestro pueblo demanda... Hablé con él al respecto, incluso antes de que confirmáramos eso. Me ofrecí a ser yo quien llevara a nuestros hijos tan pronto como supe a qué estaba renunciando para casarse conmigo. Nunca habría aceptado que él tomara ese puesto. Ni si quiera habría aceptado nuestro compromiso de haberlo sabido. Nunca le pediría serlo. No puede. Usted tiene razón. Nunca será un compañero para nadie...

Si el rubio se sorprendió por aquello su rostro no lo demostró en lo más mínimo.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado. De ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, anularé mi compromiso con él. No ahora... Quiero que entienda esto, porque estoy siendo muy serio al respecto. Lord von Bielefeld, yo amo a su sobrino, no. Amo a su hijo... Tanto que si supiera que es lo mejor, se lo regresaría ahora mismo. Pero no es así. Él me ama, y si se atreviera a apartarlo de mi, sé que no podrá hacerlo feliz de la manera en que yo lo haré. Lo amo, y lo quiero conmigo, pero no soy tan egoísta como para pedirle que deje todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora solo para que se quede a mi lado en una posición que usted y yo sabemos no le queda,solamente porque hay personas que no lo aceptan... No tiene madera para ser un compañero, eso es lo que dijo... Es cierto. Es todo verdad... Pero, yo sí la tengo. Y voy a serlo.

—Majestad...

—Sé que las leyes me exigen abandonar mi puesto en pro de someterme a sus deseos, pero Wolfram no me pedirá abandonar el trono solo para que tengamos una familia. Él no es de esa manera, y si usted lo piensa así, no lo conoce lo suficiente...

El mayor parece más calmado, y Yuuri se sorprende verdaderamente cuando ve reflejado en los ojos verdes el dolor que ha causado su declaración. Quizá olvidó por un instante que estaba siendo un poco cruel al respecto. Más que Cheri, o sus hermanos... Nadie podía jactarse de conocer tanto al rubio como lo conocía su propio tío. Vivieron décadas juntos. Era la maldita relación más estable que tenían ambos. Acusarlo de no conocerlo fue cruzar la línea.

—Él no lo hará... Lo quiere demasiado como para pedirle algo tan egoísta—acepta, con voz más baja, no estando de acuerdo con la idea— Pero los nobles demandarán su renuncia... Si continua con esta absurda idea, perderá el trono. Nuestras tradiciones son absolutas, y no ha existido quien pase por encima de ellas, por mucho que nos desagraden. Si lo quiere, tiene que entender la posición en la que lo deja. No pueden hacer lo que desean... Los nobles no perdonarán que usted abandone su posición por él. Exigirán que sea su compañero, o demandarán una anulación de maneras más extremas que las mías. Se lo dije antes, majestad... Sé que es un buen hombre, pero ahora mismo no es más que un crío. Está lastimando a mi sobrino, y él no se está quejando. ¿Puede culparme por intentar apartarlo de su propia estupidez? El amor es algo peligroso... Pero no es lo más importante. No puede serlo. No para usted...

Yuuri asintió, comprendiendo. Finalmente podía comenzar a entenderlo. Incluso cuando Wolfram lo dijo antes, todavía algo dentro suyo pensaba en este hombre como una amenaza real. Pero no era de ese modo en absoluto. Waltorana deseaba hacer las cosas de esta manera porque era la mejor manera de evitar más habladurías. Era la manera de desarmar la bomba segundos antes de que explotara... Si Shibuya llegaba a luchar contra los nobles, era perfectamente comprensible que estuviesen todos preocupados por su romance. Ningún compañero ha ocupado el trono nunca. Por supuesto que pensaba en ello. Y lo meditaba con bastante frecuencia. Según las normas de Shin Makoku, al casarse, Shibuya Yuuri, el Maou, tendría que tomar el puesto de consorte, y abandonar el título de su majestad. Eso si en el mejor de los casos Wolfram era coronado... Como lo fue durante su ausencia, pero incluso en esos momentos ya tenían delante el maldito problema.

 Fue reconocido como Maou precisamente porque no estaban casados. Ni un solo compañero llegó a convertirse en monarca. Nunca. Ni una vez. Las leyes así lo exigían, y no habían cambiado, Shibuya dudaba que lo hicieran en un futuro cercano. Pero aunque la perspectiva de perder su reino era dolorosa, no se comparaba a perderlo. Sabía que por lo menos 3 nobles elegirían al rubio. Estaba seguro de que Shinou estaría con ellos también. Si era así, aunque fuese desde un nuevo título, aunque se tratase de servir como consorte, todavía podría proteger a su pueblo. Era un precio aceptable por estar con él. Él mismo pondría la corona en la rubia cabeza en ese instante si con eso se aseguraba de permanecer a su lado hasta la muerte.

—Wolfram sería un excelente rey... —afirmó — Si no yo puedo gobernar ni mantener mi título como majestad, no me sentiré menos que él por renunciar, siempre que sea él quien nos guíe.. Entre nosotros, quien use la corona no es tan importante. No si estamos juntos.

—Usted es el Maou actual, y fue elegido por Shinou mismo, fue enviado a un mundo distinto para protegerlo. ¿Y es este su actuar? ¡Su prioridad debería ser la corona, no su relación con mi hijo! —replica Waltorana, pero no hay malicia en su voz, parece más bien incrédulo.

No quiso dar crédito a las palabras del príncipe la noche pasada, pero presenciando aquellas declaraciones, la afirmación del menor ya no sonaba tan descabellada.

_**"No quiero ser rey, te lo he advertido antes. Preferiría morir antes que quitarle el derecho que le corresponde... Pero lo amo. Y él me ama... Si es la manera de estar juntos, yo no le negaré nada. No seré yo quien lo detenga... Yuuri me dará la corona sin pensarlo si con eso se asegura de que permaneceré a su lado"** _

El menor continúa al notar sus ojos cambiar, está cediendo poco a poco. Al menos un poco.

—Mi prioridad es y será siempre volver de este reino el mejor que exista... Traer la paz al mundo... Y, si me permite ser totalmente sincero, no creo ser capaz hacerlo si no lo tengo a mi lado... No... Si no está conmigo, yo sé que nunca seré capaz de lograrlo.

Lord von Bielefeld no supo qué responder.

_**"Sé que me educaste para poner al reino por sobre mis necesidades... Pero, ¿no es también justo que yo desee ser feliz junto al hombre que amo? Es mi rey... Continúo siendo leal a ShinMa... Pero si es por él... Haré lo que haga falta... Incluso si es ir en contra de ti"** _

—Así que vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener su aprobación? ¿Qué quiere de mí para darnos su apoyo?

_**"¿Qué más quieres para darnos tu apoyo?"** _

El rubio se coloreo ligeramente en un gesto que al menor le recordó totalmente al menor de esa casa. La misma voz llena de seguridad, la postura que no daba lugar a réplicas... Tanto orgullo en exhibido desde sus corazones, y, sin embargo, solo el amor profundo anunciándose en sus orbes.

—Incluso si me dice algo como eso, no borra el hecho del daño que ya está hecho.

No quiere ceder tan fácilmente. El amor nunca ha sido suficiente para mantener un reino. Shinou mismo se negó este derecho con tal de mantener una paz durante siglos. 

— La imagen del príncipe está arruinada por donde quiera verlo... Si se convierte en rey, ¿qué clase de respeto tendrán por él?

Yuuri asiente, mirando por la ventana. Se nota pensativo.

—Incluso con todos sus logros, nada cambiará los rumores que flotan alrededor suyo... No se merece ese rato de nadie.

—¿Es eso, entonces?—le corta el menor, de pronto, sorprendiéndolo— Me causa algo de alivio... Yo ya estaba pensando en como arreglar ese error.

Waltorana no responde, solo le mira con una expresión dura. No ha dicho que esté apoyándolo. ¿Por qué ese niño se atreve a mirarlo tan satisfecho entonces?

—Como su futuro esposo, hay una cosa que debo hacer —declaró Yuuri seriamente, delante de la fingida frialdad en la mirada del rubio— Sé que él no me permitirá esto, si llegase a enterarse, porque piensa que arruinará mi imagen... Quizá tenga razón...

—¿Y no teme al desprecio público? Qué osado... —replica el mayor, con tono ácido, aunque su expresión se ha suavizado un poco.

El rey disimula una sonrisa ligera.

—Wolfram ha sido el único osado aquí, aceptando cuidarme desde el primer momento inclusive cuando no era más que un perfecto desconocido.

Waltorana chasquea la lengua, ofendido de nuevo. Shibuya sabe que ha sido una mala elección de palabras solo con verlo, su expresión delata su clase de pensamientos. ¿Pero quién se cree para ir por la vida menospreciando a su más valioso activo? ¡¿A su amado sobrino?! ¡A su hijo mismo!

—Es uno de los soldados más poderosos que han salido de Bielefeld, claro que mostrará su lealtad al Maou, y lo protegería sin pensarlo —replicó, con orgullo— Se lo ha demostrado también, en incontables ocasiones. Ocultó lo deshonroso de su propuesta, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, no desmintió ningún rumor que lo dejara por los suelos, si eso protegía el honor del rey...

—Eso es verdad, y es justo lo que quiero decirles a todos...

_**"Si él me lo pide, si logras convencerlo de que lo haga... Yo me casaré con él como su compañero, y no pelearé nunca más por cambiarlo..."** _

—Usted...

_**"Pero debes saber esto...Si yo estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por él... Incluso cuando no lo merezco, y no valgo más que cualquier otro soldado... Él también renunciaría a su vida por mí"** _

—Lord von Bielefeld. Necesitaré de su ayuda luego de eso...

El mayor teme por un segundo.

_**"Tienes que elegir sabiamente, porque no te daré una oportunidad luego de esto... ¿Estás con nosotros, o en nuestra contra?"** _

—Solo quiero saber... Si consigo limpiar su nombre de una vez por todas, ¿aceptará que nuestra unión se de bajo nuestros términos? ¿Me permitirá unirme a él de la manera en que nosotros dos acordemos?

_**"Porque entre tú, y él... Incluso si me duele hacerlo..."** _

—Majestad, si usted se atreve a reponer honor y el buen nombre de mi amado niño, siendo consciente de que puede perder propia autoridad en proceso, tenga por seguro que la casa de Bielefeld será la primera defensa que se alzará contra sus enemigos... Rey o no, mi hogar recibirá con buenos ojos a cualquiera que sea digno de colocarse lado a lado con mi hijo. Y su intención de hacerlo, es el primer paso para ganarse ese reconocimiento...

_**"Yo lo siempre lo elegiré a él"** _

El menor sonrió. Era bueno saber que ahora no sería solamente porque se trataba del rey. Ésa peculiar manera era la única que el orgulloso hombre tenía para decir:

_"Sí, majestad, usted tendrá mi apoyo y mi permiso"_

Esa noche por lo menos podría dormir tranquilo. Y así lo hizo. Con tres de las diez casas nobles a su lado, solo rezaba por ser capaz de convencer a dos más... Pero incluso si llegaba a perder esa batalla, con solo tener la aprobación de Waltorana, y la libertad que deseaba, Yuuri sabía que había ganado finalmente la guerra. Esperaba que al menos en ello Wolfram estuviese de acuerdo con él.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  ¡Estoy reuniendo todas mis historias en un solo blog! Debido a que he usado muchas cuentas a lo largo de los años -y siempre pierdo las contraseñas- quise juntarlo todo para que sea más fácil si gustan leer historias de otros fandom donde he publicado.
> 
> https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/
> 
> Me harían muy feliz si le dan una pequeña visita. 
> 
> En navegador de PC luce muchísimo más bonito que en el móvil, y todavía estoy buscando como poner las categorías en el cel, así que recomiendo que sea en computadora. De todos modos las historias están organizadas con el fandom en el título, así que debería ser fácil que encuentren alguno que les interese -quiero creer- ¡Todo lo que he publicado de KKM! está ahi también! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por su atención.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	17. Capítulo 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 16**  

 

 

 

La conversación con el rubio mayor continuó por lo que parecieron horas. Y, en cuanto terminó, Shibuya buscó inmediatamente a su tutor junto al esposo de éste. Al exponer sus intenciones ambos lucieron un poco renuentes, especialmente el mayor de ambos, aceptando finalmente organizar una gran reunión para la tarde siguiente solo hasta que Gwendal informó que tenía todo su apoyo, y que tendrían que hablar nuevamente durante el desayuno, para explicarle las posibles consecuencias que su decisión podría traer. Esa noche la paz mental ligada al cansancio físico provocado por la preocupación antes de su reunión con Lord von Bielefeld le permitió dormir como nunca antes. Si tuvo malestares, no los sintió para nada. Despertó con ánimos renovados el día siguiente e intentó terminar con todo el trabajo que requería su atención. El rey se sintió un poco culpable con Günter por hacerle trabajar toda la mañana con tal de prepararlo todo para antes de que la tarde llegara. Ordenó a un guardia entregar una nota escrita por él al príncipe, pidiéndole paciencia con una simple línea "Confía en mi. Nos veremos hasta la tarde". Si Wolfram sospechó algo por lo menos no intentó ir a sacarle la información al despacho en toda la mañana.

Cuando llegó la hora del desayuno, su cuñado expuso sus preocupaciones con calma. El plan del rey no era tan estúpido como habría esperado, pero quizá esto se debiera a la intervención de Waltorana. Realizar una declaración pública frente al pueblo y los nobles —quienes continuaban en el castillo debido al evento de la noche anterior, y la solicitud del rey para asistir esa misma tarde— era una idea mínimamente aceptable. Los rumores de que el rey estaba siendo educado ahora como compañero para el príncipe habían estado circulando por todo el pueblo, pero nadie había dado ningún comentario al respecto.  Originalmente, los mayores habían acordado que este dato fuese revelado hasta el día de su boda —tenían cierta esperanza de ser capaces de ocultarlo por al menos 10 años más, a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar—, pero cuando Shibuya explicó que si no lo hacía pronto sería más problemático en el futuro, ni siquiera su padrino pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ante la firmeza de su decisión y la seguridad de victoria en sus ojos prefirieron confiar en él. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunos asuntos que el menor tenía que considerar.

La reacción de las familias nobles, y las posibles contramedidas que podrían aplicar.

—La corona siempre se mantiene dentro de la familia... —comentó, cuando supo que tendría que imitar a su esposo en las particulares clases que el menor todavía necesitaba— Si bien el rey original no permitió que existieran registros al respecto, y aunque sus deseos fueron respetados, entre las 10 familias nobles nunca se perdió el rumor de que el Maou que le siguió estaba relacionado de manera directa con él... Hoy día usted lo ha descubierto por sí mismo. El secreto que intentó ocultarse, y que continuamos ocultando por los deseos de Shinou... La familia Bielefeld fue bendecida con el segundo Maou precisamente porque se se trataba del hijo del rey.

Ante la explicación el moreno no puede evitar imaginar un poco aquellos tiempos. Los retratos que encontraran aquella vez en un libro antiguo. Los antepasados de cada uno de ellos. Es imposible que tenga recuerdos de una vida que no vivió, pero el nombre de quien los posee salta en su mente ante la imagen del cuadro donde está de pie junto Shinou. Aunque la posibilidad de entrevistar al Sabio pasa sin pena ni gloria, un detalle no se le escapa.

—Ahora que lo dices... —comenta hacia Gwendal, que le mira a la espera, el menor continúa— Cada vez que hablamos de los que estuvieron en el trono, la mayoría se refiere como "Maou cualquier-número-que-fuera", y nunca como rey primero, o séptimo, o lo que sea...

El general asiente, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere. Se quedan un momento en silencio, mientras que el rey espera la respuesta que el otro continúa formulando. Voltaire ha comenzado a revisar un nuevo documento cuando su voz llena la estancia.

—Hay una razón por la cual habitualmente no se habla de estos temas, especialmente con personas ajenas al consejo... Continúa avergonzando a las familias nobles la actitud de sus antepasados. Al ser usted el rey, debería de haber sido instruido en estos temas durante su infancia, pero por su proceder creo que incluso Günter ha olvidado explicarle sobre esto... Es verdad que el reinado pasa de Maou a Maou por que representan lo mejor de nuestra gente, pero también se tienen medidas cuando eso no es posible...

Shibuya ahí si que siente más interés que antes. Cuando él llegó al reino, Wolfram había hablado de que Gwendal tomara el trono en su lugar, precisamente porque era el más apto. El que todos desestimaran sus palabras —exceptuando al mismo general que afirmó estar dispuesto a hacerlo— le hizo olvidarlo eventualmente, pero no dejaba de parecerle curioso. Incluso el rubio hablaba a veces de que si decidía educar a Greta para reinar en su lugar  en algún punto de sus vidasno era tan extraño, diciendo cosas como que suficientes apoyarían la idea si lo decidían realmente así...

—¿Conoce usted quién ocupó el trono luego de que falleció el rey original? —cuestionó entonces Lord von Voltaire, mirandolo fijamente, y él se sintió en medio de un examen oral para el cual no había estudiado en lo absoluto.

—El segundo Maou... —intentó, aunque ni fue duda ni contó como afirmación.

El mayor negó ligeramente, resignado, apartando la mirada de él, regresando a su trabajo.

—El segundo rey fue el Gran Sabio... —informó, con tranquilidad, como si fuera un dato de conocimiento general.

Como llamar a la estrella que alumbraba los días sol.

—Ah... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Murata fue rey?!

¿No había dicho antes que el que ocupó el puesto era alguien de Bielefeld?

El general pareció anticipar la corriente de dudas que con las cuales le atacaría, por lo cual explicó sin necesidad de que dijera nada más.

—No soy quien para afirmarlo o desmentirlo, pero muchos escritos antiguos hablan de que la relación entre Shinou y el Sabio no era sencillamente amistad. Ellos fueron los que intervinieron por las parejas del mismo sexo, así que la suposición de que ellos se trataban de una pareja más nunca perdió intensidad, sin embargo, debido a que el rey era conocido por tener innumerables amantes no pudo confirmarse nada... Finalmente los rumores cesaron cuando su majestad anunció que eran medios hermanos, y esa era la razón detrás de su extraña dinámica personal.

Shibuya solo pudo abrir la boca por la sorpresa, no tenía respuesta alguna para aquello.

—Al fallecer Shinou, y al no existir ningún heredero en ese momento, los fundadores decidieron que su segundo al mando ocupara su puesto, porque era en quien más confianza tenía, y porque se trataba del único con su sangre. El Sabio sabía que pasarían algunos años antes de que el siguiente Maou se manifestara, así que cargó con la responsabilidad del reino por casi cinco décadas a la espera del 2do Maou. El hijo de Rufus Bielefeld ocupó su puesto como Segundo Maou al cumplir los 52 años de edad. Debido a que ella desempeñó el puesto de noble en su familia al tratarse de la única heredera, se ocultó muchos años que se trataba de una mujer... Si hubiese sido de otra manera, su apellido se habría perdido hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente el que tomara tanto tiempo entre una cosa y otra fue un intento de hacer que la gente olvidara ese detalle, pues entonces era inaceptable que una mujer ocupara el título de representante de una familia.

—Espera, eso... Entonces, eso quiere decir que aparte de nosotros los Maou, ¿existen otras personas que pueden ocupar el trono? —inquirió sorprendido, casi pudo verse la ofensa en su rostro.

El mayor sonrió ligero, casi escuchando en su oído lo que realmente pensaba. "Si alguien puede estar antes que yo, ¿por qué no mandas tú hasta que esté listo?"

—No es tan usual como usted está pensando—admitió, firmando la petición delante suyo— Inicialmente, siempre que un Maou no mostrara las aptitudes correctas el pueblo tenía el derecho de solicitar un sustituto que gobernarse hasta que estuviese listo. Sin embargo, cuando la cantidad de pueblerinos aumentó se volvió complicado mantener ese tipo de democracia. Durante la temporada del 10mo Maou  hubieron muchas disputas civiles por ello, hasta que se armó un consejo de nobles de una manera más formal, que representarían los intereses de cada uno de los territorios.

—Y luego se pelearon entre ellos por no ponerse de acuerdo con nada, por muy preparados que estaban, ¿no es así?— preguntó, adivinando que a eso se refería las disputas de las que el consejero le enseñase durante sus clases de historia.

"Las familias nobles no eran tan honorables como ahora" —palabras de Günter, no suyas—. Cada noble intentó anteponer sus propios deseos y aumentar su poder para pasar por encima del reino entero. El cómo Shin Makoku logró sobrevivir a todas esas peleas era un misterio que el otro le resolvería sin proponerlo.

—Fue el primer y último regreso del Gran Sabio lo que vino a cambiar definitivamente las leyes que se estaban siguiendo en esos tiempos... Si no fuera porque fue capaz de redactar un informe de más de 1,000 páginas sobre la primera guerra nadie habría creído que se trataba realmente del segundo rey. Debido a la creciente inconformidad del reino entero él ocupó temporalmente el papel de regente, pero no llegó a ser coronado nunca.

—Así que reinó dos veces...—medio gruñó Shibuya, resentido.

¿De dónde sacaba valor para excusarse cada que le pedía consejos sobre la manera en que reinaba? ¡Siempre repetía que no tenía ese tipo de experiencia! ¡Le mintió en la cara tantas veces! 

Lord von Voltaire ignoró su inconformidad.

—"Si el Maou no se encuentra en condiciones para gobernar, será deber de los 10 nobles, representantes del reino, llegar a un unánime acuerdo para designar a quien gobernará en su lugar. En caso de no compartir lo opinión, si al menos la mitad de ellos están de acuerdo con el cambio de poderes, tendrán que someterlo a una votación a lo largo y ancho de Shin Makoku. El deber de un rey está para con su gente, y por este deber, es finalmente la nación la que tiene el derecho de escoger a su rey"

Cuando el mayor recitó aquello Yuuri casi pudo escuchar la voz impasible del Sabio pronunciando esas mismas palabras con la solemnidad que le atacaba de pronto, recordándole de ese modo que se trataba de un alma más vieja que la existencia misma. Las cosas iban agarrando algo más de sentido para él.

—En ese caso, si es el mismo Maou quien se considera ineficiente en algún momento... —intentó decir, la imagen de la reina paseó por su mente.

Cada vez que ella llegaba a tocar el tema admitía que no se sintió suficiente lista para el papel que tuvo que tomar, pero, ¿por qué si tenía libertad de no hacerlo? ¿Cheri habría decidido no entregar definitivamente su puesto a su hermano? Sabía que Stoffel cometió muchos errores haciéndolos pasar como si fueran de ella, pero, antes de saber eso incluso los nobles deberían de haber intercedido por cualquier otra persona, ¿no?

—Si no se cuenta al menos con la aprobación de la mitad de los diez nobles, el Maou no tiene permitido renunciar a sus responsabilidades... Mi madre fue un caso particular... Ella nunca mostró intención de renunciar. Con las casas de Voltaire, Bielefeld, Christ, Wincott y Grantz de su lado, se impuso por sobre la la sugerencia de Lord von Karbelnikoff de que se retirara del trono.

—¿¡En verdad!? ¿¡Realmente intentaron quitarle el trono!? Espera, Voltaire, Bielefeld, Christ... ¿Wincott y Grantz? ¿No son esas solo cinco de las diez familias?

Cinco de diez en contra suyo, eso era todo lo que necesitaban para quitarla del puesto

—Por ser parte de la familia Spizweg, no se tomó el voto de su hermano a consideración.

—¡Pero tu eras su hijo! ¿No deberían de haberte ignorado también por no ser imparcial?

No se esperó que el mayor sonriera lejos de ofenderse.

—No era yo el representante de la familia en ese entonces... Lo fue mi abuelo.

¡El suegro de Cheri-sama! ¿No era peor entonces?

—Lord von Voltaire Barend era conocido por no permitir que los asuntos familiares se metieran en sus obligaciones, su voto pesó más que los otros porque se trataba del hombre que desheredó a su único hijo por haberse atrevido a unirse a la reina a sus espaldas...

Aquello descolocó al menor. La mirada del mayor pareció ensombrecerse por un corto instante, antes de que la tranquilidad regresara a los ojos azules que parecían brillar con calma. Solía ocurrirle cada vez que pensaba en esa parte de su familia, a quienes no vería más nunca.

—Mi abuelo no tenía mucho aprecio por mi madre debido a que, a sus ojos, arruinó la relación que tenía con mi padre. Los años le permitieron replantearse la idea... Fue su propia personalidad el origen de ese problema. No se trataban mucho de cualquier modo. Cuando falleció mi padre dejaron de verse de manera definitiva, así que los nobles y el pueblo pensaban que seguían peleados por ello... Ella dice que se perdonaron el algún momento durante la guerra, Günter cree que fue porque ella lo buscó directamente para que la apoyara, yo no sé si dar crédito a eso. Nunca le pregunté qué pasó entre ellos realmente...

Para el Maou no dejaba de ser sorprende lo mucho que desconocía de la historia del reino. Pese a que el consejero le hiciera leer y leer sobre ésta hasta que los ojos se le cerraban solos, este tipo de datos no estaban en ningún escrito, así que conocerlo a través de Gwendal le parecía más que alucinante. Se quedaron callados, hasta que el grito del menor casi provoca el infarto del otro.

—¡¿Julia y Adalbert apoyaron a Cheri-sama también?!

No le sorprendía realmente viniendo de parte de Julia, la blanca, antigua dueña de su alma. Era cercana a la reina, después de todo. Sin embargo, dejando a la mujer de lado, ¿Grantz? ¿Por complacerla?

—Adalbert era de los pocos nobles que confiaba en mi madre para crear un reino pacífico... Mi abuelo opinaba igual... Lord Waltorana estaba más renuente, pero según Wolfram, él dijo que estaba seguro de que, de haber sido realmente el reinado de mi madre y no el de Stoffel, nada tan grave habría pasado. Habríamos tenido unos años más prósperos...

El rey no necesitó decir que opinaba lo mismo. Todos quienes conocían parte de aquella oscura temporada, habrían apostado a que Cheri, con algo más de confianza, habría hecho de Shin Makoku un excelente reino. Si tan solo hubiese tenido la voluntad de hierro que poseía ahora... Aunque no era todo culpa de la familia real. Si tan solo los humanos hubiesen puesto también algo más de su parte. ¿Cuántas vidas habrían sido preservadas en ese caso? Pensar en ello le hacía reconocer que sus enemigos necesitaban solo un momento de indecisión de su parte para arruinar la paz por la que tanto luchaba.

Se preguntó si algún día podría encontrarla.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Mientras empezaba a caer el sol se dirigió al patio para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Se encontró con Lord von Bielefeld allí. Waltorana le trató respetuosamente antes de que le pidiera acompañarle a un sitio más privado. El rubio demandaba escuchar su discurso antes que nadie, y, aunque Yuuri todavía no se sentía listo para decirlo frente a él, pudo recitar la mayor parte sin muchos inconvenientes. El mayor comentó que no era lo más elegante que podía ser, pero parecía satisfecho.

—Si es honesto, es suficiente— dijo.

Y ahí el Maou supo que su futuro esposo no mintió sobre la debilidad de su casa. La honestidad total era la clave. Eso le brindó más confianza. Para cuando ambos hombres regresaron al patio, se encontraron con que un podio había sido ya dispuesto en el medio del gran espacio.  A su alrededor, una enorme cantidad de gente esperaba por él. Yuuri no pudo evitar recordar esos escenarios donde se presentaban los grupos de música en los eventos en parques y plazas. Casi sonrió con la imagen, antes de tomar aire para luego dirigirse a su puesto. La conversación con Lord von Bielefeld le había dado algo de valor... Si fue capaz de sumarlo a su causa, entonces debería ser capaz de hacer que el resto lo reconociera también, ¿cierto? Tenía sus dudas al respecto... Conociendo a los integrantes de las familias nobles, no estaba seguro de que su plan funcionara. Apelaba a una vena sensible que sabía los nobles no poseían, pero tenía algo de esperanza. Intercambió algunas palabras con Günter antes de subir al podio, informándole de sus deseos para que detuvieran al rubio si era necesario, y preguntando a su vez por la ubicación de éste. Lo encontró a varios metros de él, junto a su familia. Yuuri sonrió al verlo tan alegre junto a Greta, quien hablaba sobre alguna cosa con Gwendal, que le miraba con cariño. Eso le dio más valor.

Subió los escalones que lo separaban del lugar más alto del lugar, y Günter, por su parte, indicó a los presentes disminuir la intensidad de sus sonidos, poco tiempo después el patio entero estaba en silencio. Nobles, ciudadanos, guardias; todos reunidos allí a petición suya. Yuuri confirmó que el consejero estuviera dirigiéndose hacia su esposo antes de aclararse la garganta. Gwendal miró confundido a su compañero antes de asentir hacia el rey, quien sabiendo que tenía luz verde del representante de esa familia, comenzó. Saludó con tanta educación como pudo  e inició el discurso que sabía, todos habían estado esperando desde que el primer rumor sobre su relación inició. Más que la mirada dura de los nobles, Yuuri se sintió bastante intimidado por los hombres y mujeres de su pueblo que habían asistido al evento. Lo notó desde que entró. Las miradas que exigían respuestas, pues anticipaban el motivo de su llamado. Entonces Yuuri comenzó:

—Hace varios años yo caí en los territorios de Shin Makoku por primera vez... Ha pasado un tiempo desde eso, para ustedes, y para mí...  Me gusta pensar que muchas cosas han mejorado desde entonces, pero no quiero continuar comportándome de manera tan inocente al respecto, porque sé que hay temas que no hay cambiado en absoluto.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —cuestionó Wolfram con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras miraba la figura del moreno sobre el podio frente a quizá todo el pueblo, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

Desde que Yuuri le mandara la nota tenía esta sensación. Bueno o malo, todavía no podía saberlo.

—Nunca he intentado ocultar que no nací en este mundo; para este momento, todos saben ya que no pertenezco a esta tierra de la manera en que ustedes... Nací en Boston, en un país que pertenece a un mundo distinto a éste. Crecí en Japón, aunque no creo que haya demasiada diferencia para explicar esto... Pero es importante recordarlo, porque deben tener esto claro... Cuando vine aquí, yo, Shibuya Yuuri, quien se iba a convertir en Maou a los 15 años, desconocía la existencia de un mundo parecido a éste. Por eso es un poco vergonzoso para mi confesarles esto...

Wolfram sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Ni siquiera reparó en que su amado tío caminaba hasta quedar cerca de ellos. En su pequeño círculo, sus hermanos, su cuñado, el sabio, su madre y su hija, esperaban atentos la continuación de las palabras del nervioso rey.

—Detenlo —dijo, primero en voz baja, hacia su hermano mayor, luego alzó más la voz ante la mirada confundida del par— Gwendal, Conrad... Hay que detenerlo... Yuuri, él...

—Tomó su decisión —le cortó su tío de manera tajante, mirándolo serio.

A un lado suyo, sus hermanos guardaron silencio.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? —bramó, molesto, luego se volvió hacia el mayor de los tres hermanos, quien no se movió— ¡Gwendal! ¡No bromees! No puedes estar de acuerdo con él...

—Si el Maou lo decidió...

—¡Weller! ¡Di algo!

—Yuuri quiso que fuera de esta manera...

Desde el podio, temblando de manera imperceptible, Yuuri continuó:

—Yo, quien sigue sin poder entender todo siempre, cometí un acto imprudente la primera noche en que visité el Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Murmullos comenzaron a dejarse escuchar por lo largo y ancho del lugar, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

—Mucho se ha dicho de los motivos que dieron pie al compromiso en el que todos saben me veo envuelto. Pero tengo entendido que nunca se habló realmente sobre esa noche, ¿no es verdad?

Wolfram dio un paso al frente, siendo frenado por el castaño. Cuando intentó pelear para soltarse, el peligris también detuvo sus pasos.

—¡No pueden dejar que lo diga!

—Así que finalmente expondrá al orgulloso príncipe... —escuchó que musitaba alguien a lo lejos

—Oh, es lamentable. ¿Será acaso que se librará de ello, al final? —replicaba otra.

El rubio quería prender todo en llamas.

—Hace 8 años y medio —dijo el Maou, mortalmente serio— En un acto de ira descontrolada, sintiendo la mayor ofensa, realicé un acto que en mi hogar sería despreciable. Uno que no tenía propósito alguno más que ser una reprimenda.  Desconociendo totalmente las consecuencias que traería aquí esa misma reacción.

Las voces aumentaron.

—Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, desconociendo mi temperamental carácter, hizo un comentario que yo consideré horrendo y ofensivo... Y pensé en responder de la manera en que harían en mi tierra... Me negué a golpearlo, pues era para mí impensable dañar semejante belleza, así que decidí responder de otra manera igual de seria... Con una cachetada.

Las voces callaron abruptamente. Wolfram se quedó helado en su sitio.

—No sé qué habrán pensando que pasó, pero esa historia de que él se propuso como mi prometido como parte de un plan para quedarse viviendo en el castillo, aprovechándose de mi desconocimiento, es totalmente falsa...  Él nunca hizo nada parecido, porque... Fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio a él.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Yo, Shibuya Yuuri, 27avo Maou, en un arranque de ira, abofetee al hombre que ofendió a mi madre delante de mí... Y pedí así su mano delante de la reina, quien me dio la elección de retractarme, a la cual yo, en mi desconocimiento de mis actos,  me negué...

El moreno paseó su mirada por cada persona delante de él, sin poder sorprenderse demasiado por las variadas reacciones que pudo notar... Entonces sus ojos llegaron a los del rubio príncipe, quien se encontraba en brazos de sus hermanos. Aunque se notaba quieto, supo inmediatamente que había intentado pararlo. La postura tensa del trío los delataba.

—Y en el momento en que lo hice, él dijo una frase que nunca olvidaré —continuó, desviando la mirada de él un momento, sonriendo apenas al rememorar perfectamente la voz del orgulloso rubio al mirarle con más odio del que volvió a observarle nunca— "Nunca me había sentido más humillado en mi vida"

Un suspiro generalizado le sacó provocó algo de alegría. No podían creerlo, pero esa era la verdad.

—Si conocieran a este orgulloso príncipe de la manera en que yo lo hago, sabrían que es todo cierto. En ese instante, él me odió como nadie antes. Nuestro compromiso fue lo peor que pudo ocurrir en ese momento para ambos... Ni a mi me interesaba casarme con otro hombre, o con nadie, ni a él ser útil para mí de ninguna manera.

Le gustó un poco que las personas se mostraran sorprendidas por ese hecho en particular. Se entristeció un poco al proseguir con su relato. El rubio no puede pensar correctamente siquiera.

—Él tuvo razón en decir que le condené de una manera cruel por mi estupidez, al comprometernos de esa manera... Él solo quería probar el temperamento del supuesto rey, mismo al que no estaba dispuesto a servir —comentó, casi divertido— Lo lamento por eso, Wolfram... Debí haber sido más paciente en ese momento. Pero también cruzaste la línea metiendo a mi madre en la discusión ...

El rey intenta que su rostro no se descomponga demasiado cuando sigue hablando.

—Habiendo aclarado esto, y, más para confirmar... Yo, el Maou, prometido de Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, niego aquí y ahora los rumores que han circulado en esta ciudad con respecto a sus intenciones maliciosas conmigo... Lo he dicho al principio, y lo reafirmo. Wolfram no me propuso matrimonio, ni intentó relacionarse conmigo con la intención de ganarse un sitio en este castillo. Fui yo quien decidió por ambos el rumbo de nuestra relación, sin consultarlo con él más que en unas pocas ocasiones... Fui yo quien aceptó continuar con nuestro compromiso, y soy yo quien hoy viene a dar la cara para defender nuestra relación... Y nuestro futuro matrimonio.—continuó, ignorando las miradas pesadas de los nobles que le observaban con recelo.

Como esperaba, ellos desaprobaban que hubiese admitido su problemático carácter públicamente, más aun que decidiera exponer la decisión que sabrían anunciaría en ese momento. Ellos también desconocían la historia completa, así que enterarse de esa manera no ayudaba a calmarlos. Ni a suavizar el hecho de que el rey delante suyo, estaba a punto de declarar delante de todos que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su cargo por el mismo hombre que insultó a su madre

—En mi tierra natal, es casi imposible que dos personas del mismo sexo se casen legalmente. Por tanto, fue una enorme sorpresa para mi saber que no se trataba de una mala broma aquí, sino que era algo serio...  Dos hombres casándose... Aunque lo tuve en mente, debido a que pensaba que era imposible, nunca me cuestioné nada más... No pregunté por qué era admitido fácilmente ni me interesaba saberlo. Yo no planeaba casarme con él, e incluso sugerí en alguna ocasión anular nuestro compromiso...  Él me mintió algún tiempo, diciendo que su autoestima sería herida si aceptaba anularlo... Ahora sé que no se trataba de ello.

Las personas parecían más interesadas que antes.

—Wolfram no quería arriesgarse a humillarme de ninguna manera anulando él nuestro compromiso, y no me permitió hacerlo a mí tampoco porque  tendría que haber admitido que pedí su mano por error y debido al calor del momento...  Tendría que haber hecho lo que hago hoy, informándoles que aunque intento, puedo tener un carácter problemático. Y él nunca deseó de mí mostrar esto a nadie... Eso es lo mucho que ese hombre se preocupa por mi bienestar, y el del reino... Aceptando cargar con culpas que todos ponen sobre él para que yo no sea herido... Desde el primer momento, creo que nadie se ha interesado tanto en mí como persona más que él. Empujándome a sus maneras para ser un mejor hombre y un mejor rey... Deshaciendo su vida ya formada en Bielefeld para quedarse conmigo, para guiarme en cada caso... Para apoyarme sin esperar nada a cambio. Ése es el tipo de persona que es... Mi prometido no es solamente el orgulloso príncipe malcriado que todos dicen... Es el príncipe con corazón de oro. El que estaba dispuesto a entregarme todo de él con tal de ser útil para nuestra nación.  Siendo útil para mi, a pesar de que inicialmente no tuvo ese deseo. Con toda la intención de ayudarme a cumplir como rey, sin detenerse ni por el alto precio que suponía para él quererme de la manera en que hoy hace...

El Maou guardó silencio un momento. Wolfram sale poco a poco de su letargo

—Honestamente, hasta hace poco, no entendía tampoco lo que implica la unión entre dos hombres. Ni las partes que componen ese tipo de relación... Yo no lo sabía. La clase de hombre que  él estaba renunciando a ser por mí, sin decirme nada sobre ello.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Yuuri? —musitó, por lo bajo el rubio, sin poder creerlo.

—Aquí... Existen hombres entrenan su vida entera para unirse a otros hombres en matrimonio, ¿no es así? Familias viven uniéndose a otras de esa manera en busca de prestigio y ganar más tierras, ignorando el sentir de sus hijos... Mientras un señor noble se interese por ellos, no importa lo que quieran, ¿verdad?

El Maou sintió algo de malestar ante la aprobación de unos u otros. Pero sintió esperanzas cuando la mirada de personas como la de Anissina, Yozak, Gisela, el mismo Gwendal, y hasta su hermano, se oscurecían en claro desacuerdo. Le dolió un poco darse cuenta de que los nobles parecían manejar muy bien la frívola expresión de sus rostros, muchísimo mejor que el propio Waltorana. No tenía manera de saber qué pensaban realmente.

—Pero un príncipe no es educado de esa manera en lo absoluto... Ellos no son entrenados para eso... Para crecer dispuestos a dejar sus vidas enteras para complacer a su esposo... Olvidándose de sus propios gustos. Solo resignándose a dejar todo... Abandonar su título, su entrenamiento. Renunciar a sus reconocimientos, abandonarse a sí mismos...  Ningún príncipe es educado así... Mi príncipe, mi prometido no es así en lo absoluto...

El Maou sintió que las palabras salían con un poco más de facilidad.

—Él nació para ser un hombre de bien, un guerrero formidable. Se educó en el área militar como sus hermanos, y ha demostrado ser excelente donde quiera que decida invertir su tiempo... Es talentoso con las artes, y aunque yo no sé entenderlo, posee un sentido particular para apreciar hasta lo más mínimo. Ve belleza en la vida misma, aunque es tan fuerte como para extinguirla con sus propias manos... El príncipe más encantador que he conocido nunca, con los modales a punto, y la elegancia que solo le dan los años... Fuerte, y con una voluntad inquebrantable... Ése es él.. Ése es el hombre que se ha hecho cargo de mí por los últimos años, ése es Wolfram... Es un caballero en cada pequeño aspecto ligado a la palabra... Es tantas cosas, tiene tantos talentos... Es todo con lo que cualquiera soñaría pero... Él no es un compañero.

Shibuya se obliga a ignorar las miradas insistentes por parte de los nobles, para concentrarse en buscar la calma que intenta llegar desde lo profundo de su pecho. Necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar diciendo:

—Mi prometido no es un buen compañero... Y nunca va a serlo...  Es incapaz de cumplir un rol semejante y  yo no le pediré que sacrifique por mí todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora...Todo lo que es, ha sido, y lo que puede ser de hoy en adelante...

Yuuri buscó los ojos verdes entre la enorme cantidad de gente, sintiéndose intimidado de pronto. Debe llenarse de valor. Necesita verlo para ser capaz de decirlo... Encuentra paz en el intranquilo lago que lo recibe con calma.  En el segundo en que escuchar a alguien sugerir que es el final de ese compromiso no puede quedarse callado, no cuando las esmeraldas parecen fracturarse.

—Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld no necesita ser un compañero... —informa, seguro, y su voz no tiembla al decir— ¡Porque yo, Shibuya Yuuri, el Maou, puedo serlo!

Un momentáneo silencio, y luego el ruido de opiniones encontradas no le detienen.

—No ha sido Wolfram quien me diese la idea —advierte, atento a las posibles conspiraciones que ya comienza a escuchar— Pese al desliz de ayer, mismo que provoqué por mis propios actos... Por mi cuenta, yo he aceptado ocupar ese lugar en nuestra relación desde hace meses... Ha sido mi decisión totalmente... Y de ninguna manera he sido presionado para aceptarlo. Yo lo sugerí, y él aceptó luego de que se negase primero por mismas razones...

El rubio se remueve entre los brazos de sus hermanos, y lo hace con más fuerza cuando la intensidad en uno de ellos disminuye. Conrad observa extrañado a Gwendal cuando éste le ordena soltarlo en voz apenas audible. No se opone, a la vez que sus ojos siguen la silueta del menor de los tres caminar rápido hasta el rey.

—¿Por qué? —musita, confundido Weller, sorprendido de las acciones del otro.

—El pueblo debe ver quién está dispuesto a proteger a quien —responde Gwendal, serio.

El temor en su voz es apenas perceptible. Espera no equivocarse.

—Pero majestad... Debe usted entender. Ningún otro mazoku puede estar por encima del Maou—le dice un hombre entrado en años, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—Él no estará por encima de mi. La relación que tengamos no tiene que ver con la forma en que cuidemos del reino.

Escucha a alguien chasquear la lengua con fuerza.

—Está siendo irrazonable, ¿cómo vamos a confiar en un hombre que se somete a otro para guiarnos como país? ¡Ningún compañero es bueno para la política! ¡Es conocimiento general!

Yuuri le mira con enfado.

—Eso es algo que no podemos saber con certeza, ¡porque nunca les han dado la oportunidad de hacerlo...! Lord von Christ ha llevado el control del Castillo por décadas, y es un compañero.

—¡El crédito es todo de su esposo! —replica otra voz, con escepticismo

El Maou gruñe. Nadie va a ofender a su maestro delante de él si puede evitarlo.

—Lord von Voltaire divide su tiempo entre la capital y sus propias tierras, ¿cómo va a ser suyo el mérito del trabajo de su esposo?

—¡Comienza a comportarse como uno de ellos, majestad! —se queja otra persona, con una mueca de asco

—¡No puede ordenarnos aceptar esto!—dice alguien más.

El rey baja la mirada momentáneamente ante lo último. Claro que no puede hacer algo como eso. Incluso como rey, no se concentra en su reinado como una monarquía verdadera. Nunca lo ha hecho. Él quiere la paz para todos... Y esa no se consigue pasando por encima de nadie.

—Yo no puedo imponerles nada —admite, levantando el rostro con orgullo, pero el valor no alcanza su mirada— Pero como Maou, deberían escucharme al menos... Yo puedo...

*¡YUURI! ¡CUIDADO!

No logra continuar, pues un grito de su padrino le hace mirar a otro lado con sorpresa, a la vez que una sombra se coloca delante suyo de repente. El sonido grueso de algo pesado chocando le hace regresar la vista. Delante de él, una conocida silueta se coloca de espaldas a su persona, con ambos brazos extendidos, cubriéndolo del inesperado ataque. Yuuri observa al suelo delante de ambos, notando la tierra hecha pedazos... Alguien ha invocado su propia magia para atacarlo ahí, dentro del castillo. Y su prometido ha aceptado el golpe de la roca contra su cuerpo sin dudarlo siquiera.

—Tendrán que pasar sobre mí para tocarlo —escucha que dice  en un tono gélido, silenciando así todas las quejas de la gente frente a ambos en con un solo comentario.

Wolfram dedica una mirada amenazadora a todos los que le miran con desprecio, y algo de recelo a quienes le observan con más curiosidad que con ganas de joderlo. Las voces disminuyen de intensidad, pero no cesan de dedicarles miradas contrariadas, inseguras. Weller y la guardia se encargan de llevarse a su atacante. Nadie sabe qué pensar, o qué decir. Una cabellera naranjada pasea delante, unos pasos más lejos.  Yuuri puede darse cuenta de que son menos los que parecen renuentes al cambio conforme van pasando los minutos. El actuar de Wolfram segundos antes ha sido influyente a sus propias maneras.

Yozak se asoma entre el público, mirándolos con una nota de diversión en sus ojos, mientras desenvaina su espada, en silencio. Yuuri le mira horrorizado, hasta que ve como el mayor deposita la espada delante del rubio, a la vez que se inclina. La imagen de su padrino y su propio prometido se sobrepone a lo que observa "Esto es para su majestad" casi escucha que dicen.

—Su majestad, Yuuri... O Su Excelencia Wolfram... Quien quiera que lidere este país, yo con honor seguiré su causa de cerca —informa, a la vez que se arrodilla delante de los dos.

—Yozak... —murmura sorprendido el Maou, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Gurrier? —musita un poco desconfiado el rubio.

El nombrado alza la voz para que todos sean capaz de escucharle. Externa la preocupación que muchos comparten.

—Las leyes de Shin Makoku demandan que los compañeros de mayor posición entreguen sus títulos a sus esposos, con el propósito de quitar cualquier preocupación que pudiera interferir con su búsqueda por un hijo... ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado, excelencia? —responde, serio, Wolfram tuerce el gesto, claro que no lo ha olvidado, pero nunca se ha planteado demandar algo como eso— Por eso lo he decidido... Si ésta es la pareja real que guiará a Shin Makoku, yo, Yozak Gurrier, seguiré sus órdenes con plena confianza de que sabrán guiarnos a la paz que han prometido... Que su majestad Yuuri ha jurado, y que usted, hace casi 7 años, prometió buscar incansablemente también...

La pareja no alcanza a responder nada cuando el rubio observa las siluetas que temía acercarse hasta colocarse en primera fila. La estancia se silencia poco a poco cuando los 10 nobles están reunidos delante de la pareja real, evaluándolos duramente con la mirada. Aunque el rubio intenta oponerse, pronto Yuuri se coloca a un lado suyo. La advertencia escrita en los ojos de su hermano mayor detiene a Wolfram de observar con más enfado a los que continúan mirándolos con aire altivo.

Éste era el preciso momento que más había temido, y que, a consciencia, su prometido ha buscado provocar.

—Ninguna ley dice expresamente que el Maou tenga que renunciar a su cargo si se trata de unirse a otro hombre... Sin embargo, ni un solo Maou antes había caído en un acto tan desvergonzado como para elegirse a sí mismo como el compañero de su unión...  La ley es clara en este sentido... Incluso él tendrá que entregar la corona a su esposo con tal de formar una familia—anunció uno de los nobles, Yuuri reconoció la rojiza cabellera del hermano de Anissina en él, Lord von Karbelnikoff— ¿Cómo podemos permitir semejante acto?

—Si su majestad, el rey original, no ha encontrado motivo para oponerse a esta unión, aun sabiendo el futuro que les esperaba, ¿por qué habríamos de oponernos nosotros? —escuchó que le replicaba Waltorana, defendiéndolos— Si Shinou mismo no hizo nada por rechazarlos, no tenemos mayor motivo para negarnos a su demanda...

El Maou intentó no sorprenderse. Otro noble se mostró ofendido notablemente ante el pelirrojo hombre, quien era quien más parecía juzgarlos con la mirada.

—Sea cual sea el caso, este no es un tema para tratar delante del pueblo —dijo, con voz dura Lord von Christ — Aprovecharemos la presencia de los nobles aquí y lo hablaremos mañana mismo...

—No hay mucho que decir al respecto, Günter —replicó otro, el mayor del grupo, Lord von Radford — Su majestad está determinado a hacer su voluntad, ¿no es así? —inquirió, hacia Yuuri, quien asintió firme— No podemos hacer nada contra eso... Y no me dirá ahora que desconocía sus motivos hoy...

—Los compañeros tienen prohibido ejercer sus profesiones, cuando se trata de puestos de importancia. Tal como dijo ese hombre... —le recordó Lady von Rochefort, mirando sin maldad al pelinaranja, quien asentía a con respeto— La corona deberá pasar a otro, probablemente su futuro esposo... Esa es la ley... La única que importa.... Si es decisión del Maou, no tenemos razones para ir contra de sus deseos, o los del rey original, Lord von Kaberlnikoff. Es perfectamente capaz de decidir ser el gestante de su relación—determinó, con tranquilidad.

—Es demasiado joven como para buscar gestar—respondió Lord von Spitzweg, haciéndose notar por primera vez, y se notaba bastante serio— Con eso en cuenta es absurdo quitarlo del trono, si ni siquiera se ha casado... Ni podemos asegurar que llegue a hacerlo. Puede cambiar de opinión después...

—Pero lo hará, y habrá un cambio de poderes en cualquier caso... — dijo Lord von Radford, mirando a la pareja a través de sus lentes con cierto aire solemne— Si ha llegado tan lejos como para anunciarlo delante del reino, dudo mucho que podamos minimizar la seriedad de sus sentimientos por su futuro esposo...

Cuando el hombre buscó confirmación por parte del rey, este asintió fervientemente.

—¿Es esto realmente lo que desea hacer?

—Estoy completamente seguro...

—No veo por qué oponernos a este cambio particular—comentó otro de los nobles, su tono apacible calmó un poco el ambiente, se trataba de Lord von Gyllenhaal— Dada la incapacidad de Lord von Bielefeld de gestar a su heredero... La otra opción es que busque una pareja distinta... —observó, al mirar de reojo al par agregó— Pero eso parece estar fuera de discusión...

—Sea cual sea el caso, no podemos simplemente permitir que pase por encima de las leyes de esta manera—cortó Stoffel, renuente.

No había manera en que permitiera que el trono cayera en manos de su sobrino —de nuevo— delante de sus narices —por segunda vez— sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿De qué leyes habla exactamente?—inquirió Günter, visiblemente molesto— Ninguna ley dice que el Maou no pueda tomar la decisión de convertirse en compañero. Ni una sola hace alusión a ello, en ningún sentido.

—Pero se convierte en compañero al fin y al cabo—objetó Lord von Grantz, padre de Adalbert— Todos sus derechos se vuelven inexistentes considerando esto, no por nuestras órdenes... No puede gobernarnos, está prohibido totalmente. Necesitamos votar por un nuevo regente, es la ley... 

—Su prometido es lo suficientemente capaz de ocupar el puesto, si realmente no quieren permitirle ejercer su cargo... —dijo Günter, su mirada era bastante seria— Sin embargo, si me permiten hacer una observación, yo he respondido ante mis responsabilidades como noble delante de este mismo castillo por décadas ahora, su majestad podría fácilmente, con la instrucción adecuada...

—Es un niño ahora, y tú comparas nuestro trabajo con el de un rey... — le interrumpió el hermano de Cheri, receloso— Tus labores no son las de un monarca, Günter...

Gwendal, quien se había mantenido en silencio, analizando la situación, le dedicó una mirada helada, que le dejó tieso en su sitio.

—No subestime la labor que ejerce mi esposo, Lord von Spitzweg... A la llegada de su majestad, durante su periodo de ausencia e incluso hoy día, no hay otro en el castillo que entienda la carga de trabajo del rey como él... Si Günter, como el compañero que es, considera que su majestad es capaz de soportar la carga, yo creo en su palabra.

—Es admirable que defiendas a tu compañero de esa manera, Gwendal, pero tu juicio no puede ser totalmente imparcial, aunque quieras —le responde Lord von Wincott, quien parecía ser el más sereno entre todos ellos, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente— No digo que Günter no cumpla con sus obligaciones como integrante del consejo, pero todos aquí sabemos que tu también has ayudado en si manejo en el reino...

—Mis intervenciones son mínimas...

—Pero siguen siguen siendo intervenciones, y no es como si él tuviera referencia en el tema que nos preocupa realmente—replica, sereno, aunque hay algo frívolo en sus ojos, provocando que Gwendal le mire con enfado— No intento denigrarlo de ninguna manera... Pero siendo que Lord von Christ nunca ha experimentado su carga actual aunada a la de una gestación, no es como si su opinión sea verdaderamente relevante en este momento—explica, disculpándose apenas con la mirada.

Es cierto. Pese a que continúa firme en sus costumbres, siguiendo la educación impuesta, el consejero no tiene manera de saber si el rey podrá lidiar con su puesto y su obligación como compañero en el futuro. Un rey embarazo era un hecho que nunca antes había ocurrido, y ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a saber qué pasaría si permitían eso. Los nobles intercambian miradas entonces con el mayor del grupo, quien continúa sopesando las opciones.

—Aceptaré tus palabras como ciertas —dice hacia Günter el mayor, Lord von Radford, pero no parece estar dispuesto a ceder tampoco en el asunto que les interesa— Es posible que, con el tiempo, el Maou tenga la capacidad de gobernar adecuadamente, y aunque aun no esté ni casado ni en estado, tenemos que considerarlo con seriedad... Cinco años, o quince, no cambia el hecho de que tomó su decisión de cargar él mismo con el heredero que las leyes le exigen... 

Los menores intercambian apenas una mirada.

—Espero comprenda, majestad... Nuestra intervención no se trata de una vendetta contra usted, sino una preocupación seria por su propia salud. Los embarazos en varones no son mortales, sin embargo no son nada fáciles.  No tenemos referencia alguna con su persona con usted en semejante estado... Una mínima carga de estrés podría hacer toda la diferencia entre llegar o no a término de un embarazo, y, además, Lord von Bielefeld desempeñó correctamente su cargo durante los 6 años que lo sustityó... Honestamente, ahora mismo parece ser el único en quien podemos confiar plenamente... 

Ante el descontento del rubio cenizo, conocido opositor a su propia sangre, el líder del grupo agrega:

—¿O preferiría acaso que lo sometamos a una votación nacional, Stoffel? ¿Tiene tanta confianza en un candidato que no conoce, como para entregarle el reino entero?

Stoffel es incapaz de responderle.

—Es la decisión final, entonces—dijo Gunter, intentando no sentirse ofendido.

Aunque él siempre supo como sería el resultado, aun guardaba algo de esperanza.

—Hasta que evaluemos correctamente este caso... Si piensa que es capaz de reinar y otorgar la dicha al reino de un bebé sano, yo creo que puede hacerlo—intervino nuevamente Lord von Gyllenhaal hacia el consejero, quien al igual que Günter se trataba de un compañero, le sonrió conciliador al pelilia, quien se sintió un poco mejor luego de oírlo— Sin embargo, no podemos ignorar los hechos. Su majestad continúa siendo muy joven, incluso para nuestros estándares, y usted mismo, junto con Lord Weller, nos explicó su educación en la tierra... Es lo mejor por ahora. Necesita madurar un poco más... Lord von Bielefeld desempeñará mejor sus funciones...

—Indudablemente, con la experiencia en batalla de nuestro príncipe favorito, su desempeño será notablemente distinto... —aceptó el más viejo, sonriendo tranquilamente— El 27avo Maou era todavía inmaduro...

—Lo hacen sonar como si solo hubieran esperado el momento exacto para quitarlo del trono— declaró Wolfram, hablando finalmente, y sonaba bastante irritado.

Yuuri le miró horrorizado.

—¡Wolfram! —le regañó el Maou, sorprendido.

—Mejor que nadie entiende que este consejo nunca intentó pasar por su autoridad, excelencia —replicó Lord von Radford— Pensamos sin embargo, que, su majestad es demasiado blando... No hemos ocultado nuestra opinión antes ni lo haremos ahora. 

—Pero no habían actuado en su contra de manera tan directa... —replicó, mirándolo sin dejarse intimidar— No me engaña, Lord von Radford, usted ve en esto una oportunidad. Nunca le pareció correcto que tuviéramos un Maou tan joven como él. Ni siquiera cuando es quien ha conseguido más que cualquier otro rey o reina previo a él...

El moreno ahogó un suspiro. ¿Habrá situación en donde el rubio no sea tan descarado a la hora de hablar?

Lord von Radford observó al futuro esposo del rey durante minutos enteros, y este le devolvió la mirada, una tan severa como la que el mismo hombre le dedicaba. El mayor sonrió poco a poco, hasta que sus facciones se relajaron.

—Esa es la diferencia entre usted y su majestad... —comentó, divertido— Será un verdadero placer trabajar con usted...

—¿Eh? —musitó Yuuri, sin entender.

Wolfram suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—En serio que son desagradables a veces —musitó, en voz baja, Yuuri volvió a regañarlo, a la vez que los nobles se acercaban entre ellos, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras en voz baja.

Los menores casi podían jurar que escucharon algo parecido a un gemido de inconformidad por parte de Stoffel cuando la decisión fue aceptada por el resto, Gwendal se mantuvo serio cuando se separó del grupo y se encaminó ahora frente a los otros dos. Yuuri casi había olvidado que muchos continuaban allí, tan ansiosos como ellos mismos, a la espera del veredicto del inesperado juicio liderado por las 10 familias nobles de Shin Makoku contra el 27avo Maou. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cuándo fue que las personas se apartaron tanto como para darles privacidad, pero no demasiado como para no poder observar todo el evento. No notó tampoco cuándo fue que Yozak se apartó del grupo para ir directo a su pareja, ni cuando Murata se acercó con pasos meditados hasta ellos, quedándose, sin embargo, a un lado de la antigua Maou, quien les observaba con preocupación mientras abrazaba a la castaña, intercambiando palabras en murmullos inaudibles para él con la más terrorífica de las brujas de Shin Makoku.

Para el rey fue casi poético como el grupo eligió de manera unánime a su futuro cuñado como portavoz. Gwendal von Voltaire se alzaba con aire imponente delante de ambos, dedicándoles una mirada que ninguno pudo descifrar. El moreno tragó grueso cuando el mayor habló.

—Shibuya Yuuri... 27avo Maou y actual regente... Por decisión unánime de parte de las 10 familias nobles, y con el propósito de encaminarlo a una vida adecuada a los estándares de los compañeros... Es usted es relevado de su cargo... —informó, y escucharon como hubo un suspiro generalizado— A partir de este momento, con efecto inmediato, su futuro esposo, Wolfram von Bielefeld,  28avo Maou es el rey de Shin Makoku.

 

 


	18. Capítulo 17

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

 

 

 

 

Pasos iracundos hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo mientras tacones golpeaban con fuerza el suelo. En el silencio que cubría el ala este del castillo, la furia de la reconocida costurera de la familia real se podía escuchar a metros de distancia. Debido a que era ella en su adolescencia realizó un pacto con la tierra, no era sorpresa que ésta misma pareciera temblar bajo su andar enfurecido. Su rostro pálido, tan blanco como la nieve, se encontraba enrojecido. Orbes color rubí que parecían volverse líquidos hasta mutar en la que deseaba fuera la sangre del rey mismo, no, el 27avo Maou en realidad. Parecían chispear con intensidad.

Imperdonable. Impensable. Inaceptable. Sencillamente imposible.

Un remolido de negativos pensamientos se mezclaban con su sentir. Al llegar a su taller azotó las puertas al abrir, y cerró casi con la misma fuerza antes de que se dejase caer contra su mesa de trabajo, al sentarse delante de ésta. Sentía tanta frustración. Tanto coraje. Nunca antes había pasado nada similar en la historia de la nación, y era todo culpa de ese niño que había llegado para arrebatarle lo único que realmente le interesaba.

_"—Nunca tuviste oportunidad con él, en cualquier caso"_ le dice la voz más sensata en su cabeza, pero eso solo consigue enfadarla más. Claro que ella sabía que una unión entre un noble y ella era impensable, se hizo a la idea desde pequeña. Su amor era lo suficientemente grande como para resignarse a quererlo desde lejos... Pronto se vio a sí misma pensando en quién sería una pareja digna. Y, pesase a quien le pesase, ese hombre que les gobernaba hasta hace unas horas, ¡no era lo suficientemente bueno en lo absoluto! ¡No para él!

_"—Si escogiera a cualquier otra persona. Hombre o mujer. Noble o no... ¡Sería alguien mejor sin duda alguna!"_ piensa, enfurruñada, mientras intenta ahogar las lágrimas que el coraje agrupa en sus ojos. Aunque siguiera repitiendo que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir con alguien digno, no había manera en que ella fuera capaz de estar en paz con la idea de verlo casarse con alguien que no fuera ella. Pero era no iba a reconocerlo fácilmente. Y debido a que era muchísimo más fácil enojarse con otro más que consigo misma, Shibuya Yuuri se volvió su objeto de desprecio.

—No puede engañarme... No va a mentirme de esa manera—musita Estella, iracunda.

Presenció —al igual que gran parte del pueblo—, la vergonzosa escena de la cual el Maou fuese protagonista algunas el día anterior. Un hombre totalmente falto de dignidad, que permitió que los diez nobles requirieran frenarle ahí mismo la tarde siguiente. Ella podía ver a través de esa inocente faceta... No lo merecía. No lo hacía.

—Debió engatusarlo de alguna manera... Maldita sea, esos humanos son realmente un problema... —gruñó, convencida que era un defecto en su sangre.

Él 27avo Maou, el espía número uno, incluso el segundo hijo de la antigua reina. Eran todos ellos defectuosos... Contaminados con sangre de humanos, seres tan inferiores a ellos. Estella no podía entender cómo se las habían arreglado para convencer al pueblo de seguirlos antes, ni de cómo se las manejaban para atraer a otros a su disparatada aventura ahora mismo. Si ese moreno no se fuera el prometido del hombre que amaba, seguramente ella habría utilizado su afilada lengua para arruinarlo desde el comienzo. Pero, antes, mancharía el buen nombre de su excelencia. Y ella no quería hacer eso.

_"—Se arruinó él solo, defendiéndolo de esa manera... ¿Responderle de esa manera a los nobles? ¡Lo tiene hechizado de alguna manera!"_

Entonces la imagen relampagueo en tras sus párpados. La escena que presenció al entrar a los aposentos del rey, al preparar los vestidos de la princesa. La manera en que Lord von Bielefeld lo rodeaba con sus brazos, la mirada devota que le dedicaba.

_"—Lo sedujo, esa es la razón..."_ se escandalizó, sorprendida, ofendida como nunca antes en su vida.

No era un secreto para nadie que los humanos tenían la sangre caliente. Repulsivos y vulgares era poco decir. Los mestizos podían salvarse apenas, pues su fama iba en la misma dirección. Solo bastaba con escuchar lo que se decía de Gurrier. O que recordara como incluso Lord Weller fue tan bajo como para intentar seducir a Lady Julia, décadas atrás.

_"—No lo voy a permitir"_ decidió finalmente. No tenía tanto poder como para acabar con su compromiso. Especialmente ahora, que las cosas llegaron tan lejos como para coronar al príncipe. Pero no se quedaría quieta para nada. Ella podía hacer solo una cosa. Y, para bien o para mal, era un terreno donde sí tenía poder. Tampoco es como si necesitara demasiado esfuerzo. El antiguo regente se expuso a la crítica por sí solo, y ella guiaría a la gente en la dirección correcta. Se juró destruir la imagen del 27avo Maou., costara lo que costara.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

En el momento en que la puerta es azotada con violencia, la errática figura del nuevo regente del país ingresa a la habitación con pasos iracundos. Tras él, una silenciosa silueta cierra la puerta con cuidado a la vez que intenta no soltar sonido alguno. No le tiene miedo a la furia del rubio... No demasiado. Wolfram nunca se atrevería a lastimarlo, por mucho que se enfadara con él, ¿no? Aunque, ciertamente, nunca antes le había visto actuar de una manera semejante. Sabía que ahora, más que en cualquier otro momento, estaba cabreado con él. El semblante del rubio cambió en el preciso instante en que dio la espalda a los nobles luego de colocarse delante suyo para defenderlo, el príncipe le dedicó apenas una furiosa mirada, evidenciando la inconformidad que sentía en ese instante. Shibuya sintió algo de miedo al verlo.

Nadie necesitó siquiera que se le amenazara verbalmente para saber que estaría muerto si se atrevían a hablarle. Ni Günter ni Gwendal necesitaron que les dijera que no quería verlos ni a ellos, ni a nadie. Irrespetuoso o no, y poco importándole lo indigno de su infantil actuar, Bielefeld demandó silenciosamente por ese momento a solas para calmarse. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Mucho menos seguirlo... Excepto, evidentemente, el impudente prometido de éste, quien caminó tras él sin pronunciar sílaba alguna hasta su propia habitación —pues evidentemente, él ya había notado que se permitió seguirlo, pese su muda prohibición—

La primera llamarada que amenaza con la integridad de la habitación real es la que provoca que Yuuri se anime a acercarse, y le hace extender el brazo hasta alcanzar al príncipe, frenando sus violentas acciones. No necesita que destruya todas sus pertenencias solo porque no es capaz de desquitarse con nadie, gracias.

—Wolfram... —intenta calmarlo, sin tener idea de qué demonios decir, obligándolo a girarse.

—¿¡En qué coño estabas pensando!?—es la rabiosa respuesta del rubio, en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez luego de tanto rato.

El agarre disminuye notablemente, a la vez que el rubio parece colorearse más y más debido a la furia. Wolfram da un paso atrás, moviendo sus manos con la ansiedad escrita en el rostro. Por muy usuario de agua que sea su pequeño prometido, un solo toque mal pensado y terminará quemándolo seriamente.

—Maldita sea Yuuri... Esa manera tuya de hacer las cosas en serio está acabando con mi paciencia...

El moreno frunce el ceño notablemente.

—¿Estás reclamándome ahora? Sabías las consecuencias que nuestras acciones traerían, y estabas bien con ello... Esto pasaría algún momento...—le recuerda, serio.

—¡No se suponía que ellos supieran ahora!—brama Wolfram, histérico — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió que exponernos de esta manera delante del pueblo!? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Que estarían todos de acuerdo? ¡¿Qué tan inconsciente puedes ser?!

El Maou da un paso atrás de manera instintiva cuando el rubio le da la espalda de nuevo, alejando las manos ardientes de su cuerpo sin dudarlo. Cuando Yuuri bromeaba pensando que en algún punto este demoníaco ser podría explotar de furia, nunca creyó que fuera verdaderamente un hecho. Seguramente si él no estuviese el allí, todo se habría convertido en el mismísimo infierno desde que tocó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó, pateando lo primero que encontró delante de él, que resultó ser la pequeña mesa delante de uno de los sillones, Yuuri ahogó un suspiro. Le gustaba esa mesa.

Shibuya solo le dejó ser, suspirando apenas por lo bajo. En semejante estado era una idiotez intentar controlarlo. Y tenía su propia guerra mental como para preocuparse de lo que Wolfram estaba pensando. Quizá... Solo quizá... No había pensando con demasiado cuidado el asunto... Anticipó algunas reacciones, como las de la mayoría del pueblo, e incluso sabía de antemano la que sería la decisión del consejo... No consideró nunca que esta furiosa figura sería el resultado de todo el asunto.

Dio por hecho que tendría su apoyo; fue así de cierta manera. Al menos temporalmente. Y Yuuri podía entender por qué. Delante de otros no podían darse el lujo de mostrarse como si tuvieran problemas. La situación ya era espectáculo suficiente con ambos de protagonistas. Peor les iría si enemigos en quienes no pensaban los descubrían como algo menos que un fuerte unido y preparado para la guerra legal-moral-tradicional a la cual se enfrentarían. El que Wolfram le apoyara y defendiera delante de todos estaba implícito en su relación desde siempre, especialmente al decidir quién sería qué en su relación, pero no por ello  estaba obligado a estar todo el tiempo de acuerdo con él. Menos cuando no se dignaba siquiera a considerarlo para temas tan delicados como éste. Shibuya sabe que fue un error abordar semejante asunto delante de los nobles, del reino, y de su propia familia sin haberlo consultado. Y se siente peor por ello debido a que Wolfram se obligó a mostrarse mínimamente de acuerdo con su actuar de hacer lo contrario, cualquier intento de mostrarse dignos sería inútil.

Este hombre delante suyo es uno totalmente distinto al que se colocó a su lado con orgullo para esperar el veredicto de los nobles. Y es ciertamente diferente a la idealización que el moreno tenía de lo que sería su respuesta. Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, Wolfram no está conforme respecto a lo que ha hecho. Decir que estaba molesto con él en ese instante era quedarse corto. Ni siquiera quería mirarle. Y, honestamente, ese hecho comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Wolfram...—intentó, con calma

No tuvo respuesta.

—Wolfram...—repitió, dando un paso en su dirección

Lo notó tensarse en su sitio, dándole la espalda.

—¡Wolfram!—demandó, más alto, alcanzándolo y tomando su brazo con fuerza, intentando encararlo.

Ni siquiera pudo prever la manera en que su rostro fue tomado con violencia entonces. Apenas y pudo tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que furiosos labios atacaran los suyos con fuerza. Emitió un quejido de sorpresa en un primer instante, antes de permitirse cerrar los ojos al siguiente. Ávidos labios y dientes atacaban su boca en un beso demandante, lleno de emociones que no podía nombrar. Apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo cuando su cabeza se inclinó para corresponderle, a la vez que las manos del rubio dejaban su cuello para tomarlo con fuerza de ambos flancos. Sus propias manos tomaron el rostro del rubio, no negándole el gesto. La lengua entró a su boca, causándole un estremecimiento que acompañó un gemido demasiado sorprendido. Gruñó de dolor cuando al alejarse, una mordida fue puesta en sus labios.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?—le riñó, molesto, pero se obligó a silenciarse cuando se encontró con los ojos del otro.

—Estoy tan molesto ahora mismo, Yuuri...—le dijo Wolfram, con voz fúnebre, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza en sus caderas— Más que nunca antes en mi vida...

En ese momento exacto Shibuya entendió dónde estaba la diferencia definitiva entre su rubio y el tío de éste... La ira escondida en los orbes color esmeralda no se congelaba al exponerse a su mirada curiosa... El fuego contenido en los cristales de jade era totalmente contrario a la infierno helado mirada que Waltorana le dedicara incontables veces antes. Tan mortalmente distinto que era absurdo haber creído que era algo mínimamente parecido. Tragó con dificultad al sentir que sus ojos oscurecían más que antes. Y recordó la advertencia de Gwendal de pronto.

Imprudente. Inesperado. Explosivo. Impulsivo. Incapaz de pensar, o razonar. Un hombre envuelto en llamas de pura frustración sexual y libido más allá de las nubes. Ése era su futuro esposo cuando perdía los estribos de este modo. Era de esta manera cuando su furia se permitía ir así. Un amante problemático con deseo desmedido.

El aire regresó a sus pulmones cuando sintió sus manos apartándose lentamente, antes de que le diera la espalda, para luego pasar ambas manos por su rostro. Desde ese ángulo, el príncipe nunca antes le había parecido más peligroso que nunca... Ni más hermoso en que en ese instante.

Temblaba por la ansiedad que le recorría, y el Maou podía sentir los mismos nervios haciendo mella en su propia consciencia. Escapar, eso debería estar haciendo. Correr a la puerta, salir y seguir corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieran dar un solo paso más... ¿Por qué no empezaba hacerlo?

—Deberías huir ahora que puedes, Yuuri... —aconseja el rubio con voz tranquila, aunque su tensa postura dice todo lo contrario— No tendrás otra oportunidad... No eres tan inocente como para no entender qué pasará si te quedas... Te lo advierto... No quieres conocerme...

El moreno se quedó quieto en su sitio mientras que el otro dirigía sus pasos al baño, el rubio necesitaba refrescarse o terminaría por arrepentirse de sus actos. No tenía cabeza para meditarlo demasiado, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo debido a sus estúpidos desplantes pasionales. Observó de reojo al menor antes de ingresar al otro cuarto. Shibuya pareció salir momentáneamente del hechizo en el que había caído cuando la mirada llena de deseo se apartó finalmente de su persona. Observó la figura del otro desaparecer tras el espacio y una ola completamente incomprensible de ideas ocupó su mente. Mareado, confuso, sin lógica ni sentido. Sus pasos casi tambalearon cuando dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando su mano tocó el helado metal del picaporte todo su cuerpo tembló... ¿En qué momento todo se enfrió tanto alrededor suyo? No... No es que la temperatura exterior bajase... No era que el pánico estuviera ganando espacio en su cuerpo. Era su propia temperatura corporal la que iba en aumento. Tembló notablemente cuando aseguró el pestillo. No era su idea más brillante, pero todavía quería hablar con él. Tenía que disculparse, hacerlo que le dejase explicar sus motivos, todas sus razones. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, quitarse la maldita ansiedad que comenzaba a torturarlo a niveles insospechados.

Wolfram estaba sacando el rostro del cristalino líquido cuando escuchó sus pasos. El agua helada no estaba ayudándolo en lo absoluto. Sonrió de manera prepotente cuando escuchó su respiración irregular, prueba clara de su nerviosismo. Alcanzó una toalla cerca suyo, antes de secarse la cara, dedicándole una mirada de reojo.

—Si estás probando mi paciencia...—advierte, en tono serio

—Hablaré contigo—responde Yuuri, igual de seguro, aunque su rostro colorado intente traicionarlo— No saldré de aquí sin que me escuches...

Cuando el príncipe deja de lado la tela, con más tranquilidad de la que el otro puede atribuirle, Yuuri se siente un poco más nervioso. Wolfram gira hasta quedar completamente delante de él, su torso está ya desnudo. La idea de un baño siempre es la primera opción, pero se ha arrepentido a medio camino. El moreno da un paso atrás cuando se acerca. El rubio alza una ceja, sin detenerse.

—¿Ahora intentas huir?—se burla, divertido.

—¿N-no?

La pared se encuentra con su espalda, y suelta una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vuelve a sentir las manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración se vuelve más complicada cuando siente labios sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Wolfram...—jadea, con sorpresa, al sentir algo inusual frotándose contra una de sus piernas— Hablar... Tenemos que hablar...

El rubio sonríe ampliamente.

—Es lindo cuando te mientes de esta manera... —comenta, sus manos alcanzando la camisa del moreno, desabotonando con calma mientras continúa— ¿Realmente crees alguna palabra de lo que dices?

Yuuri no consigue formular ninguna respuesta, la tela se desliza por su piel, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco.

— ¿Crees que voy a detenerme ahora?—cuestiona, curioso, mientras vuelve a acercarse hasta tener su boca a centímetros de la ajena

El menor no responde inmediatamente, y para su total sorpresa, Wolfram le aparta de la superficie de un momento a otro para luego obligarlo a girarse. Su pecho desnudo pega contra el muro un segundo después. Siente que sus labios recorren su espalda.

—Ha... Hablemos... Podemos hacer... esto luego... —sugiere, nervioso, sintiendo que la sangre corre por su cuerpo con dirección al sur de su anatomía.

—Hablaré cuanto quieras después—promete, apartándose un segundo y el Maou anterior tiembla cuando agrega tranquilo— Quizá mañana, si tienes suficiente suerte...

Yuuri intenta no gemir cuando siente el tacto ardiente contra la piel desnuda del pecho ajeno en su espalda, las manos pasando por sus costados hasta llegar a su pecho. Siente la respiración del otro en su cuello, y su voz llegando hasta sus oídos.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás nervioso...

Lo maldice pero no alcanza a decirlo en voz alta cuando siente que las manos dejan su abdomen y llegan hasta sus pantalones bajándolos sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin ningún remordimiento. Pese a que por el resto le desnudó sin contemplaciones, sus manos ahora solo juegan con los nudos que aseguran su ropa interior.

—¡Espera...!—medio grita, sorprendido, cuando sus manos entra en contacto con su piel ardiente.

—¿Sí?—musita el rubio, besando su cuello.

El moreno intenta no gemir al sentir que se pega más a su cuerpo, las manos del mayor recorriendo ahora sus piernas.

—L-la... Cama... Vayamos... a la cama...—sugiere, sonrojado hasta las orejas, negándose a aceptar que eso esta pasando en ese lugar.

Parados en medio del baño, como si hubiesen hecho algo parecido antes.

Lo siente apartarse, está por respirar con más tranquilidad cuando escucha su ropa deslizándose. No alcanza a mover ni un solo músculo cuando lo siente de nuevo, pero algo más está pegado a su cuerpo. Su rostro adquiere tonalidades más fuertes cuando es capaz de sentir su erección contra su trasero. Solo apenas siendo separados por la ropa interior que no se dignó a quitarle...

—Wolfram... —pide de nuevo, temeroso, y lo próximo que siente es unos dedos acariciando sus labios.

—Te lo advertí hace un rato, y no quisiste oírme...

Sus labios fruncidos no pueden luchar demasiado contra los dedos que intentan invadirlos, comienza a lamerlos pasados unos pocos segundos, rindiéndose. La alarma de peligro en su mente se calma notablemente cuando empieza a ceder a sus mudas órdenes.

—Estoy tan enfadado contigo, Yuuri..

El joven gimió cuando lo sintió moverse contra su trasero, y ahogó una maldición cuando su mano libre alcanzó una de sus nalgas.

—Tienes suerte de que seas mi prometido... No... De que me interese por tu mínimo bienestar ahora mismo...

Los dedos salen de su boca, suspira audiblemente cuando la traviesa mano deja su retaguardia para alcanzar su erección oculta bajo la tela negra. Su frente se pega contra la pared... Ni siquiera puede entender qué está sintiendo en ese momento.

—Si no se tratara de ti, o de tu primera vez... —comenta el rubio, presionándolo y él contiene un gruñido satisfecho, la voz denota la sonrisa de sus labios— Esto sería totalmente distinto...

Por mucho que el menor quisiera gritarle que pare, todo él sigue deseando que no se detenga nunca. Y aunque la orden no es pronunciada, Wolfram cumple.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yozak Gurrier se encontraba trabajando en el filo de su fiel espada mientras que de tanto en tanto el eco de unas botas resonando en el suelo a cada paso llama su atención. Mira de reojo a su acompañante y seguidamente regresa sus ojos hasta el acero en sus manos. Tenían bastante rato en este mismo ciclo. Lord Conrad Weller, a un lado suyo, continuaba paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación del pelirrojo, quien estaba sentado en un pequeño saliente de la ventana abierta a pocos pasos de él. Cualquiera salvo el espía evitaría exponerse al peligro en semejante sitio, pues aunque la vista era espectacular estaba a demasiado metros de altura.

— No deberías preocuparte tanto por el chavalín... Dudo que no se imaginara las consecuencias de ir directo a la boca del lobo... —comenta pasado unos cuantos minutos, ante su mirada resentida agrega, alzando los hombros— Sin ofender.

—Solo tu puedes bromear con algo como eso en este momento...—responde Weller, irritable, pero no parece particularmente interesado en pelear en ese momento.

—¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando? —replica, sorprendido— Capitán, ya sabe cómo su tu hermano en este tipo de momentos... Y estoy siendo bastante sincero al respecto...

—¡Yozak!—intenta reprenderlo el castaño, avergonzado.

—¿Sí, cariño?—es la escueta respuesta, que va acompañada de una sonrisa inocente.

El mayor rueda los ojos, apartando la mirada de él, rindiéndose.

—Eres realmente malvado...

—Pero no un pervertido. Ahí estoy seguro que tu vas ganando...

Conrad suspiró por lo bajo, prefiere dejar la provocación pasar. Aunque es su particular manera de intentar alegrarlo, no se distrae lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que está pasando en su mente.

—Quisiera decir que no logro entenderlo, pero porque lo hago es más complicado... —confiesa, tras un silencio prolongado— Puedo ver qué pensó al hacerlo...

—¿Lady Julia habría hecho algo como lo de hoy? —cuestiona con verdadera sorpresa el menor, mientras deja de lado su trabajo—Siento curiosidad al respecto.

El castaño niega, esta vez visiblemente más calmado. Como si el pensamiento que le ocupa fuera pacífico, capaz de desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones actuales. Su rostro se frunce apenas, es imperceptible incluso.

—Cada vez es más distinto... —admite con total sinceridad— Y me alegra verlo... Julia es Julia... Y Yuuri es Yuuri.

Yozak asiente de manera distraída, sopesando sus palabras.

—Eres el que mejor lo conoce, incluso si es de esa manera... —observa, con una sonrisa apenas resentida.

No lo culpa totalmente por tratar de manera tan protectora al chaval, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos por ello.

—No estoy tan seguro... A veces es más fácil, como ahora. Otras es un misterio... Siendo sincero, siento que he dejado de conocer al hombre en que se está convirtiendo...

—¿Y te entristece?

—Me hace sentir orgulloso... No podría aceptar entregar a mi hermano si él fuese de otra manera. No estoy en posición de juzgarlo pero... Pienso que hizo lo correcto.

—Eres todo un romántico empedernido. Diciendo que es bueno que renunciara a su reino...

—No fue algo como eso —le corrige, al instante — Su decisión no va ligada a eso... Él no se olvida de su responsabilidad aquí.

—Pero entregó la corona sin dudarlo ni un instante, y lo hizo por su excelencia. Tienes que admitir que aunque suene horrible, es un poco romántico... Estúpido, pero lindo. Es realmente un niño.

Su prometido intenta no suspirar.

—Está enamorado... No es tan sorprendente, si te pones a pensarlo... Sobre lo que dices ahora... Él realmente dudó todo el tiempo antes de hacerlo... Creo que incluso ha estado planeándolo por meses enteros, sin saber si debía intervenir o no... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Wolfram recibió varios golpes por él.

—¿A qué te refieres? Todos sabemos que su excelencia tomaría una bala por él, como en las peluquilas que me contabas alguna vez.

—Películas—corrige

—Eso mismo dije...

El capitán suspira divertido, renegando, antes de continuar hablando bajo la mirada atenta aunque burlona del otro. Incluso cuando Yozak continúa con esta risueña actitud, sigue estando bastante serio con ello. Pese a que pareciera tomar todo a broma, su futuro esposo sabe que no está tomándolo a juego en absoluto.

—Él quiere que mi hermano menor sea respetado, y reconocido por el papel que ha jugado en todo este tiempo... Luego de que escuchó lo que dijeron ayer, tomó la decisión de hacerlo costara lo que costara... Piensa y concuerdo totalmente, que otra historia sería de nosotros si Wolfram no estuviese alrededor suyo. ahora y desde el comienzo... No yendo muy lejos... ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer viaje juntos?

—¿Ese donde mi amor no correspondido me amenazó de muerte si volvía a molestar al niño?

—No te he perdonado por eso.

—Entonces sigue, lo recuerdo...

Conrad apenas sonrió, rendido ante su actitud despreocupada.

—La noche en que fue él solo por la espada, Wolfram y él discutieron sobre su compromiso...

—Oh~. Lo recuerdo. Tenían esa pequeña pelea de amantes todo el tiempo... Una vez entré justo cuando estaban en medio del juego previo... Casi me engañan, con el pequeño rey siendo el hombre de la casa...

El castaño rueda los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que Yuuri me dijo unos días más tarde?

—¿Quizá que estaba enamorado de tu pequeño hermano menor y quería tu bendición?

—Dijo  _"Le agradecí a tu hermano por acompañarme en esto y se molestó conmigo porque dijo que es su trabajo como mi prometido... Fue él quien me dijo que traerlo a semejante viaje para regresar con las manos vacías era actuar como un debilucho..."_

—Honey-chan siempre tan romántico

—Esa no fue la mejor parte —comentó el mayor, divertido — Debiste verlo... Fue en ese momento en que supe que se convertiría en mi cuñado, eventualmente...

—Oh~ eso es interesante. ¿Qué fue? ¿Una confesión? ¿Una promesa? ¿Te pidió su mano?

Conrad se carcajeó ligeramente.

—Él dijo... _"Sé que eres mi padrino, y que Günter también se preocupa por mi... Pero, Conrad... En serio pienso que Wolfram es mi primer amigo verdadero aquí. Espero nunca perderlo..."_ Luego se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba eso en sus estándares y empezó a decirme que solo era porque eran amigos.

—Así que el chavalín ya estaba interesado desde ese momento...

—No creo que se acuerde siquiera de eso.

—Vaya par de tortolitos...

—¿Te preocupa que alguno de ellos sea nuestro rey, Yozak?

—Si hay algo que aman más que al otro, eso es el reino.

—Suenas muy seguro de eso...

—Pues claro, bebé... Soy un hombre de fe.

—No lo eres en absoluto.

—Creo en tu hermano y en su noviecito. ¿No deberías hacer lo mismo?

—No dije que no lo haga

—Pero te preocupa.

—A cualquiera le haría...

—No te preocupes, capitán mío. Con todos nosotros como sus piezas, el juego está arreglado incluso si cambiamos de reyes y reinas... Además~. Todos los apoyamos. Son nuestra pareja real, después de todo...

El castaño sonrió ante su mirada hasta que le escuchó decir:

—Solo esperemos que tu hermano no lo rompa a la primera oportunidad...  Quiero decir, sería triste... Hoy, en su primera vez...

Su prometido le miró alarmado, casi gruñendo su nombre con la ofensa escrita en el rostro. El otro le ignora.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá sea preferible eso a un embarazo adolescente, ¿no? Ya que el chavalín es tan joven... Esconder un embarazo en un castillo no es tan fácil como suena... 

—¡Yozak!

—¿Qué? A ti también te preocupa... Lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿No es así, _papi Con_?

Lord Weller tuvo ninguna respuesta.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri no era tan inocente como pretendía la mayoría del tiempo. Ciertamente no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia con alguien tangible, pero comprendía con bastante facilidad el asunto porque de una manera u otra se las había arreglado para ganar conocimientos básicos sobre el tema. Wolfram pudo darse cuenta de ello por el simple hecho de que sabía qué le estaba pidiendo sin que tuviera que decirlo, y porque obedecía las órdenes que no necesitaba pronunciar en apenas segundos. Teniéndolo justo donde lo quería, pegado a la pared fría del baño, mientras gemía su nombre cada cierto tiempo mientras sus dedos se movían dentro a la vez que respondía meciendo sus caderas, no necesitó más evidencia para confirmarlo.

El moreno tuvo sus dudas con respecto a cómo se el sexo desde siempre, como cualquier otro adolescente en su momento. Por mucho que estuvo mintiéndose respecto a su total desinterés por _"ese tipo_ " de relaciones en particular no tuvo mucha vergüenza consigo mismo como para no informarse debidamente bajo la mantra " _todos deberíamos saberlo"_. El que llegase tan lejos como para inventar excusas tan bobas para no reprocharse a sí mismo era suficientemente vergonzoso como para siquiera comenzar a explicarle al otro el por qué carajo sabía qué debía hacer en determinados momentos. Como por ejemplo el que intentara guiar sus manos al lugar donde realmente necesitaba algo de consuelo, o moviendo su cara de manera en que su boca pudiera atraerlo en un beso que estaba anticipando desde el comienzo.

La primera vez que visitó una página porno fue por curiosidad —¿no eran así todos?—, luego, cuando se preguntó también qué sería cuando se trataba de dos chicos mantuvo la misma razón en esa ocasión, y las varias veces que visitó los sitios de nuevo. Seguidamente se convenció de que le interesaban los vídeos con hombres particularmente marcados en músculo por el puro amor al " _deporte"_ , porque le gustaba evaluar la composición física de otros hombres como él porque era perfectamente habitual en cualquier chico de su edad con complejos físicos. Y finalmente estaba el hecho de que cuando admitió para sí mismo que Wolfram le atraía —no solamente sentimentalmente porque, por amor a Dios, él ya no era el niño de antes—, tuvo que admitir que quizá... Solo quizá, su particular interés por pornografía homosexual donde aparecieran rubios impresionantes tuviera que ver con que intentaba imaginar cómo sería su futuro amante. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró. 

Respuestas a preguntas que no se planteó verdaderamente aparecieron delante de su mirada en una noche en la cual tenía la casa para él solo —bendita fuera su suerte—. Era un fin de semana cualquiera, ni siquiera había pensado en meterse a ese tipo de sitios esa noche hasta que se enteró que, como pocas veces, tendría total libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. ¡Era una ley no escrita visitar el sitio en tales circunstancias incluso si no tenía ganas! Y el hecho de que la categoría que anteriormente disfrutara en con otros protagonistas resaltara entre otras con tanta intensidad fue probablemente una casualidad provocada por la obvia predicción originada por su historial —aunque podría ser destino, nunca se sabe—. A veces disfrutaba ver ese tipo de contenido no apto para sensibles en páginas heterosexuales, pero nunca se atrevió a intentar buscar algo con hombres siendo los protagonistas. No antes de ese momento al menos. Se decepcionó un poco cuando su búsqueda, al principio, no le permitió encontrar rubio alguno... Pero insistió hasta hacerlo.  Y vaya trauma tuvo al hallarlo. 

Shibuya consideraba que sí, era un poco estúpido estarse proyectando a sí mismo junto al otro en las personas que aparecían en esa cinta en particular, pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Era su defecto. Fantaseaba de vez en cuando con el momento en que su prometido y él vivieran ese tipo de experiencia. Esos actores en particular... Ellos no eran parecidos para nada. Ni el japonés era como él, ni el rubio allí era como el suyo. No existían similitudes que destacaran por mucho que mirara pero, de cualquier manera, al verlo ahí, lo supo. Lo supo con total seguridad. Tal fue la afirmación que de la duda no dicha que ya no necesitó tratar de imaginarse a Wolfram haciendo algo como eso... _Solo lo vio ahí_. Claro. Nítido. Tan perfecto como un reflejo en el agua calma y tan problemático como una ola cayéndole a forma de verdad absoluta.

El que Shibuya Yuuri pudiera bromear fácilmente sobre el tema era principalmente porque siempre sintió un poco de interés al respecto. Lo mínimo. Le llamaba la atención, ¿para qué negarlo? Las grandes **S** y **M** formaban parte de su vocabulario más oculto, en comentarios que solo unos pocos podían oírle. No iba con su imagen, y, en cualquier caso, no había muchos con quien pudiera hablar sobre ello. Afortunadamente él y Murata podían bromear sobre el tema con tal facilidad que no era raro que sospechara que el Sabio ya sabía el tipo de persona que era. Yuuri nunca se planteó con verdadera consciencia —aunque a nivel inconsciente ya lo sabía, y el Maou lo confirmaba—, si él formaba parte real de alguna de esas dos categorías. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se permitió mirar aquel maldito vídeo porno lo supo. El grupo al cual su prometido pertenecía. Sin duda alguna.

Con respecto al príncipe, estaba completamente convencido de la respuesta. Y en ese momento no estaba más confirmándoselo una vez tras otra con el pasar de los minutos. Debido a la manera en la que parecía gozar de un especial placer al tortularlo negándose a tocar donde demandaba, por la forma en que le obligaba a estirarse, aprovechándose de la flexibilidad que sabía tenía. Qué decir sobre la manera en que besaba y mordía cuanto tuviera delante... Y esa maldita manía de poner su mano contra la sonrojada mejilla en su retaguardia, que no soportaría ni un azote más, mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro suyo con fuerza era suficiente razón.

Quizá no fuera totalmente de esa manera en ese momento, y probablemente les tomaría algún tiempo llegar al punto donde eran serios al respecto, convirtiéndose en una mayúscula por completo, pero estando allí, bajo el cuerpo del otro, mientras su cuerpo era utilizado de una manera en la cual nunca antes esperó sentirse bien al ser utilizado, la verdad absoluta se revelaba de nuevo.

Porque sin lugar a dudas, sin que sea realmente una molestia para el menor, su futuro esposo es un _**Sado**_... Y él, que nunca sospechó de sí mismo, era un maldito _**Maso**_.

La combinación de la muerte definitiva.

—¡Wolfram!—gimoteó, por segunda vez esa noche, y debido a la manera en que podía verlo sonreír bajo sus párpados supo que estaban lejos de haber terminado, sus piernas liberando su cintura con lentitud.

—Fuiste tan inocente...—fue la escueta respuesta del rey, agarrando las nombradas con fuerza, sin intención alguna de soltarlo pronto.

_"Llorar de placer"_ adquiría entonces un nuevo significado para el monarca anterior.

Agradecía que al menos el rubio fuera lo suficientemente amable como para aceptarle cambiar de sitio luego del segundo asalto. Lo malo fue que contrario a lo que deseó fugazmente, no tuvo descanso alguno... 

Ellos no hablarían realmente en ningún momento próximo, no había duda de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al ingresar el consejero real a su habitación, las puertas retumban con violencia tras su paso. Segundos  después el más calmado abrir y cerrar de su esposo es escuchado tras de él. Han pasado algunas horas desde que se anunciara la próxima coronación del príncipe de Bielefeld y Günter no puede evitar sentir que la sangre en sus venas trae más fuerza que nunca. La inesperada reunión que vino luego de los eventos ocurridos en la declaración pública del 27avo Maou le causa una incontrolable molestia.

—No puedo creerlo. Son todos tan... irascibles... Completamente insensibles, e ignorantes...

Gwendal le deja despotricar cuanto quiere, se limita solo a escucharlo, a asentir a sus palabras de tanto en tanto, y cuando parece más accesible comenta:

—En este momento era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por él—dice, sereno, y ante la mirada resentida del consejero continúa— Tú sabes que si no era mi hermano, se habría causado una crisis nacional sin dudarlo.

El mayor gruñe algo incomprensible.

—Habríamos necesitado la intervención de todo el reino para elegir a alguien más...

El general intenta mantenerse objetivo mientras expone su punto, pero su esposo no parece nada contento.

—¡Pero no tenía sentido quitarle el puesto ahora mismo! —replica, cabreado—Su majestad es joven, y no ha contraído nupcias aun. Habría sido aceptable esperar los otros 10 años de su compromiso antes de que fuese removido. No es como si fuera embarazarse ahora mismo...

—Lo has dicho tu mismo, amor —responde con aparente serenidad Gwendal, pero sus ojos muestran tanta perturbación como los del otro, no es que esté muy feliz con el hecho tampoco—Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, sabes que no se trata solo de que se embarace o no... Es más delicado que eso. Nuestro rey es joven e inexperto. Las familias nobles somos conscientes de ello. Ni tu ni yo hemos conseguido que aprenda a guiar al país por si mismo, ni que decir de encargarse de toda la carga de trabajo solo. Wolfram tampoco tiene la gran experiencia en el área, pero que sea capaz de entender la burocracia y nuestra escritura ya es suficiente ganancia. Fue entrenado por Waltorana para heredar Bielefeld, así que comprende los pormenores necesarios para ocupar el cargo por una temporada... No necesitará tanto trabajo para ser instruido en el puesto...

—Lo defiendes porque es tu hermano—acusa Günter, irritado

—¿Me recriminas que me sienta orgulloso de él luego de que demostró ser capaz de llevar las riendas de todo un reino él solo, con nuestra mínima intervención?

Günter no respondió. Pese al tono acusador implícito en su voz, su esposo no se molestó por la manera en que éste reaccionaba ante la idea de su hermano menor siendo coronado. Gwendal nunca podía enojarse con él cuando insultaba al rubio porque, ciertamente, muchas veces compartía su misma opinión. Desde que si era egoísta a veces, hasta que se preocupaba sinceramente por su majestad. Ahora mismo no estaban completamente en desacuerdo, pero no podían no apoyar a los niños en un situación como la que tenían delante solo porque Günter estaba siendo inaccesible. Entendían el razonamiento de los nobles, y formaban parte de ellos, si querían poder ayudar a sus protegidos tenían que actuar de manera prudente. Continuó al cabo de un corto silencio, en el cual su compañero continuaba caminando de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado. No necesitaba poner en palabras el origen de su descontento para que el menor pudiera entenderlo.

—Sé que Wolfram no es Yuuri... —dijo, y con ésto él se quedó quieto— No te pido que pienses de esta manera... Mi hermano no es el hombre que tus creencias dictan. No es quien nos guiará a la paz definitiva, ni el caballero que soñabas vencería las injusticias de nuestro reino con una actitud gallarda. Es cierto, Wolfram no está para cumplir ese tipo de cuestiones, pero tu adorado héroe no es tal hombre tampoco. No todavía. Aquí o en la tierra, 20 años o 30 no son suficientes para estar misto para un puesto como el suyo. Ni para todas las responsabilidades que debe atender. No estaba listo hace 8 años, y no está listo ahora...

—No existe monarca que estuviese listo para ser rey al momento de ser elegido como tal... —le recuerda el mayor con aire solemne, pero permitiendo que la intensidad de sus sentimientos vaya disminuyendo poco a poco—Todos los grandes aprenden desde su experiencia, de sus aciertos y sus errores... Removerlo ahora es privarlo de esas lecciones.

El general no puede decir que está en desacuerdo con ello, pero responde con una cuestión distinta.

—¿Piensas que es justo que pierda lo que le queda de juventud arreglando los errores de nuestra guerra, cuando hay alguien dispuesto a cubrirlo por el tiempo necesario para que pueda prepararse de mejor manera? Wolfram no está interesado en reinar, nunca le importó, pero si es por apoyar a su futuro esposo, ten por seguro que hará un trabajo envidiable...

El consejero torció el gesto ante su sola mención, casi rodando los ojos. Gwendal no necesitó  escuchar que estaba molestándolo realmente en ese preciso instante.

—Debes dejar de ver a mi hermano como si estuviera a la par de nuestro rey, Günter. No tienen la misma edad, por mucho que lo parezca. Él ya no es un crío... Ha sido un adulto responsable por los últimos 30 años, y debes reconocerlo como tal... Fue un gran rey antes y será excelente ahora si cuenta contigo para apoyarse...

El mayor suspiró apenas, renegando todavía, mientras las dudas continuaban bailando detrás de la molestia en sus ojos color amatista. El dilema mental que le irritaba a este grado era evidente. Gwendal supo armarse de paciencia para escuchar de sus labios lo que estaba carcomiéndolo desde el primer momento en que el rey les llamase la noche anterior para comunicarles sus planes. Sin la aceptación de Gwendal de por medio, el consejero jamás le habría permitido pararse delante de todo el reino.

—No es correcto que sea yo quien lo apoye, Gwendal... Se supone que mi lealtad está con Yuuri. Sabes que quiero a tu hermano, pero si no se tratase de su futuro esposo, o de mi propia familia, difícilmente podría considerarlo como rey... Es un gran hombre...  Realmente ha crecido bastante desde que lo vi por primera vez... ¡Pero no sé verlo como un adulto todavía!

El menor intentó no sentirse muy complacido con la idea que cruzó su mente. No es que Günter tuviese un resentimiento particular para con su adorado hermano, el inconveniente que lo conflictuaba era precisamente que lo consideraba un hermano pequeño tanto como el propio general. Inclusive antes de unirse a la familia, Günter ya tenía especial aprecio por su " _despreciado_ " príncipe egoísta. Pero nunca pudo ser capaz de aceptarlo.

—Además, tiene unos desplantes que ya no son adecuados para su edad...—continuó el mayor, preocupado

—Es un hombre emocional, no es que tú seas quién para apuntarle eso... —observó, divertido, su esposo le miró cabreado de nuevo—Yo tengo casi 150, amor, puedo ser mucho peor que él, y lo sabes...

—Si quieres que lo apoye, no estás ayudando para nada... —advirtió, dándole la espalda.

El menor se acercó a él con pasos pausados. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras se colocaba delante suyo, admirando el pesar en su mirada todavía llena de dudas. Pese a que se sintió un poco culpable por las palabras que estaba pensando, su voz no tembló cuando comenzó:

—He confiado en tu visión sin dudar ningún momento, Günter... Confiando en tus palabras, en que él vino a salvarnos... Que nuestro Maou, Shibuya Yuuri es el héroe que Shin Makoku estuvo esperando... Sin embargo, incluso si ha hecho milagros antes, y sabes tan bien como yo que todos han sido más bien accidentales... ¿No crees que sería mejor darle un par de años más? ¿Dejar de poner una carga tan grande sobre él, solamente porque quieres pensar que él solo puede con todo?

El consejero le miró con la culpa escrita en sus facciones. Era especialmente consciente de que más que nadie, era él, su más leal seguidor, quien le exigía más. Las expectativas de Lord von Christ eran muy altas cuando se trataba del joven monarca, tanto que más de una vez el príncipe tuvo que reclamarle a viva voz por sus pésimas maneras de demostrar la preocupación que la irresponsable actitud del rey le provocaba.

_**"—Aprenderá. No te quede duda de eso... Pero deja de tratarlo como si fuera un adulto. No lo es. Y no lo será pronto... Joder, Günter. Tiene dos años aquí, ¿cómo un crío con semejante edad podría cumplir con lo que le pides? No es un maldito genio..."** _

—Mi hermano puede ser adecuado mientras él se prepara, mientras que estudia realmente de la manera en que debió ser educado desde pequeño. ¿No eres tú quien siempre se queja de que hay tanto conocimiento general que pasa inadvertido a sus ojos? Hemos puesto muchas responsabilidades en él, e incluso si no fuera de esta manera, o por estas razones, él necesitaba un curso intensivo para comenzar a entendernos. ¿Quién mejor que Wolfram para ayudarlo a tener ese tiempo? ¿Quién sino él le ayudará sin pensarlo demasiado?

El consejero emitió un quejido ante tales comentarios, apartó las manos del menor mientras más razones continuaban viniendo a su mente. Más dudas, más inseguridades. Temía que estuvieran equivocándose.

—Se comprometieron accidentalmente, Gwendal. ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no harán algo así de imprudente de nuevo? —cuestionó, serio—¿Cómo saber si es correcto apoyar esta locura? ¿Y si al final no estaban destinados y todo esto es un error?

Ése era probablemente su mayor miedo. Incluso cuando Günter podía ver el amor desbordante en ambas miradas llenas de anhelo, no dejaba de espantarle la posibilidad de que fuera la simple pasión del primer amor... Quizá Wolfram pudiese decir con seguridad —dado que no era la primera vez que se enamoraba, según él sabía— que Yuuri era importante... Pero, con el tiempo, los años, y tras todo el esfuerzo, ¿podría el 27avo Maou seguir estando igual de enamorado que en este momento? ¿Podría decir con seguridad que no actuó solo porque se trataba del calor del momento? ¿Decir que no era solo por que era lo que su irresponsabilidad le decía era lo correcto?

—Sabes que más que cualquier otro, pude detener su relación desde antes de que comenzara. Como representante de la familia, pude deshacer su unión en el primer instante... Pero tu estabas seguro de que era él. Me pediste creer en él. Y yo accedí a dejarlo ser ese día—le recuerda Gwendal, con voz seria.

Siendo él el hijo mayor de la reina, y debido a la ausencia de Waltorana, y el deceso del padre de su hermano, la decisión final habría caído en sus manos totalmente. Su madre evidentemente accedería a un compromiso como aquel sin dudarlo, y no porque no le interesara nada la vida de su hijo favorito —porque aunque su corazón amara a los tres igualmente, era evidente—, sino porque ella estaba segura de que daría buenos frutos. Ella notó en el aire el futuro desde el primer momento, del lazo fuerte que nacería de esa unión. Pero Gwendal... Él no estaba tan seguro. Si Günter no hubiese hablado con él mientras que el niño estaba en los baños, seguramente nunca habría permitido que la proposición llegara hasta el duelo, o a ser un verdadero compromiso desde el primer momento.

Cheri, Conrad y Günter dieron al Maou una elección. Retractarse o no.

Voltaire ni siquiera se molestó en ello, porque, de haber intervenido, su decisión habría sido terminante. Incluso por encima del poder del supuesto nuevo monarca, que, en ese instante, era menos que nada.

_"—Confía en mí, Gwen... Es él. Definitivamente es él. Estoy seguro... En el momento en que vi su majestuosa imagen la primera vez pude sentirlo... Éste es el hombre que hemos esperado. Ten fe... Solo, confía en que es el héroe que hemos necesitado"_

Solamente Lord von Christ podía manipular de semejante manera el actuar de su esposo. Nadie más.

—Te pedí un poco de fe y lo lanzaste directo a la boca del lobo...

La acusación de su adorado espadachín le saca una sonrisa ladina. Quizá no fue muy justo con él al comienzo.

—Si no me lo hubieras pedido tan firmemente , el duelo donde demostró su valía jamás hubiese ocurrido... —le recordó, divertido— Necesitaba una prueba. Tu también querías comprobarlo... Si ese duelo no hubiese ocurrido, no estaríamos aquí en este momento... Ahora deja de fingir que no puedes verlo, Günter... Su unión ha sido la base fundamental de su reinado desde su llegada—comenta, con seguridad— Cada paso que ha dado ha sido influenciado de una manera u otra por él. Su primera demostración es el mejor ejemplo...

—Fue un acto imprudente por parte de Wolfram... —objetó el mayor— No fue más que un accidente que no terminó en tragedia debido a tu intervención y la del Maou...

—Nadie más habría realizado algo como lo que  mi hermano hizo —acepta Gwendal— Pero por lo menos así nos permitió limitar el daño. ¿Has pensado que pudo pasar si hubiese sido en cualquier otro sitio? ¿Qué habría sido necesario para que apareciera? ¿Lo que pudo suceder en el barco durante su viaje en la búsqueda de la espada demoníaca?

El consejero intentó replicar, pero ninguna palabra vino a su mente.

—Hace 10 años, cuando escuchaste por primera vez de su existencia, me pediste que tuviera fe en él... —declara el menor, con un tono muy similar al del otro cuando recita un verso que es de su particular interés— No sabíamos si era siquiera tangible, o posible que existiese... Pero me suplicaste creer de cualquier manera... Y nunca te cobré por apoyarte, hasta ahora...

—Gwendal...

—Te lo suplico, amor... Por esta vez, confía en mí. Confía en él.

Günter dudó.

—¿Por mí?

Finalmente el consejero lanzó un suspiro, apoyándose contra el otro.

—¿Así de insistente fui yo contigo? —cuestiona, intentando evitar el asunto— Me sorprende que quisieras dormir conmigo en aquellos tiempos...

—Fuiste muchísimo peor, cariño... Y ni porque me patearas fuera del lecho cada vez accedería nunca a perder una noche de más a tu lado..

Se quedaron en silencio, luego, tras meditarlo, Günter pronunció.

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a tu hermano. Pero quiero que seas tú quien se encargue personalmente de la educación de mi adorado rey... Ése es mi precio.

Lord von Voltaire solamente sonrió ligero antes de besarlo a modo de acuerdo. 

Eso era justo lo que estaba planeando, en cualquier caso.

 

 

 

 


	19. Capítulo 18

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

 

 

 

Yuuri está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su cuerpo y alma están en un sitio totalmente distinto al actual cuando siente la caricia suave en la piel desnuda de su espalda, descendiendo por ésta hasta pasear por su cadera antes de perderse en la curva de sus nalgas. Se repasa finalmente los pasos para respirar a la vez que se remueve ligeramente en su sitio, no evitando el contacto, sino dándole todo el permiso que aunque niegue, Wolfram está buscando. La sensación general de su cuerpo entero es desconocida para él. Se siente relajado tanto como tenso, y mientras que su mente está diciéndole que nada bueno saldrá si continua apoyándose en sus rodillas para levantar el trasero de aquella manera tan desvergonzada, su cuerpo de todas formas sigue incitándolo. Sonríe con satisfacción bien disimulada cuando besos suaves se reparten por toda su espalda, suben por sus hombros, alcanzan su cuello, y terminan en su mejilla cuando ha intentado ir por su boca.

Shibuya se ha complacido a si mismo las veces suficientes como para tener una idea de qué es suficiente para él, y, aunque ciertamente la experiencia anterior con el hombre que ahora le toca de manera más descarada le resultó tan impresionante como para dejarle feliz por horas, en el momento que acontece no es así en absoluto... Es vergonzoso pensar mucho en ello, pero la verdad era que dos veces no es suficiente. Ni siquiera cuando han sido dos excelentes veces. No necesita preguntarle al otro cuánto es demasiado para él, porque por la manera en que está jugando con su trasero es más que evidente que tampoco ha tenido suficiente. 

Si bien Yuuri puede pensar claramente en las cosas exactas  que el príncipe le hizo minutos antes, definir el momento en que le llevó hasta la enorme cama es todavía complicado e incierto. Recuerda perfecto en qué punto Wolfram se sintió lo suficientemente complacido con manosear su espalda luego de correrse por primera vez para seguidamente hacerlo girar de nuevo, esta vez recibiendo la completa participación del menor para cargarlo al apoyarlo contra la pared, antes de atacar nuevamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. Es incapaz de dar una razón válida a sus acciones posteriores. Sus manos alcanzaron el rostro pálido, buscó sus labios con necesidad, y al ser rechazado solo pudo hundir sus dedos con cierta fuerza en su cuello blanco. Resultó ser su mejor venganza a la forma en que las manos contrarias apretujaban su retaguardia, y se sintió enormemente complacido cuando le escuchó gruñir cerca de su rostro. Intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez terminó repartiendo solo besos en su barbilla. Si sus piernas no se hubieran cerrado con tanta fuerza contra Wolfram, estaba completamente seguro de que habría terminado en el suelo en algún punto. Probablemente el rubio sospechó esto en algún punto también, pues le agarraba con la misma intensidad, repartiendo su peso entre sus propios brazos y la pared tras el menor. Luego se dedicó a atacar la boca que se negaba antes... Su prometido no necesitaba enterarse de que los sonidos que escapaban de esos labios que antes le parecían tan inocentes eran la razón por la cual procuró evitarlos durante tanto tiempo. No era un amante ruidoso, pero no se callaba nada tampoco. La forma en que suspiraba de tanto en tanto, la manera en que tomaba tanto aire como pudiera... Jadeos, gemidos, su nombre mezclado en el punto perfecto entre placer vuelto notas y quejas ahogadas... Bielefeld no creía en que existiera un paraíso, pero, de haberlo, seguro era un sitio como ése. Uno donde el hombre que amaba lo recibía sin quejarse demasiado, permiténdole hacer y deshacer de su cuerpo a su antojo, besarlo como se le diera la gana, moverse a como mejor le pareciera... Y con esos malditos sonidos. 

No pudo mantenerse en su boca tanto como Yuuri hubiese querido, pero ante sus quejas, el menor recibió un mordisco que lejos de molestarle, le hizo sentir más caliente que antes. Sintiéndose en el borde del abismo, no supo más que abrazarse a él como si fuese a morir de no hacerlo. No se molestó en acallar su voz cuando lo sintió moverse con más fuerza, provocándole de nuevo esa mezcla de placer y dolor que empezaba a hacerse hasta familiar. Su rostro hundido entre su cuello y hombro permitía a su boca comunicar de cerca cada pequeño tono que salía por ésta. Solo entonces, cuando Wolfram pudo escuchar tan cerca de él la manera en que ese sensual cuerpo cedía ante el orgasmo. supo que éso era exacto lo que necesitaba. Yuuri gimoteó cosas incomprensibles cuando le sintió llenarle por primera vez, demasiado desorientado por el placer que sentía. Y estando ahora acostado de pecho contra la cama era incapaz de decir si le interesaba o no saber cómo llegó allí. Decidió que le daba exactamente lo mismo cuando sintió que Wolfram repartía besos por toda su columna vertebral de manera lenta... El gesto habría sido tildado de romántico o dulce de manera inmediata, sino fuera porque una de las manos del rubio hacía algo menos decente. 

Shibuya había dejado de sorprenderse desde hacía varios meses con el hecho de que su _"tiempo fuera"_ se tratara de unos segundos muy largos o minutos muy cortos. Conceptos como _"Tiempo refractario"_ parecían ser un buen chiste para la raza demoníaca, y, aunque siempre solía quedarse bien con una que otra jugarreta de su parte, en ese instante el que Wolfram se entretuviera con la nueva erección que se alzaba entre sus piernas le pareció de lo más perfecto. Tendría que reconocerle al otro que su castigo no era tan malo después de todo... O lo deseó al menos hasta que recordó que esa palabra en particular nunca salió a relucir antes. Su mente apenas tuvo un segundo libre para preguntarse al respecto. Si era de esta manera estando lo suficientemente enojado como para cogerlo, ¿cómo sería entonces ser castigado por el príncipe demoníaco? La perspectiva le hizo gemir con más intensidad cuando sus dedos traviesos viajaron desde su tronco, acariciando sus testículos de paso, hasta alcanzar nuevamente el sitio donde sus ojos se encontraban tan entretenidos ahora, tras sus labios terminar de adorar como consideró prudente la región posterior de su anatomía.

El solo dígito que ingresó en su cuerpo lo hizo con ligera facilidad. Era apenas incómodo, pero acalorado como se sentía, no reparó demasiado en dicha cuestión. Se desconocía a sí mismo durante los pocos lapsos de consciencia real. Mayormente se permitía disfrutar del momento, pero, en cortos instantes, Yuuri se espantaba por sus propias reacciones. Ni siquiera porque anticipaba que algo así podría pasar se sintió bien con saber que él fue quien pidió más. _"Más rápido" "Más duro" "Más profundo"._ Wolfram se planteó momentáneamente la duda razonable de que todo esto se debiera al Maou en sí. La creencia popular dictaba que los elegidos por Shinou eran particularmente lujuriosos, y siendo que él mismo iba con esta idea, se planteó que Yuuri fuese igual. El pensamiento no le duró ni 2 minutos cuando decidió que la razón que fuera era buena. El motivo le daba lo mismo. Su recién descubierto amante no solo era comprensivo, sino que era entregado y dispuesto. ¿Qué más podía pedir en ese momento? No le peleó nada cuando decidió mantenerlo por largo rato a cuatro en la cama, ni discutió cuando cambió de parecer luego de hacerlo terminar de nuevo. Se maravilló de sus flexibles extremidades, y se permitió tantear terreno en esos aspectos.

Wolfram verdaderamente intentó no cruzar difusa línea que se planteó mentalmente desde el primer momento en que puso una mano sobre él con intenciones nada puras. No le orillaría a hacer nada demasiado vergonzoso, o que no tuviera intención de hacer. Aunque ideas varias cruzaron sus morbosos pensamientos, no se permitió llevarlo hasta el punto de dejarle colocarse a horcadas sobre él —por mucho que lo deseara—, ni tampoco llevar su rostro al sur de su cuerpo —ni porque esa desvergonzada boca parecía gritar por ello—. No dejó de ser el " _bastardo exigente_ " que era cuando se trataba de enfurecidos encuentros, pero sí que se obligó a ser un amante amoroso al mismo tiempo. Yuuri terminaría adolorido totalmente, y conocería sitios de su cuerpo que nunca había nombrado antes seguro, pero definitivamente no iba a romperlo. ¡De eso se trataba ser un caballero! O al menos, el intento.

La última imagen nítida que el 27avo Maou tenía de esa noche era la de la visión casi celestial que representaba Wolfram sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus propias piernas lo rodeaban con tal fuerza que parecía obligarlo a internarse mucho más en su cuerpo, a la vez que sus manos se agarraban casi con violencia en sus caderas, enterrando dedos y uñas en la piel blanca, buscando dejar marcas todavía más evidentes que las que el otro le dejó antes por toda su piel, antes de que se le ocurriera repetir este acto en su espalda, hecho que le permitió escuchar la más maravillosas melodías de boca del rubio, que disfrutaba de su tacto apasionado. A partir de allí recordaba recibir besos varios y entregar unos pocos más. Ser mirado con deseo que se mezclaba con devoción, y reflejar en sus ojos esas mismas emociones. Luego todo es confuso... Continuaron por lo que se sintió como minutos apenas, pero Yuuri sabía fueron horas enteras. El moreno comenzaba a sentirse triunfante en una lucha no mencionada, pero se dio con la derrota definitiva cuando notó que el otro le dejaba de joder finalmente cuando no pudo soportar un golpe más. Sus ojos humedecidos, su voz inexistente y su cuerpo adolorido eran la prueba de que definitivamente de que no podía continuar. Se enteró especialmente de ello cuando el rubio le cobijó con las sábanas tras un momento en silencio de su parte, luego de... Yuuri ni siquiera quería intentar poner un número a su última ronda. 

—Así que este es tu límite... —le escuchó murmurar, conteniendo una risa.

Ninguna palabra coherente salió en respuesta. Un sonido incomprensible fue pronunciado. Lo maldijo cuando besó su cabeza, viendo la sonrisa prepotente en sus labios color cereza a través de sus pesados párpados, quienes cubrían ya sus pupilas. Exhausto. Comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansado. Pensar era incluso complicado.

—Descansa, Yuuri... 

Otro sonido extraño salió de su boca cuando reconoció el brillo del sol matinal a la distancia,  le escuchó reír por lo bajo, cubriendo su rostro con más sábanas, ocultándolo de los rayos de un nuevo amanecer. Gruño otra vez algo que era imposible descifrar, pero que el rubio pareció entender de cualquier manera.

—Sí, al parecer sí que tuviste suerte. Ahora duerme, después lo hablaremos con calma...

Y aunque estas palabras fueron dichas con total tranquilidad, la preocupación fue notable en su cara, que era ahora invisible para la curiosa mirada inconsciente del menor. Al escucharlo dormitar segundos antes de caer profundo en el sueño pesado donde sospechaba iría a parar, Wolfram se permitió suspirar de manera ligera. Pasó una mano por su rostro.

Con su temperatura regresando a un punto normal, finalmente podía pensar de manera más racional... Ahogó un quejido de pura resignación. Discutirían seguro. No tenía dudas al respecto... El momento se tornó en un dulce-amargo que ya presentía. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

_"Que se joda"_ pensó, rendido _"Lo hablaremos cuando despertemos"._

Ésa era la decisión más inteligente que podía tomar en ese momento. Y habría sido mejor si hubiese podido dormir algo, para empezar.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Lord Conrad Weller no era un noble. Éste era un tema bien sabido por todos los habitantes del reino. No pertenecía a ninguna de las 10 familias nobles —contrario a sus hermanos—, no se planteó nunca que tuviese opción de heredar el título de representante —aunque hasta ahora fuese el único disponible, dado que no existía otro heredero de Spitzweg—, y, el agregado, era el hecho de que era un mazoku mitad humano. No que esto último fuese algo malo hoy día, pero sí que le causó ciertas situaciones desagradables antes. Afortunadamente la sociedad había cambiado lo suficiente, y él había madurado también, haciendo que lidiar con personas desagradables se volviera bastante fácil. Pero regresando al punto... Conrad no es un noble. No del tipo que Shin Makoku habría deseado... Sin embargo, pese a que era fácil olvidarlo, continuaba siendo el hijo de una reina. Y aunque ciertamente el título casi nunca iba con él, al observarlo uno sabía que había algo de la realeza en él. Quizá sus hermanos podrían entenderlo, especialmente el mayor. General, Comandante y Capitán eran los respectivos rangos de cada uno de ellos, pero cuando uno dedicaba algo más de tiempo a observarlos podía notarlo. Príncipes. Los tres hermanos que no se parecen en nada son, realmente, príncipes. Lord Conrad Weller formó y continúa siendo parte de la realeza.... Y eso representa ahora un problema.

El rostro impasible del General del reino le observa fijamente desde hace varios minutos, mientras que el castaño intenta mantener la serenidad que es habitual en él. Gwendal no parece complacido por las noticias que le ha dado hace unos minutos, continúa bastante callado desde el instante en que soltó la información que estuvo ocultado por los últimos meses, y la vena en su frente es la única forma en que Conrad logra adivinar el rumbo de las ideas que se han de ir formando en su mente. Intenta sonreír conciliador sin éxito. Está preocupado. La forma en que sus labios y ojos forman una mueca rara es la muestra evidente de ello. Voltaire frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada al notar el gesto.

—Pensé que de los tres, tú eras definitivamente el más responsable... —comenta finalmente el mayor, tras un largo rato, Conrad solo se remueve en su sitio, sacándole un suspiro cansado al otro— ¿Eres consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado, si realmente hubiese sido éso?

Gwendal ni siquiera quiere pronunciarlo. No termina de dar crédito a lo dicho. Cuando Yozak Gurrier se le acercó tan seguro 7 meses atrás para _"recatadamente"_ pedir la mano de su joven hermano en matrimonio, nunca se planteó mucho la razón detrás de ello. Conocía bien al espía, y sabía que sus intenciones para con Conrad siempre fueron serias. Sin embargo, debió suponer que era algo más que su prolongado enamoramiento. Debió de anticiparlo, especialmente por la acalorada discusión fuera de su oficina en ese momento.

—Lo sé... Sé que fue una suerte que no fuera de esa manera, pero... Siendo sincero, no pensé tener ese tipo de cualidades... —confiesa el Comandante, algo preocupado— Todavía no creo poseerlas.

—Gisela ha dicho que estás en condiciones perfectas, tu reporte llegó a mi escritorio hace unos días—responde un poco más relajado Gwendal, recordando claramente las conclusiones de la médico " _Descartado posible embarazo, se recomienda iniciar con tratamientos preventivos_ ".— Te ordenó empezar a protegerte, ¿no es así?

—¿Todo mundo debe enterarse de ese tipo de cosas?—medio gruñe el castaño, avergonzado, a lo que el otro reniega

—Sabes tan bien como yo que los 10 nobles estamos obligados a vigilar de este tipo de cuestiones. Eres el hijo de la antigua reina, después de todo. Si ocurriera algo de esa magnitud antes de que estuvieses casado, necesitaríamos movernos bastante rápido... Ya has visto lo que pasó con la esposa de Hube, el irresponsable.

—Por Shinou, Gwen... No puedo creer que sigas resentido con él. La guerra fue...—comienza, resoplando

—No se trata de eso, Conrad... —le corta irritado el mayor, luego le mira con recelo— Y no trates de escaparte del tema. La cuestión aquí es que tú tienes que casarte lo más rápido que sea posible, y yo tengo que arreglármelas para conseguir el permiso que necesitas sin que el motivo sea evidente... 

El menor baja la mirada inmediatamente, sintiéndose culpable. A veces sí que odiaba ser un maldito príncipe. Y que las leyes fuesen tan absurdas de pronto. Especialmente cuando se trataba de los compañeros, peor aún cuando eran como él... Quienes quedaban de encargo fuera del matrimonio. Su hermano mayor tenía razón en estar molesto. Fue un total descuido de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que Gisela le ordenó expresamente iniciar el mismo tratamiento que a su ahijado. Pero, sinceramente, él no se esperó que pasara nada esos días. Dado que hasta ese momento no había necesitado la gran cosa para evitar esto, los eventos dentro del carruaje durante la fiesta de su sobrina menor no le parecieron relevantes. ¡Ojalá hubiese recordado a Nicola en ese momento! Si no hubiese sido porque el General prácticamente las adoptó de maneras poco ortodoxas,y orilló a la familia de Hube para reconocerla como la esposa de éste, probablemente la pequeña Eru no estaría ahora junto a la feliz pareja. Esta era otra cuestión con la que mujeres y compañeros tenían que lidiar frecuentemente. Si se daba el caso de que un bebé perteneciente a una familia importante —como una familia noble, o como parte de la familia de la Maou, por ejemplo— naciera fuera de la ley que los gobernaba, los nobles tenían el derecho de exigir que fuese llevado a un instituto adecuado. No eran necesariamente orfanatos, porque no es como si alguien tuviese oportunidad de sacarlos, eran escuelas. Eran sitios espectaculares... Si el infante en cuestión verdaderamente no tuviera a nadie. Y ése era el problema. Los niños que terminaban allí sí que tenían familia, pero la ley se negaba a reconocerlos como tales.

Lord Conrad Weller no era excepción.

—¿Lo has confirmado ya con Gisela al menos? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que esta vez sí?

El castaño sale de sus pensamientos ante las dudas que su hermano plantea. Asiente antes de responder.

—Sí, fue lo primero que hice cuando tuve la sospecha. Eso de que uno sencillamente " _lo sabe_ " solo pasadas las horas es real... Pensé que estaba siendo exagerada con ello, pero me lo confirmó esta mañana.

Ciertamente era sorprendente. Menos de una semana, y ya sabían que un nuevo integrante de la familia venía en camino. Gwendal sintió que el dolor de cabeza que empezó la noche pasada incrementaba progresivamente. ¿Por qué su familia tenía que ser de esta manera? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida un poco más sencilla? Le encantaría poder ser como Yozak... Él siempre parecía tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de problemas que llegaba el punto donde nada parecía preocuparle. Alzó una ceja ante la sola idea.

—Gurrier... ¿Yozak ya lo sabe?

El que su hermano menor se removiera incómodo fue suficiente respuesta.Azotó las manos contra la mesa.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo fuera?

—Primero quería estar seguro. La última vez que le comenté algo como esto terminó viniendo directo contigo... Ya te expliqué que estábamos convencidos de que estaba esperando, y ni me dejó ir con nuestra sobrina para confirmarlo antes de venir contigo directo... ¿Qué piensas que hará ahora que sepa que es cierto?

—Hará lo que cualquier hombre de honor debe hacer en este momento...

El menor le mira sin entender.

—Cuidará de ti. 

—Gwen...

—Me es imposible accionar en busca de tu protección inmediatamente siendo que sería evidente para el consejo, así que tomaremos esta alternativa... Gurrier regresará directamente a tu guardia personal hasta nuevo aviso. —declara, finalmente.

—Eso no va a gustarle—replica el castaño

—Créeme que terminará agradeciéndolo en algún momento. Más pronto de lo que tu estás suponiendo...—responde seriamente el mayor— Se conocen desde siempre, así que no necesitarán 20 años de compromiso... Solicitaré una audiencia con el consejo para esta misma semana, usarás el mismo principio que usó tu padre con nuestra madre. Informaré a Günter también, para que comience a preparar el evento.

—Es demasiado pronto, si somos así de evidentes...—intenta decir, con aparente calma

—¡Claro que será obvio!—le responde su hermano visiblemente molesto, y Conrad le mira sorprendido— Estás esperando un hijo, Conrad. Un niño... A tu edad, siendo un Comandante, y sin estar casado. Ten por seguro que todos van a darse cuenta de ello. Tu boda no es un intento por ocultarlo, dudo mucho que puedas siquiera considerar intentarlo... Es por protegerlo. Él o ella necesitará estar asegurado de alguna manera. Además, tú y yo sabemos que caerían cabezas si alguien intentase siquiera arrebatárselo.

—Yo mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitármelo—dice seriamente el menor

—Yozak no te dejaría mancharte las manos, pero sé que ambos serían capaces de ello... —agrega Gwendal, obligándose a respirar con más calma, su mano masajea su frente entonces— Un niño... —repite para sí, incrédulo— Maldita sea, Weller... Soy demasiado joven para tener un sobrino.

Ante el inesperado comentario, Conrad no puede más que mirarlo con verdadera sorpresa, poco a poco una sonrisa se va extendiendo por sus labios. Vaya, a pesar de que la noticia le fue dada hace un rato, solo en este momento puede comenzar a sentirlo como verdadero. Su instinto le demandó ir directo con su hermano en búsqueda de un consejo, de una solución para protegerlo. Pero, ya pasado el trago amargo de notificarle lo ocurrido, la noticia comenzaba a caer con gran peso en su mente... Estaba de encargo. Carajo. Era un maldito hombre embarazado. ¿Cómo le diría a Yozak esto?

—¿Conrad?

Ni siquiera el llamado preocupado del General consigue que levante la mirada, se siente triste de pronto. Tan preocupado que la melancolía lo atrapa sin remedio alguno. Siente que una mano se coloca sobre su hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Sus ojos escocen ligeramente.

—¿Conrad? ¿Qué pasa?

Voltaire no puede no sentirse algo asustado ante la imagen delante de él. Pocas veces ha tenido oportunidad de presenciar una mirada tan devastada en su hermano, el valeroso León de Ruttenberg, el soldado más fuerte de todo el ejército. El que su pensamiento sea suficiente para desarmarlo de esta manera es algo que le mortifica sin que pueda evitarlo. Lo abraza porque su instinto le dice que es lo que debe de hacer. Y la sensación es bastante rara.

Nunca fueron así de afectuosos, pero en ese momento es lo adecuado.

—Se enojará conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

Gwendal pudo comprender el problema al instante.

—La última vez que creí estarlo, él estaba tan preocupado... Yo estaba demasiado asustado por mí mismo como para tomarle importancia... Él suele ser el fuerte con sus emociones, pero esa vez...

—Eso fue antes, Weller... Ahora ha madurado.

—Solo han pasado meses, es imposible que su opinión cambiara tanto. Estará enojado...

Cuando el menor le regresó el abrazo con algo más de fuerza, el peligris suspiró bajo.

—¿Y qué haré si se da cuenta de que no le conviene? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Y si dejó de quererme?

—No digas cosas tan absurdas.... Ese hombre te ama. Te quiso por mucho tiempo. No hay nadie en el reino que sea tan digno de tenerte como esposo más que él mismo... 

—Gwen...

—Si algo como lo que temes pasara, en cualquier caso, tienes a tu familia para protegerte. Ni madre, ni Günter, ni Wolf ni yo permitiremos que te ocurra nada... Ni a ti, ni a tu hijo... Estarás bien, hermano... Ambos van a estarlo.

Lord Weller supo entonces que, pasara lo que pasara ahora, estaba en buenas manos.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Cuando Gurrier se acercó a medio día a la habitación de su majestad con una pequeña bolsa colgada en el cinto, procuró por todos los medios ignorar la discusión que se estaba desarrollando dentro. No se sorprendió para nada por los insultos que eran disparados de uno a otro cada cierto tiempo, ni que por ratos dejara de escucharlos. El sonido de la segunda bofetada que el chavalín hubiese dado al príncipe fue inconfundible. Y Yozak sabía que se trataba del menor porque ni por todo el oro del mundo Wolfram le hubiese puesto una mano encima al chico, no con ese propósito en particular. Sus palabras habían sido ofensivas, pero el espía podía entender mejor que nadie por qué el miedo ganó la batalla en la mente del rubio. Se ganó bien el golpe, en cualquier caso.

Minutos largos pasaron antes de que finalmente todo quedara en silencio. Momentos más, y pasos se escucharon tras la puerta. Yozak no se molestó en ocultarse cuando ésta se abrió luego de media hora. No hizo gesto alguno cuando el nuevo rey le dedicó una mirada irritada, ni se ofendió cuando pasó de él luego de notar lo que traía encima. Suspiró apenas cuando su figura se perdió por los pasillos luego de decir un simple:

—Gracias...

Era más de lo que esperaba de él en ese momento, si era totalmente honesto. Entró a la habitación tras dar dos pequeños toques. Los sonidos cesaron dentro, y él no esperó respuesta. Las cortinas cerradas daban una penumbra impresionante. Cerró tras de él con calma antes de que sus pasos lo guiaran a la figura que descansaba envuelta entre colchas y sábanas. Se sintió algo mal al ver que el menor se volvían todavía más pequeño en su sitio a cada paso que daba.

—Oh, chavalín... Tu realmente no sabes cuando dejar de ser imprudente—le dice, en un tono que intenta cortar con el tenso ambiente.

Algo parecido a un gimoteo escapa de la boca del antiguo rey. El espía se sienta un lado suyo. Su mirada se dirige al techo luego de observarlo un corto instante. Oculto tras un nido de ropa de cama no puede más que encontrar su alborotado cabello hecho un lío. Ahoga un suspiro resignado. No tenía sentido sentirse culpable ahora. No hubiera sido correcto que hubiese intervenido.

—He traído unas cosas, majestad... —comenta, a la vez que su atención se concentra en desanudar el hilo que une la bolsa a su cinturón— Algo para el dolor, y unas cosas para las marcas... Supongo que Lord von Christ se enojará bastante si llega a verlo en este estado, así que me di a la tarea de buscar las mejores opciones...

Lo nota removerse un poco, y su voz es bastante apagada cuando dice:

—Ya no soy el rey... No tiene sentido que seas tan formal. Eres el prometido de mi padrino, y eres mi amigo también... Yuuri es suficiente.

El pelirrojo sonríe de manera ligera.

—¿Yuu-chan es aceptable? Lo siento, lo escuché de su hermano, y es adorable. Le va bastante bien...—observa, divertido.

—Lo que sea está bien—responde Yuuri, sin ganas, antes de moverse de nuevo, esta vez descubriéndose apenas— ¿Cómo sabes que clase de marcas tengo?—cuestiona, tras un corto silencio, a la vez que le mira con cierta desconfianza.

El soldado esboza una sonrisa más notable que antes, su dedo se alza mientras explica a modo de burla.

—Por supuesto, yo, Gurrier Yozak, me he informado adecuadamente sobre la familia de la cual espero formar parte...

Es una imitación pésima del consejero, pero consigue su cometido cuando ve sonreír apenas al antiguo rey.

—Los tres hermanos tienen ciertas similitudes entre ellos... Unas bastante peculiares, si me permite decir... Viniendo del pequeño príncipe, siempre supe que era cierto, pero con el General fue bastante sorprendente... Günter se oculta lo mejor que puede, pero si algún día tiene oportunidad de ir a un baño con él, se dará cuenta como es que uno simplemente lo sabe... Cuando lo comprobé yo con el Capitán fue igual de impresionante. 

Dejando la pequeña bolsa de lado en la cama, sus manos se dirige a su propia ropa. Desabotona sin pena ni gloria y muestra con orgullo la marca que continúa visible en su piel blanca. Estima que tomará unos cuantos días antes de que regrese al color habitual. Yuuri se sonroja al observarla.

—¿Conrad te hizo eso?

—Oh, chavalín, si te dijera qué otras cosas ha hecho...

—Ya, ya... No quiero saberlo. Es demasiada información para mí... —responde de inmediato, luego reniega ligeramente— Confiaba en que solamente Wolfram era el maníaco... Caramba, quién se hubiera imaginado que son este tipo de personas...

El mayor suelta una pequeña risotada.

—Pues su excelencia ha sido siempre un tanto diferente... Creo que es debido a que conocí tantas víctimas suyas el que sé perfecto qué es lo que usted necesita en este momento —comenta, y vuelve a tomar la bolsa, extendiéndola hacia el menor— Estaba convencido de que tratándose de él, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de contenerse... Nunca le vi así de molesto antes.... Es bueno saber que siempre que Yuu-chan esté en peligro, nuestro príncipe egoísta se ocupará de protegerlo. Irónico que sea hasta de sí mismo, ¿no cree?

El moreno frunce el ceño mientras acepta el pequeño obsequio.

—¿Crees que pudo ser peor que esto?

—Oh, majestad... Esto es lo menos jodido que me he encontrado a alguien, pero no estoy diciendo que no se sintiera feliz por ello... —aclara, al ver la preocupación en su mirada contrariada— En realidad me he asustado un poco cuando le he visto antes... Ha de estar muy enamorado de usted, sin duda alguna... No le lastimó demasiado, ni le encerró tres días enteros antes de dignarse a salir para demostrar que lo peor había pasado. Impresionante trabajo, pequeño. No solo complaciste a la bestia de Bielefeld, sino que sobreviviste para contarlo.

—Eres un hombre bastante desvergonzado—observa el moreno, antes de abrir la pequeña bolsa en sus manos

—Me gusta ser sincero con lo que estoy pensando—es la honesta respuesta del otro, quien le mira ahora con algo más de seriedad.

El 27avo Maou revista el contenido sin mucho interés, no que no agradezca el gesto, sino que su cuerpo es la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Supuso que la plática con su prometido terminaría de malos modos, pero no sospechó que sería de esa manera. No dejó de mirar los pequeños contenedores en sus manos mientras que se atrevía a preguntar:

—Yozak... Tu piensas... ¿Crees que lo que hice fue demasiado?

Ante el inesperado silencio, levanta la mirada. El mayor le mira con bastante seriedad.

—No sé si mi opinión sea lo que necesita ahora, majestad.

—Quiero intentar entenderlo, y ya te dije que yo...

—Yuuri.

El nombrado se queda callado. Los ojos azules, antes un cielo despejado, se nublan de pronto. 

—Él no está equivocado al enfadarse por lo que has hecho... Tu decisión trae consecuencias graves en ambos, y será un peso constante en su relación... Es un poco preocupante que no consideraras sus sentimientos al respecto.

Shibuya le mira ofendido.

—¡Claro que pensé en él! Wolfram es toda la razón detrás de ese discurso... Yo quería protegerlo.

—Por eso mismo fue un mal movimiento desde el comienzo—le corta el espía, serio— El papel del defensor... Ya no te corresponde hacerlo.

Le mira sin comprender, a lo que Yozak suspira. Su expresión empieza a suavizarse lentamente.

—No dejas de enviar señales confusas con respecto al papel que juegan ambos en todo esto. Sé que nunca fue tu intención, pero debes comprender... Pasaste por encima de sus sentimientos,y no contento con eso, pisoteaste su orgullo en el proceso. Siendo que estoy en una situación similar, puedo decirte que entiendo completamente el motivo por el cual Wolfram se molestó tanto contigo... He tenido este mismo tipo de peleas con Conrad justo por las mismas razones. Él no sabe actuar como un compañero, y créeme que no le pido que lo haga pero... Hay momentos donde los roles a jugar deben estar claros... Lo que dije ayer es un recordatorio.

—No tiene sentido que me obliguen a renunciar a mi cargo solo porque quiero tener un hijo, Yozak.

—Hay una buena razón por la cual todos los compañeros tiene prohibido continuar con su trabajo, especialmente cuando están en estado, y también hay un buen motivo por el cual tienen prohibido aprender a usar armas... Los embarazos en mazokus puros son suficientemente complicados, y en mestizos como nosotros son peores. Cualquier mal rato, el mínimo incidente, hasta un estúpido coraje... La tasa de abortos espontáneos es muy alta... Y la cantidad de suicidios por ello impresionante.

—¿Q-qué?

—Un hombre que no es capaz de contener semejantes desplantes por parte de su pareja... ¿Qué esperanza tiene de contenerlo adecuadamente mientras esperan un niño? Ése es mi tipo de preocupaciones la mayoría del tiempo, e imagino que deben ser las mismas que tiene nuestro nuevo rey... Si tuviera que apostar, diría que ésa es la razón por la cual se enfadó tanto, más que ofenderse, está bastante asustado por lo que puede pasar. Se volvió real... El que algún día tu harás lo que harás...

—Dijeron que no es mortal... Que no hay tanto riesgo...

—Para el gestante... No hay riesgo físico alguno para el gestante... El producto, en cambio... —el espía termina por suspirar— A lo largo de mis años he tenido pocas oportunidades de encontrarme con hombres en estado... Sin embargo, muchos de ellos murieron de un modo u otro luego de perderlos... La realidad es que no es el embarazo lo que ha acabado con la vida de tantos... La tristeza lo hizo. Ése es el temor.

—No tenía idea de eso... Pero... Incluso si lo hubiese sabido antes... Yo no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, ¿sabes? Lo que todos estaban murmurando ayer, tú mismo lo dijiste... Son cosas imperdonables, Yozak.

—Wolfram no es un pequeño crío que necesite ser salvado, majestad. No lo fue antes, ni va a serlo nunca... Aunque parezca que necesita ayuda, siempre ha sido capaz de arreglárselas de un modo u otro. El que usted fuese tan lejos como para desacreditar todo su esfuerzo por ayudarle, de ignorar el peso que cargó por usted de esa manera es suficiente motivo para que esté molesto por décadas enteras, y, sin embargo, él continúa preocupado por lo que viene, ¿no es así? 

—Me advirtió que usará cuanto tenga a su alcance si con eso puede protegerme..

—Hasta el poder que usted mismo le ha dado... Lo siento, eso sí que pude escucharlo..

Cuando el menor suspira, regresando a su sitio, haciéndose un ovillo, Yozak no puede evitar acariciar su cabeza. Es un niño de alguna manera, pero intenta tanto ser un adulto. Tanto que ni se da cuenta cuándo es demasiado.

—Esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Y aunque pudo ser manejado de una manera más efectiva, no podemos cambiarlo... Lo único que nos queda ahora es seguir... 

—¿Crees que realmente me odie por esto durante décadas? Vivirá bastante tiempo, no quiero que siga resentido por esto para siempre...

Yozak se ríe de buena gana.

—Creo que es más factible que odie a Gwendal hasta el día de su muerte, por sugerirle todo esto en primer lugar... A usted, de ninguna manera.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Fácil... Yo nunca odiaría a Conrad, por ningún motivo... Günter tampoco podría despreciar a mi cuñado por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, y el príncipe... Caramba, pensándolo así... Es el único que rompería mi corazón si decide separarse de usted algún día... Ni siquiera el abandono de mi propia pareja me parecería tan lamentable...

—Yozak...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias...

El espía sonrió.

—Eres el chavalín que mi corazón ha adoptado... Pero no estoy preparado para ser padre, mucho menos abuelo, así que por favor, intenta no repetir esto pronto.

—¡Yozak!

— No puedo manejar un embarazo adolescente. Así que, ¡por favor mantén lo poco que queda de tu inocencia hasta que llegues a casarte!

Y luego de semejante declaración, el par no pudo hacer más que carcajearse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Wolfram tiene que admitir que la discusión se le fue de las manos. Y es incapaz de decidir en qué punto exacto es que las palabras se le han escapado sin que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesarlo. Yuuri tuvo buenos motivos, pero ni semejante justificación le parecía aceptable. Suspira audiblemente mientras su mano dibuja un nuevo trazo en el lienzo delante. Está intentando olvidar lo lamentable de su mañana, sin éxito alguno. Patea el caballete antes de cerrar los ojos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, y su rostro en sus manos, recordando:

 

_—Justo cuando creo que empiezo a entenderte por completo..._

_Yuuri le observa desde su lado de la cama con curiosidad, su rostro ladeado ligeramente hacia su dirección. Wolfram no le mira de vuelta, más concentrado en los doseles del techo de la cama que en encontrarse con la mirada del menor, que sabe llena de culpa para ese momento._

_—No puedo decir que comprendo por qué lo hiciste... Pero no hay manera en que pueda obligarte a retractarte._

_—¿Al menos estás bien con ésto? —cuestiona el menor con curiosidad— No pregunté porque pensé que estábamos en la misma página respecto a este asunto..._

_—"La comunicación es la base de toda buena relación", ¿no dice tu madre algo como eso?_

_—Fui ingenuo al pensar que estábamos totalmente de acuerdo—admite._

_—Tu vas por la vida asumiendo cosas equivocadas de todo el mundo... Especialmente conmigo, Yuuri. Siempre has sido peor conmigo... De solo recordar la cantidad de veces que haz hecho cosas como esta..._

_—Siempre he pensado que estamos de acuerdo, al menos la mayoría del tiempo..._

_—Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios me sorprende que continúes actuando de manera tan imprudente, nunca piensas antes de actuar... Dudo que puedas decir algo que justifique lo que hiciste, pero prometí que hablaríamos, y hablar implica escucharte... Escoge sabiamente las palabras que salen de tu boca, o te juro que estaremos aquí otras buenas horas..._

_El moreno casi suelta una risa, sin creerle._

_—Llevamos un buen rato aquí dentro, y no sé tú, pero yo no..._

_—Estoy siendo agradable contigo, Yuuri.. Estoy tratando de cuidar de tu integridad aquí... Así que por tu jodido bien, no me provoques..._

_El menor no puede responder inmediatamente. Empezando a pensar mejor en ello, sus razones ya no le suenan tan buenas como antes. No todas al menos. Ciertas cosas eran importantes, y debían de ser habladas, unos comentarios más que otros. No era todo perfectamente justificable. Y temía que Wolfram no quisiera aceptar que, al menos en lo más importante, tenía toda la razón para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. El Maou anterior —qué mal suena eso—, ahoga un suspiro cuando las palabras de su hermano mayor regresan a sus pensamientos. A su prometido no le gustará que comience hablando justo de él, luego de lo que ocurrió delante suyo la noche anterior, pero si tiene que ser sincero, es una parte demasiado importante. Fue el único empujón que necesitaba para lanzarse._

_—Ayer, durante la fiesta... Mientras que tu bailabas con Greta, Shouri se acercó a platicar conmigo un momento..._

_Evitó mirarle a toda costa en el momento en que notó que se movía para encararle._

_—Se disculpó... A su manera... —comentó, sabiendo que querría interrumpirle— Dijo que no era su intención ofenderme pero..._

_—No intentes justificar semejante actitud delante de mí, Yuuri—advierte Wolfram, irritado._

_Ignora la respuesta que intenta escapar de su boca. No  peleará más sobre ese asunto. Ambos están de acuerdo con ello. Familiares o no, siempre que hagan llorar al otro, no hay excusa que valga._

_—La gente estuvo hablando sobre ti de nuevo... Sobre lo nuestro... Sobre la manera en que manejamos nuestra relación a puerta cerrada, y sobre lo que hemos hecho._

_Wolfram no pronunció respuesta alguna, adivinando a dónde iría a parar aquello._

_—Sabías el tipo de cosas que dirían al besarme delante de todos de esa manera, y lo hiciste de todos modos. Yo te provoqué, lo he admitido, pero tú fuiste tan lejos como para hacer lo que te pedí no hicieras... Vuelves a mentirme otra vez, ocultando cosas de mí, permitiendo que la gente pase por encima de ti.._

_—Yuuri..._

_—Yuuri nada—le corta, molesto— Me prometiste que no dejarías que pasara de nuevo... ¿Por qué continúas actuando de esa manera, entonces?_

_—Una o dos mentiras más sobre mí no son tan importantes... Está bien..._

_El Maou se desesperó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se levantaba de la cama, sentándose para mirarlo con verdadero enojo._

_—¿¡Cómo se supone que está bien!? ¡¿Eres siquiera consciente de lo que decían esta vez?!_

_—No me molesta lo que digan de mí_

_—¿Ni siquiera cuando dicen que abusas sexualmente de mí?_

_El mayor se quedó helado en su sitio._

_—Porque eso es justo lo que dicen ahora, Wolfram... Éso, y cosas peores... Tienen esta absurda idea en la cabeza de que me sedujiste de alguna manera, en el mejor de los casos, y que desde que regresé al castillo te las arreglaste para sodomizarme... ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de que una palabra como esa existiera! Shouri tuvo que explicármelo, porque lo escuchó él mismo, en la fiesta, justo frente a nuestras narices..._

_Wolfram se acomoda hasta sentarse también, delante de él._

_—Tuve que confirmarlo con Yozak, y ni siquiera él quería decírmelo... Han estado diciendo cosas como ésas desde hace tiempo, y luego de lo que pasó, no pudieron ni esperar a que terminara el evento... En su maldita historia están pintándote como el villano... Te tildan de violador y pederasta, ¿y tú me dices que estás bien con eso?_

_—No pensé... No sabía que era tan grave... —admite Wolfram, contrariado, mirándolo con cierta duda— Mis guardias..._

_—Tu red de informantes nunca se arriesgaría a perder el pago por sus servicios de paparazzi...  Podrán decirte todo sobre mí, pero jamás dirían algo que te borrara la sonrisa._

_—No tenía sentido que hicieras esto de cualquier manera... No delante de los nobles, ¿qué sentido tiene? Eras de la idea que no importaba lo que la gente creyera siempre que tú y yo supiéramos la verdad. ¿Por qué cambias ahora?_

_—Porque están hundiéndote, y tu te dejas llevar para que no sea yo quien lo sufra..._

_—Siempre intentaré protegerte, si es a costa mía es mi problema. No es justificación para que vayas delante de esas personas solo por algo tan estúpido como simples rumores..._

_—En este reino no pasa rumor alguno sin que ellos se enteren, ¿no es eso lo que pensabas antes? No estás equivocado para nada... Gwendal me lo confirmó en la mañana, e incluso Waltorana lo repitió. La idea de tu tío para venir a separarnos cuanto antes, el que me fuera a buscar directo luego de lo que pasó... Los únicos estúpidos que no sabían que demonios pasaba éramos tu y yo._

_—Había cosas más importantes. Además... Ni mi hermano ni mi tío habrían permitido que el resto del consejo creyera semejante barbaridad..._

_—Ni tu hermano ni tu tío tienen buena fama cuando se trata de defender a su familia, príncipe idiota... ¿No escuchaste lo que pasó hoy justo frente a nosotros? A Stoffel se le ocurrió menospreciar a Günter delante de su esposo, y claro que Gwendal no pudo quedarse callado._

_—¡Su comentario estuvo fuera de lugar! Günter no..._

_—¡Gwendal no lo ayudó defendiéndolo ahí mismo! ¡Tu viste lo que pasó!_

_El príncipe resopló con fuerza, mirándole con enfado. Ni siquiera se metería allí de lleno._

_—Si sabías todo esto, lo que dicen, y lo que el pueblo está pensando, ¿por qué carajo te has quedado hoy dentro? Te dije lo que pasaría, y me provocaste a sabiendas de qué haría contigo... ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a negar esto, según tú?_

_—¿Por qué querría negar que pasó algo ahora?_

_—Yuuri, acabo de violarte. A ti, un niñato. Y se supone que soy el adulto..._

_El moreno rueda los ojos, visiblemente molesto._

_—Es bastante obvio que sabía que iba a pasar, no me tomes por idiota. Estoy bien con las consecuencias, y tú deberías estarlo también. ¿Querían razones para creer que teníamos este tipo de acercamiento? En el momento en que salgamos vamos a confirmarlo... Y yo ya no soy un niño._

_El rubio frunció el ceño, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados._

_—Estás actuando como uno._

_El menor le ignoró._

_—Estuve contemplándolo desde hace meses... Aunque al principio no se me ocurrió qué clase de cosas podrían pasar, así que por lo menos hubo algo de suerte en que me tomara tanto tiempo animarme a considerarlo seriamente... No sabía que embarazar a otro hombre era probable... Ahora lo entiendo.Y he aprendido cómo prevenirlo. Éso es bueno, así por lo menos podemos no preocuparnos por eso... Pero créeme cuando te digo que si hubiese sabido antes que solo necesitaba hacerte enojar en serio para llegar a tener sexo, lo habría hecho desde el comienzo..._

_Su prometido le miró con el reclamo escrito en los ojos sin disimulo alguno._

_—Así que has sido tú el que le pidió a Gisela las pociones...—comprendió, molesto._

_—¿Y qué si lo hice?—replicó el menor, igualmente irritado— Todas las parejas tienen relaciones, Wolfram. Íbamos a terminar haciéndolo en algún momento, lo menos que podía hacer era protegerme._

_—Se suponía que esperaríamos para hacerlo..._

_—Nunca acordamos algo como eso._

_—No quita que sea lo que se debe de hacer. Al menos esperar a casarnos..._

_—¿Realmente me estás diciendo que querías esperar 10 años más para que pudiéramos estar en la misma maldita cama de nuevo? ¿Es eso?_

_—Yuuri, se supone que tengo que cumplir con la ley. 20 años de compromiso... Éso es lo que ordenan. Y hay buenas razones para ello... ¿Recuerdas cuántos años tienes ahora mismo? Si te tomaras al menos un segundo para tratar de comprender la naturaleza de nuestras leyes no serías tan irresponsable._

_—No, si tú intentaras entender por qué hago las cosas de este modo, serías menos inaccesible._

_—No me la pones fácil nunca. Contigo es a tu manera, o no se hace nada. ¿No crees que eres demasiado egoísta?_

_—No quiero escuchar eso de ti. Estabas decidiendo por ambos sin siquiera pensar en lo que yo siento. No voy a permitir que las personas vayan por allí menospreciándote. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando las personas viven haciéndote daño, y tu aceptándolo solo porque te niegas a dejarme defenderte. Soy tu prometido, y tengo el deber de cuidarte. ¿Te molesta que me interese por tu jodido bienestar? ¡Lo siento! Pensé que estabas de acuerdo conmigo. ¡Estuviste tan feliz cuando acordamos que sería tu compañero! ¡Estabas tan hecho a la idea! ¡Lamento haber creído que estaba ayudándonos!_

_—¡Anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos no es ayuda para nada! —contestó, perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Nos hundiste totalmente! ¡A ambos! ¿Y para qué? ¿Solo para tener la cosciencia tranquila! ¿Qué tan ingenuo eres? ¿Creíste que las cosas iban a mejorar de esta manera? No me hagas reír..._

_—El plan fue bueno por donde lo veas. ¡Éste era el mejor resultado! —replica el moreno, casi a gritos_

_—¡Esto es lo peor que podía pasarnos! —es la ruda respuesta, y su voz se vuelve un murmullo peligroso al decir— Si intentabas sabotear lo nuestro, juro que vas por buen camino.. Si tenemos suerte, por lo menos no quedarás en estado... El príncipe dejando embarazado al rey descoronado... Solo eso nos faltaría... El epítome de todos nuestros problemas... Si por esto tú..._

_PLAF._

_Wolfram abre los ojos como platos por la bofetada que le ha dado. Su mirada se dirige a la del menor para observarlo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Se arrepiente instantáneamente de todo lo dicho al encontrar los ojos negros humedecidos._

_—Eres un imbécil cuando quieres, ¿lo sabes?_

_—Yuuri..._

_—Te dije que me he cuidado, y si fuera el caso... Un bebé nunca será una carga. No para mí..._

_—No dije que lo sería... Sabes que si fuera el caso, no solo tú estarías contento._

_—Maldición, realmente odio cuando te comportas de esta manera..._

_—¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!_

_—¡Deja de actuar como si no lo hubieras sospechado nunca! ¡Sabías que lo haría, con o sin tu permiso!_

_—¿Por qué te empeñas en decidir tu solo?_

_—¡No puedes seguir negándote a lo que ya pasó! ¡Eres el rey ahora! ¡Actúa como tal!_

_—¡YO NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA OCUPAR EL MALDITO CARGO!_

_Cuando el rubio alzó la voz de esa manera, el otro no pudo más que observarlo con sorpresa. Le descolocó la expresión del mayor. Los ojos del príncipe eran una mezcla entre ira y tristeza. Shibuya ahogó un quejido lastimero cuando su mano, que instintivamente buscó la ajena, fue rechazada con fuerza._

_—Odio tomar algo que te pertenece a ti por derecho, no quería tener que hacerlo nunca._

_—Wolf..._

_—Esto no se suponía que pasaría así, ni siquiera debía pasar... Odie cada maldito segundo estos años porque todo me recordaba a ti, y estaba tan convencido de que nunca más pasaría por algo similar si regresabas... Si hubieses hablado conmigo sobre ésto, por lo menos sabrías lo que pensaba..._

_—Yo..._

_—Si hubiésemos esperado, hubiésemos podido cambiar las leyes desde dentro, sin necesidad de que los nobles metieran las narices en el asunto. Y nunca habrías tenido que perder tu título por mi culpa... Si me hubieses preguntado mi maldita opinión, si hubieses hablado conmigo te habría podido explicar el estúpido plan que estaba formando, y así al menos pensaría que te interesa lo que yo estoy siento..._

_—Siempre me interesa..._

_—Tu forma de actuar dice justo lo contrario, Yuuri... Y no hablo de este momento. Siempre te las arreglas para hacerme sentir de esta manera. Honestamente, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo donde no me jodas en el proceso?_

_El menor no puede responder. Ciertamente... En cada oportunidad, y sin querer, sus acciones siempre terminaban por lastimarlo. ¡Nunca tenía esa intención en lo absoluto! Pero, con tanto tiempo, creyó que al menos Wolfram ya habría aprendido sus modos... A soportarlo... Se olvidó de que muchas veces continuaba lastimándolo. Bajó la mirada cuando se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda._

_—No tiene sentido que sigamos en habitaciones separadas... Tienes razón. En el momento en que pongas un pie fuera de aquí, todos sabrán qué demonios pasó... —comentó, comenzando a vestirse, cuando termina se dedica a cerrar bien las cortinas mientras continúa hablando— ¿Querías hacer las cosas así? De acuerdo, pero será a mi manera... Volveré a la habitación, y tú te quedarás también. Fuera de estas paredes fingiré que estuvimos de acuerdo con todo esto desde el comienzo, pero tú no podrás decir nada al respecto. Si alguien dice lo que sea, si escuchas cualquier rumor... Tienes prohibido intentar acallarlo..._

_Shibuya no puede más que mirarlo sin poder creerle. El rubio termina de colocarse la camisa cuando se gira a observarlo con fingida tranquilidad._

_—No puedes prohibirme nada...—medio gruñe Yuuri, preocupado._

_No puede, ¿cierto? Él no lo haría._

_—No, Yuuri... —responde, serio— No quería hacerlo, pero dado que tú hiciste semejante estupidez... Tengo el derecho de hacerlo... —explica, y se acerca hasta él, cuando toma su barbilla para obligarle a observarlo el menor siente que tiembla ligeramente— Querías ser mi compañero gozando solo privilegios, lamento decirte que no funciona de esa manera... No si intentas pasar por encima de mí de esta manera otra vez._

_La mirada del joven monarca se tiñe de arrepentimiento._

_—Wolfram..._

_Se sorprende verdaderamente cuando ve que hay culpa en los orbes de color esmeralda. Su prometido le mira entonces con tristeza._

_—Te amo.... No tienes una idea de cuánto... Pero no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo este tipo de cosas de nuevo. Soy responsable de ti. Más responsable que nunca... Estaremos en la mira pública, cada paso, cada palabra, cualquier acción... Si pensabas que nos juzgaban antes, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho... Soy el príncipe egoísta que provocó que un Maou abandonara su puesto... SOY el malo del cuento... La historia me recordará de acuerdo al actuar que tomemos de ahora en adelante, y si para protegerte debo usar el poder que tú mismo me has entregado, no dudes que lo haré._

_—Lo siento..._

_—Quisiera creer que es así, Yuuri... Realmente quisiera creerte._

_—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_—Por eso me duele tanto..._

_Acaricia su mejilla con tranquilidad antes de besarlo. Apoya su frente en la contraria mientras los orbes ónix se muestran mortificados. Deposita un beso en su mejilla, y lo nota cerrar los ojos, intentando así ignorar el escozor que comienza a humedecer su mirada._

_—Necesito estar solo... Regresaré en la noche..._

_Cuando se niega a mirarlo luego de soltarlo Wolfram suspira._

_—Yuuri..._

_—¿Mmn?_

_—Estaremos bien... Estamos bien._

_—Pero continúas enojado conmigo... Y no me has perdonado tampoco._

_El nuevo Maou deja salir una especie de risa baja, y Yuuri voltea a observarlo por curiosidad. Es una expresión que no logra describir. Ni está feliz, ni se ve triste. Tampoco parece molesto. Bielefeld niega para sí mismo, antes de caminar a la puerta. ¿No planeaba responderle?_

_—¿Wolfram?_

_—Te veré más tarde, Yuuri..._

_No quiere decir que todavía no sabe cómo demonios se las arregló para perdonarlo tan rápido. Eso sí, nunca va a olvidarlo. Se jura en ese instante preciso que un momento como éste no pasará de nuevo bajo su mando._

_Aceptará el puesto, sí... Pero la corona regresará a él de un modo u otro. Y cuando eso ocurra, no habrá poder en el reino capaz de repetir un acto tan lamentable como el que ha ocurrido aquí._

_El rey demoníaco legítimo es y será siempre Shibuya Yuuri... E incluso si la corona abandona sus manos pronto, Wolfram nunca servirá bajo el mando de otro monarca que no sea él. Sin importar cuánto tiempo tome remediarlo._

El príncipe educado en Bielefeld no puede más que emitir un sonoro suspiro cuando las imágenes dejan de proyectarse en su mente. De manera estúpida tiene el deseo fugaz de no haber despertado tan pronto ese día... Unas cuantas horas más de descanso habrían sido estupendas porque, aunque su cuerpo sugiere dormir ahora, no tiene interés en caer allí mismo. Los toques en la puerta le obligan a pararse para caminar hasta ella. ¿Cómo cumplirá con lo que debe hacer? Estando los 10 de acuerdo... Salvo que 5 desertaran... No había manera de negarse a la inminente coronación. Antes tuvo oportunidad, siendo que no era más que el hombre que casualmente contraería nupcias con el extraviado Maou. Pero ahora que él era reconocido como uno...

Abrió la puerta con solo un nombre en mente, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando esa misma persona se materializó como si hubiese salido justo de sus pensamientos. Ahogó un quejido cuando se inclinó de manera apenas perceptible.

—Majestad—saludó, el recién llegado, con total tranquilidad.

—Günter—exclamó el actual Maou, sorprendido.

Su cuñado sonrió de manera casi enigmática.

—La última vez me negué porque no pensé que tuvieras lo necesario... Me demostraste que estaba equivocado. Tienes madera de dónde talar, y si me permites... Quiero ayudarte.

—Yuuri...

—Príncipe Pooh... Permíteme acompañarte en esta aventura, hasta que nuestro rey sea capaz de regresar.

El rubio casi sonrió ante el apodo que le diera de niño, luego este gesto continuó hasta que sus labios se curvaron satisfechos. Con el consejero real de su lado, para variar, ésta vez si que podía decir que tenía ventaja. Al menos, esta sería una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse.

 

 


	20. Capítulo 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

El chico menor continúa observándolo fijamente mientras que Shouri intenta comprender las palabras que han salido de su boca. Ha intentado explicárselo de manera sencilla, pero no es posible que Shibuya pueda entenderlo tan fácilmente. Ha vivido años enteros preocupándose por lo mismo... Incluso si Murata lo pone de esa manera, es todavía bastante extraño.

 

Shouri casi rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos mientras intenta, no por primera vez, repasar mentalmente sus palabras de antes. Murata ha ido personalmente a buscarlo para desayunar juntos, alegando que su querido hermano menor tiene demasiados problemas como para verlo en ese instante. Shibuya ni siquiera quiere saber qué clase de problemas serán, sabiendo que involucran al actual rey del extraño mundo del cual su adorado pequeño forma parte. Todo estaba transcurriendo en relativa calma hasta que se permitió externar sus dudas respecto al tema que no le estaba dejando tranquilo desde que lo escuchara por primera vez. No quiso intervenir para nada dado que no tenía conocimientos suficientes para objetarle a Yuuri al respecto... Y viendo lo que ocurrió delante de sus narices puede darse cuenta de que es algo más serio de lo que consideró en un principio. Shibuya Shouri habría tomado a su hermano de la mano para llevárselo a la tierra en el segundo en que comprendió que ya no era rey de nada, sino fuera porque el Sabio le prohibió expresamente intervenir, alegando que monarca o no, el menor pertenecía a ese mundo. Pero a Shouri eso poco podía importarle... Bielefeld sería coronado pronto, y Yuuri sería libre de volver. ¿Qué más daba si tenía que llevárselo a rastras?

—Si te atreves a hacer algo como eso, él te odiaría para siempre... Y, para ser totalmente sincero, dudo que tengas verdadera oportunidad de ponerle una mano encima, si es que Lord von Bielefeld se da cuenta de tus intenciones...

Ese simple comentario tras preguntar qué tan factible era tomarlo de vuelta le descolocó al mismo tiempo que le provocó un enfado creciente hacia el rubio príncipe. Shouri no podía decir que odiase demasiado al nombrado hombre, pero ciertamente le provocaba desagrado... Desde que Wolfram llegase a la vida de su pequeño hermano, fue totalmente desplazado. Lo admitía, Yuuri y él tenían una relación complicada, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era su protegido, su máxima prioridad... ¿Por qué su pequeño hermano era incapaz de entender todo el cariño que sentía por él?

—Entiendo que quieras protegerlo, Shouri... —comentó finalmente el menor, con tal seriedad que el otro no pudo decir nada al oír su nombre— Todos nos preocupamos por él.... Pero no es justificación.

El más alto le miró con enfado.

—¿Por qué habría de permitir que permanezca aquí, ahora que no podrá reinar sobre nadie? Todo este espectáculo suyo no tiene sentido para mí... Si Yuuri no es rey, ¿qué sentido tiene que se quede?

—Shibuya pertenece a este mundo... Bob te lo ha advertido desde el comienzo, ¿no es así? Su sola presencia en tu familia ha sido un préstamo... Tus padres pueden entenderlo.

Las manos del próximo Maou se azotaron contra la mesa con fuerza, sin asustarlo para nada.

—¡No digas bromas, Murata! Yuuri nació en la tierra, creció conmigo allí... Si no tiene obligación más para estar aquí, su lugar...

El Sabio apenas y apartó la mirada, sus lentes opacándose hasta el punto donde el más alto era incapaz de ver nada.

—Su lugar es Shin Makoku—le cortó con tranquilidad el otro, mirándolo casi con frialdad, pero Shouri no podría notarlo— Tu mismo lo has visto... Su naturaleza pertenece a este mundo. Su alma, su carácter... Puede que naciera en la tierra, pero definitivamente no tiene una vida allí...

Eso enfadó al otro todavía más.

—¿No tiene...? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Nuestros padres, yo mismo... Los amigos que dejó allí . La vida que vivió hasta el día en que tú apareciste...

—Fue un error de palabras—admite— Shibuya... Él no tiene futuro en la tierra... No considerando que se ha dado cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza—continúa, regresando la mirada al mayor— Es imposible que un compañero camine libremente en tu mundo. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?. Lo has visto antes...

Los ojos de Shouri muestran su descontento. Prefiere ignorar lo último, negándose a aceptarlo.

—Naciste allí también. Perteneces a nuestro mundo, igual que él.

El menor sonríe con prepotencia.

—Realmente te estás olvidando de quién soy yo de nuevo, ¿no es así?—musita, notablemente irritado— Hermano mayor... Tu no eres mayor que yo para nada... Si te digo que Shibuya pertenece aquí, es porque éste es el sitio donde debe estar...  Demandar de él algo que no es... No te creí tan despiadado.

Shouri chasquea la lengua, mientras desvía la mirada cuando cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No le he obligado a nada... Yuu-chan siempre ha soñado con formar su propio hogar. Casarse, tener una casa, una buena esposa, y varios niños... No puede hacer nada de ello aquí...

Murata rueda los ojos.

—Tu pequeño hermano nunca ha necesitado una esposa para cumplir ese sueño. Y créeme cuando digo que tampoco ha sido particularmente su deseo encontrar una mujer para ello... 

El Gran Sabio debía admitir que, ocasionalmente —muy raras veces— alguno que otro dato se le pasaba por alto... Habían pasado años desde ello, pero ahora que pensaba en el asunto claro que podía recordarlo. El primer día en sus años de secundaria. Un pequeño chico que fue burlado hasta el cansancio por un comentario tan inocente, uno que en su momento le hizo sentir hasta calma, sin darse cuenta de quién se trataba realmente en ese instante... Sabía que el Maou estaría en su misma clase, pero todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera él. Quizá por eso su mente enterró esa memoria particular. La declaración definitiva que él, igual que el resto, se negó a aceptar.

_"—¿Cuál es tu deseo para el futuro, Shibuya-kun?—cuestionó su profesora con interés, las presentaciones de cada nuevo ciclo siempre le hacían sonreír._

_Futuros policías, médicos, bomberos... Hasta cosas surrealistas como aliens, robots futuristas y cazadores de animales extintos. Ése tipo de sueños tenían sus alumnos en un primer momento... Hasta que perdían la inocencia propia del fin de su infancia. Ella prefería prolongar ese dulce sueño tanto como fuera posible, haciéndoles hablar de ello hasta que decidieran luchar o abandonarlo definitivamente..._

_—¿Mi deseo...? Realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero... —admitió el moreno, contrariado_

_—¿No hay nada que desees más que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Ser un doctor quizá? ¿O jugador profesional?_

_—¡Quiero jugar Béisball para siempre!—casi gritó, seguro_

_—¡Jugador profesional entonces!—declara ella, alegre_

_—¡No!—negó inmediatamente, casi horrorizado— No puedo hacer eso..._

_—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Si es lo que más deseas..._

_La clase entera se encontraba bastante inmersa en el tema, poco a poco, uno o varios alumnos comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema. Preguntas saltaron por todos lados, y Murata comenzaba a perder el interés en todo el asunto cuando finalmente lo escuchó:_

_—Deseo conocer a mi príncipe..._

_Hubo un silencio extraño, pero siendo él tan despreocupado en aquel entonces ni lo notó._

_—Más que jugar... Quiero conocer a mi príncipe, y tener una familia con él._

_Murata sintió algo de pena por él, a la vez que su pecho se inflaba con un poco de orgullo que olvidó con el paso del tiempo. Condenándose así sin saberlo... Fue el peor año escolar para ambos. Porque aunque Yuuri nunca lo supo, el primero que lo defendió fue él_

_—¿Un príncipe? —se medio burló, alzando la voz entre los insultos que no le sorprendieron en lo absoluto, viniendo de un grupo de niños que nada sabían de la vida en su reino— ¡Yo me casaría mejor con el rey!"_

Pese a que su mirada pesada continuó en el otro por todo el rato, solo pudo regresar verdaderamente al momento cuando el más alto volvió a hablar.

—¿Estás diciéndome que es normal?—cuestiona finalmente, y no puede evitar el tono casi sarcástico que ha utilizado— ¿Estás bromeando?

El Sabio parece molestarse por su comentario. Es de conocimiento general que él, junto a Shinou, desarrollaron las técnicas que permitieron descubrir aquel don particular. No inventaron nada, como era la creencia de muchos, sino que dieron con ello simplemente porque, contrario a otros, buscaban justo lo que encontraron... Que un hombre pudiese quedar en estado. La sangre demoníaca era responsable de que tuvieran esa cualidad. Ningún humano podría hacer eso fácilmente, incluso si la ciencia avanzaba lo suficiente. Era inusual antes, sí. Continúa siéndolo por los tabús que existen al respecto, eso también es verdad... Pero de ello, a señalar aquel maravilloso regalo como si fuese algo enfermizo le hace enfadar con ganas. Especialmente porque aunque pareciera que es justo lo contrario, Shibuya Shouri realmente teme por la integridad de su hermano de manera sincera. Si por lo menos hubiese sido educado apropiadamente, Murata sabe con certeza absoluta que toda esta discusión ni siquiera estaría pasando...

—No te creía tan homófobo, hermano mayor...—dice Murata, recuperando finalmente la calma que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar.

Frente a él, Shouri le mira con cierto recelo.

_"Oh, homofobia... La enfermedad de los hombres... ¿Cuándo habría pensado que algo así podría alcanzarnos a nosotros los demonios?"_

—No lo soy.... Yo... No es eso lo que me preocupa... —admite a su vez el más alto, siendo arrastrado a la misma calma que el otro proyecta.

Ese es otro don que todos fingen no conocer en los compañeros. La extraña cualidad de relajrelajar el ambiente alrededor de ellos.. Pero Murata no será quien lo confiese.

—Yuu-chan... Él no puede ser gay... 

Murata le mira a través de las gafas con serenidad, el otro no se diga a mirarlo, más concentrado en la mesa vacía delante de ambos.

—Su vida es lo suficientemente complicada como para ser molestado con ello también... No quiero que pase por lo mismo otra vez...

El más bajo ahoga un suspiro, mientras se permite dejar en el olvido la rabia que el otro le provocara antes. 

—Es por eso que debe quedarse aquí, hermano de mi amigo... —responde, tras un silencio— Nuestra sociedad está atrasada en muchas cosas... Y no te digo que será sencillo... Pero al menos aquí no tendrá que preocuparse por ser juzgado por sus preferencias o su simple manera de ser... 

—Pero será juzgado duramente porque puede llevar hijos en su vientre—replica Shouri, sin gracia— No sé qué idea me da más consuelo... Él... Realmente pienso que sería más fácil si pudiera llevármelo. Al menos en la tierra podría protegerlo... Podría hacerlo entender... Sé que Yuuri preferiría casarse con una mujer si llega a entender lo complicado que realmente es.

—Si hubieses tomado esta resolución desde el primer momento, quizá habría sido una opción... Perdiste tu oportunidad desde que puso un pie dentro de este castillo.

—Conrad lo habría convencido antes de ello...

—No es Lord Weller tu verdadero enemigo. Mucho menos él pero... Debes saber que si Yuuri nunca hubiera conocido a Lord von Bielefeld, quizá tú habrías tenido oportunidad de hacerlo vivir una vida más sencilla... 

—¿Quizá?—se medio mofa el más alto, resentido— ¿Realmente no es una opción ahora?

Murata observa fijo tras él, imágenes varias ocupan su mente. Puede verse a sí mismo, tantas vidas atrás recorriendo esos mismos pasillos. Años después en otra nueva oportunidad de vivir ahí. Y otras tantas existencias más que jamás pusieron un pie allí. ¿Cuántas veces ha muerto ya? Aparta la mirada cuando su primer ser encuentra otra figura delante de él... Alto, fuerte, gallardo cual lo recuerda... Rubio hasta lo imposible, y hermoso hasta decir basta.

—Nunca habría sido feliz así... Una vida tranquila no vale nada si estás lejos de la persona que amas. Ni siquiera 147 vidas son comparables a una sola si estás con quien debes estar, por muy problemática que sea esa mera existencia..

El próximo Maou le miró con suspicacia entonces.

—¿Es una conclusión a la que llegaste debido a la experiencia, o solo quieres dártelas de filósofo de nuevo?

Murata sonríe de manera divertida, mientras mira de reojo como Shinou le abraza a la distancia. Qué hermosa vida había sido aquella.

—Quién sabe... Solo puedo decir que estoy seguro de esto... Sin Lord von Bielefeld... Tu hermano estaría perdido ahora... Lo viviste antes, y te juro que es verdad... Perder la esperanza de regresar con la persona amada es su peor mal.

¿Cuántas veces había muerto él por esa misma enfermedad?

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

La noticia ha llegado a oídos de su prometido sin que pueda hacer demasiado por evitarlo. Conrart, en cualquier caso, no tenía deseo alguno de ocultarlo demasiado pero, ciertamente, hubiese preferido tratarlo cara a cara con el espía de haberse dado la oportunidad. Su hermano tenía razón hasta cierto punto, dado que solo con verlo al final del pasillo unos minutos atrás le arrastró al primer sitio privado que encontrase y le abrazó con fuerza pronunciando unas palabras que se quedarían grabadas en su mente.

_"—Te amo, Conrart. Eso nunca deberías de dudarlo..."_

Por toda respuesta, y con las emociones a flor de piel, Conrart admite que su mejor opción no ha sido apartarlo con fuerza mientras intenta cubrir su sonrojado rostro. Lo hace de cualquier modo, mientras sus ojos comienzan a escocer. ¿Qué clase de imagen proyectará ahora delante del hombre que quiere? ¿Una demasiado lamentable? ¿Quizá le agrade su repentina debilidad? Es imposible descifrarlo, dado que la mirada de Yozak no transmite demasiado en ese justo instante, analizando sus reacciones. Esa habilidad suya de ocultar tan bien lo que siente y piensa es lo que marca la diferencia misión a misión. En el momento en que el castaño rehuye su mirada más seria es que empieza a temer de nuevo, no importando si la verdad ha sido pronunciada antes. O si la plática con su hermano mayor había logrado tranquilizarlo. Siempre se divertía tanto burlándose un poco de la actitud de su ahijado. Había pasado tanto desde que sus hormonas controlaran sus actos. ¿Podía realmente culpar a su cuerpo por semejante sube y baja emocional?

—Lo lamento... —consigue decir cuando une la poca serenidad que queda de él, su tono al menos no es tan alborotado como lo es su propio sentir.

Se niega a enfrentar sus ojos cuando la confusión gana terreno en el rostro del otro.

—Sé que no querías esto. Entiendo en la situación que te pone... 

Gurrier le dedica una mirada sorprendida cuando el peso de sus palabras cae finalmente en su consciencia.

—No es bueno para ti, y no era el plan pero...

El mayor puede escuchar claramente las palabras de su hermano de nuevo.

_"—El solo hecho de que seas mitad humano lo vuelve lo suficientemente complicado, dado que careces de alguna clase de contrato. Siendo que Gurrier también lo es es incluso considerable que se pongan en duda su relación."_

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Conrart?

No se trataba solo de que la seguridad de su pequeño estaba en riesgo fuera de su cuerpo... Era que incluso dentro era un tanto complejo. Datos históricos de mestizos en espera eran limitados. Por mucho que su prometido conociese del asunto Weller tenía sus propias experiencias. Le aterraba la idea de perderlo. Y con él, perder todo lo demás. Siendo que ninguno se debía a los comentarios a ninguno le interesaba realmente la opinión pública. No era importante. Pero dado que Conrart formaba parte de la realeza, y el hijo de ambos lo haría también, eran varios factores los que se involucraban allí.

—No queríamos tener ninguno, ¿no es así?

Ciertamente, entre ambos, Yozak Gurrier era quien estaba perfectamente seguro del hecho. Él nunca deseó tener un hijo antes. ¿Cómo podría Conrart decirle que él siempre tuvo un deseo como ese? Una pequeña familia...  Cuando el asunto fue puesto en duda meses atrás Yozak reafirmó su deseo no dicho, sonando tan aliviado cuando la falsa alarma llegó a alborotar su ya de por sí frágil relación.

—Conrart...

Ahora él lo ataría de semejante manera por un total descuido. Algo que no planearon en absoluto. Con un hijo que Conrart ya sabía Yozak nunca deseó tener.

—Está bien para mí, si no quieres involucrarte demasiado... 

Su relación siempre ha sido complicada. Él extrañando a Julia, incluso cuando era incapaz de llamarlo amor todavía. No la quería de esa manera, ni a ella, ni a su ahijado.

—De cualquier manera...

Yozak en cambio juraba amarlo. Pero, ¿era suficiente para ambos?

—Lo perderé de cualquier manera, ¿no es así?

¿Era suficiente el amor que recibía de él como para poder soportar semejante evento?

—Él no sobrevivirá en mí, no podrá hacerlo...

Si perdía a su bebé, y Yozak le dejaba por intentarlo... ¿Podría realmente soportarlo?

—No podré protegerlo.

¿Valía la pena el riesgo, siendo que nada era seguro allí?

Cuando las firmes manos toman su rostro para obligarlo a levantar la mirada se sorprende del helado manto que cubre los ojos del menor. La manera húmeda en que brillan es casi un reflejo de su propia expresión. Está enfadado con él, justo como había esperado.

—Lo quiero... —declara con total seguridad, asustándolo— Incluso si no está destinado a ser... Lo quiero, Conrart. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto como te amo a ti...

Y él se obliga a cerrar los ojos, sin atreverse a creer. Es una situación incierta. Se obliga a pensarlo con la mayor frivolidad que le es posible. Las pocas estadísticas están en contra de ambos. Sin contrato o maryoku, no hay motivo válido para que un ser crezca dentro suyo. La sangre demoníaca es responsable de esta habilidad en los compañeros, ¿por qué él tendría semejante regalo? De entre todas las personas que merecen semejante alegría, ¿qué lo hacía especial? Falló tanto. Cometió tantos pecados... ¿Qué le aseguraba que no era un castigo por sus acciones del pasado?

—Solo debes tener fe, Conrart... Estará bien. Tu y yo vamos a protegerlo. Nuestro hijo estará bien... 

—Pero incluso si nace... —intenta decirle, pero el menor niega de inmediato

—Nadie lo apartará de ti mientras yo esté para defenderlos—afirma

—No tienes esa clase de poder, Yozak —le recuerda, apesadumbrado— Si los nobles... 

—Es nuestro hijo, Conrart. No permitiré que lo aparten de nosotros.

—No estamos casados todavía, e incluso si logramos ocultarlo lo suficiente, ellos intentarán llevárselo si llegase a sobrevivir.

—Sobrevivirá, Capitán. Será un luchador como nosotros... —asegura el espía, limpiando sus mejillas.

Puede comprender de dónde vienen exactamente sus miedos. Más que cualquier otro en el reino, su amante es quien verdaderamente nunca pensó seriamente en que la felicidad llegaría algún día a sus manos. Su relación tomó tanto tiempo precisamente por ello. Enamorado como estaba, Gurrier fue capaz de esperar las décadas necesarias, y los pocos años que restaban. En el momento en que lo conoció por primera vez estuvo seguro de que deseaba quedarse a su lado. Siendo su mejor amigo, o un subordinado. Fuera su solo amante, o el hombre con quien la ley le permitiría casarse. Yozak Gurrier lo amaba desde siempre. Y lo haría hasta el día de su muerte. Pero si existía algo que no podía llegar a amar todavía era su falta de fe. Esa asombrosa capacidad de ocultar tras sonrisas hipócritas la inseguridad que constantemente acababa con él. Cometió tantos errores buscando acabar con la culpa que sentía. Exponiéndose a peligros innecesarios, llamando a la muerte que ignoraba sus gritos. Discutieron tantas veces por ello. Y él soltó semejante imprudencia solo por puro alivio. Porque el miedo que Conrart tenía en ese instante era exactamente el mismo que el suyo.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos si perdían a su bebé?

Más aún... ¿Qué pasaría con Conrart en un futuro semejante?

Un hombre que es incapaz de consolar los problemas más minúsculos de su compañero, ¿qué clase de esperanza podía tener de ser fuerte en el momento decisivo? Si Yozak era realmente incapaz de lidiar con él en lo más mínimo, ¿cómo lo haría después?

_"—Ha sido todo una suerte, ¿no lo crees?—"_ comentó en aquella ocasión, sin saber que ese solo comentario dañaría más su relación.

En su mente no hizo falta decir más, pero Conrart era capaz de comprender lo no dicho.

_"Temo perderte a ti, o a nuestro hijo imaginario. Así que esta vez es todo un alivio"_

El tinte burlón no habría ayudado en ese momento, y dudaba que fuese útil ahora.

—Como soldados, nuestro deber está con la nación, Yozak. Con las órdenes que nos den... ¿No eres tu el que dice algo como eso primero?—inquiere su prometido con notable ansiedad

Por supuesto, nada prepara al mayor para las seguras palabras del otro. La promesa que hace sin necesidad de ponerle un nombre es evidente. Y el que tome sus manos mientras le observa como quien admira la mayor obra de arte es suficiente motivo para disipar sus miedos uno a uno.

—Le prometí a tu padre cuidar y proteger lo que mas preciaba, y así lo hice... He protegido el reino que me acogió ni bien tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero las cosas han cambiado para mí. Si tengo que elegir entre ustedes y el reino, Honey-chan es libre de cortar mi cabeza por traición, porque no voy a dejarlos, Conrart. Ni a ti, ni al bebé.

Todavía teme por un final feliz para su propia historia, pero incluso entre la duda, la frase que su padre pronunciase siempre llega a su mente. Ilusamente creyó entenderlo cuando conoció a Julia, y reafirmarlo cuando Yuuri llegó a su vida para finalmente quedarse. Qué equivocado estuvo... Comparando esos fuertes lazos con el que ahora sentía por ese pequeño ser que luchaba por llamarse vida. Ése que parece gritarle que todo estará bien.

Recibe el beso de su amante mientras los miedos siguen acosándolo, pero se permite creer por primera vez. Lo que venga podrá enfrentarlo siempre que esté al lado de él. Siempre que pueda confiar en que Yozak estará en cada paso del camino. En que su hijo vivirá, primero en su vientre y luego en brazos de ambos. E incluso si el destino lo aparta, si su castigo es este realmente, solo con empezar a creer es suficiente. 

 

_"—Porque tener algo  que proteger, es la mayor felicidad que existe"_

 

Cuánta verdad ocultaba su padre en aquella simple oración. Lástima que tanto él como Yozak necesitasen ver el peligro alrededor de su hijo para darse cuenta de que nunca se trató de su amada nación.

.

.

.

.

 

 


	21. Capítulo 20. ESPECIAL 20 DÍAS, 20 SEGUNDOS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 

 

Han transcurrido 20 días naturales desde que se desarrollaran los hechos que dieron lugar a la mayor discusión que la pareja real había enfrentado hasta la fecha reciente. Veinte largos días desde que, tras las declaraciones públicas del 27avo Maou, Lord von Bielefeld fuese anunciado como actual monarca de la Nación Demoníaca, y, hoy, tras esos 20 días, una mañana después de la coronación oficial, la pareja despierta por primera vez en años en una misma habitación, sin peleas o insultos de por medio. Nada es como en antaño, y, a pesar de que Shibuya quisiera decir que lamenta sus actos, no existe culpa flotando alrededor de ambos. 

Wolfram es quien tiene que obligarse a despertar primero, desde que se le obligase a actuar tal cual como el antiguo rey hiciera, el Consejero Real ha advertido que necesitan trabajar a una velocidad mucho más demandante de lo que el Maou anterior hiciese nunca.

_"—Su maj... Su... Yuuri... Él ha hecho su labor correctamente hasta ahora. Gwendal y yo hemos necesitado ayudarle, como bien sabes, pero no por eso podemos quejarnos de su rendimiento. Sin embargo, Wo... Majestad... Siendo que tienes menos dificultades, lo mínimo que espera el pueblo ahora es que actúes de manera envidiable. Tiene el conocimiento del cual él carece, así que no hay excusas aceptables"_

Ciertamente Lord von Christ ha sido el más renuente al cambio, por mucho que sus intenciones de fungir como apoyo sean evidentes. No en vano Günter dedicó tantas horas en entrenar al joven moreno, quien, pese a los esfuerzos, dejaba en algunos aspectos siempre un pequeño " _pudo ser algo más"_. Shibuya Yuuri era un rey excelente cuando se trataba de los asuntos ajenos a la administración interna del pueblo, y es ahí donde tanto General como Consejero se esperaba un mejor actuar por parte del regente actual.

—Sé que estás despierto... —comenta con voz apaciguada el 28vo Maou hacia el hombre tras su cuerpo

Sentado en la cama aún, mientras que se dedica a desperezarse por un momento más, no es difícil notar la tensión en su postura. Bielefeld no ha necesitado observarlo para darse cuenta de cómo toda su reacción cambió en cuanto él empezaba a salir de allí, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Yuuri no tiene ninguna buena respuesta en ese momento. A pesar de que el acuerdo de antes está siendo seguido por ambos al pie de la letra, todavía le irrita darse cuenta que la relación entre ambos es muy distinta a lo real una vez que están fuera de esa puerta. Los avances que cultivasen durante los últimos 8 meses eran ahora inexistentes. El solo darse cuenta de lo maltrecha que estaba la confianza entre ambos era un pesar que el antiguo rey no sabía manejar. Su prometido, a sabiendas de ello, tampoco hacía demasiado por tratar de sacar el tema. Yuuri no necesitaba que le dijera nada, estaba resentido aún. Y no sería demasiado problema para el moreno, si no fuera porque él se sentía de la misma manera.

Siendo que ambos estaban heridos, ¿cómo se suponía que debían avanzar ahora?

La noche anterior había sido especialmente complicada para ambos. 

Luego de la coronación, donde procuraron mantener la farsa que representaba la calma en ambos, ingresaron al cuarto en un silencio doloroso. A Yuuri ni siquiera le sorprendió que el rubio atacase su boca una vez que llegaron ambos al lecho que compartían, pero sí que le dolió cuando se apartó ni bien pasados unos pocos minutos.

_"—No... No volveremos hacerlo de esta manera. No caeré contigo de esta manera"_

Enfadado más consigo que con el propio menor. Lord von Bielefeld tenía sus dudas con respecto a la noche que compartieron días atrás, y no es que fuese capaz de arrepentirse. El evento, aunque pasional, calmó su humor como nada podía, pero a la vez provocó un gran peso en su corazón. Su conflicto interno era sencillo. Le afectaba darse cuenta de que su cuerpo buscaba ese tipo de momentos de nuevo por la necesidad de arreglar algo que las palabras no podían. Su primera vez junto al hombre que amaba no fue como la había soñado nunca. Y darse cuenta de que ni siquiera saber que fue horrible a nivel emocional borraba la tranquilidad que el solo acto le provocaba. Estaba seguro de lo mucho que lo amaba, pero, ¿ahora deseaba su cuerpo porque era Yuuri el dueño de éste, o era solo la ilusión de que la tranquilidad volviera a su mente? 

Lo único claro entre ambos era que mientras no arreglaran lo que habían roto, cualquier tipo de contacto más allá de los labios estaba terminantemente prohibido entre ambos. Y era verdaderamente complicado, siendo que en la inconsciencia sus cuerpos se buscaban. Incontables eran las noches en las que terminaban abrazados uno con otro, solo para apartarse al despertar, fingiendo que nada pasaba.  Para cuando Wolfram se puso de pie antes de dirigirse al baño Yuuri ya había asumido que la mañana no sería buena. Otra vez. Se extendió cual largo era en tanto espacio como pudo, se dedicó a observar el techo y suspiró apenas un rato después, mientras que el rubio regresaba, ahora listo para marcharse, a la vez que él se sentaba en la cama.

Al pasar cerca, el rey detuvo sus pasos, observándolo. Yuuri le devolvió la mirada. El reclamo impreso en las heridas que su indiferencia causaba era evidente en sus ojos oscuros. Wolfram apretó uno de sus puños con algo más de fuerza. Se obligó a respirar antes de acercarse.

Lo único que el antiguo regente exigió a cambio por su actual mesura era algo que el rubio no supo rechazar.

Rodeó su lado de la cama, se inclinó de manera despreocupada y pronto su rostro estuvo al alcance del menor. Como cada ocasión, Bielefeld se permitió mostrar su nerviosismo cuando la mano ajena alcanzó su cuello, jalando de él un poco más. Besó los labios que buscaron los suyos, cerró los ojos mientras intentaba controlar la necesidad creciente de mover sus propias palmas en busca del cuerpo contrario. 

Un beso diariamente. Uno dentro del cuarto, y sin intenciones de pelea evidente. Ése era el precio por su silencio.

Al apartarse unos segundos después Shibuya observa el lago en los ojos verdes, él le regresa la mirada.

—¿Desayunarás conmigo hoy?—inquiere el más joven, sus dedos deslizándose lejos de la piel blanca

El rubio niega ligeramente.

—Me encantaría hacerlo...—admite, antes de explicar con más tranquilidad— Günter me informó que comenzaríamos a revisar todas las peticiones ni bien amaneciera... Al parecer, muchos permisos escritos por puño y letra de otras naciones han sido recibidos recientemente... Ni siquiera sé si tendré tiempo para hacer algo más que eso hoy.

Peticiones que antes habrían llegado en forma de representantes capaces de comunicarse verbalmente. Siendo que el actual Maou podía leer perfectamente el idioma nacional, los otros reinos podían ahorrarse esas molestias. Y, gracias a ello, atiborrar al rubio con pilas y pilas de documentos oficiales que tenía que revisar. Lord von Bielefeld no quería preocupar a su pareja con ese tipo de detalles. Suficientemente mal le gustaba hacerlo sentir de vez en cuando comparando su nivel de lectura y escritura con el de un infante, ¿cómo decirle ahora que gracias a él ahora tenía mucho más trabajo del que hubiese tenido de haber aprendido bien el idioma en una sola vez? Pasó las últimas semanas preparándose para la tarea que se le venía. Oficialmente éste era su primera mañana como regente, así que es solo hasta este momento en que puede ejercer su poder. Aunque Günter intentó ayudarle a clasificar lo que tenían hasta ese instante, era demasiado aún. Yuuri ya sabía que el Consejero hacía muchas veces gran parte de su trabajo, nunca por considerarlo ineficiente sino por el solo placer de ayudarlo, pero con lo quisquilloso que era Wolfram, y lo exigente del propio maestro, todo pintaba para ser absorbente como mínimo. El capitán ni bien había entrado a la oficina ese día, y ya estaba preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría para entrenar esa noche —hábito que adquiriese en un intento de calmar su mal humor reciente—.

—Siendo que tomará todo tu día de cualquier manera, ¿por qué no lo retrasas un momento más? Günter no se enojará contigo si le explicas eso... El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, ¿recuerdas?

Wolfram —quien continuase acariciando la mejilla del menor sin haberse dado cuenta de ello—, se siente un poco culpable al notar que su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta de nuevo. La mirada del moreno hace que su calma tiemble. Lord von Christ no es tan benevolente... Pero si se excusa explicando que solo intentaba complacer a su prometido, quizá hubiese oportunidad.

—Eres imposible a veces... —comenta, a lo que él le mira sin entender— Ve a cambiarte, avisaré que preparen el desayuno fuera...

El antiguo Maou le miró confundido.

—¿Fuera?

—¿Qué mejor manera de presumir el tiempo que vivo contigo?

Wolfram sabe que Yuuri intenta arreglarlo, sabe además que lo mejor sería intentarlo también. Permanecer solos el tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre ello. Pero, pese a que lo sabe muy bien, es él quien se niega a ceder fácilmente. 20 días no parecen los suficientes para perdonarlo.

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya abandona el consultorio de Gisela con una actitud más bien decaída. Desde que su prometido notara el creciente malestar, le ha pedido que viste a la médico cada vez que sienta que algo va mal. Como podría esperarse, aunque sorprendida, la mujer no se niega a realizar revisiones exhaustivas en cada oportunidad —siempre que el moreno esté de acuerdo con ello—, y aprovecha esos momentos para charlar con él tanto como el anterior lo permite. Como ha pasado durante las últimas semanas, todo parece estar en orden a nivel físico. Su lado emocional, en cambio, está bastante afectado.

_"—Debe de tratarlo con su majestad... Siendo que por juramento, y propia decisión personal mantengo por usted silencio, no puedo decirle yo sobre esto... Sin embargo, si es él quien me pregunta directamente, no le mentiré. Lord von Bielefeld sabe qué puede pasar, pero si no habla, no hay manera en que pueda saberlo con exactitud"_

Yuuri debe admitir que si bien prometieron no guardar más secretos el uno con el otro, hablar sobre determinados temas es todavía complicado. Siendo que Gisela es quien se encargó, junto con Yozak, de cuidarme tras lo que ocurrió, ella sabe perfectamente dónde está el problema realmente. La pareja real no es tan feliz como aparenta, y siendo que la decisión fue hecha por ambos, nadie se atreve a intervenir allí.

Ni siquiera el hermano mayor del antiguo rey quien, en este momento, observa a su pequeño protegido caminar lejos del pasillo con una postura tensa. Shouri se suma a su andar pocos segundos después, Yuuri, sin sorprenderse demasiado por su presencia, le dedica solo una mirada antes de continuar caminando. No intercambian demasiadas palabras mientras llegan al despacho del general. Yuuri está empezando a creer que por fin las malas ideas le abandonan hasta que su hermano dice:

—Si me lo pides, podríamos partir ahora mismo... Sólo debes decirlo...

El antiguo Maou hace una mueca mientras toma la perilla de la puerta. La escena se repite entonces, como cada mañana.

—No voy a dejarlo, Shouri. Nunca podría abandonarlo...

Y su hermano mayor solo puede mirarlo entrar al despacho con una expresión seria. En la rutina creada por ambos, este es el justo instante donde, por el resto del día,  él deja de insistir. Yuuri desaparece de su vista mientras que Shouri se pregunta cuanto tiempo más podrá seguir en estas circunstancias. Siendo que en su hogar nadie le espera realmente, y dado que Bob parecía anticipar lo que ocurriría mucho antes de conocerlos, el próximo Maou Mayo de la tierra tiene un tiempo casi ilimitado. El como decida aprovechar esta oportunidad es su decisión. 

—Oh. Shouri... ¿Ha entrado ya? 

Y como cada mañana, es siempre el segundo hijo de la anterior Maou quien le encuentra justo allí.  

—Ni siquiera pude convencerlo de desayunar con su hermano mayor hoy...—comenta en respuesta el moreno, comenzando a andar

Lord Weller le alcanza sin dificultad.

—¿Desayunar? Escuché que Yuuri desayuno temprano hoy. Más de lo habitual...

El moreno alzó una ceja.

—¿Desayunó ya? Es inusual que no te esperase. Siempre es a ti a quien anda buscando. Especialmente desde que se enteró de tu embarazo...

Conrart se avergüenza apenas, sonríe con total calma y le guía hasta el patio, donde una mesa estaba ya acomodada. Tres mujeres pululan alrededor de esta, y les dedican un saludo antes de continuar con su tarea. Por supuesto, Weller no quiere ahondar demasiado en lo dicho por el menor. Desde que su ahijado se enterara de la noticia de su estado, era realmente notable lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. Mucho más de lo que eran antes, que era un verdadero evento. 

—Wolfram desayunó junto con él esta vez... Ha sido una buena idea. De acuerdo a Günter, hoy será complicado verlos juntos en algún punto. Él mismo piensa que no verá a Gwendal en lo que resta del día.

Ante la mueca del moreno Conrart sonríe un poco más. No le sorprende demasiado que su sola sonrisa parezca tener un buen efecto aquí. Lord Weller nunca había pensado demasiado en el hecho, pero siendo que este particular acto era más notable recientemente decidió que consultaría después con su cuñado predilecto. 

—Lo he visto antes... Él no parecía especialmente feliz ahora mismo—admite Shouri, a la vez que ambos tomas asiento. 

Agradecen a sus modos particulares cuando las tres damas proporcionan los alimentos, y el próximo Maou alza una ceja ligeramente mientras sonríe de manera burlona al ver que una porción extra aparece delante del castaño, quien parece sorprendido por el hecho.

—¿Doria?—pregunta, sintiéndose algo avergonzado

Su dieta no ha cambiado demasiado. No tiene sentido alguno que parezcan dispuestas a prepararlo para días de hambruna extrema.

—Su excelencia ordenó que adecuáramos su dieta con su sobrina, ex... Lord Weller... —explica inmediatamente la de cabello verdecino— Gisela explicó que comenzará mostrar un aumento de apetito, por tanto decimos adelantarnos... Podemos traerlo más tarde, si es que así lo prefiere.

Cuando Conrart está por responder Shouri es quien le interrumpe.

—Es una buena cantidad. Siendo que comes por dos...—comenta, con un brillo divertido en los ojos

Weller solamente suelta un suspiro bajo, agradece las atenciones y pronto se encuentran solos de nuevo. Cuando da el primer bocado intenta por todos los medios no devorar lo que tiene enfrente. No es ni de lejos tan orgulloso como sus hermanos, pero no le dará el gusto a nadie de admitir que, en realidad, sí que tiene más hambre que antes. Shouri come también en silencio, mientras que le observa como si fuese capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Sus mañanas han sido de esta manera. Desde que platicó en aquella ocasión con MuraKen, pocas han sido las veces en las que tiene que pasar sus desayunos al lado de alguien quien no sea su pequeño hermano, o el hombre que le dio el nombre a éste. Permanecen callados, hasta que, eventualmente, una duda que viene acosándolo no puede ser guardada por más rato.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa al mayor, quien le mira sin comprender. Los platos han sido ya levantados, y permanecían uno al lado del otro mientras compartían un té. El café era deliberadamente evitado por el castaño desde que dio de lleno con el hecho de que, de entre todas las cosas, esa bebida en particular le daba cólicos por una razón ajena a la comprensión de cualquiera.  Yuuri les acostumbró a este ritual antes. Y aunque ahora su ausencia era notable, se obligaron a seguir la normativa que él les dejó en ese tiempo.

—¿Soportar qué, exactamente?—cuestionó Conrart, no muy seguro de qué estaba hablando

Pensaba que podía darse una idea vaga de lo que el otro tenía en la cabeza, pero prefería ser directo con ello.

—Según mi hermano eres el mejor espadachín que ha puesto un pie en este reino... —comenzó

—Eso es un buen halago, pero no es totalmente cierto... Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de Günter...—replicó él

—En cualquier caso, eres tú quien se creó un nombre propio. Lejos de los títulos que te fueron entregados por ser hijo de una reina... —le recordó Shouri, serio, Conrart no tuvo respuesta— Siendo de esa manera... Si te costó tanto lograr todo lo que has hecho, ¿cómo puedes aceptar esto? ¿Perder esos reconocimientos? No consigo entenderlo... 

El mayor guarda silencio un momento, pensando sus palabras. Toma el resto de té antes de contestar.

—Siempre tendré los recuerdos de ese tiempo... Eso debería ser suficiente.

Shouri le mira suspicaz.

—¿Renuncias a una espada y te conformas con meros recuerdos? Te pensaba mejor que eso...

Cuando el castaño sonríe de un modo enigmático no puede no sentirse confundido, burlado incluso.

—Quizá no tenga espada en mis manos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa usar una. Si es necesario, no dudes de mi palabra. Prometí cuidar de tu hermano. Si está en peligro, siempre que esté ahí nadie podrá tocarlo... Sin embargo... Alguien me necesita más que Yuuri ahora. Ningún título ni un solo derecho vale más que él. Lo siento, Shouri. Pero siendo que incluso Yuuri está de acuerdo aquí, no puedo permitirme dudar sobre esto...

—Viniendo de ti parece una blasfemia... Poner a tu hijo por sobre el hombre que jugase proteger.

—Algún día comprenderás por qué. No dudo de ello.

Shouri dibuja apenas una mueca.

—Me cuesta entenderlo, pero no puedo reprochar nada... Si él está bien contigo... Si se siente bien consigo mismo... Como su hermano, desearía protegerlo... Pero siendo que es feliz ahora, o al menos dice serlo, ¿cómo podría perdonarme quitarle eso?

Conrart le dedica una mirada un poco más intensa entonces. El recuerdo de sus propios pensamientos antes viene a él con fuerza. Meses fueron necesarios para que Weller aceptara que el romanticismo de su adorado pequeño no era un simple capricho. Quizá nunca llegó a un extremo como Shouri, quien rechazó totalmente la idea de su posible relación, pero, al menos por un tiempo, Conrart tiene que admitir que ni siquiera él estaba completamente seguro de que fuera una buena idea para ambos. Especialmente para su pequeño hermano. Si no fuese porque el príncipe de Bielefeld se mostró tan seguro desde el comienzo, quizá... Solo quizá, él se hubiese atrevido a dar un paso más allá. Sugerir una anulación, buscar alguna manera que fuera menos evidente para mostrar su preocupación, o sus miedos. Ahora está satisfecho con no haberlo hecho.

El moreno le observa con especial atención al notarlo tan pensativo, como si meditara realmente sus próximas palabras. Weller regresa su atención al próximo Maou antes de sonreír apenas. Shouri se siente algo confundido ante la tranquilidad que proyecta su expresión repentinamente relajada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lord Weller?—inquiere, curioso, tras su prolongado silencio

Conrart parece incluso divertido entonces.

—Es bueno saber que has aprendido a respetar sus decisiones ahora, eso es todo...

Al moreno le costó un gran esfuerzo no avergonzarse.

.

.

.

.

 

El 27avo Maou abandona el despacho de su futuro hermano mayor, como cada día, cuando transcurren unas buenas horas desde el momento en que ingresó. La comparativa entre consejero y general es inevitable, y, con pesar, Shibuya tiene que reconocer que aunque junto con Gwendal el tiempo es menor para sus estudios, su nivel de exigencia es mucho mayor. Günter, quien pese a que era igualmente quisquilloso con su educación, siempre ponía especial cuidado con sus avances. Gwendal, en cambio, es poco accesible en algunas cuestiones. La filosofía de el general no es del todo incorrecta, o al menos así es como Yuuri decide verlo. 

_"—No desperdiciaremos tiempo en temas que para este momento debería conocer... Ni tampoco repasaremos asuntos que usted mismo puede aprender. Corregiré su escritura, pero no volveré a enseñarle a leer..."_

Lord von Voltaire no era un mal maestro, sencillamente estaba más preocupado en enseñarlo a defenderse por sí mismo que en enseñarle a depender del resto. Ésa era la diferencia definitiva entre su esposo y él. En una manera que Shibuya no esperaba  agradecía su manera de ser. Entre más tiempo pasaba junto al mayor, más sentía que las cosas continuaban donde tenían que estar. Y esa era una sensación que difícilmente encontraba en su vida últimamente.

Entró a las caballerizas mientras que distinguía a lo lejos la figura de Dorcas, quien caminaba con paso lento mientras arrastraba un gran saco que capturó el interés del antiguo monarca. Le resultó familiar. Siendo que los días anteriores había instalado esta pequeña rutina de pasar unos minutos visitando a Ao, Yuuri había tenido oportunidad de observar con mayor claridad las distintas tareas que todos cumplían a lo largo y ancho del Pacto de Sangre. Uno de sus principales objetos de estudio fue el soldado más cargado de trabajo que conocía, mismo que tenía un juramento silencioso con el consejero real. La sola idea de que Günter estuviese detrás de tan pesada carga —esta que le había notado hacer durante varios días seguidos— hizo que su sentido del deber picara en sus manos con impaciencia. Repartir justicia era su deber, y, en su opinión, el ver al pobre Dorcas cargando sacos diariamente de un lado a otro sin razón aparente era una falta a la moral.

—¡Hey! ¡Dorcas! ¡Hola!—gritó, en un intento de llamar su atención.

Para Yuuri no pasó desapercibido el cómo se tensó notablemente.

—¡Ma-majestad!—respondió el perturbado hombre, mirándole más pálido que de costumbre.

Con el paso de las semanas, el moreno había empezado a costumbrarse a que dejasen de tratarle con tanta solemnidad. Algunos se referían a él de maneras distintas, fuese con su nombre, o sencillamente como " _Excelencia_ ". Existían, sin embargo, también aquellos que continuaban mirándole como el rey que era. Y, siendo que el actual regente había comentado " _casualmente_ " que aquello era lo que se tenía que hacer, nadie luchaba demasiado por corregir sus maneras para dirigirse a él. Dorcas era el mejor ejemplo.

Hasta ahora, es el único hombre que nunca ha dicho su nombre.

—¿Qué l-lo trae por aquí?—inquiere, nervioso.

Shibuya le mira con cierta suspicacia. El hombre de calva brillante intenta ocultar sin éxito la gran bolsa tras de él.

—Me gusta venir aquí a pensar... Creí que me habías visto antes... —responde, pretendiendo que su atención no sigue en aquello que Dorcas quiere hacerle creer no existe.

—¿A-ah? ¿Es así? Lo lamento, majestad... No he tenido oportunidad.... Recientemente he estado siguiendo órdenes al pie de la letra, así que ni siquiera he podido notar dónde cargo verdaderamente la cabeza...

Yuuri sonríe ligeramente.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte recién—admite, acercándose un paso, alza apenas una ceja cuando el mayor da un paso atrás.

—¿El qué?—inquiere Dorcas, confuso

—Günter te ha estado cargando de trabajo últimamente, ¿no es así? Esas bolsas que cargas... ¿Cuántos días llevas arrastrándolas por todos lados? ¿Es la misma que traías ayer?

El soldado parece más confundido que antes.

—¿Su excelencia? ¿Ayer? No... Para nada.... Mi vida sería sencilla si fuese una sola ocasión... Esta llegó hoy. La de ayer era de ayer... Los sacos no dejan de llegar al reino, y diariamente tengo que deshacerme de ellos.

El antiguo Maou es ahora el extrañado.

—¿Deshacerte? ¿No son cartas acaso? ¿Por qué rechazaría Günter peticiones del pueblo? No suena a algo como él...

Dorcas se pone nervioso, pero responde con todo y su tono ansioso.

—No son peticiones, majestad... Al menos, no de nuestro pueblo.... 

Yuuri ahora parece más interesado que antes, cuando intenta alcanzar el saco Dorcas le mira pálido.

—¿Dorcas?

—Tengo órdenes de ocultarlo, señor... No puedo mostrarlo.

—Puedes hacer una excepción... Si Wolfram no tiene tiempo para revisarlo, y Günter tampoco puede ayudarlo, yo soy perfectamente capaz de aligerar un poco el trabajo, ¿no crees? No es como que esté muy ocupado ahora mismo...

—No se trata de eso, majestad... Mis órdenes son no entregarlo a nadie más que a esa persona, sin excepciones...

El menor le mira con una mueca.

—¿A quién? 

El otro duda, y Yuuri va formándose sus propias ideas entonces. Cada una más estresante que la anterior.

—Dorcas... ¿Quién te ha ordenado hacer esto? ¿Y qué te pidió exactamente?

—Majestad... —casi gimotea, contrariado—Yo no...

—Si todavía me consideras tu rey, deberías ser capaz de responderme, ¿no piensas lo mismo? Si temes por la reprimenda de Günter, no debes preocuparte... Yo mismo...

—¡No tiene nada que ver con su excelencia!—repite, quizá demasiado alto

—¿Entonces quién fue?

Ante la mirada oscura el más alto no consigue callar más tiempo. ¿Cómo negarle algo al rey? Emite un suspiro lastimero antes de decir, en voz baja.

—Su majestad Wolfram... —confiesa, intentando sonar tranquilo sin éxito— Él fue quien me ordenó ocuparme personalmente de todas estas peticiones sin que nadie más se entere sobre ello... Interceptar todo lo que llegue al reino con este tipo de intenciones, y desaparecer la evidencia antes de que él tenga que enterarse de nuevo.... Ésas fueron sus órdenes.

La imagen nítida del enfadado rubio es suficiente para que el soldado empiece a arrepentirse por abrir la boca, pero ante las facciones endurecidas del 27avo Maou ya no sabe a quién le tiene más miedo... 

_**"—Te juro que si vuelvo a ver una sola de estas cartas, o peor aún, si Yuuri llega a tener una sola... Te lo advierto, Dorcas... El castigo de Günter será el menor de tus problemas"** _

Recuerda entonces que ha tenido un problema con el fuego desde siempre, y ya tiene claro quién es quien le quita verdaderamente el sueño. El solo recuerdo de cómo explotó —nunca mejor dicho— ni bien abrió la primera pila que el preocupado Dorcas le entregó semanas antes es prueba suficiente. Omite deliberadamente el por qué pidió eso, o al menos, procura que quede en el olvido lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo Shibuya puede darse cuenta de que algo más le está ocultando, pues pronto extiende su mano, a lo que el otro le mira fingiendo confusión.

Está entre la espada y la pared, y no sabe qué tan figurativo es el escenario realmente.

—¿Majestad?

—Son para mi prometido, ¿no es así? Quiero verlo

—Su majestad...

—Es un favor entre amigos, Dorcas... Quiero ver sucorrespondencia.... Estoy seguro de que haz hecho esto por él antes, así que dame el gusto...

Y el mayor no puede mentir allí en lo absoluto. La cantidad de veces que se ha metido en problemas por ese par de críos es inestimable. No los culpa para nada, siendo que siempre fue un gusto ayudarlo... Pero al pensar en ello... Por supuesto que ha cedido ante las demandas del rubio en más de una oportunidad. Y en todas terminó mal. Ni qué decir de las veces que tuvo conflictos con el general por el consejero. O con el hombre que dio nombre al Maou. O la reina misma ante sus peticiones.

La familia real entera era un verdadero reto en todos los aspectos.

Hoy día no sabe si el cabello dejó de crecerle por haberse rapado antes, o porque sencillamente su estrés es así de intenso.

—En realidad... Las cartas no son para su majestad... —murmura Dorcas, tomando el saco tras él con algo más de fuerza, ¿qué más puede perder ahora?— Todo... Está dirigido a usted...

Shibuya detiene su línea de pensamientos ante aquello.

Dorcas solo puede imaginarse que sea agua o fuego, cualquiera es intimidante.

—¿Qué? ¿Son mías?

El hombre sin cabello asiente.

—Con más razón, quiero verlo...

—Pero...

—Por favor... 

Dorcas no consigue decidir entonces qué lo mueve realmente. La familiaridad de cumplir con sus órdenes antes, su tono amable, o la mirada sencillamente adorable que le dedica al decir esa sola frase. Suelta la bolsa con cierta renuencia, y pronto la arrastra hasta colocarla entre ambos. Cierra los ojos ni bien queda a disposición del menor, quien inmediatamente abre el enorme bulto para sacar uno de los sobres.

_"A su majestad, el 27avo Maou, Shibuya Yuuri..."_

Yuuri lee el contenido de ésta rápidamente. Su rostro se mantiene imperturbable por breves instantes. Pasa de la confusión a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a la duda, y se vuelve de pronto tenebroso la forma violenta en que parece caer en cuenta de qué tipo de cosa está leyendo realmente. Alza la mirada buscando la confirmación de sus sospechas, y ante la visión del tembloroso hombre no puede más que contener un bufido. Arruga la carta y abre una más, solo para reafirmar lo que sabe ya. 

Para cuando Dorcas abre los ojos —luego de escuchar algo parecido a una maldición, pero no puede asegurarlo—, observa la imponente figura del antiguo Maou alejándose de él, llevándose consigo el enorme saco que minutos antes el cuidara celosamente. Palidece al entender su rumbo, y ante la duda razonable de las posibles repercusiones por su actuar decide hacer lo más lógico. 

.

.

.

Lady Gisela ingresaba al castillo por las puertas principales alrededor de éste cuando distinguió un brillo ya familiar pasando por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la mirada justo para mirar a su soldado más vago abandonar los terrenos del Pacto de Sangre a toda velocidad.

—¡DORCAS!—rugió, enfadándose.

Se suponía que ella regresaba desde el Templo para trabajar con él en un nuevo cargamento, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarla botada con todo el trabajo, siendo que sabía de antemano lo mucho que tenían que hacer?

—¡LO SIENTO!—fue el grito que obtuvo en respuesta, y la dama no pudo más que suspirar.

En otra ocasión se las haría pagar. Y, por supuesto, podría cuestionar con más tranquilidad el por qué parecía listo para ponerse a llorar.

_"Hombres... Son todos extraños_ " pensó, recordando las palabras de su amiga/enemiga favorita.

Quizá Anissina no estaba equivocada al pensar así de ellos en general.

.

.

.

 

Cuando la puerta del despacho fue azotada con fuerza tanto el rubio como el consejero levantaron la mirada. Ambos parecían especialmente enfurruñados ante la violenta interrupción, pero en sus rostros el cambio al descubrir al recién llegado fue por demás notable. La expresión del mayor se tensó ligeramente antes de suavizarse apenas, mientras que el actual rey endurecía sus facciones. Nunca le habría discutido a su amado que entrara de esos modos al despacho —siendo que él lo hizo incontables veces antes—, sino fuera porque, contrario a Lord von Bielefeld quien llegaba siempre vociferando, su futuro esposo se notaba bastante molesto por solo mirarlo.  Y Wolfram era una llama vida la mayoría del tiempo —apartando las bromas, por supuesto— pero nunca le miró de esa manera. 

Apartándose del actual monarca de ShinMa, Günter le dedicó una mirada al menor de los tres. Debido a que se encontraban lidiando desde la última hora con una misma demanda de un país vecino, el Consejero no intentó siquiera ocultar su intención de resolver la disputa rápido. Las peleas entre ambos jóvenes, fuese quien fuese el primero en atacar, tomaban horas enteras que en ese instante no poseían. Por la mirada del actual rey, supo que Wolfram pensaba justo de esa manera. 

—¿Ocurre algo?—cuestionó, al notar como el rubio guardaba silencio

Shibuya, reconociendo la advertencia implícita en la sola voz del peli-morado expresó:

—Quiero hablar con él...

El rubio estuvo tentado a hacer una mueca. Miró apenas de reojo al mayor, justo antes de que éste se atreviese a responder comentó:

—Günter... 

El nombrado le miró con sorpresa un instante, antes de asentir.

Contrario al calmado moreno, el actual rey no dudaría en ordenar con tal de tener privacidad.

Ésa era otra de sus grandes diferencias entre ambos.

Y Günter no necesitaba que lo demostrara una sola vez.

Asintiendo ante su orden no dicha, el Consejero abandona la estancia. Les dedica una mirada curiosa antes de cerrar la puerta al salir. Sus pasos lo llevan entonces lejos del despacho, decidiendo que al menos un aperitivo luego de horas sin probar bocado quizá será su mejor distracción. Dentro de la oficina, Wolfram suelta finalmente el documento en sus manos, no oculta su incomodidad, pero no permite que el otro le intimide tampoco. No intentará fingir que su actitud le sorprende. Se conocen demasiado bien como para pretender ahora.

—¿Qué significa esto? —cuestiona el monarca, y su predecesor le mira con enfado.

Por supuesto que Bielefeld ha visto lo que el otro lleva entre manos. Y siendo que Günter no comentó nada sobre ello, es obvio que desconoce el motivo de su descontento. El rubio puede darse una idea, claro, pero si Yuuri no lo pone en palabras no puede ayudarlo.

O siquiera calmarlo.

—Eso debería preguntar yo...—responde el moreno, lanzando el saco delante suyo

Por el peso y tamaño, el mismo cae vaciando su contenido sin que ninguno haga nada por evitarlo. El antiguo príncipe se ha tensado de manera imperceptible. No es sorpresa confirmar que se trata justo de eso. Han pasado 15 días exactos desde que los vio por primera vez... El imbécil de Stoffel empezó todo aquello. La razón de su actual descontento no es el cabezota de su tío. Sino aquellos que han seguido su ejemplo.

Lord von Bielefeld se pone de pie, intercambia apenas una mirada con el otro, y sus pasos lo guían hasta la insultante cantidad de cartas que han ido a parar a los pies de ambos. Alza una ceja cuando Yuuri mueve una de ellas delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

El mazoku se cruza de brazos.

—Una propuesta de matrimonio —contesta, intentando sonar indiferente con ello.

Por supuesto, Shibuya ha notado su molestia al respecto.

—Sé que es una maldita propuesta, Wolfram. La pregunta es, ¿por qué demonios estoy recibiendo esto?

El nombrado frunce el ceño apenas. Negándose a enseñar lo mal que aquello le deja.

—No se supone que seas tú quien lo reciba, sin importar que sean para ti—dice, antes de tomar el sobre de sus manos no sin cierta fuerza.

Cuando abre el mismo antes de leer en voz alta Yuuri siente la sangre ebullir a través de su cuerpo de la misma manera en que sintió antes, al leerlo la primera vez.

— _"A su majestad, el 27avo Maou, Shibuya Yuuri..."_ —comienza, con voz helada— _"Por medio de la misiva nos complace informarle que como poblado independiente de ShinMa apoyamos totalmente su actual decisión y lamentamos los problemas que la misma ha provocado en su unión... Si su guardián actual nos permite el placer seríamos honrados por visitarle una vez con el propósito de fortalecer la relación entre nuestro pueblo y la capital..."_

El menor frunce el ceño a cada palabra, y el actual Maou no está en mejor posición. Continúa avanzando a través del contenido hasta llegar a un fin que le es ya familiar. Luego de leer las primeras 20 cartas semanas atrás, es evidente qué intención tienen todos allí.

_—"Esperamos que su guardián considere oportuno incluir a nuestro representante, Lord Amilia Jonathan como uno de sus posibles prospectos, y honre a nuestro hogar con su futura elección, convirtiéndose en su compañero..."_

El tono ácido del rubio no hace más que perturbarlo. Al notar como la hoja es arrugada segundo a segundo, Yuuri no puede más que compartir la ofensa que el otro dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Por qué...?—dice, y Wolfram, apartando la hoja de su visión, le mira entonces con enfado

—¿Te sorprende...?—cuestiona, mofándose de su tono contrariado— ¿Realmente no lo entiendes? 

Una tras otra, cada carta es tomada por el mayor, abriendo éstas antes de releer en apenas segundos hasta dar con una misma oración. La repite una vez, dos más, pronto 15 cartas son descartadas por su mano. Las palabras son las mismas.  _"Lo apoyamos" "Secundamos su decisión" "Por favor considere nuestra ciudad" "Su guardián puede..." "Si es oportuno..." "La familia se sentirá honrada si decide convertirse en compañero de nuestro heredero"_

—Tus estupideces llegaron hasta los rincones más olvidados de Shin Makoku, Yuuri... Y éstas son las consecuencias... 

Ésta es la guerra que Lord von Bielefeld quería ahorrarse.  Porque ni bien el mundo se enteró de lo que decidió el rey, todos tuvieron interés en él. No que antes no fuese acosado —no por nada el rubio era celoso hasta el cansancio—, sino que era una perspectiva distinta. Sí, Shibuya Yuuri sería recordado en por su nación como el rey más amado en la historia de ShinMa, pero, como todos, también tenía ese pequeño grupo en contra... Y esos mismos son los que se unen a la lista de acosadores ahora. Una oportunidad única en la vida se presentó ante ellos. Estúpidos habrían sido todos si lo hubiesen dejado pasar. La posibilidad de reinar por él.

—Es absurdo. Fui bastante claro... Me volvería un compañero para ti, no para otro. ¿Por qué están tan empeñados con ésto? Estoy comprometido ya, ¿cuál es el punto?

La duda con la cual externa sus preguntas hace que el rubio se sienta un poco más molesto consigo mismo.  No fue capaz de detenerlo antes porque pensó que no se atrevería nunca a hacer semejante estupidez, y ahora, una vez más, ha fallado en predecir sus emociones. Wolfram aprieta los puños, apartándose de él. Para el menor no pasa desapercibido como la última carta parece convertirse en cenizas en un parpadeo.

—No estás casado aun—le contesta— Legalmente cualquiera que esté interesado en ti puede ofrecer una entrevista... No es muy diferente a lo que tenías antes... —le recuerda, mientras se acerca a los ventanales, necesita algo de aire— Como compañero, si tu guardián lo considera, cualquiera sigue siendo opción para ti...  Y la lista aumenta, siendo que todos los hombres del reino están interesados ahora.

A pesar de que el moreno comprende que el tono firme procura amedrentarlo, no se siente insultado nunca. No de la manera en que el otro desearía, al menos. Da un paso en su dirección, duda un momento. Finalmente se acerca al rubio y observa en la misma dirección que él. La vista desde allí siempre fue su favorita.

—No me interesa ninguno de ellos... El único que me interesa está conmigo ahora...

Ante el silencio del rubio coloca una mano en su hombro. Le obliga a mirarlo. Más que molesto, Yuuri finalmente nota lo triste que es verdaderamente su semblante. Arrepentimiento incluso sería más adecuado para describirlo. Yuuri sabe que fue su culpa, pero no se siente arrepentido por ponerlo en una posición que el rubio jamás deseó tener. Lo único que le duele realmente es que la confianza fuese fracturada por su causa. Pero era lo correcto. Hoy día continúa convencido de ello. Defender a su prometido era lo correcto. Y siempre va a serlo. Cuando se acerca para besarlo no le sorprende que Wolf no corresponda inmediatamente. Su corazón duele un poco por ello, pero no se detiene. Pocos minutos demora el otro en regresar a su boca. 

—Te extraño...—confiesa Yuuri

No se atreve a mentir más sobre ello.

—Lo sé...—admite Wolfram, sabiendo que esa sí que es su culpa.

Es él quien lo mantiene lejos a pesar de que siguen uno al lado del otro. Es él quien pretende que nada ha cambiado, a la vez que se esfuerza en hacerlo sentir de modo contrario. Es su orgullo el que gana terreno cuando su corazón se siente más necesitado que nunca. Lord von Bielefeld, cuando se trata de su prometido, es capaz de actuar de ese modo tan ajeno a su personalidad. Es famoso por ser rencoroso, y aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas guardar algo de odio por su actuar, era solo dolor lo que lo movía para apartarse. El dolor que le provocó la traición, más que la traición en sí. Puesto que al final algo de razón tuvo... Fuese pronto, o en un futuro, todo lo que pasó ya estaba destinado a pasar. Nadie podía detener los acontecimientos que vendrían. Yuuri decidió quitar la bandita de tirón, esa era la simple verdad, y a Wolfram le dolió demasiado porque no hubo un aviso previo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

La duda pronunciada sobre sus labios le provoca un temblor. El rey desearía poder responder con una afirmación. Desearía mentir un poco más. ¿Habrá aprendido ya la lección? ¿Aprendió él a cómo lidiar con sus propias emociones ahora? Inseguro sobre estas respuestas, Wolfram responde:

—No, Yuuri... No lo estoy.

Cuando el rostro del rubio se esconde en el pecho del antiguo rey, éste acaricia sus cabellos con parsimonia. Al entrar antes se esperaba que todo terminara en gritos, palabras hirientes, y escenarios de lo más desagradables en su mente... No consigue creer aun que nada de eso pasó en realidad, ni puede comenzar a entender por qué todo parece caer en su lugar finalmente. Como si todo volviera a la normalidad. 

_Porque 20 días no parecen suficientes para perdonar a Yuuri por su actuar, pero 20 segundos le bastaron para Wolfram para hacerlo, en realidad._

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la demora~ Espero disfruten el capítulo. Y si consideran que se empieza poner raro (?) Déjenme recordarles que es un MPREG que se mezcló en algún punto con cosas del Omegaverse. JAJAJAJA. Yo amo a mi bebé tal y como es. Gracias por leer ^^

 

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Existe una verdad no dicha sobre la raza demoníaca que, pese a ser famoso rumor, no es realmente pronunciada con frecuencia. Un detalle que representa un hecho histórico incluso. La información que fue poco estudiada podría respaldar fácilmente está realidad si hubiese existido alguien interesado en averiguar. 4,000 años transcurren entre esto y aquello para que quien lo descubre aparezca. Lady von Christ Gisela es quien decide dedicar el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de los hechos que transforman este rumor en una hipótesis perfectamente lógica antes de que, días más tarde, tenga absoluta certeza de que lo que ha estado pensando no es tan estúpido como creía.

Los compañeros pueden morir de tristeza.

Y no, no es solamente el romanticismo lo que le hace pensar de esa manera. Fundamento científico respalda sus hipótesis al plantear estas ideas, y el sufrimiento de su propio padre lo confirma parcialmente por vez primera. Durante los primeros meses luego de la guerra, y tras la muerte de Julia, la salud del consejero real fue delicada. Increíblemente no fue que necesitase de estar en cama —hecho que su hija recomendó encarecidamente en más de una ocasión— sino que su salud emocional, en sí, era la raíz  de todo el problema.

La magia demoníaca, aquella que definía con tanta fuerza la existencia misma de los Mazoku, estaba ligada al carácter de los usuarios que la empleaban. Así los más fuertes exhibían un carácter fuerte, y los más débiles una actitud un tanto sumisa. Dependiendo del elemento se encontraban variantes también, y Gisela podría entretenerse explicando este punto sino fuera porque la situación que le preocupa no gira en torno a ello en ese instante. Además del hecho de que por muchas estadísticas que hubiese tampoco tiene una respuesta 100% clara para todos los casos. Quizá esa es la raíz de su preocupación. 

No tener una respuesta completa aún.

Su miedo es evidente. Y no es que ella sea fácil de asustar. En su área de trabajo, y luego de todo lo que ha visto dentro y fuera del castillo, pocas cosas consiguen perturbarla. El ser consciente de que su padre pudo morir sin remedio es algo que la mueve profundamente.

Y uno podría preguntarse, ¿Cómo es que ella vino a darse cuenta ahora? ¿Cómo consiguió descubrirlo años más tarde? ¿Qué pudo pasar aquí? La respuesta no es difícil, pero es complicada. Su estimado tío es la razón que hacía falta para que ella pudiera entenderlo. 

Lord Weller se convirtió en el mejor modelo del cual la médico tuvo oportunidad de aprender. Y por él fue que comprendió cómo los medicamentos que recetó a su majestad semanas antes de la coronación del heredero de Bielefeld tuvieron un efecto tan fuerte, —mismos que esperaba aparecieran tras algunos meses— tan rápidamente. 

Durante aquellos días, según Wolfram mismo le explicó, la tensión entre ambos aumentó de manera considerable. Primero por todo el asunto de su discusión, y luego por la inesperada visita de Lord Waltorana. De acuerdo al ex-príncipe, junto con otros allegados al moreno, Shibuya Yuuri experimentó síntomas diversos siendo el más notable sus cambios de humor. Para Gisela aquello resultaba incluso lógico, pero siendo curiosa por naturaleza y dado que según sus palabras el Maou era un caso especial, no perdió detalle de lo que ocurrió después. A pesar de que muchas cosas intentaron capturar toda su atención. 

Durante los 20 días en que el castillo entero resintió la discusión que seguro se dio entre los jóvenes amantes muchas cosas ocurrieron. Momentos importantes que no podían obviarse de ninguna manera. Hechos por los cuales merece hacerse un pequeño recuento. Y el más importante es, seguro, el mismo que provocó que Lady von Christ tomara especial atención a la salud emocional de cada mazoku a su cuidado. Especialmente a los compañeros, puesto que ellos son el principio y el final del misterio.

Empezando por su majestad. 

Sin embargo, hay otro instante particular que, curiosamente, Dorcas recordará para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram había estado caminando de un lado a otro en los pasillos del castillo siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por el consejero real. El tiempo disponible lo ocupaba en su mayoría en refrescar todos aquellos conocimientos que tenía sobre administración —mismos que su tío guiase durante su adolescencia en Bielefeld, y que él dejase de lado de manera paulatina al unirse al ejército— Gracias a su intervención y la de su hermano mayor los nobles aceptaron postergar pocos días la inminente coronación. En ese lapso, por mucho que más de uno intentó buscar alguna opción para evitarlo, ninguna idea vino a ellos. Esa era la razón por la cual Wolfram volvía a esos años no tan lejanos donde tenía que estudiar tanto. 

No había manera de negarse a lo que vendría, y Gwendal fue quien pareció resignarse primero. Fue debido a su único comentario que tanto Günter como Wolfram dejaron de luchar también.

_"Si no eres tú, será cualquier estúpido... Preferiría que el reino esté en buenas manos"_

El rubio habría luchado mucho más —tal como realmente deseaba— sino fuera porque los rumores de que Stoffel había conseguido a quien postular llegaron hasta el Pacto de Sangre. Raven no era una mala opción de acuerdo a los nobles. Wolfram mismo no podía decir que el hombre fuese un mal hombre, pero considerando que obedecería al condenado rubio-cenizo la decisión fue definitiva. 

_"Lo haré"_ fue la simple resolución a la que Bielefeld llegó ni bien escuchó los informes por parte de su cuñado. 

Después buscaría una mejor opción.

—Excelencia... ¡Excelencia! ¡Lord von Bielefeld!

El insistente griterío consigue sacar al futuro monarca de su ensoñación. Detiene sus pasos y regresa la mirada con dirección al soldado que se acerca con pasos apresurados hasta su posición.

—¿Dorcas?—llama, curioso al verlo detenerse para recuperar el aliento

—Excelencia.... Llegó... Correspondencia—informaba el mayor

Wolfram alzó una ceja ante la noticia, y antes de que fuese capaz de recordarle al otro que todo lo que llegase en formato escrito hasta el Palacio era minuciosamente revisado por el Consejero antes de llegar a las manos de cualquier otro, Dorcas agregó:

—Yozak... fue quien recibió una... Y me dijo... que debía entregárselo a... usted personalmente.

Más confundido que antes el rubio hace una mueca que denota su extrañeza. Recibe la misiva que el soldado extiende en su dirección y abre el sobre sin mayores contemplaciones. Dorcas traga duro cuando ve como los ojos verdes parecen barrer la información delante de éstos en cuestión de segundos. Las facciones pierden rastro de duda y la seriedad adorna entonces su rostro. Temiendo que no haya mejor oportunidad para comentar agrega:

—No es la única que ha llegado... Los soldados de la entrada me informaron que continúan viniendo de todas partes para entregar cartas a su majestad. Han insistido en entregarlas personalmente, pero usted sabe que no podemos hacer nada como eso... Yozak se encontró hoy en la puerta con uno de los mensajeros cuando...

—¿Dónde están las demás?—le corta el menor secamente, a lo que el soldado se endereza en su sitio al sentirlo elevar la mirada en su dirección— ¿Ha visto ya Günter esas cartas?

El hombre niega inmediatamente.

—Lord von Christ nos ordenó expresamente poner en pausa toda la correspondencia hasta que las cosas estén claras. Toda la mensajería está siendo detenida en uno de los salones del castillo. Las que han sido escrito para su majestad fueron separadas ya, pero siendo que nadie las ha verificado no hemos movido nada aún.

Mientras que lo escucha, una pequeña línea se forma en la frente del rubio. En primer momento es totalmente imperceptible, pero conforme avanzan los segundos se evidencia de manera más pronunciada.

—Bien...—responde— Llévame...

—¿Excelencia?

—Quiero todas las cartas que tengas hasta ahora—declara el menor.

Dorcas se plantea por menos de un instante expresar que Lord von Voltaire le dio órdenes antes de cumplir un sinfín de funciones. En su mente casi había estado contento de no haberse cruzado aún con el Consejero —quien tendía a doblar la carga de trabajo, como si tuviese una especie de fijación por competir y demostrar quién mandaba realmente en todos los soldados—, y habría sonreído incluso ante lo gracioso que era todo ese asunto sino fuera porque, tal como Yozak advirtió un rato atrás, su Excelencia no parecía listo para bromear. No parecía de humor, y decir que lucía molesto no hacía justicia a la amargura dibujada en sus ojos.

—Entendido—fue lo único que pudo decir, comenzando a caminar con el otro apenas unos pasos tras él.

Dorcas nunca había tenido que pasar una situación de vida o muerte donde un animal salvaje viniese tras él con intención de matarle. En el Castillo no era inusual, pese a ello, que una que otra especie pasease por los amplios jardines por alguna u otra razón. Dorcas había tenido un león caminando tras de él solo en una ocasión. Cheri-sama había estado involucrada allí, así que no quería dar mayor explicación. Lo único rescatable de esto es que, en aquella vez, se sintió apenas en peligro. Fue apenas un vago instinto. Justo ahora era mil veces peor. Con Lord von Bielefeld pisándole los talones Dorcas no dejaba de preguntarse si es eso lo que debería de haber sentido aquella vez.

Sentir como si tu vida fuese a terminar por un mal paso, mientras una bestia salvaje te sigue de cerca; siendo casi incapaz de escuchar su respiración, a la vez que la muerte parece saludarte por enfrente como si estuviese ofreciéndote una mejor solución.

Pronto sus pasos los dejaron delante de aquel sitio que aguardaba un sinfín de textos. Para cuando abandonó la sala donde el rubio deseaba permanecer a solas, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Dorcas e apresuró a cerrar la puerta delante de él y tuvo que esperar solo unos instantes antes de que, de modo en que Gurrier pronosticó, se iniciara el pequeño incendio dentro de la habitación. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar del modo en que le fue ordenado. Cuando Yozak llegó acompañado de un usuario de agua no fue sorpresa para el soldado. Intercambiaron apenas una mirada y pronto la discreción de Dorcas fue demandada de manera silenciosa por parte del medio mazoku. Asintiendo a la par que la dama enfundada en un uniforme azul marino aplacaba las llamas Dorcas abandonó el pasillo con expresión decidida. Reafirmó su ideología horas más tarde cuando el Maou 28 le ordenó expresamente ocultar ese tipo de correspondencia. Su mirada severa y su tono serio fueron claros: 

En algunas pocas ocasiones lo mejor es callar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El 27avo Maou de la nación demoníaca está deprimido. Este hecho sería obviado fácilmente por cualquiera que lo viera —siendo que en sus facciones nunca lo demuestra— sino fuera porque, a su alrededor, todos pueden " **sentirlo** ". Por una semana exacta hablar con el monarca equivale a prepararse para recibir un golpe emocional. Shibuya Yuuri, con sonrisas y halagados, contagia unas ganas de llorar que afectan a cualquiera que esté demasiado cerca de él. Günter, Gwendal, Wolfram, e inclusive Yozak se las arreglan para sobrellevar esa sensación que les recorre ni bien terminan de intercambiar palabras con él. El primero de los nombrados demasiado habituado a la nostalgia como para ser arrastrado por él. 

Con el pasar de los días, es finalmente uno de los antiguos príncipes quien tiene el peor accidente. La ironía es grande. El hombre más calmado del reino, quien fuese responsable de darle un nombre al Maou, y, a la vez, su mejor amigo en esta tierra —sin ofender al Sabio, quien lo es también—, fue el primero en caer.

Y la experiencia fue sencillamente memorable para ambos.

Luego de que Lord von Voltaire convenciera a su hermano de tener una pequeña charla con el menor de los tres —adivinando que el rumbo de los acontecimientos requerirían la participación activa de éste en algún punto—, Conrart finalmente terminó platicando con ambos a puertas cerradas. Ni Gwendal ni Yozak se sorprendieron por el único pedido del castaño sobre el tema, ni tampoco se asombraron cuando Wolfram respondió:

_"—Si es tu decisión, no voy a detenerte... Pero no deberías mentirle otra vez."_

Conrart, por su puesto, preferiría no ocultarle nada a su amado ahijado, pero en ese momento la noticia era demasiado incluso para él. Es por esto que una semana más tarde cuando ambos caminan por los pasillos del castillo mientras que Weller finge que nada malo ha pasado para que él tenga libertad de estar todo el tiempo con él, todo simplemente se sale de su control. 

A pesar de que Conrart pasó días habituándose a la constante tristeza que el Maou emana, ese día todo era más intenso.

Ese día el consejo de nobles anunció que aceptaban que su compromiso fuese reducido, y Gwendal ya había notificado al resto con respecto a lo pronto que sería el acto cívico al demandar que la boda se celebrara pocos días después.  Eran excelentes noticias, por supuesto, pero para el moreno aquello no sentaba del todo bien.

—¿Ocurre algo Yuuri?—preguntó el mayor en algún momento en que el aire se volvió incluso pesado para respirar

Su ahijado le miró por el rabillo del ojo, negando.

—Nada malo, en verdad... —respondió, sereno.

Contrario a su tranquilidad, alrededor suyo todo se volvió más tenso.

—No necesitas mentirme, lo sabes... —continuó Conrart— Si no confías en mí...

—Confío totalmente, pero no es nada importante—le cortó Yuuri

—Estás ocultando lo que sientes, no puedes mentirme—intentó el mayor

—¿Me conoces tan bien como para estar seguro de eso?—cuestionó el moreno

—Te he visto crecer—respondió Weller con seguridad— Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas... A veces más de lo que me gusta admitir.

El menor suspiró entonces. Por un instante, aquella máscara de calma desapareció. Se recompuso en un momento. Pero pese a que continuó hablando con calma, su sinceridad fue evidente.

—Sabes que estoy feliz por ti, ¿verdad?

Conrart asintió lentamente.

—Me alegra saber que tu y Yozak se casarán pronto... Mereces ser feliz. Y Yozak se preocupa por ti... Es un buen hombre para ti. Y tu eres un buen hombre para él... Estoy seguro de que serán una gran pareja...

—Es lo que espero también—admite Lord Weller, con cuidado— Pero... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nada le prepara para el comentario que viene después, ni para la reacción que provoca.

—A veces me siento culpable por envidiar lo feliz que eres... Sé que nadie más que tu lo merece, pero... Todavía soy un poco egoísta cuando se trata de esto. Eso es lo que pasa ahora...

Hasta ese día, como se aclaró antes, Yuuri desconocía totalmente el estado en el cual se encontraba el mayor. Lo poco que tenía claro es que tanto él como Yozak se casarían de inmediato. La excusa pobre fue que era debido a que regresó de una misión que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida —pero en su línea de trabajo, Yuuri no pudo no pensar ¿qué misión no lo hacía?—. Sumido en sus propias ideas auto-destructivas  luego de la pelea con Wolfram nunca le tomó mayor importancia, no pensó que pasara nada. Sin embargo, tras ese instante, todo cobró sentido para él.

Al seguir avanzando notó pronto que los pasos se detuvieron tras de él. Shibuya giró sobre si mismo, observando al hombre que se había quedado tieso en su sitio a la vez que le miraba con sorpresa. Intentó sonreírle a modo de disculpa, pero el error de esta acción fue tal que se sintió verdaderamente asqueroso consigo mismo al ver que le provocaba una reacción que nunca sospechó. Los ojos color chocolate se humedecieron de manera súbita, y antes de que Yuuri tuviera siquiera tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba, la primera lágrima cayó.

—¿Conrad?—llamó, asustado, mientras daba un paso en su dirección.

Su padrino dio un paso atrás también, sobrecogido por la culpa que al menor embargaba. Cuando su hermano menor hablaba al respecto Conrad pensaba que tomaba todo demasiado en serio. Siendo que eran tan cercanos era lógico que el rubio llorase ni bien le miraba llorar... Pero Lord Weller nunca se esperó que pudiese sentirse de esa manera. El poder del que Yuuri podía presumir era tal que, en su posición, podría provocar estragos en masas enteras con solo desearlo. Muchísimo peor resultaba en la inconsciencia que tenía sobre su particular habilidad. Un rumor absurdo. Eso debería ser. En la Tierra y en ShinMa las mujeres embarazadas tienen habitualmente la capacidad de provocar sentimientos diversos en otros. Los hombres no eran muy distintos... Los hombres en estado, si es que todavía es necesario aclarar. 

¿Cómo es que Yuuri podía hacer algo así entonces? Si su poder era tal ahora, ¿cómo sería estando esperando? ¿Era siquiera posible? Pero, estando allí, y en vista de que sus emociones iban al ritmo que el Maou imponía sin saberlo se dio cuenta de que esta capacidad no tenía nada que ver con la magia demoníaca. No era su simple maryoku. Ni era algo que estuviese ligado al solo hecho de que un bebé fuese formándose. Era algo mucho más grande. En su sociedad torcida este era otro secreto. 

Los compañeros no eran solamente los seres más empáticos de la tierra, sino que eran capaces de hacer que otros sintieran lo mismo que ellos si tenían la suficiente fuerza. Y ahí, delante de Conrart Weller, el más poderoso de la historia hacía lo que quería con él.

Shibuya Yuuri era, ante los ojos de su padrino, el compañero con más poder que se había cruzado en su camino nunca. Era el Maou, después de todo.

Era difícil creerlo de cualquier manera. Incluso ahora.

Cuando Yuuri avanzar de nuevo, el mayor no puede ahogar el quejido que se le escapa.

—¡Detente!—exige, y el menor obedece.

La inusual escena pronto atrae la atención de las personas que caminan cerca. Una figura enfundada en un traje color rosa claro pronto sale disparada. Dorcas, a lo lejos, sale en dirección opuesta, yendo contrario a Effe. Alrededor del par favorito del Pacto de Sangre, varios ojos caen en ambos, y no hay alma capaz de dar paso en su dirección sin que el peso del ambiente tan tenso no haga daño sobre sus cuerpos.

Conrart no se siente mejor. Los minutos en silencio se sienten como horas, y pronto pasos rápidos resuenan a la distancia. El aire se vuelve pesado e incluso apostaría a que esto es lo más cercano que ha estado a un ataque de pánico. ¿O es que es uno en toda regla? Siendo que su pecho duele y no puede pensar más allá, no tiene modo de decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestiona inseguro el moreno, mientras que mira como el espadachín pasa una mano por su rostro, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que siguen deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Cálmate... —es la única palabra que obtiene como respuesta, y Yuuri no sabe si la dirige hacia él, o hacia sí mismo. El hilo de voz ha sido apenas audible.

—¡Conrart!—grita alguien a sus espaldas, asustando al menor.

Inmediatamente el Maou mira en esa dirección, pronto dos brazos envuelven el cuerpo del castaño, y el moreno, avergonzado, da marcha atrás. Confundido como se siente, no entiende ni siquiera cómo Gwendal se las arregla para alcanzarlos también, y pronto se encuentra en los brazos del Consejero, quien le susurra lo mismo que el castaño pidiera antes.

—Por favor, cálmese... Si sigue así, él no podrá soportarlo...—demanda

Shibuya finalmente entiende que es él quien lo está provocando. Pero no sabe cómo, incluso cuando entiende por qué. Mira sorprendido a Günter, luego dirige su atención a Conrart, quien abraza a su prometido mientras éste le observa con preocupación evidente. Al intentar apartarse del mayor, el brazo del general le detiene. Yuuri siente algo de miedo creciendo en su pecho cuando reconoce la melena verdecina acercándose a gran velocidad. Es peor cuando la ve ir directo hacia Conrart, y teme sinceramente cuando Gisela parece especialmente pálida al verlo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—la escucha musitar por lo bajo hacia el espía, como si la ira creciera contra éste

Yozak no parece mejor.

—¿Qué hice?—cuestiona Shibuya hacia el pelilila, quien entonces regresa su atención a él.

Al ver la mirada enrojecida en él, Yuuri tiembla sin poder evitarlo. Las ganas de llorar crecen entonces.  Había pasado un tiempo desde que miró llorar al Consejero. Verlo ahora es tan...

—¡Yuuri!

El todavía rey voltea hacia la familiar voz que, sin saber, deseaba escuchar con cierto desespero, y se aparta de Günter a la vez que éste afloja el agarre al ver las intenciones del príncipe. Al alcanzarlo Wolfram le recibe entre sus brazos tras sentirlo lanzarse contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás lastimado?—cuestiona con sus manos revisando cada centímetro a su alcance mirándolo con que no quiere llamar miedo.

Yuuri niega contra él, y Wolfram se obliga a buscar respuestas en el rostro de su hermano mayor, quien a su vez señala la dirección por donde Yozak se aparta. Cuando el rubio distingue el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos la realidad cae de golpe. Aparta a Yuuri de su pecho y le toma el rostro con ambas manos. Se nota asustado. Y ante el terror en el príncipe, el Maou se siente más preocupado que antes. No es capaz de comprender qué carajos está pasando.

—Tienes que calmarte, enclenque... Realmente tienes que intentarlo—dice

Shibuya todavía no consigue entenderlo,  y al darse cuenta de su confusión Wolfram es quien intenta explicar. Sus palabras por poco son atropelladas una tras otra, pero se obliga a modular su tono mientras continúa.

—Lo que estabas sintiendo antes, y lo que sientes ahora. Puedo sentirlo, Yuuri... Weller puede sentirlo... —dice con sus ojos brillando, el menor traga grueso ni bien la película húmeda cubre con más intensidad el lago delante suyo— Tienes que detenerte, Yuuri.. Lo estás asfixiando... Por favor... Cálmate... Si sigues aplastándolo así vas a matarlo...

—Yo no... Pero yo...

Wolfram no le da tiempo de responder. Aterrado por un escenario donde todo termine como aquella guerra maldita, no se detiene a pensar en nada más.

—Si sigues así, vas a hacer que Conrart pierda al bebé.

El tiempo parece detenerse un instante para ambos. El menor demasiado sorprendido por lo que esa oración sugiere, y el otro imaginando ese justo final. No sería justo para nada. No se lo perdonaría tampoco. Cuando Conrart habló con él al respecto, se dio cuenta de lo delicado que era para él tratar el asunto. Si algo terrible pasaba, Wolfram ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Cada cosa que se dibujaba en su mente era peor que la anterior. Pero era todavía más horroroso pensar un futuro donde Yuuri tuviera participación desagradable. No quería imaginarlo, pero ahora mismo era tan jodidamente real. Era una posibilidad incluso.

El Sabio ha sido muy claro al respecto. El embarazo de Conrart es de alto riesgo.

—¿Un bebé?—repite Yuuri sin poder creerlo totalmente

Tras él, Günter interviene al sentir como sus emociones se agitan con violencia. Reconoce entre aquel torrente una alegría que no se espera.

—Majestad... No me atreví a señalarle lo intenso que era su sentir recientemente porque es su propia decisión el compartir o no sus preocupaciones pero... Si Conrart continúa exponiéndose a su presencia ahora mismo no terminará bien de ninguna manera... En su estado cualquier emoción negativa es una complicación... Si continúa de esta manera...

El moreno le observa entonces, apartándose lentamente de Wolfram.

—¿Puedes saber qué siento ahora?—cuestiona, confuso

Gwendal es quien contesta.

—Cualquier persona alrededor suyo puede sentirlo... Por su poder, no es sorpresa que tenga la capacidad de hacernos sucumbir de esta manera... —observa al notar a su cuñado tomar el cuerpo de su hermano, llevándole consigo tras la silueta de su hija.

Gwendal no necesita que Gisela le advierta de lo alterado que está. Es consciente de que necesita unos minutos más antes de imponer su raciocinio por sobre la ansiedad. Por tanto prefiere poner las cartas sobre la mesa aquí. Necesita pensar en algo más. 

Inicialmente el problema de su majestad no era tan grave como para que alguno necesitara intervenir. En pocas cantidades, esa pequeña tristeza que hacía mella en cada habitante del Pacto de Sangre era perfectamente soportable... Sin embargo, considerando que Conrart estuvo expuesto a esto por horas enteras, y en medidas mucho más intensas, no era sorpresa que terminara quebrándose. La depresión es una asesina silenciosa que gusta de arrastrar a las personas antes de terminar con ellas. ¿Conrart había sido tan pretencioso como para creer que podría ingeniárselas para no caer en ella o simplemente gustaba de exponerse al peligro una vez más?

—Yo no lo sabía.... No quería lastimarlo...—murmura Yuuri entonces, arrepentido

Los hermanos intercambian una mirada apenas. Ambos conscientes de lo estúpido que ha sido no tratar con esto antes. Günter no está mejor que ellos.

—Sabemos que no—admite Wolfram, mirando de nuevo al menor, ignorando la culpa en su pecho— Pero tienes que tener cuidado... Lo mejor es que no te acerques a él por ahora...

Yuuri asiente apenas. Al notar como el general y el rubio avanzan con dirección a la enfermería, Günter da un paso también. Se detiene cuando la voz del su esposo comenta, sin mirarle:

—Lo mejor es que te quedes con él, Günter... 

El consejero le mira sin decir nada. La mirada en tonos púrpura habla por sí sola. Preocupado. Triste. Mortificado. Herido.

—Estás demasiado alterado. Incluso tú eres peligroso para él ahora... —dice Gwendal, y aunque sus palabras podrían sonar crueles, son justo lo que el otro necesita para despabilarse

Frunce los labios un segundo. Reniega ligeramente y finalmente asiente con fuerza.

—Entiendo. No nos acercaremos... Ve... Cuídalo por mí. Saca a Yozak de ahí...

—Yo lo haré—dice Wolfram, mirando entonces a su hermano— Lo llevaré al pueblo. Gisela necesitará algunas cosas que no hay disponibles aquí... 

Asintiendo a las palabras de su hermano menor, el general mira una última vez a su esposo. Yuuri les mira caminar con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—¿Wolfram?—llama, al verlo alejarse.

El nombrado le mira por sobre el hombro un momento, antes de sonreírle ligeramente. Es lo único que puede ofrecer en ese momento en que ni siquiera él está convencido de lo que va a decir.

—Estarán bien, Yuuri... Por ahora, ambos lo están—promete.

Y tanto los menores como los adultos desean que esto sea verdad.

Esta es la primera vez en la que Wolfram es consciente de que pudo haberle mentido descaradamente a su majestad.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando Günter le guía a la habitación que comparte con el general de ShinMa, Yuuri no puede evitar sorprenderse un poco por el pequeño desorden que encuentra dentro. La última vez que visitase ese sitio es bastante clara en su pensamiento, y, por lo que recuerda estaba todo inmaculadamente limpio. Ordenado a consciencia, y con un cuidado impresionante.

—Lamento esto... He estado... Distraído, últimamente...—explico Lord von Christ ni bien terminaban de entrar a la antesala de la habitación, y el Maou solo pudo negar ligeramente, restándole importancia— ¿Aceptará un té? Será bueno para calmar los ánimos ahora...

El moreno asiente distraídamente, observando con algo de atención el lugar. Es un espacio amplio. Equipado con tres pequeños sillones, uno de tres plazas y dos de pareja; todo parece estar bien pensado allí. Grandes cortinas cubren el único ventanal que adorna la estancia, ocultando el sol de la tarde de ese día. En el suelo, pañuelos varios llenan el lugar. Algunos los reconoce como parte de la dotación extensa que trajo desde la tierra para su consejero —en algún momento pensó que aquel gesto sería adecuado, dado que no sabía que regalarle para agradecer sus cuidados—, otros más son paños que le resultan familiares. La única diferencia entre todos ellos, y lo que tiene en mente, es que no hay sangre.

_"¿Ha estado llorando?_ " se pregunta el menor entonces, dándose cuenta de qué es lo raro.

Como si el representante de Christ pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos, responde a la vez que se encarga de preparar dos tazas. El lugar cuenta con un pequeño espacio destinado para calentar agua. Debido a que Gwendal tiene el hábito de tomar un té cada noche, para el mayor fue natural instalar eso allí.

—Sus emociones han sido especialmente fuertes esta vez, majestad... A veces fue tal su magnitud que tuve que venir directo aquí para esconderme... Sería lamentable que yo, Lord von Christ, su consejero, sea visto llorando por todos lados... De un modo tan lastimero, si es que me permite aclarar.

Aunque Yuuri quisiera sonreír con ello, el murmullo que acompaña esta frase le deja helado.

—Hay lágrimas que no puedo permitir que nadie vea una vez más...

El japonés termina por sentarse en uno de los espacios que encuentra más lejanos al mayor, y aunque éste nota su preocupación, no comenta nada sobre ello. Sin que tenga que decirlo Günter adivina que teme hacerle llorar también. Sus ideas no están muy separadas de la realidad. Dándose cuenta de que está haciendo a todos sufrir, Yuuri empieza a pensar cosas extrañas. ¿Es todo su culpa aquí? ¿O pasa algo más? ¿Hace a Conrart tanto daño? ¿Ha dañado a Günter sin querer? ¿Fue Gwendal inmune? Ideas varias vienen entonces a la mente del joven monarca, y su consejero, dándose cuenta de ello, ahoga un suspiro al dejar la taza delante de él.

—No ha sido su culpa—comenta, con voz calma, al sentir la mirada oscura sobre él continúa— Personalmente, también pensé que se trataba de una exageración más...

—¿Hacer llorar a otras personas?—cuestiona Yuuri, casi irónico, a la vez que toma su taza, agradeciendo con su mirada.

—Es algo más que tristeza, majestad... —confiesa Günter— Históricamente, se registró que los hombres con estas capacidades tienen la habilidad de envolver a otras personas con sus propias emociones, pero debido a que en aquellos años la cantidad de datos era mínimo, descartamos la posibilidad... Debido a que crecí en una familia donde carecía de más referencia, y siendo que era el único hijo, pensé que simplemente era demasiado consentido... Justo ahora creo que no fue nada como eso.

—No lo entiendo, Günter... ¿Cómo es posible siquiera? ¿Por qué nadie me habló de esto? Gisela nunca insinuó nada como ésto...

—Ella tenía sus sospechas, por supuesto. Pero fui yo el culpable de que desistiera sobre el tema... Creí que era una coincidencia... Pensé que era una broma cruel hacia nosotros.

Günter parece especialmente arrepentido cuando dice:

—Hace mucho tiempo... Fui yo quien causó una gran tristeza en todos los que vivieron cerca de mí... Es un poco vergonzoso admitir esto majestad, pero... Pensé que estaban burlándose de mí... Algunas personas lloraban conmigo, o lloraban al verme... Pienso que no hubo momento más incómodo que ese entonces. Ahora sé que les obligué a sentir el dolor que sentí... Y debo disculparme adecuadamente con algunas personas... Fue mi culpa que se sintieran de esa manera.

Yuuri puede percibirlo entonces, pero es mínimo. No hay punto de comparación entre la energía que el otro transmite y la que es propia. Misma que continúa haciéndole sentir ligeramente decaído y mayormente confuso.

—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres... —dice un tanto inseguro—Yo... Lo sé...

Al observarlo, el consejero nota su incomodidad. Le sonríe ligeramente.

—Entonces entiendes de qué hablo... —hay una sonrisa que no posee gracia bailando en sus labios justo cuando toma un pequeño sorbo— Estaba convencido de que era todo un error. Me siento terriblemente avergonzado ahora... Gisela opinaba que es un gesto involuntario. Ahora pienso que tiene razón. Tomando en cuenta otros momentos... Si nos permitimos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, podemos arrastrar a los demás... Sea alegría, tristeza o ira... Controlarlo es nuestra responsabilidad.

El Maou asiente. Entre frase y frase, el contenido de la taza pronto se agota. Intercambia una mirada con el mayor, observa la tetera entre ambos, y en silencio es él quien se ofrece a llenarlas una vez más.

—No lo entiendo... Si nosotros somos la causa... ¿Por qué tendrían que sacar a Yozak de ahí ahora?—pregunta, mientras sus manos ligeramente temblorosas toman el recipiente— ¿No será perjudicial para Conrad si lo deja solo ahora?

Lord von Christ le observa atento. En otra situación se atrevería a corregir su técnica, pero, aunque desprolijo, consigue su cometido. Solo le falta más práctica. Acepta la taza mientras que explica.

—Conrart es tan empático como nosotros, Yuuri... Y Gurrier no es su mejor opción ahora mismo... Si la hipótesis que mi hija planteó es correcta, las parejas correspondientes son nuestra mayor debilidad. No necesito preguntárselo... Yozak... Él se siente culpable por no cuidarlo, y tan pronto como Conrart lo vea, se sentirá tan mal como él... —el Consejero parece meditar sobre algo en concreto cuando agrega— Mientras más pienso sobre ello, más primitivo me resulta el reflejo... Aunque es problemático, no deja de parecerme fascinante... Inclusive usted, y Wolfram... Es un poco más lógico, si lo plantea según estas ideas.

Ante lo dicho Yuuri ahoga un suspiro. " _Wolfram llora cuando me ve llorar, y al verlo lloro más... Un círculo sinfín. ¿Esta ha sido la razón?"_ piensa, a la par que se acomoda mejor en el respaldo y cierra los ojos. Se siente cansado. Exhausto incluso. La pregunta sale de su boca sin notarlo.

—¿Existe una sola cosa buena en esto? Hasta ahora, todo es... —sin ser capaz de encontrar una palabra que exprese su descontento, solo puede suspirar un bajo— ¿Por qué?

Günter deja escapar el aire a través de sus labios de un modo en que asemeja a un bufido, pero aquello no es parecido en lo absoluto. Hay un brillo en su mirada, y una pequeña sonrisa sincera en su alma.

—Es el precio justo por ser capaz de dar vida...

Al regresar su mirada a él, Yuuri musita:

—Lamento pasar por encima de tus sentimientos siempre... Soy insensible, ¿no es así?

Para su total sorpresa, von Christ suspira.

—Majestad, ¿cómo puede ser insensible un hombre que llora tan sinceramente como usted?

Yuuri se ríe por lo bajo, ignorando el brillo acuoso de su mirada. Reniega ligeramente.

—Es bueno saber que ShinMa tiene un rey con un corazón como el suyo...

 

—No podré serlo por mucho más tiempo—le recuerda

—Al menos hasta que la coronación, me niego a reconocerlo...

Entonces el rey se carcajea con un poco más de fuerza. Necesitan dejar de preocuparse por un momento. Ambos. Porque a como continúen imaginando lo peor, todos en ShinMa terminarán llorando.

.

.

.

 

Por la noche, Lord von Bielefeld regresa a su habitación cuando ha pasado de las 12. Sus silenciosos pasos lo guían hasta la cama que ambos comparten, y, luego de sacarse el uniforme, no repara demasiado en ocuparse mucho más que de desnudarse antes de colarse bajo las sábanas. Siente perfectamente como un par de ojos continúan siguiendo sus acciones, pero no dice ni una sola palabra. Entre el silencio de su alcoba, mientras las luces apagadas provocan más sombras en el espacio que comparten, Yuuri demanda en silencio por información que sabe el otro posee. Sin prolongar demasiado más aquel instante, el rubio comenta.

—Gisela consiguió calmarlo... Ha estado durmiendo desde hace un rato, pero ni Gwendal ni yo podíamos apartarnos... Mantener a Gurrier lejos no es tan sencillo. Estaba asustado.

Shibuya tiene poco problema para imaginarlo. Tratándose de la salud de la persona que amaba, incluso él podía mostrar este tipo de miedos. Eso lo volvía humano.

—¿Crees que pueda verlo pronto?—inquiere el menor, mientras que el otro se acomoda mejor en su sitio

—Siempre que puedas controlarte, no debería haber mayor problema... —responde Wolfram con honestidad.

No quiere agregar demasiado. Ni siquiera cuando es claro que en su opinión, todo sería mejor entre menos contacto hubiera. Conoce a Yuuri lo suficiente como para saber que lo buscará pronto, quieran o no. 

Se quedan callados de nuevo, y pasan largos minutos antes de que Wolfram frunza ligeramente el ceño. La conocida sensación de incomodidad ha menguado notablemente. Una buena parte de su defensiva actitud se originaba debido a las fuertes emociones de Yuuri, que parecían engullir las propias con facilidad. En ese momento cambió... Lejos de sentirse atacado, se sintió... ¿Tranquilo? La confusión pronto nació en el rubio. Miró de reojo a su pareja, quien miraba a su vez el techo, sonriendo apenas. No se atrevió a preguntar, pero Yuuri resolvió sus dudas con un bajo.

—Así que un bebé...

Por supuesto, incluso para el explosivo hombre el detalle pasó casi desapercibido. Por un momento había olvidado que Yuuri continuaba en la ignorancia. Al darse cuenta de su notable interés en el tema, decidió explicarse. Excusarse incluso de cierta manera.

—Conrart planeaba mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo como le fuera posible... Tiene sus razones, por supuesto... Es lamentable que tuvieras que enterarte de este modo...

Contrario a lo que espera, Shibuya no parece molesto por que le ocultara aquello.

—¿Es por eso que esta aquí ahora, no es así? Todo el tiempo.

Bielefeld asiente cuando le nota mirarlo. Yuuri sonríe con algo de tristeza.

—Eso tiene más sentido para mí... Conrad no había pasado tanto tiempo aquí antes, de cualquier manera... La carga que está llevando ahora mismo... Finalmente tiene sentido...

—¿Lo has notado entonces?

—Ha estado triste también, pero no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente... Nunca pensé que serían sus sentimientos...

Cuando Yuuri voltea a verlo, Wolfram ya estaba observándolo atento.

—La empatía es un arma de doble filo, Yuuri... Las personas más cercanas a ti son más susceptibles... Es lógico que Weller fuera el primero en ceder.

—¿Te he hecho sentir triste también?

Wolfram no responde, en cambio, prefiere apartar la mirada.

—No lo hago a propósito...—explica Yuuri

—Lo sé... —replica el rubio— Pero no es solo tu tristeza lo que me persigue...

El Maou no debe pensarlo demasiado antes de decir:

—Me evitas porque te hago enojar, ¿no es así?

Lord von Bielefeld ahoga un suspiro.

—¿Puedes culparme realmente?

Shibuya mira entonces a otro sitio, apartando su atención de él.

—No te culpo para nada... Si realmente puedes sentir lo que yo, debes saberlo...

No se espera la honesta respuesta, y solo puede mirarlo con asombro al escucharlo decir:

—Me molesta sentir la culpa que tú sientes, Yuuri...  Culpa, no arrepentimiento.

Wolfram, quien no le observa en ese instante, cierra los ojos ante la serie de recuerdos que vienen. Le es complicado actuar de manera prudente cuando se trata del menor, y, aunque quisiera ser un adulto responsable, termina actuando peor que su yo adolescente. 

—Tu capacidad es tal, que no sé si lo que siento es por mí, o por ti...

—Lo lamento...

—Lo sé...

Vuelven a quedarse callados. A pesar de que ambos lo han intentado, durante esa noche no hay demasiado descanso. Con el pasar de los minutos, pronto las horas traen las luces del sol a través de sus ventanas. Saben que están despiertos, saben que continúan allí, pero no se atreven a hacer ningún movimiento primero. Es cuando Yuuri ve sus intención de marcharse que finalmente dice:

—¿Puedes besarme?

Cuando Wolfram le observa confuso, él desvía la mirada. Observando sus manos, mientras está sentado en la orilla de la cama a la vez que el mayor estaba listo para salir por la puerta, él explica:

—Solo me siento bien cuando lo haces... Sé que allá afuera todos creen que está bien para nosotros hacerlo... Pero aquí... Nosotros no... Desde ese día tu... Estás enojado conmigo. No lo has olvidado aún... Besarme para ti se ha vuelto...

—Es siempre un placer... —admite el rubio, antes de que una oración no muy grata reemplace la realidad del hecho, se acerca al menor con una mirada herida— Enfadado o no, no te hagas ideas equivocadas. Te amo. Eso no ha cambiado...

—Pero no puedes perdonarme, ¿no es así?

Ante su silencio, Yuuri le observa atento, sus ojos son una tormenta en toda regla.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que viviré aparentando calma, siendo que me haces sentir así de mal con solo mirarme?

Bielefeld ahoga un suspiro, finalmente decide sentarse a su lado. El rubio parece exhausto. Aquella carrera en la isla de Bandarbia ya no le parece tan cansada entonces.

—Tus sentimientos tienden a llevarse lo mejor de ti...—comenta, en voz calma

—No eres mucho mejor que yo ocultándolos, Wolfram—replica el moreno con igual tranquilidad

—Al menos lo intento...—es la sencilla respuesta del rubio

—¿Piensas que yo quiero sentirme así entonces?—gruñe entonces el Maou por lo bajo, suelta un suspiro antes de murmurar un bajo— Ni siquiera sabía que era posible herir a otras personas... ¿Quién querría esta clase de habilidad?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente, Yuuri?—suelta finalmente Wolfram, con voz cansada, y le observa con cierto desencanto.

Estando cara a cara, experimentando esa sensación conocida de nuevo, ya no puede decir quién es el culpable aquí. Si son sus emociones o las de Yuuri, no puede saberlo. Culpable, arrepentido, herido y atacado. Entre más cercanos son con él, más fácil es para el Maou llevarlos consigo a sentir. Conrart fue golpeado con fuerza porque ambos se estiman demasiado. Gwendal es capaz de fingir lo suficiente como para ignorarlo, Yozak es bueno en ello porque lo ha experimentado. Günter sabía de depresiones, así que no bastó la suya para perturbarlo. Pero con Wolfram... Por ser su prometido. Por ser quien ama, y quien le ama de vuelta... Dos corazones latiendo al unísono deja de parecer un eufemismo. Ellos se han sincronizado a ese nivel desde hace tiempo. Pero faltan unos pocos días más para que puedan reconocerlo. El solo mirarse a los ojos basta para que firmen un mudo acuerdo de que arreglarán todo con el tiempo. 

Enfadado con ambos, y sintiéndose cansado, finalmente Yuuri da el primer paso. Empuja al otro hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en la cama, y se coloca a horcadas sobre él. Wolfram le deja hacer, simplemente observándole. Contiene el impulso por alcanzar su cuerpo, sin embargo, no se niega el contacto cuando la boca ajena alcanza la suya. El beso no es tan dulce, pero no resulta tampoco amargo. Tal como Yuuri a dicho, hay paz entre sus labios. Corresponde el acto y aunque lucha contra su propio cuerpo, finalmente sus manos lo toman por la cadera, agarrándolo con algo de fuerza. Siente la boca ajena contra la suya, y al sentir su lengua intentando abrirse paso termina cediéndole tanto terreno como busca.  Yuuri agarra su ropa con fuerza, y él contiene sus ganas de hacerlo quedar contra el colchón para continuar aquello de otra manera. 

Cuando se apartan, sus ojos se reflejan en los espejos que la noche proyecta. Es imposible describir el nivel de calma que alcanza a su alma. Suelta lentamente al menor, apartando ambas manos, a la vez que Yuuri se dedica a mirarlo. Nota como su expresión se entristece por un breve instante.

Tras un pequeño silencio, es el menor quien habla.

—Si prometo controlarme, ¿puedes hacer esto conmigo de nuevo cada mañana?—pregunta, acomodándose sobre el otro.

Wolfram casi maldice la inercia que le hace rodearlo con un brazo, al oírlo hace una mueca. Encuentra ofensivo la manera en que el menor apunta al hecho, como si estuviese convencido de que se negará a probar su boca una vez, no comenta al respecto... Pero para él existe todavía un problema.

—No sé si es buena idea—musita él

—¿Besarme ya no es buena idea?—medio se burla el menor, sin gracia, levantándose

—No me refiero a eso...—responde el otro casi ofendido, a la vez que termina por sentarse.

Incluso cuando el moreno puede sentir lo que el otro experimenta no tiene manera de comprender qué origina realmente sus dudas. Asume, una vez más de manera errónea, que quizá el amor ya no es tan dulce como antes. No llega tan lejos como para decir que ha desaparecido o disminuido, pero es notablemente distinto. En ese tiempo algo cambió. Y esa mañana fue particularmente consciente de que no estaba listo para perder lo que lo llevó a actuar antes.

—¿Entonces por qué no podrías hacerlo?—cuestiona Yuuri

No hay manera posible en la que Wolfram pueda comenzar a explicarle que está nervioso por lo que puede llegar a pasar. No quiere comenzar siquiera a intentar ponerlo en palabras. Sus antecedentes le preocupan. Tiene sentido para él tanto como pierde lógica al darles forma. Sus miedos son estúpidos, después de todo. _"Temo que pienses que solo me interesa tu cuerpo, siendo que mi humor depende especialmente de la pasión del momento_ " ¿Eso es algo que sería bueno decir? Bielefeld se conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no es una buena opción. Es un temor real, y, sin embargo, no tiene idea alguna de cómo explicarlo. Suspirando para sus adentros decide que no tendrán esa conversación ahora. Wolfram es incapaz de reconocer que el solo pensarlo elimina esta idea. Su amor por Yuuri es más que una cuestión pasional, sino fuese de esa manera ni siquiera estaría preocupándose en primer lugar.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente?—responde con otra duda, a lo que el menor le observa con cierto recelo

—Sí, eso quiero.

No hay rastro de indecisión en su voz.

Wolfram ahoga un suspiro apenas. Se pone de pie, y alcanza al menor. Toma su rostro entre ambas manos y le besa esta vez con más tranquilidad. Yuuri ahoga un quejido de inconformidad cuando se aparta, en su opinión, con demasiada rapidez. Observa los ojos verdes con una mirada pesada, el rubio por su parte no se siente intimidado en lo absoluto. Esperaba el reclamo impreso en sus ojos, mismo que no escapa por sus labios.

Es fácil al inicio. Tan sencillo. Luego se volvió un poco complicado. Eventualmente Yuuri pudo notarlo. Días más tarde finalmente pudo descubrir qué había pasado desde ese primer momento en que silenciosamente prometieron repetir el mismo acto. 

Esa mañana, sin embargo, no pudo adivinar los eventos que vendrían después. Ni lo agradecido que se sentiría consigo mismo por no objetar más. 

Wolfram abandonó la habitación un rato más tarde y él se cambió de ropa antes de dirigirse al área donde sabía Conrart continuaba descansando. Tal como le advirtieron antes, el prometido de su padrino parecía especialmente renuente a dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, algo en él bastó para hacerlo ceder. Cuando Yuuri ingresó al cuarto se sorprendió apenas un instante por encontrar al castaño despierto. Se acercó con pasos casi dubitativos hasta la cama donde el mayor se encontraba y tomó asiento en la pequeña silla que se encontraba a un lado de ésta. Le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Estás particularmente contento, Yuuri...—observó Weller al no encontrar la habitual tristeza rondando alrededor de ambos.

El menor había percibido, quizá debido a que buscó especialmente por ello, lo ligeramente tenso que el otro se sentía segundos antes. ¿Cómo no sospechar que Conrart tendría un poco de miedo entonces? Shibuya se sintió un poco culpable de nuevo, pero esta sensación no fue capaz de menguar la dicha que le recorría. Sonrió con algo más de tranquilidad ante el comentario, sorprendiendo al hombre quien le dio un nombre.

—¿Cómo no estar contento, Conrad?—fue su respuesta, al sentir que le miraba sin comprender dijo con total alegría— ¡Vas a tener un bebé! ¿No es eso suficiente alegría?

Por supuesto que el moreno desconocía la encrucijada personal en la cual Lord Weller estaba envuelto. Lo ansioso que había estado todo ese tiempo. El miedo enorme que lo estaba comiendo. Shibuya Yuuri desconocía lo mucho que esas solas palabras pudieron mover algo en él. La manera en que su sola mención pareció curar una porción de su temor. Cuando le miró sonreír mientras sus ojos se humedecían entendió que algo más ocultaba, pero al sentir la alegría alrededor creciendo decidió que no necesitaba saber. Yuuri no necesitaba saber que, hasta ese día, su padrino sintió pánico. No se enteraría nunca de que fue su sola alegría lo que encendió finalmente la suya. Al sonreír, Conrart renegó un momento al sentir como la conocida ansiedad se iba disipando. Y, colocando una mano sobre un vientre donde no existía evidencia visible aún, contestó:

—Sí, Yuuri. Tendré un bebé.

A partir de esa mañana, una nueva rutina se estableció entre padrino y ahijado. A un lado de Conrart, Yuuri parecía irradiar alegría. El castaño no era muy distinto. Convivían la mayor parte del tiempo. Y, en las pocas ocasiones en las que no se les veía uno al lado del otro, Conrart pasaba horas encerrado en el consultorio de Gisela. La médico parecía especialmente interesada en su mejoría constante. Pronto la hipótesis fue confirmada. Las emociones positivas afectaban de buena manera la evolución de su estado. En solo una semana Lady von Christ estaba convencida de que a ese paso no tendrían mayor inconveniente que los ya ocurridos.

 

Poco a poco todo mejoraba y emprendía camino hasta estar bien. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lord von Bielefeld está convencido de que algo está pasando; está completamente seguro de que algo ocurre justo debajo de sus narices y es incapaz de darse cuenta de qué es exactamente aquello que está cambiando. Lo único que sabe es que es algo, y ese algo es inexplicable en su actual posición. Comienza —como muchas cosas en su vida recientemente— de manera tan paulatina que apenas es consciente del hecho. Del mismo modo en que una mañana él comenzó a cortejar a Yuuri hace meses sin darse cuenta qué tan natural se sentía en realidad; de la misma manera en que Günter inició su aprobación hacia su persona sobre aquel asunto particular; y a modo idéntico de como Conrart empezó a hacerse a la idea de que su hermano menor sería, de lejos, el más renuente a compartir a su primogénito con quien quiera que no fuera parte de la familia real. Fue tan sutil que ni siquiera pudo darse por enterado antes, no sino hasta que se dio el tiempo de observar en lugar de mirar.

Hay algo extraño en la alcoba y, por supuesto, Wolfram solo es consciente del hecho cuando a los pocos días de su nombramiento oficial regresa para encontrar la habitación vacía —hecho que es por sí solo bastante extraño, siendo que Yuuri estaba ahí antes que él—, mientras que el resto del sitio se encuentra más bien " _diferente_ ". 

Todo permanece esencialmente en su sitio. Las sábanas bien tendidas, las cortinas acomodadas, el sofá perfectamente limpio... Y justo por sobre su encimera, ahí empieza lo raro. 

Hay un pequeño jarrón en su mueble. Hay un jarrón, de buena hechura por supuesto —algo que en otras circunstancias seguro habría elegido el mismo, exceptuando el color...— en su mueble. Un maldito jarrón... Quizá para el recién proclamado monarca no sería un hecho tan notable de no ser por el arreglo que contiene. Sencillamente una flor. Una flor que él conoce demasiado bien. La misma que lleva su nombre en él...

—No lo comprendo—confiesa en un susurro apenas audible para sí mismo, tras un mutismo en que había revuelto sus pensamientos en un vago intento por encontrar imágenes que le permitieran descubrir más cambios a lo largo y ancho del recinto— Creo que no estaba ahí antes...

Debe admitir, no sin cierta vergüenza, que recientemente no ha tenido la precaución de mirar tanto como acostumbra. Desde que Yuuri fuera secuestrado, y por el simple hecho de que su hermano mayor—y su maestro— es un psicótico tan o más enfermo que él mismo, Lord von Bielefeld se ha dedicado a memorizar el aspecto de los lugares donde su prometido habita. No fue perfecto al comienzo, le tomó meses perfeccionarlo. Poco o nada ayudó que Weller le hablase sobre algo llamado "Métodos forenses" o cualquier basura mundana que fuera —claro que con el tiempo Wolfram dejó de llamarle " _basura_ " a aquel " _Ingenio humano, para variar_ "—, puesto que incrementó su " _mal_ " hábito hasta límites insospechados. Una tarea que, claro está, consumía una fracción importante de atención. Misma atención que últimamente era incapaz de proporcionar. Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando descubre que, al menos en un segundo plano, fue capaz de retener uno que otro detalle. Y el panorama cambia a pocos segundos de que la puerta sea abierta por última vez esa noche.

—¿Has decorado tú?—inquiere el rubio hacia Yuuri, quien se acercaba hasta el mismo punto donde estaba el otro.

Extrañado por la súbita pregunta, el antiguo Maou le mira con curiosidad. Revisa momentáneamente su alrededor y su mirada cae sobre la flor que seguro despertó la atención del mayor. Sonríe ligeramente avergonzado. Honestamente no esperaba que fuera capaz de notarlo. Recientemente von Bielefeld es incapaz de dedicar algo de tiempo a mirar nada que no sean datos. Es sorprendente que lo viera, siendo que actualmente su carga de trabajo es más de la que antiguo Maou fue capaz de manejar —la ausencia de Günter durante su expedición era suficiente recordatorio—.

—¿Te molesta?—responde el moreno a su vez, dirigiéndose entonces hasta el armario; cuando el mismo hombre hace un gesto Wolfram termina asintiendo, y ninguno de los dos es consciente siquiera de cuándo ha empezado este nuevo hábito en realidad.

—No—admite el rubio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama a la vez que comienza a desvestirse con tranquilidad, no se cruza demasiado con la mirada curiosa de su novio cuando continúa— Es un lindo gesto...

Por el rabillo del ojo, el ex príncipe distingue perfectamente el color rosado del bordado.

—Creo que empiezo a entender por qué odiabas que te dijera lindo—comenta Yuuri, cerrando las puertas del armario y caminando lejos de éste con las prendas de ambos

Se sienta a un lado suyo cuando el rubio reniega ligeramente, desviando la mirada, como si estuviese ya demasiado acostumbrado a esta conversación en particular.

—No me molesta que me digas lindo... Eres tú quien lo odia—le recuerda con tranquilidad

Yuuri, quien entrega ahora la prenda, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al responder con cierto tono jocoso:

—¿Decirte que eres lindo o escucharte decir que yo lo soy?

Wolfram termina de enfundarse en la bata antes de decir por lo bajo:

—¿Realmente estás preguntándome eso?

El moreno se levanta entonces luego de reunir las prendas del otro y las propias para seguidamente dejarlas en su sitio. Por la mañana será alguna de las sirvientas quien pase por la ropa que se lavará. El rey no necesita mirarlo directamente para observa la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Yuuri entra al baño mientras que el otro se acuesta cual largo es en la cama. Su nula flexibilidad hace aparición cuando se dedica a estirar cada porción de su cuerpo hasta que escucha un crujido que le hace soltar un suspiro primero sorprendido y finalmente satisfecho. Solo necesita sobrevivir un día más antes de que el fin de semana llegue. Unas cuantas horas más y será libre por la mañana siguiente. Casi puede saborear la sensación de plenitud que le atravesará de pies a cabeza en el instante en que sus horas de sueño se alarguen. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, y aunque su rutina diaria le susurra al oído que debería esperar un poco más para poder hablar con su prometido por más tiempo, nada consigue detenerlo. 

Cuando el moreno regresa a la habitación escucha perfectamente los ronquidos del otro.  Se recuerda a un lado suyo y se dedica a observarlo con tranquilidad mientras duerme. Hay un tinte de tristeza en su mirada, mismo que rápidamente es alejado de ésta al oír una sencilla oración. Seguramente Wolfram jamás sabrá que la pronunció delante suyo. Es una serie de sílabas sueltas que sería complicado comprender en una situación distinta. 

—Siem... o... giré... él...

Yuuri acaricia con parsimonia las hebras doradas debajo de sus dedos, y la conversación con Lord Waltorana es la responsable de darle todas las respuestas. El rey no sueña con un futuro siquiera, sino que rememora aquello que lo impulsa a seguir, incluso ahora:

_"—Fue terminante con sus motivaciones, alteza... No muy distinto al hombre que salió de Bielefeld. Encontró su vocación...—explicó el rubio mientras que Yuuri repetía su discurso delante suyo una última vez—Sus palabras fueron claras..."_

Shibuya no puede evitar pensar en lo increíblemente cursi que debió sonar cuando, tras dejar un beso en la coronilla del otro, confesó —aun a sabiendas que nadie podría oírlo—.

—Está bien... Te elegiré a ti siempre también...

.

.

.

 

El amanecer llega demasiado rápido para el actual regente de Shin Makoku, sin embargo, para su futuro esposo, pareciera que años han transcurrido. Wolfram despierta de una manera tan abrupta que pareciera incluso terrorífica. A un lado suyo, el cuerpo ajeno se remueve. El cese de los habituales ronquidos era, anteriormente, un silencio que ansiaba. Hoy día Yuuri desearía alargar ese momento un poco más. El antiguo Maou da lentamente la vuelta en su sitio hasta poder observar a su pareja. No se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que el otro continúa mirando fijamente el techo. Éste es el ritual no dicho por parte del mayor. El moreno sospecha que podrían ser 5 minutos exactos los que necesita para reajustar sus ideas antes de estar plenamente consciente. El menor no es capaz de decir qué es lo que lo mueve, y bien podría ser el solo hecho de que la mano entre la suya es suficiente razón; se desliza en su sitio hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su novio. No puede evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando Wolfram se encoge ligeramente en su sitio tras recibir un beso. 

—Yuuri...—se queja, y el moreno sabe cuál es el problema.

_"Déjame dormir un poco más"_

Aparentemente el rubio ha comenzado a dominar el arte de estar inconsciente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

—Te has levantado demasiado pronto—dice, apuntando a lo obvio

Quizá no fuese mucho más que 30 minutos extra, pero con su nivel de cansancio, incluso 5 minutos eran bien agradecidos.

—Estoy exhausto—admite su prometido, soltando finalmente su mano y pasándola por su rostro mientras que el moreno se aparta lentamente.

—La primera semana es la más difícil, ¿eh?—observa Yuuri, acomodándose en posición de loto.

Wolfram estira su cuello y le mira por entre sus dedos —siendo que continuaba con el rostro casi cubierto— antes de decir:

—Según recuerdo, tú escapaste ni bien te coronaban... —su tono adquiere tonos más oscuros al agregar— No tienes derecho de quejarte, novato.

—Legalmente hablando...—comienza Yuuri pensativo, observando con cierta diversión al mayor— Ejercí más tiempo que tú...

El rubio reniega por lo bajo, y el moreno se ríe apenas debido a las quejas que salen por sus labios. _"Trabajé más años que tú" "¿Dónde quedó mi reconocimiento?" "'¿Han visto siquiera que no envejeciste ni un año?"_. Para su disfrute personal, en esos momentos de intimidad —y no tan íntimos, vale aclarar— Lord von Bielefeld es todo un viejo gruñón.

Su prometido continuaba expresando su descontento cuando la mano sobre su pecho le demanda silencio. Observa al otro acercarse y solo dibuja una mueca de resignación; es incapaz de mostrar inconformidad teniendo semejante sonrisa junto al brillo en sus ojos. Recibe el beso, y le besa de vuelta cuando siente la alegría flotando alrededor suyo. Le motiva más la ligera sensación de vergüenza que va abriéndose paso, y de inmediato reconoce que el único apenándose es su novio, no él mismo. Una de sus manos alcanza la nuca del moreno, y siente el agarre sobre su ropa afianzarse. El beso, en un principio lento, va aumentando su temperatura hasta que se encuentra a sí mismo devorando los tiernos labios. Las manos del menor no pueden quedarse quietas entonces, y Wolfram pronto puede sentir como los dedos del otro consiguen deslizarse desde sus muslos hasta colarse por debajo de la fina tela del camisón que el menor le entregase la noche anterior. Sonríe contra la boca ajena cuando siente los dedos congelarse en sus sitio. Yuuri está tentado a jurar que algo parece hacer click cuando sus miradas se conectan luego de que sus bocas se apartasen. Reconoce el brillo en las orbes esmeralda tanto como desconoce la magnitud del fuego que proyectan. No se detiene a pensarlo demasiado y se limita a buscar de nuevo el contacto contra sus labios. Gruñe algo ininteligible cuando el otro le obliga a cambiar de posición. Sus quejas se desvanecen cuando siente las caricias que recorren sus costados, aunadas a los besos que Wolfram reparte desde su mejilla hasta descender por su cuello. No era su intención, por supuesto. Su juego inocente no planeaba llegar tan lejos, no considerando lo poco o nada que han avanzado desde su primera vez... Pero justo ahora... En ese momento... Las manos del rey estaban recorriendo ávidamente el torso ajeno luego de haber desabotonado el pijama solo segundos antes; no muy distinto a las ansiosas palmas del más joven que recorrían a su vez las blanquecinas piernas a su disposición.  

—Wolfram...—musita Yuuri cuando le siente depositar un beso en su clavícula, y pareciera que es su voz lo que rompe el encanto del momento.

El punto exacto en que su ropa fue descolocada de aquella manera, o el instante en que sus propias manos ya habían desecho parte del camisón ajeno, es completamente desconocido. Ahora mismo Wolfram, quien se encontraba sentado a horcadas de él, permanece petrificado en su sitio. Yuuri puede ver en primera fila la manera en que su ceño se frunce de manera ligera. Confusión adorna su semblante, y pronto el antiguo regente reconoce lo que más teme: arrepentimiento.

El rubio traga grueso antes de apartarse de su cuerpo. Su rapidez es tal que, irónicamente, pareciera que se aparta de un objeto ardiente. Yuuri se reiría de lo absurdo de tal pensamiento sino fuera porque no es capaz de entenderlo.

—¿Wolfram?

—Lo siento... No debí hacer eso...

Fue un comentario simple, una sincera disculpa por un comportamiento que, a sus ojos, había estado fuera de lugar. Su línea de pensamientos da un poco de sentido a su razonamiento " _No... No se supone que resuelva todo con sexo_ ". Sin embargo, no hay manera en que Yuuri pueda adivinarlo. Y, como se podría esperar, tras avanzar 2 pasos, parecen estar a punto de regresar 4 atrás.

La huida es frustrada cuando la mano del más joven alcanza la contraria. Intercambian apenas una mirada, y las dudas que Yuuri no pronuncian parecen estar escritas en sus ojos. Los miedos de Wolfram, aquellos que no puede nombrar, parecen querer escapar de su mirada. Sin importar qué tan grave sean las consecuencias de sus propias inseguridades, ninguno de ellos duda en minimizar sus temores. Son jóvenes e inexpertos. Son tan distintos como son idénticos.

—Wolfram...

—Yuuri...

Entenderse el uno al otro ha sido siempre un problema, pues nunca han sido los mejores para comunicarse con el contrario. Confiarían su vida sin dudarlo, y, sin embargo, todavía es difícil demostrarlo. En el remolino de emociones que constituye su enamoramiento, todavía es fácil para ambos distinguir el amor que se tienen. Más que cualquier otro miedo, más que cualquier inseguridad... Ninguno habría iniciado la silenciosa guerra contra la sociedad en la que vivían sino fuera porque se amaban tanto. Y aunque Yuuri debería saber en estos momentos la respuesta, la noche de su mirada todavía demanda al lago más verde que existe una verdad ya dicha:

—No lo dudes... —musita von Bielefeld, casi para sí mismo— No te atrevas a dudarlo...

La mano que le detenía no ejerce fuerza alguna. Es atraído a él de cualquier manera, colocándose a un lado suyo. Abandona su agarre lentamente... Y entre el temor de mentir, sin darse cuenta de que no hay forma en que pueda hacerlo, Wolfram se permite admitir su mayor miedo:

—Yuuri... Odiaría que pensaras que solo me interesa tu cuerpo...

El moreno puede ver con claridad su semblante reflejado en los espejos del otro. Sabe que el mayor está observándole tan fijamente debido a que espera respuesta, pero, pese a que desea decir cualquier cosa rápido le toma un par de segundos comprender el peso detrás de esas palabras. En momentos como éste es que Shibuya Yuuri recuerda aquello que, hoy día, olvidaba con tanta facilidad. Era consciente, por supuesto, de que no nacieron en un mismo mundo. Sabía de antemano que esperar una relación normal sería absurdo —más aún, teniendo en cuenta que él no tenía punto para comparar, para empezar—. Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, Wolfram siempre le hacía sentir tan a gusto que era fácil para él olvidar lo obvio. En la tierra sería sencillo atribuir este comportamiento en alguien " _chapado a la antigua_ "... Salvo que él no estaba imitando nada, ni recreando aquello que aprendió de alguien más. Él era así. Éste era el tipo de hombre que era, y sería siempre. Lord von Bielefeld temía sinceramente que, considerando su historial, todo su sentimentalismo fuese atribuido a un mal hábito que todavía no era capaz de cambiar.

—Por eso...—comienza Yuuri, y debe humedecer sus labios antes de continuar— Por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo, ¿no es así?

Wolfram no se muestra mucho más cómodo. Nunca se esperó que llegaría el día donde tendría que explicar algo como ésto. Pero, considerando los daños que podría traer su comportamiento a su relación, no encontró mejor momento. Aparta la mirada y se encuentra a sí mismo observando sus manos. Una vez más al dar nombre y forma a sus miedos, estos van perdiendo sentido. Yuuri, en cambio, puede ver todo desde otra luz... Del mismo modo en que Wolfram parece comprender sus temores, él es capaz de verlo.

Cuando el rubio siente los brazos del otro rodearle no puede evitar sorprenderse.

—¡¿Yuuri?!

Lo siente ocultarse contra su pecho, y empieza a temer por haberse equivocado en el momento hasta que le escucha decir:

—Eres realmente un caballero... 

Wolfram desconoce totalmente qué quiere decir exactamente, y se enorgullece por razones no demasiado equivocadas.

_"—Soñé con un caballero, mamá... —recuerda Yuuri que dijo, su madre, sonriendo, solo le observó— Era un caballero de brillante armadura, y vino un corcel blanco. ¡Él me rescató!—exclamó encantado, era tan joven entonces, con solo 7 años de edad— Quiero soñar con él otra vez"_

_"—Yuu-chan... —dijo ella besando su frente justo antes de arroparlo, ningún cuento sería necesario ahora— Sé que un día tu lo rescatarás también..."_

Era escalofriante cuán acertada estuvo Miko aquella vez.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**CORTEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Las personas que juegan con los sentimientos ajenos son, mayormente, quienes sienten que han jugado con sus emociones antes. Y Lady Forbannet Estella no era la excepción. Existían incontables rumores acerca de la cantidad de corazones rotos que provocó con apenas un solo intercambio de palabras e incluso existían rumores sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba cumplir con esa justa función. Tratar como se sentía tratada por su objeto de adoración era su manera de expresar su descontento... Todos sufrían de la indiferencia que representaba un enamoramiento por su causa... Todos excepto Lasagna.

La extensa red de información que ella poseía la hacía merecedora de la especial atención de la diseñadora. Su cercanía con la familia real la volvía un activo que no podía sencillamente despreciar, ni obviar. Por ello, a sabiendas de lo útil que era al tenerla cerca, Estella prefirió dejar pasar esos sentimientos que sabía la menor comenzaba a desarrollar por su persona. 

Inicialmente mantuvo el mismo grado de indiferencia que usaba para con todo ser vivo que no estuviese por encima suyo. Paulatinamente dedicó una que otra sonrisa acompañada de un halago que podía o no ser honesto. Fue apenas un mínimo de interés... Con solo una pizca de su atención, la de cabellos verdecinos se convenció de que, quizá, ella sí que tenía oportunidad con la cruel dama de roca. La conocida sirvienta se desvivía por ella cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, corría a cotillear a su lado cuando obtenía un nuevo dato y, como ahora, cedía a sus caprichos cuando sus sentimientos parecían llegar a traspasar el grueso cristal que existía entre ambas.

Lasagna no es estúpida, eso teníamos que dejarlo claro.

Ella sabía de antemano que esos besos tenían un precio. Estella no andaba mostrando afecto de a gratis y mucho menos le dedicaba algo más que un fino contacto si no existía alguna exigencia de por medio. La menor conocía de este mal hábito desde hacia años... 

Sin embargo, su enamoramiento iba más allá de cualquier razonamiento lógico. Tal como antes, como en cada pequeña oportunidad... A pesar de que ella sabía lo serio del problema que tendría si alguien se enteraba... Lasagna volvía a ceder ante los deseos de la otra. Incauta, fue totalmente inconsciente de cómo una simple conversación dio lugar a una serie de eventos poco afortunados. Una simple plática entre amigos que, desgraciadamente, fue captada por la única persona de la cual debería haberse mantenido en secreto.

_"—Es realmente extraño...—_ " había escuchado decir a Dorcas; la conversación entre este y la jovencita de atuendo verdecino no era del particular interés de la diseñadora hasta que él explicó _"—Según recuerdo... Arahil era un sitio abandonado... ¿Qué sentido tendría para alguien pedir la mano de Su Majestad, estando allí...?"_

El que la conversación se desviase a los quehaceres de la sirvienta provocó que perdiera interés. El dato, sin embargo, fue útil a los pocos días. Cartas continuaban llegando. El rubio príncipe cumplía un mes de ser coronado y Estella... Ella decidió que sería buen momento para comenzar a tomar más en serio su promesa. 

Tuvo la certeza de que el soldado se refería al medio humano por el simple hecho de que él no llamaba Majestad al rey actual. Le parecía notablemente inapropiado, pero fue esto lo que le permitió planear su siguiente paso.

Y para avanzar en el juego que pareciera haber iniciado a solas, Lasagna fue la pieza más importante de la partida.

La jovencita, tan enamorada como el primer día, informó sobre cantidades, además de distintas procedencias. Estella mostraba interés por las constantes propuestas que llegaban al Maou de manera paulatina. Las distintas distracciones debían dar sus frutos, siendo que la más baja no podía descifrar qué buscaba exactamente al preguntar sobre el tema. 

Para la menor era sencillamente extraño. Lady Forbannet parecía tan alterada al respecto, tan molesta siempre que explicaba cuántos hombres estaban tras el antiguo rey... Iracunda incluso.

Más pronto de lo que la de ojos castaños pudiese admitir, los besos suben de categoría. Ya no es un simple contacto, ni es tampoco un juego donde ella pueda controlarlo. Los años entre el continuo sube y baja de su relación no se comparan con la dinámica que la otra ha desarrollado para esta ocasión. 

Una noche cualquiera el abordaje es tan meticulosamente planeado que Lasagna cae sin ser consciente de que Estella la mantuvo en Jaque por una semana entera... Ella sabía que no era correspondida en lo absoluto, pero prefirió creerle. Tenía tantos años enamorada que la oportunidad parecía sencillamente imposible. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, con aquellas promesas de un nuevo mañana, ¿cómo podría haberse negado?

Cuando despertó sola en la habitación de servicio y envuelta solo entre sábanas, admitió para sí que, sin lugar a dudas, su declaración no era más que un simple juego para la diseñadora más famosa del reino. Lasagna lloró tanto rato que no reparó en el hecho de que, en sus faldas, no estaban las llaves del almacén que celosamente Dorcas decidió confiarle.

_"Yo solo terminaría arruinando todo... Por favor, no permitas que su majestad sepa de esto..."_

Ella debería haber sido el eslabón fuerte de la cadena, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega...? ¿Cómo fue capaz de pasarlo por alto? 

Con el corazón roto, aunado a los sueños fragmentados, ella no pensó ni un solo instante en lo que podría estarse cociendo en sus narices. No pensó en los planes de la otra ni siquiera por un instante. Luego la mañana llegó al Castillo, y ella tuvo que reponerse. Se vistió tan pulcramente como fue posible, abandonó la habitación con un orgullo que no tenía... Comenzaba a sentir que superaría todo de un momento a otro, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, hasta que la vio de nuevo.

A unos metros de ella, Estella le dedicaba una mirada serena. Tan calma que era incluso terrorífica. En ese momento Lasagna si que sospechó que algo saldría mal. Y sería todo su culpa. Ella, por supuesto, no esperaba que estas consecuencias serían las mismas que afectarían al mismísimo rey, y no a su propia relación con la mayor.

—Lady Forbannet —saludó tan educadamente como le fue capaz de hacer.

El pasillo vacío fue el único testigo. Desde el sensual andar hasta el beso que terminó por quebrantar todas sus esperanzas de algo mejor que esto. No reparó en la llave que era depositada devuelta en su ropa. Nunca fue consciente del robo. Lasagna era una mujer muy lista... Lamentablemente, el amor ciego conduce a la estupidez de manera inmediata. Especialmente un amor como el suyo, que tomaba tanto tiempo en florecer. Ella podía saberlo ahora.

—Lo lamento... Al final no eres mi tipo, Lasagna...—se excusó, serena.

Hablando de un final como si estuviese dando una indicación a sus doncellas; a la menor le supo mal que su tono fuese el mismo con el cual podría decir _"Cose correctamente esos botones, lo estás haciendo terrible..."_

—¿Fui solamente un juego para ti?—demandó saber.

La diseñadora, quien estaba ya a varios pasos de distancia, reconoció con algo de satisfacción el atrevimiento. En otras circunstancias, ella podría haberse enamorado de este temperamento tan orgulloso que la otra exhibía de tanto en tanto. Soltó una risa baja, haciendo que la menor se sintiese peor que antes...

—Querida mía... —canturreó, divertida— Cualquier otro juego hubiese sido más divertido... Madura, Lasagna... Este... Pasatiempo... Fue divertido mientras duró.

.Sin saberlo, esa respuesta fue la que provocó que la única persona que le adoraba honestamente, comenzara a observarla del modo en que los demás lo hacían. No como la persona dulce que podía ser, sino por la cruel mujer que fue antes y continuaba siendo incluso ahora.

La rueda comenzó a girar con un corazón roto y una ligera pizca de culpa; el destino de la diseñadora del reino quedó enredado junto al de los regentes de la nación en el mismo instante en que la decisión fue tomada.

Si el final sería bueno o malo para ella, faltaba verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La dinámica entre el actual regente de ShinMa y el Maou más joven de la historia muestra una nueva faceta ni bien las palabras comienzan a cimentar sus seguridades al contrarrestar sus temores. Los miedos del rey se enfrentan cara a cara contra los del menor. Nada parece particularmente problemático al tratarlo verbalmente... No cuando comienzan a dejar que otras verdades salgan a la luz. Palabras varias son dichas por ambos entre el matinal encuentro que comparten. Durante los próximos meses, no ha faltado un solo día en el cual el actual Maou mantenga la promesa dada... Claro que, desde que hablasen sobre ello, hay unas cuantas cosas diferentes. Una de ellas incluye el valioso tiempo en que Bielefeld permanece con los ojos cerrados. O bien con ojos abiertos, y la mente en un aparente estado de " _apagado_ ". Tres meses después de la coronación, Shibuya se encuentra observando al otro mientras que el rubio pretende observar el techo. Sabe de antemano que no hay manera en que el mayor esté plenamente consciente... Y es por ello que decide hablarlo. En este lapsus... Lord von Bielefeld es incapaz de mentir.

—¿Wolfram...?

El llamado es bajo, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para capturar verdaderamente su atención.

—¿Hmn...?

La poca o mucha atención disponible, cabe decir.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

No es la primera vez que Shibuya aprovecha para preguntar aquello. Acostumbrado a su propia cultura donde amar se demuestra antes de confesarlo, el saberlo por boca del otro se vuelve un placer especial. Los japoneses no estaban acostumbrados a repetirlo, o decirlo... Mazokus, en cambio...

—Tanto que es doloroso—admite, sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué tanto es eso?—cuestiona en respuesta el menor

Todavía con la mirada clavada en el techo, el rey responde:

—Es tanto que no cabe en mi pecho...

Yuuri intenta no sonreír. A pesar de que son buenas palabras, el tono cansino es sencillamente lindo. Está tentando su suerte al sacarlo más rápidamente del modo " _Justo está despertando.._.", pero no es capaz de evitarlo. Este aspecto de él le gusta. Ha descubierto que este rasgo tan suyo es uno de sus favoritos... Antes, cuando recién entraba a los terrenos inciertos de su relación, la constante sinceridad de Wolfram con respecto a sus sentimientos le resultaba aplastante. Era vivir en una angustia constante debido a que no sabía cómo demonios responder. Le tomó tiempo reconocer sus sentimientos, y Wolf, entre tanto, solo continuaba diciendo todo aquello que saliera de su pecho. Desde lo mucho que sufriría si decidía engañarlo —lo cual recién comenzaba a entender— hasta lo mucho que lo amaba. Existían incontables confesiones que el moreno fingió no escuchar... Especialmente por las noches en las que Bielefeld perdía esa calma que le caracterizaba al ir a dormir. Existieron momentos donde el antiguo rey necesitó fingir que estaba completamente inconsciente... De otro modo, al oírlo, habría sido necesario responder.

_"Estoy enamorado de un enclenque..._ " le había escuchado razonar en más de una ocasión... Sonaba particularmente triste en cada oportunidad " _¿Es una especie de castigo...?"_

El recuerdo resulta en una nueva cuestión.

A centímetros del otro, y tras depositar un beso en su mejilla, la pregunta sale de sus labios en una voz que bien podría ser un arrullo.

—¿Continúas pensando que Shinou te está castigando conmigo...?

El moreno estaba seguro, al menos en un 75%, de que Bielefeld continuaba en el limbo, esto hasta que se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de respuesta había disminuido. Por la manera en que quedó atrapado bajo el cuerpo contrario en la enorme cama comprendió que quizá no era lo más inteligente al estar tentando suerte una y otra vez.

—Realmente disfrutas sacándome información a estas horas, ¿no es así?—observó el rey, seriamente, mientras que bajo suyo Yuuri solo sonreía— ¿Es una técnica de combate nueva?

Las manos del menor se entretienen en el cuello del otro, mientras hay una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios.

—¿Funcionaría en una batalla real...? Quizá debería comentarlo con Gwendal...

Lord von Bielefeld está tentado a rodar los ojos. 

Sus rostros se han acercado un poco, y sus miradas continúan encontrándose constantemente mientras que el resto de distancia desaparece. Los labios de Yuuri siempre resultan especialmente dulces en opinión del antiguo Príncipe Glotón. Al separarse, el rubio apoya su frente contra la del menor. Sus ojos se han cerrado momentáneamente... Continúa cansado, por supuesto.

—Quizá...—comienza, bajo, capturando la atención de Yuuri— Quizá fue como el purgatorio del cual hablabas antes...

—¿A qué te refieres...?—inquiere, confundido.

—El tiempo que tuvimos antes—explica el Maou— Tenía que hacerme merecedor de esto, antes de poder tenerte realmente...

Hay algo en la manera en la que el rey dice las cosas que consigue que el otro se sonroje ligeramente. No es solamente la confesión inesperadamente dulce, sino la manera en la que lo dice. Tan honestamente, tan sincero que provoca incluso algo de miedo....

—Solía aterrarme cada vez que eras así de honesto—confiesa Yuuri, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Cuando el mayor le observa, hay curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Demasiada sinceridad...?

El menor desvía la mirada momentáneamente, avergonzado.

—Es... Como si me enamorara un poco más—admite— Cada vez que dices cosas así...

Su rostro es una mezcla de tonos entonces, rojos varios se entrelazan al expandirse a modo de rubores.

—Mi corazón no sabe cómo controlarlo... Me haces sentir... Tanto.

Bielefeld escucha a su prometido con una fascinación que es imposible de describirse.

La diferencia cultural siempre fue un factor determinante entre ambos. Con los años, comprendió que la constante incapacidad del otro para explicar sus propias emociones provenía de un sistema ya hecho más que de sus propias convicciones. Si había algo que enorgulleciera al actual rey, definitivamente, era el avance que observaba en el menor cada vez que éste le permitía presenciar semejantes ataques de sinceridad. 

El rostro del rubio adquiere colores variados entonces. Sonríe del modo en que solo Yuuri le ha visto mientras continúan en una soledad que comparten, hasta que finalmente Wolfram besa una vez más los labios del menor. Incluso cuando su boca está tan cerca, el moreno todavía podría haber visto la sonrisa a kilómetros de distancia, con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

.

 

 

El atardecer aparece demasiado rápido en opinión del hermano del antiguo rey de la nación demoníaca. Luego de pasar unas cuantas horas cerca de su protegido y tras pasar el resto conviviendo con el llamado padrino del menor de los Shibuya, Shouri se dedica a mirar la puesta de sol desde una de las habitaciones del inmenso Castillo. Ha visto a Conrart rato atrás, y fue este quien le explicó que era solo allí donde podría encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco. Con el paso de los días Shouri había aprendido a aceptar la decisión de su hermano sin interponerse más allá de lo que consideraba prudente. Dejó de presionar tanto al respecto... Pero, a pesar de que ninguna palabra salía de su boca en contra de la situación, Weller todavía pudo notar el pesar que tenía dentro de su pecho. Fue por ello que, ese día, le sugirió ir allí... Porque solo entonces podría observarlo.

Shibuya continuaba apreciando los pocos rayos que la masa celeste proyectaba. Su mirada se perdía en el cielo que perdía la luz hasta caer en las sombras... Y fue solo hasta que algo brilló a la distancia que se sintió capaz de apartar la mirada de semejante evento. El color dorado característico en la melena del actual regente era bastante obvio... Pero no fue eso lo que capturó su interés.

No sin cierto pesar, Shouri reconoció con el pasar de las semanas que donde fuese que Lord von Bielefeld estuviese... Allí estaría su pequeño hermano menor.

Sintió una creciente necesidad por gritar su nombre tan alto como sus cuerdas le permitiesen... Soltar tanto aire como fuese humanamente posible... Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Algo tan sencillo y que, curiosamente, él no había escuchado en mucho tiempo...

No honestamente, no tan ligero tampoco.

La risa de Yuuri llenaba el aire y cada pequeño silencio.

El antiguo Maou caminaba a la par del actual rey a la vez que este disimulaba una sonrisa. El brazo del moreno se había enredado con el del contrario, su cuerpo ligeramente apoyado en el otro era una muestra tan íntima que era incluso vergonzoso verlo. La manera en que sus ojos se cerraban al reír y la manera tan brutalmente sincera que tenía al sonreír... Por la forma en la que el perpetuo ceño fruncido desaparecía del rostro de su majestad, Shouri supo que se sentía igual de contento.

El par avanzaba sin mayores prisas a una velocidad constante. Los labios del rey se movieron al formar una oración que el próximo Maou de la tierra no podía llegar a escuchar. Lo que fuese que dijo, provocó vergüenza en el menor, siendo que le notó encogerse ligeramente. Shouri sintió algo extraño en su pecho en ese justo momento. Inexplicable, intangible y sin embargo... Estaba allí. Lo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza continuaba justo allí.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, y los notó mirarse tan profundamente a los ojos deseó ser capaz de apartar la mirada... Ordenó a cada músculo de su cuerpo moverse sin conseguir un solo resultado. Luego la escena pareció salir de uno de los juegos que tanto amaba... La manifestación fue tremendamente surreal. La mano blanquecina extendiéndose hasta alcanzar la mejilla contraria. La piel bronceada cediendo sus tonos para dejar que el rojo se mostrase... 

Al verlo así, Shouri experimentó una comprensión que iba más allá de lo que habría aprendido por sí solo nunca.

La razón por la cual intentaba oponerse una y otra vez siempre estaba basada en lo mucho en que notó sufrir al menor en el pasado. En lo mucho que le miró sufrir por no ser como el resto. Sabía que él mismo era culpable también... En su infancia lo hizo llorar por señalar una y otra vez cómo no se adaptaba lo suficiente. Intentó duramente que fuese menos difícil para ambos. Su hermano mayor, ante todo, intentó cuidar de sus sentimientos incluso cuando solo terminaba hiriéndolo. Quiso volverlo fuerte... Quiso que estuviese preparado para ello... Shouri no sabía tanto como para darse cuenta de que sus maltratos eran más contraproducentes que cualquier otro que su hermano menor sufriese fuera de su cuidado. Él nunca se esperó que en su intento por ayudarlo terminaría jodiéndolo tanto... 

Al mirarlo aquí, comprendía por qué debió de haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Debió de razonar todo de manera distinta desde el comienzo. Su manera de actuar ahora mismo era justo la que le reprochó desde el comienzo... La forma en la que sonreía, la manera en la que su mirada brillaba... Todo era peligroso a sus ojos. Todo amenazaba con su propia seguridad... La razón detrás de ello era simple... Era porque en la tierra, y en Japón mismo... Shibuya Yuuri era sencillamente diferente al resto. Él no era como los demás en lo absoluto.

Y solo hasta verlo como lo que era, Shouri comprendió por cuánto tiempo le estuvo pidiendo que fuese todo menos él mismo.

Entendió cuánto daño le hizo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Bielefeld despertó la siguiente mañana con las energías renovadas. La noche anterior, luego de lo que pintaba para ser una tarde deprimente, por el solo tiempo ocupado para caminar lado a lado con su prometido le llenó de tanto ánimo como para enfrentar otros meses más en semejantes circunstancias. Esa mañana Wolfram no le temía al trabajo ni a su cuñado más estricto. No temía de hacer enojar a su hermano en estado ni mucho menos ser objeto de burlas por parte de Gurrier al mirar como estúpido a su futuro esposo. Esa mañana, contrario a las anteriores, el rey despertó con una energía que nunca había sentido antes. Siempre amanecía con el firme propósito de mejorar el país al grado de devolver a Yuuri lo que merecía, y hoy no era distinto, sin embargo... Esa mañana, Lord von Bielefeld despertó especialmente enamorado.

Y el mundo pareció brillar tanto como él.

Se levantó de la cama tras estirarse un momento. Las pocas horas de sueño no fueron suficientes para apagar sus buenos ánimos. Salió de allí con dirección al baño. Regresó a la habitación segundos después. Se acercó al ropero, luego a la puerta principal. Abrió por cortos segundos para intercambiar palabras con un guardia de turno y luego volvió a entrar. Los pasos del rubio apenas y provocaron sonido alguno en su constante movimiento, de un lado a otro, mientras que se encargaba de arreglar la habitación tanto como le era posible. Tres toques a la puerta resonaron antes de que una de las sirvientas entrara. En sus brazos lociones varias se exhibían, y el rey le envió a su destino mientras que desde la puerta, la figura del Consejero se alzaba.

Le hizo señas para mantenerlo callado a tiempo.

Su prometido, por supuesto, no había despertado.

Debido a su estado, y ante las quejas por parte del médico a cargo, Lord Weller tenía prohibido entrenar por las mañanas de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado. Las dos horas fueron reducidas a apenas 40 minutos, y ante el reciente aumento de peso, el tiempo se iba acortando...

—¿Su majestad...?—inquirió curioso su cuñado.

La figura de Doria realizó una leve inclinación a un lado de ambos antes de abandonar la habitación.

—No haré nada hoy—declaró con total descaro el rey.

La mirada del mayor pasó de la confusión a una ligera sorpresa. Sus labios se entreabrieron para advertir sobre lo infantil de sus actos hasta que el menor explicó:

—He estado haciendo las cosas a tu manera por meses... Hemos adelantado lo suficiente como para tener un día libre, ¿no lo crees?

La postura que pretendía irradiar despreocupación no fue suficiente para engañar los agudos sentidos del otro. Conviviendo constantemente con un rey que podía expresar semejante confianza, Günter estaba ya acostumbrado a estos desplantes llenos de seguridad. La ironía radicaba en que Shibuya parecía inseguro por naturaleza al tratar de llevarle la contraria... Pese a que deseaba hacerlo todo el tiempo. Bielefeld, en cambio, nunca había dudado tanto...

Suspirando ligeramente con el tono dramático que le caracterizaba, Lord von Christ respondió:

—Esto es tan impropio de usted, Príncipe Poo—dijo, avergonzando al otro

Ante su rostro, sonríe ligeramente.

—Una única ocasión—admite finalmente, dando media vuelta, apartándose.

Bielefeld siente la batalla ganada hasta que el nombre de su hermano sale a relucir.

—Espero que tenga una buena excusa para la ausencia de su prometido... Majestad. Lord von Voltaire no es del tipo de hombre que admite ausencias...

Quizá, por una vez, llevarle la contraria a Gwendal no sea una mala opción, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Shibuya despertó al sentir cosquillas en su cuello. Primero realmente sorprendido, luego relajándose poco a poco al reconocer la causa. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando los ojos verdes reflejaron los suyos, pero fue recompensado con la boca del otro en sus labios. El cabello del rubio volvió a causarle espasmos ligeros al caer las puntas contra la sensible área. Intentó no reír demasiado alto cuando el otro le tentó a hacerlo con solo observarle satisfecho. Envueltos en un silencio cómplice cuya existencia es rota solo por las respiraciones de ambos, las pequeñas risitas y uno que otro suspiro bajo, ambos se dedican a observarse con la maravilla escrita en sus miradas. 

El tipo de felicidad que son incapaces de poner en palabras. Eso es lo que comparten ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Voltaire observa a su esposo con una nueva línea creándose en la no tan lisa superficie de su frente. Se encontraba a medio camino del despacho cuando el otro logró interceptarlo... Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez en la cual Günter necesitó correr para llegar a su lado, eso capturó su interés. Aquel gesto de disminuir el ritmo involuntariamente era siempre por motivos que a él nunca llegaban a agradarle... Eran el anticipo seguro a una que otra diferencia de opinión. Y, una vez más, tuvo razón.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no vendrá hoy...?—casi gruñó, pasados unos segundos.

Sonriéndole nerviosamente, Lord von Christ intentó interceder por el par de chicos. Sí, quizá fuese el más renuente inicialmente... Sin embargo, en vista de que el rubio realmente estaba tomándose las cosas con tal seriedad... Era imposible para él no reconocerlo. No era su legítimo rey, pero, sin duda alguna, era el mejor que podían tener ahora mismo.

—Lo que intentaba decir...—vuelve a comenzar el mayor, intentando mantener un ambiente lo más tranquilo posible.

Shinou mismo debería saber cuán complicado era para cualquiera estar en desacuerdo con este hombre. En vista de que era su adorado hermano menor el causante, incluso habría esperado que fuese menos problemático... Cuán iluso podría ser Günter realmente... ¿Cuánto...?

Quizá tendría que recurrir a técnicas poco ortodoxas de nuevo. Del mismo modo en que hacía cuando su majestad tendía a desaparecer...Una hora o dos encerrados en una habitación. ¿Quién se podría quejar...? Ninguno de ellos, por supuesto. Nadie necesitaba saber qué pasaba con el par realmente. Y no es que nadie estuviese interesado tampoco, ¿no era así...? 

La mirada pícara de Yozak Gurrier no es la única que sigue los pasos del par hasta que desaparecen por los pasillos del Pacto de Sangre.... Y con ello, el espía incrementaba su pequeña fortuna con un cero más.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri parpadea pausadamente por un instante al escuchar lo que el otro ha mencionado. Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿cierto? Probablemente está siendo sencillamente jocoso al respecto. Desde que Lord von Bielefeld fuese coronado formalmente, el moreno no puede mencionar un solo día donde no estuviese encargándose de más trabajo del que cualquier otro mortal querría enfrentar. Sus exigencias estaban incluso por encima de la media nacional y, comparado con Yuuri, Wolfram se enfrentaba con tecnicismos más y más rebuscados conforme pasaban las semanas. _"Es una jodida puesta en escena..."_ había dicho una vez " _Mi hermano quiere aprovecharse de que podemos hacer redacciones enteras en nuestra lengua madre, y Günter intenta refrenar al resto de países haciéndolos pasar por más procesos burocráticos de los necesarios... Realmente es como si mi hermano me estuviese traicionando aquí... Sin embargo... Concuerdo con él. Esta es la oportunidad de adelantarnos a los nobles. Sería estúpido no aprovecharlo"_ Y aunque se notaba físicamente la exigencia que ponía sobre su mente, el actual Maou no permitía que fuese evidente todo su cansancio. Por ello la propuesta sorprende al menor...

—¿Podrías repetirlo...?

Delante suyo, y observándole con una diversión más grande que la sonrisa en sus labios, Wolfram decide no ponerse demasiado sentimental al respecto. El que su prometido necesite que repita lo dicho es algo triste... ¿Cuánto estuvieron retrasando esto...? De acuerdo. No es como si él consintiera esta clase de comportamiento irresponsable. Sin embargo, considerando que está literalmente varios días delante...

—Tomé un día libre—repite, dándole gusto, la sonrisa del moreno le contagia.

Intenta recuperar algo de su orgullo cuando explica:

—Escuché un rumor extraño por los pasillos... Sobre como su majestad ha desatendido sus deberes sentimentales para con su compañero... Es imperdonable que palabras así salgan de este Castillo, ¿no lo piensas así?

El antiguo Maou no puede contener la sonrisa en su boca. ¿Ahora sí deberían de escuchar opiniones ajenas...? Vaya, pensar que antes habría sido imposible bromear con algo así. Se acerca al otro con más naturalidad de la que sería capaz en el pasado, y cuando sus brazos rodean al otro se siente a gusto al sentirse correspondido. La ligera fragancia que parece estar impregnada en el otro de manera perpetua es relajante... Quizá fuese cosa demoníaca el que no solo su aspecto fuese así de perfecto.

—Así que un día libre para mí...—resume entonces, ganándose la curiosidad del otro.

Ante la mirada que le dedica, siente apenas un toque de vergüenza al tener que explicar. Sus mejillas son un pequeño foco de luces intermitentes. No debería tener pena por esto, ¿cierto?

—Lo has dicho antes... Has desatendido tus obligaciones—le recuerda

Al Maou le toma medio segundo seguirle el hilo, y su rostro se sonroja también. Yuuri no ha mejorado mucho en aquello de ser romántico... Así que aunque intenta sonar convincente, su voz todavía titubea ligeramente al decir:

—¿Cómo planeas atenderme...?

La respuesta en la mirada ajena le roba el aliento como en cada oportunidad que el rubio permite que la muralla de indiferencia desaparezca. Un atisbo del hombre que vivió una de las noches más problemáticas y placenteras a un lado suyo parece saludarle... No da miedo para nada... Genera simple emoción.

—Realmente esperaba que no preguntaras nada como eso—admite su futuro esposo, sereno— Sin embargo, tienes razón... —acepta, luego hay una sonrisa discreta en sus labios.

El moreno teme lo que viene detrás de aquella expresión tanto como lo desea...

—Yuuri... Seré tu regalo... —declara, apartándose de él de tal modo en que su gesto adquiere un tinte casi tan dramático como los que hiciese el Consejero 

Al menor le suena de otro sitio igual.

—... ¿Cómo me quieres...?

Aterradoramente excitante.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La noticia de que tanto el Maou actual como el que le precedió han decidido permanecer en el cuarto el resto del día corre cual pólvora a lo largo y ancho de toda la edificación, seguidamente abandona los muros hasta llegar a cada pequeño rincón del pueblo, y, entre ello, pasear por cada rincón de la nación. Las palabras que caen en oídos del celoso hermano mayor lo incitan a ir directo a protegerlo, sin embargo, como en cada oportunidad, la tranquilidad del León de Ruttenberg consigue frenarlo. Desayunando uno al lado del otro luego de hacerse a la idea de que Yuuri no llegará allí ese día, ambos permanecen en un silencio que no es roto sino hasta que la inesperada llegada de un tercero capta todo el interés del mayor.

—Recorrería todo ShinMa incontables veces... Y todavía no encontraría nadie tan hermoso como tú—declara el enamorado hombre ni bien sus ojos caen en su pareja.

Shouri intenta que la escena delante suyo no le provoque demasiada vergüenza. 

El peli-naranja se acerca hasta su esposo y deposita un beso en la frente de éste antes de arrodillarse a un lado suyo. El que juegue tan despreocupadamente con la curva que apenas y empieza a notarse es perturbador de maneras distintas... Lo más extraño es que Shibuya no escogería " _Perturbadoramente raro_ " sino más bien _"Perturbadoramente adorable..."_ Este lugar lo estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente.

—No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto, Yozak—observa el castaño, sonriendo sinceramente.

Más honestamente que aquellos gestos que tiene ante la ausencia del otro, cabe decir.

—Pensé que tu misión...—comienza.

—Intenté hacer las cosas tan rápido como fuese posible... —explica el otro con una de sus palmas sobre la protuberancia que el mayor intenta inútilmente ocultar, los ojos de Gurrier son dos gemas brillantes— Odiaría perderme más de esto...

Cuando el moreno intenta ponerse de pie, segundos después, hay una mano puesta sobre su hombro. Al observar, Shouri se encuentra con la sonrisa del espía, quien parece especialmente brillante. A un lado suyo el buen humor de Conrart es un esbozo apenas.

—¿No planeaba desayunar...? Por favor, quisiera que se quedara también...

El que Conrart ría ligeramente entredientes provoca curiosidad en el menor.

—¿Qué...?—cuestiona inseguro Shibuya, Weller es quien explica

—Podría apostar a que te preguntará sobre qué hemos hecho recientemente... No dejes que te engañe... Él es bueno para engatusar...

Cuando el comentario sale de boca del moreno, este ni siquiera era totalmente consciente de lo que está declarando:

—Es el mejor espía de todo el mundo, después de todo...

Lord Weller luce especialmente orgulloso... Hasta que agrega:

—¿Podría sugerir un experimento para comprobarlo...?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

El sonido del agua al moverse ambos cuerpos provoca un ligero eco en la habitación. Lord von Bielefeld deja escapar el aire de sus labios con lentitud mientras que, a un lado suyo, su futuro esposo apoya su peso contra el remate de la bañera. La decepción en la mirada del antiguo Maou no es discreta en absoluto, ni la ligera satisfacción que esto provoca en el actual regente ante semejante expresión. Cuando el menor se apoya contra él, los dedos del rubio continúan paseándose por uno de sus brazos. Incluso el mínimo contacto le llena de satisfacción.. Su pensamiento pudiera sonar demasiado egoísta. Sin embargo, el solo tener este momento le promete lo que antes deseaba de manera desesperada. Shibuya Yuuri debería tener su nombre escrito en cada centímetro de su cuerpo... Posesivo como él solo... Ocasionalmente piensa en convertir este deseo en realidad...

Aprovechándose de la distracción del menor, Bielefeld termina de acortar la distancia y deposita un beso en su hombro. Su boca recorre el tramo desde esta porción hasta alcanzar su cuello, sube a su mejilla, y cuando está por tocar sus labios la mirada del otro le frena momentáneamente. Parece tan molesto... Y él sabe justamente qué lo dejó de esta manera.

—¿Decepcionado...?—inquirió divertido el rey, a lo que el otro frunció los labios

—Eres realmente malo—fue la respuesta de Yuuri, apartando ligeramente al mayor.

La mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Wolfram no se separa ni siquiera cuando sus cuerpos están ahora un poco más lejos el uno del otro.

—Pensé que cumplirías cualquier cosa... Y me has engañado—le recuerda, visiblemente insatisfecho.

El Maou deja escapar una sonrisa tan ligera que pareciera ser de cristal. Fina, delgada, y con la capacidad de hacerte mirar una y otra vez hasta confirmar que, en efecto, su belleza es única. Seguidamente toma la mano sobre su pecho hasta llevarla a la proximidad de aquella obra de arte antes descrita. Los labios del Maou besan con una delicadeza tal que Yuuri se siente avergonzado. Es dulce, pero tan vergonzoso.

—Prometí que haría lo que pidieras...—comenta, sus dedos se entrelazan ligeramente con los del moreno.

Yuuri le mira sin creer completamente, sus labios se separan para contraatacar hasta que el rubio levanta la mirada. Un rato atrás, justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes, fue el antiguo príncipe quien detuvo todo... La mirada que tenía entonces es justo como la que exhibe ahora.

—¿No estás interesado ya?

Shibuya traga duro sin poder evitarlo.

Se remueve en su sitio, las ondas de agua se extienden por toda la superficie mientras que, casi arrodillado delante suyo, Bielefeld le mira con total interés. Con ese tipo de interés... Es con ese tipo de rostro que oculta al público cuando se dedica a observarle demás... Las miradas no solo amorosas, pero llenas de deseo.

—Pensé que tu no lo estabas—explica el antiguo regente, a lo que el rubio sonríe con simpleza, como si algo le hiciese particular gracia.

Y es que, desde su perspectiva, la situación era sencillamente perfecta.

—¿Puedes intentar escuchar fuera, Yuuri...?—sugirió; lo próximo que el nombrado tuvo claro es que, por la manera en la que el cuerpo contrario se amoldaba delante del suyo, el escape no era una opción.

Al distinguir la voz de su hermano mayor —aunada a la tranquila de Conrart, sumándose después la de Yozak— comprendió por qué la habitación per se, no era opción para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. No había intimidad allí en lo absoluto, pero estando aquí, nadie podría escucharlos. Siempre que el Maou decidía darse un baño de este tipo en  sus aposentos, los distintos mecanismos del Castillo daban vida a esta sala tan parecida a la enorme terma del Maou. Era notablemente más pequeño en comparación, sin embargo, para algo tan íntimo como que sucedía entre ambos, era perfecto. 

Fue así fue como sus sentidos perdieron detalle de los constantes murmullos fuera de la habitación del rey. No debería sorprenderle que el otro tuviese un oído tan bien entrenado... Era un don que anteriormente encontraba molesto, pero, justo ahora...

Su boca perdió la capacidad de formar oraciones comprensibles y en su cerebro Wernicke pareció desaparecer de toda existencia. Su lengua se encontró con la contraria segundos después. El sonido húmedo de sus bocas pareció ser mitigado por el constante ruido que provocaba la caída de agua dentro de la enorme bañera. Las manos del rey pasearon sin mayor vergüenza el cuerpo ajeno, sonriendo apenas ante la placentera sensación de los ligeros temblores bajo su tacto.

—¿Justo aquí...?—logró preguntar cuando el razonamiento entró a los golpes hasta su mente nublada de ideas nada inocentes.

 Entretenido en su cuello, el rubio contestó:

—¿Te molesta...?

El moreno difícilmente podría decir que le molestaba de alguna manera. Habían hecho otro tipo de cosas justo entre esas cuatro paredes algunos meses atrás... Contra alguna de esas malditas paredes, cabía aclarar. La bañera parecía mejor opción, si era honesto. Un poco más útil, o quizá fuese más cómodo. ¿Podría ser...? Recibió nuevamente los labios contrarios y respondió a medias con un gemido apenas audible. Sus sentidos intentaban convencerlo de cerrar los ojos, pero por la manera en la que su mirada se conectaba con la de Wolfram era difícil obedecer sus propios deseos. Estando envuelto en el calor que provocaba el otro, Yuuri no podía asegurar si la temperatura aumentaba a causa del largo rato que tenían dentro del agua —misma que, por sí sola estaba en realidad templada desde que ambos llegaran— o por culpa de los ya conocidos talentos del otro. Su temperatura corporal era habitualmente elevada. Nada intolerable, claro. Sin embargo, en ese instante, se sentía tan todavía más elevado. Tan caliente. 

El pensamiento le distrajo por un momento, su falta de atención pareció desinterés en ojos del mayor. Su semblante era genuinamente preocupado cuando, sin mayor retraso, decía:

—Si quieres que me detenga...—comenzó...

Las manos de Shibuya tiraron ligeramente de su cuello entonces, haciéndole caer nuevamente contra su rostro. El que Shibuya fuese capaz de responder entre besos llenó de un particular sentimiento el pecho Wolfram.

—No te atrevas... —medio regañó, por poco divertido—Deja de asustarte tanto...—agregó, luego su voz se volvió un murmullo al agregar— Estoy aquí...

El antiguo príncipe no necesitó mayor confirmación entonces. 

Poco a poco los movimientos premeditados se volvieron más naturales. El instinto comenzó a ganar terreno dentro de su actuar. Sus dedos delinearon cada línea en el cuerpo del menor. La perfección de su torso, la forma de sus costados, el grosor de sus brazos, lo tenso en sus hombros... Cada pequeño centímetro se sentía cálido bajo su tacto. Sus labios quisieron probar de aquel dulce también. Las manos sobre su nuca parecieron invitarlo a degustar de la manera que prefiriese. Y Wolfram, sintiéndose más él que nunca, aceptó esta muda petición. Beso su boca, paseó por su cuello. Se entretuvo en su hombro izquierdo... Y, entre las formas sin nombre que dibujaba sobre la piel desnuda del otro, decidió bajar un poco más. Delineó con la punta de sus dedos la sensación de aquella zona viril. Ahogó entre su boca los suspiros que escapaban de los labios de su prometido. Nunca antes había puesto tanto empeño en algo como esto... Nunca se había sentido tan especialmente completo al satisfacer a su compañero de turno... ¿Qué era distinto aquí, si su actuar parecía ser el mismo...? Era tan natural para él desenvolverse en este ámbito, y, sin embargo, era igualmente nuevo. Al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del otro la respuesta pareció golpear contra su rostro. Una cachetada tan firme como lo fue la petición de su mano.

Besó con más ahínco el aliento del otro. Captó cada respiración, y mordió los labios hasta que sintió como estos parecían suplicar por una tregua que él no planeaba dar en lo absoluto. Su mano continuó trabajo de manera incansable en la dolorosa erección que no tenía intenciones de desaparecer tan fácil. Su mano libre, esa que acariciaba el cuello del menor, se dirigió entonces a la guerra. El agua de la bañera se mostró turbia de manera gradual. Inicialmente producto de los movimientos constantes en la muñeca del antiguo príncipe. Seguidamente fue producto del pequeño vaivén que iniciaban las caderas del rey anterior al encontrarse contra su palma. 

Bielefeld bebió con vehemencia de la imagen más perfecta que hubiese admirado nunca. Los ojos entrecerrados de su pareja dejaban entrever apenas una porción de su alma... Las manos que antes se mantenían en su cuello se afianzaron a sus hombros. Wolfram abandonó su cercanía y se limitó a disfrutar del espectáculo que él mismo provocaba. La llama ya encendida en su pecho amenazó con quemar todo a su paso. El temblor del cuerpo contrario dio la pauta. El cese inesperado provocó que Yuuri le mirase con una mezcla de asombro, miedo y enfado. La muda indicación seguida de las manos paseando por su costado le hicieron moverse. 

—Siguen afuera...—fue la baja razón que el otro dio, y Yuuri estaba convencido de que debía ser cierto.

Con las piernas sintiéndose tan firmes como gelatina, se colocó sobre sus rodillas, dándole la espalda al mayor. Sus manos viajaron inmediatamente a la superficie delante, sus dedos se afianzaron al borde. Podría resbalarse tan fácilmente que todo esto sería...

—No te dejaría caer, Yuuri... —le dice el Maou, divertido

El eco que provoca el beso sobre su piel desnuda le provoca escalofríos... Su voz es lo que le desarma todavía más.

—Yo siempre te atraparé...

Ahoga una maldición cuando, pese a lo dicho en sentido más bien romántico, su actuar va más por una acción que bien podría ser considerada una verdadera traición a sus ojos. Tan inesperado como fuese antes al parar, el regreso de sus caricias le toma con la guardia baja. 

Cuando gira ligeramente sobre su eje —pasados unos segundos entre los cuales difícilmente podía pensar nada—, la imagen le roba el aliento. Muerde sus labios un instante antes de que la rosada extensión alcance su apretado anillo. Siente el creciente deseo por dejar que sus frustraciones escapen a modo de palabras vagas, insultos varios y demás... Lo que sale de su boca, en cambio, no es más que una sola palabra. La repite constantemente. Su voz es tan baja que cualquiera que le oyese apostaría por un rezo devoto más que un verdadero gemido de placer. 

El rubio escucha su nombre con las cosquillas recorriendo cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo. Intenta no sonreír, pero un esbozo se escapa de su control. Humedece todavía más la zona, estira su extensión tanto como puede y trabaja con el mismo órgano con el que disfruta de los incontables postres que el reino podía ofrecer a un paladar tan ávido por el dulce como lo era el suyo. 

El cuerpo de su prometido se vuelve una amalgama de sensaciones, movimientos y manifestaciones. Una de las manos del rey deja su tarea en la zona más necesitada para luego dirigirse al mismo sitio donde su lengua había dejado la tarea a medias. Su respiración es notablemente acelerada cuando la presión en su dedo cede rápidamente... Podría sencillamente intentarlo en ese momento... En realidad, sabe que él podría ir directo a ello. Prefiere, sin embargo, asegurarse de que está tomando el tiempo necesario. Sabe cuán complicado debe ser para el menor contenerse, y aunque desearía aprovechar el tiempo al grado tal de devolverle todas las atenciones que le ha negado recientemente, Bielefeld decide que uno debería ser suficiente por ahora. Lo distrae con caricias por su espalda, y cuando decide pasar por su pecho, Yuuri está tentado a soltar un quejido lastimero.

El único aviso que Bielefeld le otorga es la sensación calurosa que desprende su virilidad contra el estimulado canal. Al sentirlo deslizarse dentro, Shibuya olvida inmediatamente cualquier posible comentario que pudiera haber dado antes. Su cuerpo se arquea ligeramente, dando de lleno contra el del mayor. Temiendo resbalar, Yuuri alcanza el cuello del otro con un brazo, mientras que el otro a duras penas le mantiene apoyado contra la bañera. El movimiento que hace el otro al acercarlos hasta el borde le roba un gemido demasiado alto. Una mano del rubio se apoya contra la superficie más firme, y pronto aquella zona olvidada de su anatomía recibe lo que pedía a gritos.

El antiguo Maou parece haber gastado hasta el cansancio su nombre, pues no es capaz de formar siquiera aquella palabra. Wolfram, por su parte, finalmente descubre cómo hablar de nuevo. Mordisquea ligeramente su oreja, se entretiene en esa zona, y mientras que le escucha suspirar de aquella manera tan lasciva, confiesa:

—Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado...

Por un momento, para el menor, el cuerpo deja de existir. No siente sencillamente algo placentero en cada terminal nerviosa... Siente, no por primera vez al lado de él, que algo alcanza su alma. Aprieta los puños, intenta contener el aliento...

—No esperaba tenerlo... —continúa entre dientes el rey— Esta clase de sentimiento...

El moreno siente algo especialmente dulce en su pecho.

—Los príncipes... mimados... Nunca tienen... a la chica...

La forma en que besa su cuello, la manera en que su toque, aunque firme, es tan suave... Lo trata como si fuese una obra de arte en cada oportunidad.

—No quería a la chica....

Sentirse amado no termina de explicar lo que siente. Orgásmico o no...

—No quería nada... antes de ti...

Si es debido a lo que su cuerpo continúa haciendo con el suyo, el moreno ya no puede saberlo.

—Pero...

" _Al verte, todo lo que quería, eras tú"_ quisiera poder decir el mayor, sin embargo todo lo que siente entonces se resume a una sola palabra. Su cuerpo llega a la cúspide de emociones al mismo tiempo que su universo parece centrarse en esta única persona de ahora en más. El menor ha recorrido el mismo camino casi a la misma velocidad.

—Yuuri...

Su nombre escapa a modo de confesión, y por extraño que parezca, el moreno parece entender a través de este todo lo que el otro desearía decir. Está completamente enamorado de él. No es solamente su cuerpo. De eso no le queda ninguna maldita duda. Y Yuuri, por supuesto, usará sabiamente este conocimiento de ahora en más.

.

.

.

.

Shouri se siente apenas un poco decepcionado consigo mismo luego de darse cuenta de lo que han hecho. A un lado suyo, Conrart no parece especialmente sorprendido por su petición. Yozak, en cambio, podría brillar en ese preciso instante. Pese a que segundos antes lucía completamente decepcionado, algo en su mente parece hacer tomar sentido. La broma personal no es exteriorizada inmediatamente. Están ya a varios metros de la habitación real cuando finalmente confiesa:

—Shouri....—dice, con un canto que bien podría imitar a las sirenas.

Tan peligroso.

Su esposo siente en el aire como todo podría salirse de control en segundos.

—Yozak—le corta inmediatamente, deteniendo sus pasos.

Si no fuese por el tono ligeramente alto, o por la manera abrupta en la que decidió hablar, Gurrier habría continuado sin pena alguna. " _El que estén tan callados es todavía más silencioso, ¿no lo crees así?_ " habría querido decir. Sin embargo, la seguridad de su pareja es mucho más importante que las posibles bromas que podría hacer en ese instante. Y, por la manera en la que Conrart sostiene su cadera ligeramente mientras que le observa —al darse media vuelta—, cualquier otra cosa que no sea él desaparece de su mente.

—¿Capitán...? —inquiere, preocupado

Shouri parece igualmente contrariado.

—¿Debería buscar a Gisela...?—cuestiona inmediatamente

El castaño niega ligeramente. Intercambia una mirada con el moreno —desgraciadamente, ambos hermanos parecen compartir la inhabilidad de comprender señales—, antes de dirigirse hacia el peli-naranja.

—No es tan grave...—dice, con un tono algo cansado, su expresión es de pura vergüenza cuando agrega— Solo estoy... Algo cansado... ¿Te importaría si te dejamos ahora, Shouri...?

El próximo Maou de la tierra no parece convencido. Gurrier, en cambio, comienza a darse cuenta del engaño.

—Podría cargarte hasta la habitación, si te hace sentir mejor—comenta, divertido.

La mirada enfurruñada del siempre calmado castaño lo amedrenta un poco.

—O no—responde para sí mismo, bajo.

—Comprendo—suelta finalmente el menor del trío, notablemente más serio— Creo que lo entiendo...

El matrimonio le observa entonces.

—Es natural que necesiten tiempo a solas, siendo que se ven recién...

La mirada del de ojos claros se ilumina. El rostro de Weller, por su parte, cambia de tono.

—¡Exactamente...!—canturrea Yozak

—No era eso a lo que...

—Gracias, Shouri. Eres realmente formidable...

Cuando los brazos del espía levantan sin esfuerzo el cuerpo contrario, Conrart intenta protestar sin demasiado éxito. Se siente particularmente cálido, pero eso no es lo importante.

—Realmente lo he extrañado, Capitán~~

—Iré a mi alcoba—declara el moreno, sereno.

El antiguo Lord está por declarar esta guerra un empate hasta que su esposo detiene los pasos del otro. El grito que da a continuación es escuchado por cada persona que camina cerca, e incluso los que están a varios metros de distancia:

—¡Oh, sí! ¡¿Shouri?! ¿No es curioso que estuvieran tan callados allí? ¡Casi como si supiesen que estábamos fuera!

El comentario, tal como Weller temía, prende la llama dentro del sobreprotector hermano. Es una suerte que Dorcas estuviese de paso, pues solo siendo tomado por él fue posible frenar su repentina carrera a la habitación del rey. No es como si Conrart pudiese culpar esta clase de reacción. Él tampoco estaría precisamente tranquilo considerando que él tiene su propia situación en carne y hueso... 

—¡Excelencia! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo dejarlo pasar!—lloriqueaba el hombre calvo

—¡YUURIIIII!

—¿Realmente tenías que decirlo, no?—se queja Conrart, todavía en los brazos de su esposo.

El tranquilo andar del peli-naranja no cesa ni cuando admite:

—Tienes que admitir que esa expresión vale oro, cariño... 

Cuando mira de reojo al mayor, hay algo de picardía en sus ojos.

—Además... Preferiría si nosotros no somos el centro de atención por las próximas horas...

Por una vez en el día, Lord Weller, no, Gurrier Conrart está totalmente de acuerdo con el menor.

 

.

.

.

 

El humor del Maou parece haber atravesado una transformación asombrosa luego de su día libre. Las miradas que dirigen en su dirección no interrumpen la notable tranquilidad de su semblante, ni parecen agregar motivo alguno para que la notable arruga de su frente volviese a aparecer en un futuro próximo. Bielefeld regresa a la habitación luego del llamado del Consejero. Algunas cartas que serían enviadas de último minuto requerían de su firma, y ese fue el único motivo por el cual se negó a seguir su impulso de permanecer en el cuarto apenas un momento más. Abrió la puerta luego de que los guardias le dedicasen una mirada, y su rostro, aunque mayormente impasible, continuaba transmitiendo una calma asombrosa.

—Mi hermano te matará si llegas tarde hoy—le informa a su prometido ni bien está a unos pasos de la cama.

Extendido en esta, con apenas una sola sábana cubriéndole, Yuuri pretende que no ha escuchado nada. Está exhausto, por decir lo menos. No fue solo el trabajo físico realizado en el baño, sino lo que continuaron bien entrada la madrugada. Solo hasta que ambos decidieron que era más seguro intentar algo en medio de una verdadera cama, en lugar de probar sus capacidades para sobrevivir bajo del agua. 

Cuando el otro se da cuenta de que poco o nada sacará de este hombre que se llama a si mismo el mejor prometido, decide intervenir. El susto que provoca en el menor al saltar sobre él, como en antaño —apresándolo entre sus piernas y con la clara posibilidad de declarar una guerra que ambos saben quién ganará— durará todo el día. El corazón del moreno trabaja con más fuerza. Bielefeld tironea ligeramente de su cuerpo mientras que Shibuya suplica por algo de piedad.

—¿No eras tú quien se quejaba?—le recuerda— ¿Cómo vas a seguirme el ritmo, eh?

—¡Gahh~! ¡Wolfram! ¡Para! ¡Para!

Aunque Yuuri está diciendo esas justas palabras la risa que les sigue no da seriedad alguna a su pedido. El tono jocoso de Wolfram tampoco es lo suficientemente amenazante. Afloja el agarre lentamente, y solo hasta que el antiguo Maou tiene más o menos segura la victoria, decide tumbarlo. El rubio queda entonces debajo del desnudo cuerpo de su futuro esposo, y se observan de tal manera que todo pareciera detenerse por un breve segundo. 

La sensación general es como si pudiesen conocerse nuevamente... Obviando lo vergonzoso que pudiera ser un caso así en realidad, y dejando de lado los temores previos... Es como si pudiesen verse realmente el uno al otro por primera vez.

—Eres un chico muy guapo—observa Yuuri

Inicialmente Wolfram no sabe qué responder. Se avergüenza momentáneamente. Apenas en un parpadeo. Luego una de sus manos alcanza el cabello del otro. Cubre ligeramente su rostro, así que prefiere apartarlo para poder observarlo en su totalidad. Al acomodarlo tras su oreja, el calor de su rostro ruborizado le provoca una sonrisa que, lejos de calmar al otro, hace que Yuuri se enamorare nuevamente de él en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú eres muy lindo...—halaga Wolfram.

La mano tras su oreja deja una caricia ligera. La risa baja del moreno es acompañada por el movimiento del otro al alzarse lentamente. Las piernas del menor quedan a ambos costados del rubio. Sus manos, en cambio, se quedan en su pecho. Bielefeld se apoya apenas en un brazo para sentarse, luego ambas manos están sobre la cadera del contrario.

—¿Lo crees...?—cuestiona interesado Yuuri.

El antiguo príncipe sonríe con algo de discreción, maravillado por las emociones que le recorren entonces.

—En realidad... —comienza, sereno— Pienso que mi prometido es incluso más lindo...—admite.

La ligera carcajada del antiguo rey le provoca satisfacción.

—Concuerdo con usted... Mi esposo, en cambio, es realmente guapo, majestad...

Ante la ceja alzada, Yuuri se avergüenza ligeramente. Intenta excusarse de manera inmediata.

—Lo eres, ¿recuerdas...?

La traviesa mano delineando sus posaderas lo hace distraerse. Mira de reojo, luego vuelve a encontrarse con la pesada mirada del otro. ¿Por qué se siente repentinamente nervioso?

—Nunca lo habías dicho—comenta el rubio, con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Es apenas una fracción de confusión, pero suena bastante seguro.

—No tan directamente. No de esta manera, al menos...

Shibuya pasa una mano por su nuca, totalmente nervioso. ¿No lo había hecho? Semejante imprudente tenía que ser...

—Lo lamento, majestad...

Bielefeld le mira con sorpresa por 10 segundos completos. Se sonroja de un golpe, y libera toda sus tensiones en una carcajada que obliga que el otro cubra su rostro con ambas manos. No comprende qué es tan jodidamente gracioso, pero no quiere ser objeto de burlas, gracias.

—¡No lo repetiré nunca!—advierte.

Las risas se van apagando a tal grado que teme haberlo matado. Intenta descubrir su rostro, pero las manos de Wolfram se lo impiden. Puede sentir como el calor va subiendo. ¿Está avergonzado...? No puede saberlo. 

—¿Wolf...?

Cuando finalmente le permite mirarlo, el Maou no le está observando directamente. Los sueños que transmite su sola mirada son dignos de retratarse. Orgullosamente, Yuuri piensa que el David no es nada espectacular en comparación...

—Seré el esposo más feliz contigo, Yuuri...

Y al hacer el repaso mental, comprende qué pasó. Es su turno de avergonzarse de manera notable. Secretamente él desea que nunca se entere de que no es la primera vez que lo llama así en realidad. No si consideraba lo que había realmente en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Estúpidamente, quizá, ahora era él quien más pensaba en casarse. Absurdamente, ya sabe qué harán para su primer aniversario. E incluso el nombre de su primer hijo...

Bielefeld, por su parte, celebrará la primera década mental pronto. Y sus niños, en cambio, tienen nombres más variados de los que su prometido está imaginando.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Estella se dirige con un andar seguro a la primera edificación que encuentra del lado de la ruta que le han señalado horas antes. Su viaje duró semanas, las horas de rabia convertidas en días teñidos de odio son la fuente de su energía inagotable, y ante la visión de lo que podría compararse con la tierra prometida, finalmente se siente satisfecha. Se siente una verdadera ganadora. 

Ante todo, ella era una mujer de palabra. Juró vengarse del chiquillo que llegó a ocupar el trono años antes, y que, en el proceso, se atrevió a robar al hermoso príncipe del cual ella vivía enamorada. La situación había escalado a grado tal que sus planes parecían totalmente inadecuados, arruinar un buen nombre no era lo suficientemente apropiado para acabar con Shibuya Yuuri, no ahora que ellos...  

Suspiró con furia al solo recordarlo. Su amado príncipe... ¿Cómo es que pudo caer ante un cuerpo tan simple y mundano? Si bien el negro de sus ojos y lo oscuro de sus cabellos eran realmente únicos... Para ella, él continuaba siendo simple. Tremendamente simple, en realidad. Acostumbrada a facciones perfectas, totalmente habituada a estándares irreales, la belleza del Maou 27 era insuficiente. Por no decir inexistente. Aunque esa fuese su sola opinión.

Existían otros, en cambio, quienes descubrían en él al ser más hermoso de la tierra.

Lord von Bielefeld podría encabezar la lista —para su total frustración—, sin embargo, él no era el único en ella. No era el primero en reconocer cuán bello era su prometido en realidad, y, para suerte de la diseñadora más temperamental del reino, no sería el último tampoco.

La orgullosa mazoku atravesó las puertas de lo que parecía ser una cabaña más bien abandonada, e inició su camino hasta llegar a lo más profundo de la edificación. Se encontraba habitada. Al menos eso era lo primero que saltaba a la vista una vez que estabas dentro de aquellas desgastadas paredes. Los cuidados dados eran insuficientes. Telarañas varias, basura apilada, ropa por todos lados, e incluso comida en mal estado...

_"Los humanos son realmente asquerosos"_ pensó, con total desprecio.

Al notar entre lo putrefacto restos de animales, se sintió un poco mejor.

_"Aunque, si es al menos buen cazador..."_

—Lady Estella....—saludó una voz bastante jovial, algo totalmente perturbador cuando se miraba el ambiente donde esta persona se desenvolvía

La dama dio una última mirada a los trozos de carne muerta antes de dirigir su atención al frente. Saliendo desde la única habitación visible, un hombre caminaba en su dirección. Era un poco más alto que su majestad, su cuerpo notablemente fornido, aunque no parecía tener una figura mucho más exagerada que la del despreciable Gurrier, en su opinión. _"Quizá fuese la talla perfecta entre Lord von Voltaire y Weller"_ razonó inmediatamente. Le dedicó una mirada. Los ojos rojizos de la mazoku capturaron la curiosidad del varón. Conocía de la belleza de los demonios... Su rey, en comparación, debería ser entonces mil veces mejor.

—Lord Amilia, ¿no es así...?—inquirió ella en respuesta, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

No era un secreto entre los sirvientes que el antiguo Maou recibía propuestas diariamente. Incontables hombres buscaban al menos una sola visita... Y, entre tantos nombres, la nación más apartada de ShinMa capturaba interés. La sospechosa situación que envolvía al lejano país de Arahil era tal que Estella no pudo no tomarle algo de atención al escucharlo por primera vez.

Delante de ella, Jonathan Amilia le observaba con una mezcla de emociones. La arrogancia de la mazoku era tan grande que no fue capaz de notar lo evidente. Desde la expresión que denotaba fastidio, ni el engaño que teñía cada pequeña oración. Planearon una venganza juntos fácilmente, como si se conociesen desde siempre... Eso debió darle pauta sobre lo mucho que aquel hombre sabía. Sin embargo, al encontrarlo allí, completamente solo, ilusamente pensó que tendría algo de ventaja. 

_"Será mío_ " pensaba ella, convencida.

Los deseos del otro no iban en caminos distintos, el objetivo era la única gran diferencia. Esto es lo que Estella estaba creyendo... Cuán ilusa podía ser...

**"Espera y verás, joven rey..."** pensó el rencoroso hombre.

_"Una vez que Jonathan termine con ese humano..."_ se esperanzó la dama.

**"Una vez que elimine a ese maldito demonio..."**

" **ShinMa** / _Lord von Bielefeld **será mío para siempre**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
